


Agapi

by AMNarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demigods, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 92,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNarry/pseuds/AMNarry
Summary: “We’re currently surrounded by demons, and I have a pissed off angel pacing my bedroom floor.” Nick informs. “A damn angel Zayn, you brought a damn angel home.”“A what? At least it’s not a demon?” Zayn gives, turning the car around quickly.“I am not damned!” Louis calls.“That’s his issue right now.” Nick sighs, wincing a bit when there’s a crash. “Fuck, gotta go!”“Salt!” Zayn shouts, hanging up the phone.“Salt. Salt he says, like I’m not the one that taught him that.” Nick grumbles, throwing the phone down on the bed.





	1. Falling from the sky

Zayn takes a long drag from his cigarette, flicking the ashes out of the open window with one hand while the other keeps its grip on the steering wheel. He turns down his music and tries to catch bits and pieces of the conversation coming from the passenger seat, watching his best friend with an amused smirk on his lips at the concentrated look the lad is sending to nothing in particular.   
"Eyes on the road." Liam mutters, giving Zayn a fondly exasperated look.

"I've got eyes everywhere Li." Zayn winks. "What'd Nick want? Or I'm going to assume that was Nick." 

"Something about some weird energy levels." Liam says with furrowed brows. "He doesn’t know what it could be. It’s not demons."  
“He have any ideas?” Zayn asks, glancing at him.  
Liam shakes his head. “No clue as of yet. He says he’ll keep us updated.” He glances at the road, eyes widening when he sees a lad standing in the middle of it, right where they're headed. "Zayn look out!" 

"Fuck." Zayn curses, slamming on his breaks and swerves so he doesn't hit the man in the road. 

Liam grunts at the force of it, letting out a relieved sigh when they stop inches before crashing into a tree. "This is why you watch the damn road." He grumbles. 

"Your face distracted me. Who the hell stands in the middle of the fucking road?! Zayn huffs indignantly. 

"Either someone that needs help, or something causing trouble." Liam notes. 

"Suppose we need to find out." Zayn sighs, putting his car in park before hopping out and stubbing his cigarette on the ground, making sure a gun is in his belt loop. "'Scuse me." He calls. 

Liam snorts at that as he climbs out, pulling his shirt down over his gun. "Really Zay? Manners?" He raises an amused eyebrow, eying the lad warily as he approaches. The lad looks a bit ruffled, distressed, his once white outfit smeared with dirt and torn and it looks like there may be blood on it as well. 

"Looks like he escaped from the mental ward." Zayn sighs. "Are you alright?" He asks, keeping his distance. 

The lad nods, looking around worriedly. "I seem to be alright, I was attacked.” 

Zayn looks over at Liam, raising an eyebrow. “Attacked? By what?”   
“An animal, in there.” Louis points at the woods. “And then nearly again, by that thing.” He points at the car.  
"Right, that would be a car. What did you expect? You're standing in the middle of a highway." 

"I don't understand." The lad frowns. "I'm standing on what?" Liam shrugs, watching the interaction.

"A highway." Zayn says slowly. "Where are you trying to go?" 

"It is not high." The lad frowns deeper. "It is on the ground." 

"It's a road." Zayn says, seriously, where is this guy from? "And you need to get off of it before you get hurt."

"The road will hurt me?" Louis asks wide eyed, looking at the tarmac warily. 

"The road won't but the cars driving on it will." Zayn urges, gesturing for him to come over. The lad walks over curiously, looking around his eyes slightly frantic. "Where did you come from?" Zayn asks, carefully pulling him off the road. 

"Uh- my home." The lad supplies with a cute smile.

"Your home- were you in a hospital?" Zayn asks. 

"I don't believe so." Louis shakes his head. 

Zayn looks at Liam but shrugs, they'll probably take him by the hospital anyway. Someone is bound to be looking for him. "Right." He says, beckoning the lost lad to follow. "What's your name?"

"I'm Louis." The lad greets brightly. 

"Alright Louis, why don't you get in and we'll give you a ride." Zayn says, gesturing to the car. 

"That is very kind of you." Louis smiles, hugging him gratefully. 

"Oh uh-" Zayn says awkwardly, patting his head in retaliation. 

"I am told humans show gratitude through physical contact such as this- a hug I believe it's called." Louis informs. "Do you feel my gratitude?"

"I feel I- wait humans? You're not human." Zayn says, suddenly very aware that he's being hugged. 

"Of course I am." Louis smiles sweetly. He can't lead them onto anything, or else he'll never learn. 

"But you said humans hug." Zayn says, prying Louis off of him. 

"I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" Louis pouts, saddened. 

"Not all humans like to be hugged." Zayn says. "Thank you, will do." 

"My sincerest apologies." Louis says quietly. 

"Right. Well where do you live? We'll take you home." Zayn nods. 

"I don't recall." Louis says softly. 

Zayn looks at Liam, raising an eyebrow. "What do we do?" He mouths. 

Liam gives him a perplexed look. "We can't just leave him." He mouths back. 

Zayn groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, get in." 

Louis gives him a strange look. Liam sighs, taking a hold of his wrist, guiding him to the car. He opens the door, and gestures for the lad to get in. "In there?" Louis asks warily. 

"Yes, it's safe." Liam promises. 

Louis nods, poking the metal frame of the car, happy when it doesn't begin to attack him. He climbs in, sitting in the chair with his legs up on the seat and crossed. “This is a contraption of transportation yes?”

"Right." Zayn mutters, sliding in the car and turns it back on and heads back the way they were going. "Where are you headed, Louis?" 

"I just have this head." Louis says happily, pointing at his head. 

Zayn looks at him through the rear view mirror, raising an eyebrow. He could take this to a dirty place but this man is clearly delusional. "I meant, where are you going?"

Liam bites back his laugh, looking out of the window. "Oh, I don't know." Louis admits. 

"Maybe we should take him to Nick." Zayn whispers. "We have things to do." 

Liam shrugs. "I mean I guess. He might get himself killed." He whispers back. 

"You are speaking in hushed tones, I wish to join." Louis inputs in a whisper.   
Zayn snorts at that, raising an eyebrow at him. "What are we discussing?" Louis beams. 

"Where to take you." Zayn says. 

"You don't want me to stay?" Louis pouts. 

"We have a job to do." Zayn says. 

"I can watch." Louis suggests brightly. 

"It's not the safest job." Zayn explains. "Probably best you didn't."

Louis pouts. "Then where are you taking me?" 

"To my brother." Zayn says. 

Liam smiles over at him, Nick is a wonderful brother to him. "Is your brother nice?" Louis asks curiously. 

"Yes, he's very nice." Zayn assures, hopefully Nick can find the lad's family for him. He smiles back over at Liam, sticking his tongue out. 

Louis smiles at that, nodding contently. "Okay." He agrees, maybe this brother of his will teach him more. Liam laughs, winking fondly. 

"How old are you Louis?" Zayn questions curiously. 

"I'm 25." Louis looks out the window, intrigued by everything flashing past them. Zayn's a bit shocked, he looks younger than that and his childlike eagerness makes him seem even younger. "You seem surprised." Louis notes without looking at him. 

"I am, you seem younger." Zayn nods. 

"I do not regularly hear that." Louis admits, smiling at him. "How many years do you have?" 

"I'm 23." Zayn says, an amused grin on his lips. 

"You are very young." Louis notes, surprised. 

"Don't feel it." Zayn chuckles. 

"You don't feel your youth?" Louis questions. 

"No, not at all." Zayn snorts, smiling over at Liam. 

"I do not understand." Louis admits. Liam laughs softly, smiling back at him. 

"Work can be a little strenuous at times, makes me feel older than I am." Zayn says. 

"You do not just get healed?" Louis questions. 

"No." Zayn furrows his eyebrows. 

"Why not?" Louis asks. 

"I don't need to be 'healed' unless I'm hurt." Zayn shrugs. 

"You're not?" Louis questions. 

"What does not feeling your youth mean?"

"I feel old." Zayn explains. 

"You feel like you have wrinkles and can no longer walk well?" Louis guesses. 

"That's one way to put it." Zayn nods. 

"Then you hurt." Louis notes. 

"Not right now but yes, depending on the job." Zayn gives. 

Louis nods, furrowing his brows. "Then you are healed?" 

"Sleep helps." Zayn shrugs. 

"How?" Louis asks curiously. 

"Don't you feel better after you've slept?" Zayn asks. 

"I do not feel unwell." Louis notes. 

"Well not now but if you have a long day it's always nice sleeping." Zayn says. 

"Do all rest when they feel unwell?" Louis questions curiously. 

"It's usually recommended." Zayn nods. 

"Oh." Louis says softly. 

"C'mon, let's go see Nick." Zayn chuckles, parking the car at a small house, turning off the ignition.   
Louis pushes lightly on the door, unsure of it and how it works. Liam smiles softly at him, opening his door for him after he climbs out. Zayn raises his eyebrows at Liam, jogging up the few steps to the front porch and opens the door. "Nicholas." 

"Thank you." Louis says sincerely. 

"Zaynie!" Nick coos brightly. 

Zayn smiles, pulling his brother into a hug. "So we brought something home. Need your help." He says.

"My pleasure, c'mon." Liam encourages softly. 

"What is it? I haven't prepared." Nick questions. 

"It's uh- it's a lad. He's a bit confused right now. I don't know if he's mental or what but we found him standing in the middle of the road." Zayn says. 

Nick sighs fondly. "I bet he's like a little lost puppy isn't he?" He asks, amused.  
Zayn sighs, "Maybe a little." 

"Bet you just melted." Nick laughs. 

"I did not. He hugged me." Zayn huffs. 

"You didn't hit him." Nick guesses. 

"No, he's... lost." Zayn says. 

"Exactly. You melted." Nick laughs. "You not hitting someone that hugs you- other than Li and I of course- is you melting."

"He's lost and clearly something is wrong. He didn't know what a car was or how to open his door." Zayn raises his eyebrows. 

Nick furrows his brows. "He didn't hit his head?" He checks. 

"Doesn't look like he has any head injuries but I haven't really checked. You'll have to just experience him for yourself." Zayn says.

"That him?" Nick nods in Louis' direction, spotting the lad as he runs his fingers over things curiously. 

"Yeah, his name is Louis and he's 25. That's all we've really gotten out of him." Zayn whispers. 

Louis lights up, walking over to them. "May I join this hushed conversation?" He whispers excitedly.   
Nick chuckles quietly, snorting. "Puppy." 

Zayn rolls his eyes at his brother, "Right. Louis, this is Nick." He introduces. "Nick, Louis." 

"It is nice to meet you Nick." Louis whispers. "You don't look alike." 

"He's too white." Zayn teases. 

Nick shoves him, rolling his eyes fondly. Louis' eyes widen as he cups Nicks cheeks, looking at his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Zayn watches with a raised eyebrow, looking over at Liam who shrugs. "It was a joke, Louis." He explains. 

"Easy lad." Nick soothes, confused and wary.

"No, your eyes. You looked like you might faint, they went in circles." Louis insists. 

"That's an eye roll. You can do it on purpose." Zayn informs.

"Why?" Louis questions, still looking into Nick's eyes. Nick guides his hands off of him, stepping back while eying the new lad curiously. 

Zayn gives him a knowing look, that's the way he felt. "It's just a reaction. It can show you're feeling playful and fond or annoyed." He explains. "You're sure you're human?" 

Nick stops at that, stepping back subtly. "What else would I be?" Louis asks, furrowing his eyebrows. It's clear they don't really know much about what he is, or his species and that's fine really. He can keep it that way, he doesn't need to tell normal humans about a world they are hidden from. 

"I don't know." Zayn admits. "Did you hit your head?" He asks, feeling around Louis head carefully. "The questions you're asking are things that you should really already know." 

"Yes." Louis nods. 

"Yes you hit your head?" Zayn asks. 

"Yes." Louis confirms. 

"Where?" Zayn asks, moving he lad's hair off of his forehead. 

"I can't remember." Louis admits. 

Zayn looks over him curiously, shaking his head, "It doesn't hurt when I touch anywhere?" 

“It does, when you touch there.” Louis affirms, when Zayn touches the back of his head. 

"Oh." Zayn nods, looking over at Liam. "Get some holy water." He whispers in his ear. 

Liam nods, leaving the room. "Oh." Louis frowns. "Is it okay?" 

"What are your parents’ names? Girlfriend? Siblings? Anything. Phone numbers?" Zayn tries. 

"My parents are named Johannah and Mark." Louis supplies. "Only child."

"Can you call them?" Zayn asks. 

"I doubt they would hear me from here." Louis pouts. 

"I meant on a phone." Zayn says, pulling out his cell.

"This is a phone?" Louis asks, taking it gently, examining it. Liam comes back, a glass of holy water in his hand. 

Zayn nods, letting him look at it. "Here, take a sip. If you hit your head, you'll need it."

"What is it?" Louis questions. 

"Water." Zayn answers. 

Louis takes it. "What do I do with it?" 

"Drink it." Zayn says. 

"How?" Louis asks quietly. 

Zayn takes it from him, putting it to his lips. "Open your mouth a little." Louis opens his mouth obediently. "Now when the water gets in you're going to swallow." Zayn says. 

"How do I do that?" Louis asks sheepishly. 

Zayn sets down the water, grabbing a grape off of Nick's plate and pops it in Louis' mouth. "Chew it." He instructs, showing him how with his own. Louis chews it, mimicking Zayn's actions. "Now swallow." Zayn says, holding Louis' nose. Louis frowns, his body reacting to his nose being held, making him swallow. "That's swallowing." Zayn informs. "You won't have to chew the water. Just swallow it." 

"Okay." Louis agrees brightly, excited that he's learned something. Zayn nods, bringing the water back to his lips. Louis makes a surprised squeak at the feeling of the water in his mouth, but swallows it with a little difficulty. Zayn raises an eyebrow at him as he steps back, looking over at Liam. 

Liam shrugs. "That was interesting." Louis beams. 

"Not a demon." Zayn mutters. 

"Me?" Louis questions. 

"Yes." Zayn admits, putting the glass down. 

"I'm not a demon." Louis frowns. 

"Well I can see that now." Zayn nods. 

"I'm more than a little insulted." Louis huffs. 

"What did you expect us to think? You're acting a little strange. Although that could be you all the time." Zayn says. 

"I am always me." Louis informs. 

"Thank you for that deep insight." Zayn deadpans. 

"You're welcome." Louis smiles. 

Zayn studies him for a minute, skeptical before he turns to Nick. "We're gonna get going. Need to find that thing you were talking about. Think we need to take him to a hospital?" 

"No, he's fine here. I'll figure out what I can." Nick sighs. "Don't know why you even picked him up." He grumbles. 

"He did not pick me up, he transported me here." Louis supplies helpfully. 

"Yeah, transported." Zayn smiles prettily at Nick, kissing his cheek. 

"Fuck off." Nick chuckles, shoving him lightly. "Get out of here before I leave YOU here to babysit while I go with Lima bean." 

"My bean." Zayn huffs, hugging Liam tightly. "We'll be back." 

"Yeah, yeah." Nick sighs, grinning fondly when Liam hugs his little brother back. 

"Does that not make you uncomfortable?" Louis frowns. 

"Hugging them? No. I know them. They're family." Zayn says. 

"But you're not related to either one of them." Louis points out. 

"Doesn't matter, family isn't always blood." Zayn says softly. 

"Go." Nick says softly, smiling lovingly at them. "I'll call you if I've got any progress." He promises when Louis doesn't say anything. 

"Thanks Nick." Zayn smiles, waving to them as they leave. 

Louis smiles at him. "I am to stay here?" 

"Yes." Nick chuckles. 

Louis nods, looking around. "What is this?" He asks.

"A house." Nick says, furrowing his eyebrows. 

Louis giggles softly. "I know that. What is this?" He questions again, holding up a plate.

"Oh, a plate." Nick explains, watching him curiously. "It holds food." 

"Food?" Louis questions. "Your nourishment?"

"Yes." Nick agrees. "What are you?" 

"I do not understand." Louis tilts his head to the side.

"You can't be human." Nick says. 

"Well why not?" Louis pouts.

"You're too clueless." Nick points out. 

"I am not clueless." Louis huffs.

"Really? What's this?" Nick asks, picking up his keyboard. 

"I don't know, what is it?" Louis asks curiously.

"It's a keyboard. It helps put words into the computer. Not human. What are you?" Nick asks. 

"What's a computer?" Louis questions instead.

"Louis." Nick sighs. 

"I am not a computer." Louis shakes his head. "I don't know what it is."

"It's a machine with a lot of information." Nick says. 

"Where does this information come from?" Louis asks with a childlike curiosity.

"Everywhere. Lots of places." Nick says. "People program information into different websites." He explains, pulling up YouTube. 

"How do they do that? How does it call get into your little box- computer. How can you get it from everywhere?" Louis spews with wide eyes.

"Here. Ask the computer. Can you read?" Nick asks.

"It several different languages." Louis nods. 

"Okay, so type a question into the computer and ask." Nick encourages. 

"Computer. How do you work?" Louis asks, looking at the keyboard. Nick snorts, moving the mouse to the search bar and clicks the google button, typing in Louis' question and watches the results pop up. "I do not understand." Louis admits, reading the first section that pops up. 

"Oi." Nick sighs. 

Louis gives Nick an amused look. "I don't understand that either." 

"Right," Nick says. "C'mon then. Lots to learn." 

Louis squeaks happily. "Please teach me the ways." He says wide eyed. Nick snorts fondly, nodding as he begins to explain. Louis listens intently, an awed and intrigued expression on his face.   
\-----  
“Nick.” Louis shakes him urgently, eyes wide. “Please open your eyes, please do not be dead.” He whispers.  
Nick grunts, grabbing the knife from under his pillow and reacts quickly, slashing the lad’s arm. Louis makes a startled, pained noise, clutching his arm and the new wound as he moves away from him. “Oh, you’re alright.” He sighs in relief.  
“Louis? Fuck I’m sorry.” Nick gasps, dropping the knife and walks over to him quickly, examining his wound.   
“You did not have your eyes open, and I thought you had died.” Louis admits, perking up. There’s a loud knock on the door, and Nick furrows his brows. “Please do not answer that.”  
“Why?” Nick chuckles. “Just stay here, I’ll bandage you up in a moment, but I need to answer that.” He says softly, brushing past him and jogs downstairs, answering the door when there’s another loud knock. “What?”  
“Sorry to wake you.” A young man gives him an apologetic smile. “I just- my brother. He ran away from the hospital and he’s been missing for a few days. We searched the whole forest and couldn’t find him. He’s sick and I’m worried he’s hurt and I’ve just been going door to door at this point to see if anyone has seen him.” The lad rambles.  
Nick furrows his brows thoughtfully. “What does he look like?”   
“Brown hair, feathery. Bright blue eyes, bit clueless.” The lad explains.   
“I haven’t seen him, but my brothers will be driving down the road near the forest. I’ll call them and ask them to keep an eye out.” Nick promises. “You have a number?”   
The lad nods, rambling off his number. “Thank you.”  
“Anytime, good luck.” Nick nods, shutting the door, turning around. He jumps, seeing Louis sitting on the stairs.  
“You lied to that man.” Louis notes.  
“Do you know him?” Nick asks, Louis shakes his head in response.   
“I do not have a brother.” Nick gives him a disbelieving look. “He is not my brother.” Louis insists.  
“Let me help you with your arm.” Nick says instead.   
“He is possessed.” Louis informs. “They will be back.”   
“They? Demons? How could you possibly know?” Nick questions, wide eyed.  
“I must go.” Louis decides, standing up.   
“What? No. What are you Louis?” Nick insists, catching his wrist.   
“I am not of this world, but I need to learn the ways of you humans.” Louis sighs. “I am an angel.”  
\---  
“We have an issue.” Nick grumbles when Zayn answers the phone.  
“What happened?” Zayn asks, clenching his fists.  
“We’re currently surrounded by demons, and I have a pissed off angel pacing my bedroom floor.” Nick informs. “A damn angel Zayn, you brought a damn angel home.”  
“A what? At least it’s not a demon?” Zayn gives, turning the car around quickly.   
“I am not damned!” Louis calls.   
“That’s his issue right now.” Nick sighs, wincing a bit when there’s a crash. “Fuck, gotta go!”  
“Salt!” Zayn shouts, hanging up the phone.   
“Salt. Salt he says, like I’m not the one that taught him that.” Nick grumbles, throwing the phone down on the bed.  
“Now is not the time to speak to yourself.” Louis informs. “You must stay.”   
“To let you do this yourself, no.” Nick shakes his head, getting his special knife.   
The door bursts open, a few demons stepping inside, smirks flitting on their lips when they spot the smaller lad. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you.” One coos. Louis sets his jaw, softening slightly when Nick stands in front of him protectively. “With a hunter no less, this should be fun.” The demon chuckles darkly, waving his hand, causing Nick to go flying into the wall with a thud. He hits the ground hard, landing in a heap with another grunt, clutching his side. “Stay down will you? We’ll have plenty of time to have fun with you too.”   
“Leave the hunter, he has no part in this.” Louis insists urgently.  
The leader turns his attention back to Louis, smirking, eyes black. “Why don’t you come here and make it easy for us then?” He practically purrs, beckoning him over.  
“If you leave the hunter, I will come.” Louis reasons, ignoring Nick’s sound of protest. The demon hums thoughtfully, flicking Nick harder against the wall again, but he nods regardless.  
“Alright.” He gives.  
“I do not wish for anyone to get hurt.” Louis says softly, walking over to them on the balls of his feet. When he gets close enough, he presses his palms firmly into two of the demons’ foreheads, watching as light pours out of the holes in their faces before the bodies slump to the ground.   
“You little bitch.” The leader snarls, lunging at him, tackling the angel to the ground. “You’ll pay for that.” He hisses, bringing a knife down into Louis’ abdomen making the smaller lad gasp in pain. Louis manages to get a hand on the demon’s forehead, and in a flash, the body slumps against his, driving the knife in deeper.   
Louis whines quietly, gently pushing the body off of him, removing the knife with a wince. He stands, walking over to Nick, resting a hand on his chest. He heals the lad, allowing him to wake up. “Thank you.” He whispers when the lad’s eyes flutter open. “I thought they had killed you.”  
“’M good.” Nick dismisses, frowning when he sees Louis is bleeding. “You’re hurt.”  
“I will survive such a wound.” Louis dismisses, standing up. “I must help the others outside now, please remain here.”   
“Louis-” Nick starts, getting cut off by a shriek.   
“No.” Louis whispers, running down the stairs and outside. Liam and Zayn have arrived, each battling a demon. He watches in horror as they stab the demons and as the dead bodies fall to the ground.   
Zayn narrows his eyes at Louis. "No fucking wonder." He sneers. "You could have gotten him killed." Zayn says angrily, stalking towards Louis. 

"Zay, I can handle myself." Nick soothes, stepping through the open doorway.

"Are all humans this ungrateful and temperamental as well?" Louis questions, unfazed. 

"I asked you specifically if you were human. Had you drink holy water and you knew. You couldn't say anything?!" Zayn huffs. 

"No." Louis says seriously. 

"Go." Zayn says. 

"Zayn." Nick inputs seriously. "Look- you can't blame him for this." He defends.

"Very well." Louis nods. "Thank you for your lessons." He gives Nick a polite smile. 

"He's attracting demons, you could have been hurt." Zayn says. 

"Are you sure it was him?" Nick questions. Louis purses his lips, deciding that now would be the best time to go. He doesn't mean to cause conflict, and now that they know he's an angel his learning will be screwed up. 

"Stay." Zayn says, pointing at Louis. "What do you mean?" 

"I am not your servant." Louis snaps. "And I can no longer stay." He informs. 

"Zayn, we're us. Demons don't exactly like us." Nick reasons. "We can learn just as much from him as he learns from us." 

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Fine." 

"I shouldn't have called you." Nick says softly. 

"I'm glad you did." Zayn sighs, brushing past Louis. 

Louis bristles at that. "You are welcome." He glares. 

"I didn't know how to handle and angry angel but he looks more pissed at you now so I'm good." Nick explains. 

"Let him be. I brought him home to make sure he was fine and he lied." Zayn mutters. 

"You didn't tell him you were a hunter." Nick notes. 

"He didn't ask." Zayn retorts. 

"Because he didn't think the worst of you. It wasn't told and that's what started this whole thing. Those things don't exactly go out and tell the world what they are do they?" Nick argues. 

"Whatever." Zayn shakes his head. 

Nick sighs. "I can handle a few demons on my own you don't have to be my protector." Louis looks at the bodies sadly, sinking to his knees next to the one that Zayn killed, shutting his eyes for him. He hopes his soul found safe passage to heaven, whichever heaven that may be. 

"I won't lose you." Zayn says. 

"We chose the wrong profession then." Nick says softly. "You forget that I taught you." 

"I did not. This is all I know." Zayn whispers. 

Nick tugs him into a hug. "I know you've got my back, I'll always have yours." 

"I won't let him comprise this." Zayn says softly, hugging him back. 

"He kicked ass out there." Nick points out, rocking them from side to side. 

"Of course, he's an angel." Zayn sighs. 

"Then he can't be such a bad thing to keep around for a bit." Nick says gently. “Besides, he saved my life.”  
“What?” Zayn frowns.  
“One of them was wicked powerful mate. He would have killed me and I didn’t stand a chance.” Nick admits. “Besides, 2 am does sound like a pretty great time to attack don’t you think?”  
"Guess so." Zayn sighs. "Fine. I'll- I'll apologize." He mutters.   
"Good." Nick smiles. "Go on then."   
"Now?" Zayn asks, pouting.   
"Yes Zayn." Nick rolls his eyes fondly. "Shoo."   
"Don't be so pushy." Zayn teases, walking back over to Louis, lips pursed and arms crossed. Nick snorts, watching him lovingly. Louis doesn't look up from where he's working on healing the worst of the two surviving human's injuries while they're still passed out. "I uh," Zayn sighs quietly, then clears his throat.   
"You're forgiven." Louis informs, not needing him to continue.   
"Good." Zayn nods, walking away. Louis sighs in disappointment, shaking his head. Zayn watches him from the house, he's just sitting there with the demons he killed. "What is he even doing?"   
"You can ask him." Nick suggests, laying down on the couch.   
"No." Zayn says shortly.   
Nick snorts. "Then we will never know."   
"Guess not." Zayn shrugs, then groans, pushing off the counter again.   
"What?" Nick asks, raising an amused eyebrow.   
"Fucking curiosity." Zayn huffs, walking back outside. Nick laughs loudly at that. He knew Zayn couldn't help it. "What are you doing?" Zayn asks, standing over Louis.   
"Helping them." Louis says softly.   
"Helping them what?" Zayn asks, sitting next to him.   
"Get to heaven." Louis admits.   
"They don't just- go?" Zayn questions curiously.   
"They don't understand." Louis looks at him.   
"Understand what?" Zayn says.  
"Why they had to die." Louis says softly.   
Zayn nods, thinking over that for a mo. "Guess I never thought about that."  
"They're also not sure if they'll get into heaven." Louis notes.   
"How are you helping them?" Zayn asks.   
"I am reassuring them." Louis says gently. “They did not deserve to die, and their actions while possessed will not be counted against them. But they are still unsure, they are still very afraid.”  
"Oh." Zayn nods.   
"They are not happy with you." Louis says softly.   
"I can imagine." Zayn reasons.   
Louis looks at the air, seemingly at nothing. "Go on." He encourages gently.   
Zayn huffs but stands, "Fine."   
"Not you." Louis laughs lightly, looking at Zayn.   
"Oh." Zayn furrows his eyebrows.   
"You can stay." Louis says softly.   
"Aren't they gone?" Zayn asks.   
"They are now." Louis nods.  
“Now what?” Zayn raises an eyebrow.   
“I will take them to a place where their families will find them.” Louis explains. “And then I will take the humans upstairs to their homes.”  
“How?” Zayn frowns curiously.   
“I will just appear.” Louis shrugs. “I do not expect you to go with me. If you will excuse me.” He nods, taking the two dead bodies’ hands, and then he’s gone.  
“What the fuck?” Zayn mutters, standing up, looking around.   
“Zayn I said apologize not chase him off!” Nick shouts, coming out of the house.   
“I didn’t!” Zayn insists, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Then where did he go?” Nick challenges.  
“Lads.” Liam interjects. “He’s back.”  
Nick looks up at where Liam is standing halfway up the stairs, running up them in the direction that Liam pointed. He stops when he gets to his bedroom, watching Louis whisper things to the three bodies on the ground, his hand glowing where it’s made contact with the humans. “What are you doing?”  
“Healing them so they may return to their families.” Louis says simply, his skin much duller than it had been before.   
“You don’t look so good mate.” Nick says softly.   
“I will survive.” Louis dismisses, moving to heal the third one. “Excuse me.” He says politely, and then he’s gone, all three bodies gone as well.  
“How does he do that?” Nick breathes.   
“Fucking angels.” Zayn sighs.   
Nick snorts. “You- wait for him, I’m going to see if I can fix the damn door.” He informs, walking out of the room before Zayn can protest. Zayn huffs, sitting down on the bed, wincing a bit when he sees the dent on the wall. It doesn’t take long for Louis to return, the lad jumping a bit when he sees Zayn.  
“You startled me.” Louis breathes, looking over at the lad.  
“My bad.” Zayn shrugs. “All done?”  
“Yes, they have been returned to their families.” Louis affirms. “You do not look well.”  
“I’m tired.” Zayn dismisses.  
“What is the tired?” Louis asks, sitting next to him, eyes shining with curiosity.   
“When you haven’t slept, your mind gets a bit slower. I need to sleep to be back to my normal self.” Zayn tries to explain.  
“You need the sleep? Like what Nick was doing?” Louis guesses. “I thought he was dead, that the demons had killed him. Although I did not sense any demons in your home before, and therefore I was very confused. I tried to heal him, that may be why he was so startled.”  
“Heal him?” Zayn frowns.  
“I did not know about the sleep, I thought he was dead. I was trying to save him. You love him very much, and I did not want you and Liam to mourn and grieve for him. He has been very kind to me, I do not wish for him to die.” Louis explains.  
Zayn sobers at that, nodding. "Thank you." He says sincerely.   
Louis nods, smiling. "It was my pleasure."  
"C'mon. I'm starving." Zayn says, letting go of his hand.   
"You're starving?" Louis asks worriedly.  
"Not literally, just really hungry." Zayn admits.   
"Oh." Louis breathes, relieved. Zayn's a bit shocked at his sincerity, staring at him a bit in awe.   
"You did not get the sleep." Louis notes gently. "Is your mind alright?"   
"What?" Zayn asks, shaking his head to clear it.   
Louis cups his cheeks, looking into his eyes. "Is your mind okay? You have not gotten the sleep."   
"I'm fine." Zayn whispers, blushing as he turns away, clearing his throat.   
"Are you ill?" Louis asks softly, watching him worriedly.   
"No." Zayn assures. "Just need some food and some sleep."  
“Oh, I can find you nourishment. It will not take me long.” Louis assures, standing up. “There are plenty of plants that can provide you with proper sustenance.”   
"What? No we have some." Zayn catches his hand.   
"Where?" Louis tilts his head to the side.   
"We have to cook it." Zayn says, guiding him out of the room.   
"How do you do that?" Louis asks curiously.  
“I’ll show you.” Zayn assures, pulling him into the kitchen, then begins pulling things out of the fridge while Louis watches in awe.  
"I've got brekkie. You'll burn my whole damn house to the ground." Nick inputs, walking into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.   
"Such a morning person." Zayn rolls his eyes, kissing his brother's cheek.   
"Its fucking 5 am." Nick grumbles. "Can you get him a new shirt please?" He nods at Louis, his shirt dirty, bloody and torn a bit.  
"I love you." Zayn coos, gesturing for Louis to follow him.   
"I love you too." Nick says fondly, ruffling his hair. "And a shower, smells like death." He adds. "What is a shower and how will it rid me of death?" Louis asks brightly.   
"You want me to show him how to shower?" Zayn asks incredulously.   
Nick snorts. "You brought him here, you get the honors."   
"Fine." Zayn blushes, not looking at Louis as he leads them to his room.   
Nick laughs. "You've seen plenty of people naked!" He calls.   
"What is a shower?" Louis asks curiously.  
"Shut up!" Zayn calls back. "It helps keep us clean." He explains quietly.

"Yes, earth is very messy." Louis nods in agreement.   
"Come on then, take your clothes off." Zayn says, turning on the water.   
"What? That is highly inappropriate." Louis frowns, stepping back despite his curiosity.   
"You have to take your clothes off so you can get clean." Zayn says. "I won't look." He promises.   
"Then how shall I get clean?" Louis asks. "Is that a shower?"   
"Here." Zayn says, handing him a pair of boxers. "Put these on after you take off your clothes."   
"Will it effect how clean I get?" Louis questions, taking them gently.   
"A little, but once I show you what to do I'll leave so you can finish." Zayn says softly.   
"I wish to have your assistance." Louis admits. "Will you please turn away?" Zayn nods, doing as he's asked, stripping down to his own boxers.   
"Let me know when I can turn around."   
"Okay." Louis says softly, stripping off, then slips on the boxers. Zayn isn't really shy about his body or seeing anyone naked but Louis an angel. It's different. "You may turn." Louis says shyly.   
Zayn tries not to stare at Louis' perfect porcelain skin or the way his boxers cling to his perfectly rounded bum, nodding. "So this controls how hot or cold the water is." He explains, turning the knobs as he speaks.   
"Temperature for the water?" Louis asks. "How does this contraption clean me?"   
"See those bottles?" Zayn asks.   
"Yes." Louis confirms.   
"They have soap in them, here, step under the water." Zayn instructs. Louis steps into the shower, slipping as soon as the water hits his feet. Zayn catches him, grunting a bit as Louis falls on top of him. "Shoulda warned you about the slippery part."  
Louis giggles, his skin glowing softly. "That would have been helpful. Thank you for catching me."   
Zayn nods, "No problem. You're not heavy."   
Louis smiles warmly at him, righting himself. "Will you help me?"   
"Yeah." Zayn agrees, standing back up.   
"Did I injure you?" Louis asks worriedly.   
"No I'm alright." Zayn promises, grabbing the shampoo bottle. "Stand under the water for me." Louis braces himself against the wall, stepping under the water with a squeak. "What's wrong?" Zayn asks, amused.   
"It feels funny." Louis beams, stepping completely under the spray, the water running down over his face as he scrunches up his nose in delight.   
Zayn watches him for a mo, shaking his head at how cute Louis is. "Here." He says, pulling him out from under the water. "Hold out your hands." Louis holds out his hands excitedly, smiling brightly at him.   
Zayn squeezes the shampoo into Louis' hand and puts the bottle back, helping Louis to bring the suds to his hair and scrub. "It's cleaning your hair."  
Louis gasps in awe, washing his hair clumsily. "It feels nice."   
"Don't get it in your eyes." Zayn warns, helping Louis scrub his hair.  
"Why?" Louis asks curiously, letting Zayn do it completely.   
"Well I don't know about you, but it burns to get it in your eyes." Zayn says.   
"I can feel pain." Louis closes his eyes.   
"Oh, well make sure to keep them shut." Zayn says softly.   
"Okay." Louis smiles warmly.   
Zayn helps Louis tilt his head back, rinsing the soap from his hair carefully.   
Louis giggles softly at the feeling. "It changes form!"   
Zayn chuckles, he's just like a kid. "Yeah, it does."  
"Why does it do that?" Louis gasps.   
"It eats up all the dirt and grease then turns to bubbles." Zayn tries to explain.   
"Bubbles." Louis smiles, looking at the remaining suds on his hands in awe.   
"This is conditioner. It doesn't really do much of the bubble thing but it makes your hair soft." Zayn says.   
"Oh! I wish to have hair that is soft." Louis requests brightly. Zayn chuckles, pulling him out from the water again, lathering his hair with conditioner. Louis hums happily, tilting his head into Zayn's touch. Zayn smiles, keeping a hold on his hand so he won't step back under the water while he lathers a rag with body wash. "What are you doing now?" Louis asks curiously.   
"This cleans your body. You use this to rub all over your body to clean it." Zayn says.   
"Okay." Louis smiles trustingly.   
"But I'm going to let you do that." Zayn says, handing it over to him.   
"I do not know how." Louis says softly.   
Zayn nods, taking Louis' arm and runs the cloth over his arm gently. "Just like that." Louis takes the cloth, happily copying Zayn's actions on the same arm. "There, just do that all over your body." Zayn says. "I'm gonna step out and grab you some clothes. Take off your boxers and wash that area too."   
"What if I slip?" Louis pouts.   
"Hold on to that rail." Zayn chuckles.   
"Oh! Okay." Louis smiles.   
Zayn smiles at him, stepping out of the shower and pads back into his room, getting a t-shirt, boxers, and shorts. Louis washes himself happily, awed by the bubbles that dance across his skin. He carefully slips off the boxers, holding onto the rail and washes his private area as well.   
Zayn comes back in with a couple of towels and Louis' clothes. "Don't forget to wash out the conditioner." He says.   
"I must not get this in my eyes either?" Louis checks.   
"Right." Zayn agrees, slipping his wet boxers off and trades it for a towel. He'll need a shower after Louis anyway. "Okay." Louis nods, stepping under the spray to rinse off.  
Zayn jumps as his phone rings from his pocket, picking it up and smirking as he sees Gigi's name. "Can't get enough of me?" He teases, answering the phone. 

"You know I never can." Gigi laughs. 

"Awfully early for one of these calls but hey, I'm not complaining." Zayn says. 

"Well I figured you were busy, you didn't answer when I called earlier. Or rather, later." Gigi notes.

"Zayn?" Louis calls, not sure what to do now. 

"Oh, maybe not too early." Gigi muses. 

Zayn curses mentally, "Hold on. It's not what you think. We have a visitor." He explains. "Yes?" 

"Uh huh." Gigi says disbelievingly. 

"I don't know what to do. Am I finished?" Louis asks. 

Zayn puts her on mute for a mo, "Did you rinse everything off?" 

"I did." Louis confirms. "Who are you speaking with?" 

"A special friend." Zayn says, turning the water off. "Wrap this around you." He instructs, not looking at him. "When are you free?" He asks, taking Gigi off mute. 

Louis does as he's told, looking at Zayn curiously. "Depends." Gigi replies. 

"On what?" Zayn asks. 

"Who it is that you have over." Gigi says seriously. 

Zayn sighs, "His name is Louis. We found him in the middle of the road today. He's a bit lost." He says.

"And there's nothing going on?" Gigi checks. 

"Nothing." Zayn assures. 

"He isn't special to you?" Gigi questions. 

"Gi, I met him less than a day ago. It's barely been 12 hours. He's just confused and lost. We couldn't just leave him in the road." Zayn says. Louis frowns, but he supposes Zayn is right. Apparently humans don't get attached very easily. They don't care easily either, which makes his heart ache because Zayn is only being kind. He slips out of the room in just his towel, trying to cover up as much as he can.   
"I'm free now?" Gigi says softly. 

"I'll be there in 10." Zayn smiles. 

"Louis? Why the fuck are you not wearing any clothes? Zayn!" Nick shouts. 

"I'll be waiting." Gigi giggles. 

Zayn rolls his eyes at Nick. "I'll see you soon, love." He says, hanging up. "What?" He huffs. 

"Why does the angel not have any fucking clothes on?!" Nick yells up at him. 

"I hadn't gotten that far!" Zayn calls back, bring the clothes downstairs. "I've got somewhere to be." He says, handing the clothes to Nick. 

"Are you shitting me?" Nick raises an eyebrow. "You bring him here and expect me to babysit him while you get a fuck?" 

"You were the one that said keep him here, we could learn from him." Zayn raises an eyebrow back at him. 

"Just give me the damn clothes." Liam snaps, grabbing it from them, sensing Louis' discomfort and vulnerability. 

"Thank you." Zayn says, jogging back upstairs, hopping in the shower quickly. 

"I know how to dress myself." Louis says quietly, taking the clothing from him. "Thank you." 

"Sorry about them." Liam says softly, sending Nick a look. 

"They do as they do." Louis dismisses, slipping on the boxers under his towel, along with his joggers, then quickly slips on the shirt.   
"What?" Nick frowns. 

"Both of you are rude." Liam huffs. 

"This is his responsibility. I asked him to fucking help him, and instead he's going out to get laid." Nick argues. "Don't tell me I'm rude." 

"Nick." Liam sighs. "He has feelings too." He nods towards Louis.   
Nick softens at how hurt Louis looks, the lad dimming dramatically from how he was practically glowing earlier. "I'm sorry Louis I didn't mean anything by it." He says sincerely. 

"You have no reason to apologize." Louis dismisses. "I shall leave you soon." 

"Bye!" Zayn calls, running to the front door, trying to buckle his jeans. "I'll be back by noon." 

Nick groans, watching him incredulously. "You can't leave." He says softly, looking at Louis. 

"I can, it is easy." Louis tilts his head to the side. 

"But we don't want you to." Liam says. "You can help us and we can help you. Stay for a while?" 

"I do not wish to stay." Louis shakes his head. "I am not wanted here, but thank you for your kindness. I have learned much." 

"You are. Please?" Liam pleads. 

Louis looks at the door, shrugging. "Maybe only a little bit longer. I wish to learn about food." 

"C'mon. Nick is a great cook." Liam smiles, wrapping an arm around the angel, steering him to the kitchen. 

"Would you like to try some?" Nick offers softly.

"If I may." Louis nods with a small smile.

Liam smiles, "That's bacon." He supplies. 

"I have heard about this glorified item of sustenance." Louis admits, getting excited. 

"Take a bite." Liam encourages. 

"Do I use my hands?" Louis asks. 

"Yes, just like this." Liam says, showing him by taking a bite of his own piece of bacon. 

Louis nods, picking it up, biting off a piece a bit awkwardly, resembling a child. "Oh." 

Liam chuckles, smiling fondly at him. "Good, huh?" 

"This is wondrous!" Louis lights up. 

Liam laughs, nodding. "Here. Try a pancake." He encourages, pouring a bit of syrup on it for him and cuts it, holding the fork up to his mouth. Louis takes the bite easily, happily chewing on the food, getting the hang of it. "Like it?" Liam asks. 

"Were these given to you by witches?" Louis nods. 

"No." Liam chuckles, "Nick made it." 

"Were they originally created by witches?" Louis questions wide eyed. 

"I don't think so." Liam shakes his head. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Nick snorts fondly. 

"It is." Louis promises. "You make wonderful sustenance." 

Liam nods, "Zayn and I don't cook much." 

"Why not?" Louis questions. 

"Dunno, Nick has just always done it. That, and Zayn almost burned the house down once." Liam snorts. 

"That is dangerous!" Louis gasps. 

"It is, but Nick doesn't let him cook anymore." Liam chuckles. 

"That is a smart decision." Louis nods. "Will you teach me?" 

"You want me to teach you?" Nick asks. 

"I would appreciate that greatly." Louis confirms. 

"Alright." Nick agrees, grabbing a cook book. Louis squeaks happily, bounding over to him. 

\-------

Niall pants as he runs, looking back and squeaking at how close the shadow is behind him, pushing his legs to go faster through his sunflower maze. He stops hearing the footsteps just as the dark figure appears above him. "Cheater." He accuses, stopping to run the other way, holding tight to his fresh flower crown so it doesn't fly off. 

Harry laughs, catching him due to his brief delay, picking the lad up. "Gotcha." He whispers brightly. 

Niall giggles happily, clinging to the muscular lad's front. "Cheater." He teases again, burying his face in Harry's neck, leaving a kiss against the heated skin. 

"I am not." Harry chuckles, holding him close. "I'm just using my assets." 

"I like your assets." Niall hums, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. 

Harry laughs. "Is that an innuendo beautiful?" He asks fondly, fixing Niall's flower crown. 

Niall blushes profusely, "No, well not that I don't, because I do- you're beautiful." 

Harry kisses his warm cheek. "I know. My sweet pure love." 

"Not completely pure." Niall smiles bashfully at him. 

"Kissing me doesn't make you impure." Harry argues fondly, starting to hover above the ground with Niall still in his arms. 

"Does it bother you that we haven't slept together?" Niall asks softly. 

"No." Harry answers honestly. 

"We will, I just- I love you, ya know?" Niall smiles. 

Harry lights up. "I love you too." He whispers earnestly, spinning them around in the air.   
Niall giggles, holding onto Harry tightly. He trusts him more than anyone, maybe even his dad. He just doesn't want to be like his siblings. Harry agreed easily to them not having sex until they were completely ready, making Niall fall for him all over again. "You're so precious." Harry coos. It's always such a surprise to him when he thinks about it. How someone so beautiful and so pure could fall for him, someone considered to be akin to demons. Someone hunted. But Niall loves him, and hell will freeze over before he doesn't do something that causes this smile. Niall beams at him, cupping his cheek before he kisses him lovingly, holding him close. Harry kisses him back sweetly, kissing Niall still feels the same as their first kiss. It feels like he's warm all over, and like he's flying and free. Like he could take the stars and bring them back to his lad, just so he can see the warm smile, and the blush when he compares the stars to Niall's eyes. 

Niall breaks the kiss hearing their kitten Nyx meow below them, cooing softly at her. "Nyxie." He smiles, cuddling into Harry's chest. 

Harry chuckles, lowering them down to the ground again. He sits down in the flower field, adjusting Niall in his lap so he's more comfortable. "Hi baby girl." 

Nyx meows at Harry's voice, crawling up Niall to get to him, making him giggle again. "I really like it here." Niall admits, looking around the mountains and over to their cabin, faintly hearing the creek that runs into the lake not far away. Loads of tall green trees covering the vast land with flowers upon flowers covering the valley. 

"I do too." Harry smiles warmly. "It's safer here." He says softly, scratching behind Nyx's ears. "It's very fitting, to you." 

"You think?" Niall asks happily, turning to straddle Harry's lap. 

Harry rests his hands on Niall's hips. "Oh definitely." He nods seriously, fond. 

Niall beams at that, kissing Harry's nose. "I don't think anyone will find us here. I hope." 

"As long as you're safe and happy, I don't care about anything else." Harry says earnestly, thumbing over his cheek. 

"I want you safe and happy too." Niall whispers, closing his eyes at the light touch. 

"I am happy, right here with you." Harry promises. "And I think I'm safe." 

"You should be." Niall smiles fondly. "We're miles off of any roads and miles into the mountains." 

Harry hums, although he's sure someone will find a way. "Alright my love, I remembered being promised a crown like yours." He says fondly, knowing that it makes Niall all the much happier when he wears the flower crowns he makes. Niall beams brightly at him, kissing his cheek before starting on his crown. 

\-------

Louis giggles softly, cuddling more up to Nick happily, embracing his heat as Zayn walks back into the house, raising an eyebrow at their position but says nothing, plopping down next to Liam on the couch.   
Nick chuckles fondly, tousling Louis' hair. "Alright mate?" He smiles warmly at Zayn. 

"Fine, starving." Zayn says, hopping up from his spot again. 

"Food is in the micro." Nick supplies fondly.

"I helped!" Louis beams.

"I'm alright. I'll just make something." Zayn shakes his head. 

Louis frowns at that. "What? You don't like my cooking anymore?" Nick pouts. 

"You're so dramatic, I'll eat your damn food." Zayn chuckles, heating up the plate they saved for him. 

"Oh thank you for thinking of me while I went out for a fuck Nicky." Nick mimics in Zayn's voice. 

"Shaddup." Zayn laughs, grabbing his plate and makes his way back into the living room.   
Louis laughs softly at Nick's imitation. "That was good." 

"Was not." Zayn pouts. 

Nick raises an amused eyebrow. "Thank you love." He grins, sticking his tongue out at Zayn. 

"You're a child." Zayn rolls his eyes fondly, sitting next to Liam and takes a bite of his food. 

Nick snorts. "Says the child." 

Louis sits up a bit to look at him. "Is it good?" 

Zayn chews thoughtfully, playful but nods. "It is." He smiles. "I'm not the child. Liam is." 

Louis beams, cuddling back into Nick proudly. "Hey now." Liam pouts. 

"I meant you're the baby." Zayn smiles, watching Nick and Louis curiously. 

"Oh, alright." Liam chuckles, following his gaze. "They've been like that since we finished eating." Zayn rolls his eyes, Nick is charming and good looking and sweet but Louis' an angel for fucks sake and he rescued him.  
"Okay there Zayn?" Nick asks with a raised eyebrow, catching the jealousy on his brother's face.   
"Oh no, have we made him ill?" Louis asks worriedly. 

"I'm fine." Zayn shakes his head, taking another bite. 

"Right." Nick nods, disbelieving. "How was your fuck?" 

"Always good." Zayn winks. 

"Only good?" Nick teases. "I mean it should have been amazing, considering." 

"Considering?" Zayn urges. 

"You ditched us so quickly, and pushed back a very important trip." Nick gives him a pointed look. 

"What trip?" Zayn asks. 

"For the creature." Nick sighs. "We had a lead that you two were checking out last night, before you found him and before you raced back because of demons?" 

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'll grab a bag and we can go again." Zayn nods. 

"You'll get halfway by nightfall." Nick sighs. "He may move again." 

"Then call and tell us." Zayn shrugs. 

Nick pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just go get your bag." 

"Someone is moody." Zayn pouts. 

"Yeah, you." Nick grumbles. 

"I am not. Nicky." Zayn coos, sliding into his lap. 

Nick raises an unamused eyebrow at him, rolling his eyes fondly. "Zaynie." He coos back, chuckling when Louis squirms, getting a bit squished. 

"Sorry love." Zayn chuckles at Louis, kissing Nick's cheek before getting up. 

"It is alright." Louis smiles.   
"I imagine now that I've introduced him to cuddling, that won't stop for a while." Nick laughs. "You can stay, I'll go with Liam." He offers. 

"Why?" Zayn asks. 

Nick snorts. "Because. As cute as he is, he asks a lot of questions." He says softly, ruffling Louis' hair.   
Louis giggles, batting Nick's hand away.   
"If you want me to I can." Zayn shrugs. "Not worried I'll steal your boyfriend?"

"Woah, chill. He's not my boyfriend." Nick laughs. "He says angels have mates." 

"Your mate then." Zayn winks. 

"We're not friends?" Louis juts out his bottom lip.   
"We are love." Nick assures gently, shaking his head at Zayn.  
"You don't have a mate? Thought a prince would already have one." Zayn says. 

"I have one." Louis shakes his head. "Everyone has a mate." 

"Ah, well good." Zayn nods. 

"You have one as well." Louis informs warmly. 

"No, I don't think so." Zayn shakes his head. "I'm not a mate kind of guy." 

Louis frowns. "You do." 

"Well they're going to be highly disappointed." Zayn says. 

"Why would you say that?" Louis questions. 

"They're not getting much, and I probably won't ever meet them anyway. I have this life and that's not something you just drag someone else into." Zayn says. 

"It should be their choice." Louis argues. 

"And I don't get a choice? I didn't ask for a mate." Zayn retorts. Louis frowns deeper, not saying anything more. Zayn sighs, "What's your mate like?" He asks, taking Nick's spot next to Louis. 

"I have not yet found them." Louis shrugs, not being completely honest. "No matter, I will be found a mate if I do not find my own." 

"That sucks. Why do you have to have a mate?" Zayn asks. "Do you want one?" 

"To continue on the legacy. There must be an heir." Louis shrugs. "I would love to be bonded with my mate for love, not necessity. However, that seems very unlikely." 

"Why? It's your choice isn't it?" Zayn asks. 

"Not entirely." Louis shakes his head. 

"Huh, that's not fair." Zayn says. 

"Many things are that way." Louis says softly. 

"Don't you have a say, as a prince I mean?" Zayn questions. 

"Not much choice, the prince must find a mate." Louis shakes his head. 

Zayn nods, "Sucks." 

"It is what it is." Louis shrugs. 

"Well I hope whoever it is, is good to you." Zayn says. 

"Thank you." Louis says softly, standing up.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows, "Where are you going?" 

"I wish to stretch my legs." Louis informs, looking around again. 

"So what's it gonna be love? Stay or go?" Nick asks. 

"Uh," Zayn says distractedly, still watching Louis and shakes his head. "I'm going." 

"I figured. Your bag." Nick chuckles, putting his bag next to him on the couch. 

"Thanks." Zayn says, grabbing his bag then heads back outside. 

"I can go with?" Louis asks hopefully, watching him go. 

"Sure, if you'd like." Nick agrees. 

"No." Liam calls, heading to the front door. 

"What? Why not?" Nick says. 

"He can get hurt." Liam says seriously. 

"He could also maybe be helpful. He fought off demons." Nick points out. 

"Then you need him here." Liam winks. "Next time." 

Nick huffs, "Sorry love." He tells Louis. "Even if I can take care of myself." He says pointedly. 

"I know you can." Liam promises. "He's just- Zayn gets a bit distracted with him around I've noticed." 

Nick sighs but nods, "A bit yeah." 

"And I need him focused." Liam says softly, kissing Nick's cheek. "We'll keep you updated." 

"Thanks lad, keep his head out of his arse." Nick chuckles. 

"Now that's the true feat isn't it?" Liam laughs. "Bye!" 

"Bye." Nick smiles fondly. 

"You love them." Louis notes. 

"I do, Zayn's been my brother for a long time and Liam is more recent but they're family and I'd do anything to protect them." Nick nods. 

"Where are their parents?" Louis asks curiously. 

"Liam was hurt when we found him, he didn't remember much but his name. It wasn't until later that he remembered he didn't have any. He was an orphan." Nick explains. "And it's kinda the same with Zayn." He says softly. 

Louis nods but doesn't say anything. It's not his place to reveal secrets. "And yours?"

"I never knew my mum, but my dad raised me. He did this stuff too. I was 11 when we found Zayn, we were following a lead on a demon we'd been after for a while. Zayn was two, he was in a closet sleeping, wrapped up and hidden. We think his older sister put him there. His parents were dead, still in their bed. And his sister couldn't have been more than five, she didn't make it either." Nick says softly. 

"That is awful." Louis frowns, heart breaking for the lad. 

"We took him with us, it was a rough first few months." Nick says. "He hasn't changed much, he didn't know us and he wouldn't talk, didn't trust us. He didn't want to eat." 

"I'm sure he's very grateful for you now. I see how much he cares for you." Louis says softly. 

"Yeah, he finally came around about the third month in, just plopped down in my lap and cried." Nick says fondly. "He's a little rough around the edges, but he's got a good heart. He cares for people. He looks a lot like his dad, and his mum really. I grabbed a few pictures on our way out. Wanted him to have them when he was older. And I like to tease him with how cute he was." He winks, grabbing the picture and hands it to Louis. A picture of Zayn and his parents and sister on his second birthday.  
Louis nods in agreement. He's seen the soft side, he likes that side of Zayn. He takes it gently, smiling warmly at the little family. "This is a picture?" 

"Yeah, here, I'll show you." Nick smiles, grabbing his camera and points it at Louis. "Smile." He instructs. Louis smiles cutely, curious. 

Nick chuckles, taking the picture then pulls out the film as it comes out. He shakes it a bit then hands it to Louis. "Not all cameras have instant film but this one does. Other ones you can plug into the computer and they show up there. Or you can take pictures on a phone." He explains, taking out his phone to take a selfie with Louis. Louis looks at the picture, awed. He smiles brightly, so very intrigued with the human world. Nick smiles at the cute lad, "Cool huh? I'm still amazed too sometimes at how much we change." 

"Can I see?" Louis asks hopefully. 

"See what?" Nick asks. 

"The other picture, on your- uh. Small computer- phone?" Louis wracks his brain for the word. 

"Phone, yeah." Nick chuckles, handing it over. "Just swipe this way if you want to look at more." He says, demonstrating for him. Louis copies his actions, eyes widening in delight and surprise. He does it again, and again just to do it, stopping on a photo of Zayn a warm smile on his face, delight in his features. "You like him." Nick notes softly, smiling at the picture himself. 

"When he is kind to me." Louis nods. 

Nick chuckles, that's not exactly what he meant but it's a truthful answer. "He's a bit of a handful." He agrees. 

"I believe everyone can be." Louis says softly, looking at more pictures. 

"Yeah, that's true." Nick nods. 

"I wish to stay but know I mustn't." Louis sighs. 

"Why?" Nick asks softly. 

"I will fall in love and then it will be much harder to go home." Louis looks at him. "And my heart will break many times in that time." 

"Fall in love? With Earth or?" Nick asks, searching his eyes. 

Louis laughs softly, shaking his head. "Earth is not all that extraordinary." 

"Zayn?" Nick says, biting his lip. 

"Angels like every other creature and person have soul mates." Louis says gently. "For humans it's a try and fail or succeed experience. For angels, we know. Once we've met them, we know." 

Nick nods, "Please don't go. He'll come around, he just doesn't trust easy. But he's already taken a liking to you. I can get him to stop sleeping with Gigi." He says. 

Louis' heart aches at that. "It is forbidden." He shrugs. "And he does not wish to have a mate." 

"Because he hasn't found the right one. If you're his soulmate, shouldn't he know?" Nick asks. "If he accepts you, he won't change his mind. He's loyal." 

"Humans do not get it like angels do. For us it is sudden, for you it's a process of dating and pining and learning and falling. It is not so sudden. There are cases of sudden for humans however, I believe they call it love at first sight." Louis explains. "I have no doubt of his loyalty."

"It's not always dating." Nick says. "There are people who don't realize they're falling in love until it happens. It's just spending time with someone and getting to know them how they are." 

"And all the while my heart will continue to break." Louis gives him a sad smile. "I do not wish to be banished from my home and lose everything for a man who might not love me." 

"So you'll leave and be heartbroken in heaven and leave him with no one?" Nick asks. "He says he doesn't want it because he doesn't know what it's like to be in love. He doesn't love her. She's just a release." 

"I am not returning to heaven yet." Louis shakes his head. "I am to learn of the human world, and I plan to do so. He has you and he has Liam, he has his- woman- and he can do as he pleases. I leave him with no less than what he had when we met. It is not my choice." 

"Just- just don't rule it out yet." Nick pleads. 

"It will never be ruled out." Louis promises. "If he chooses it, I will be here." Nick nods, smiling gratefully at him. He only wants the best for his little brother and a soulmate is the best. "Do you need to eat?" Louis asks curiously.

"Yeah, want to help me?" Nick asks. 

"Please I would love to." Louis beams. 

"C'mon then." Nick smiles, steering Louis towards the kitchen. Louis giggles, following him happily. "What do you want to try this time?" Nick asks. 

"I do not know anything." Louis admits. 

"That's alright. We can make Zayn's favorite if you'd like." Nick winks. 

"I would like that very much." Louis agrees shyly. 

"Chicken is his favorite," Nick informs. "Chicken is a tricky thing to cook but it's good if you get it right. And you're a quick learner." 

Louis nods in understanding. "I can learn."

"Good, fried chicken is his favorite." Nick smiles. "It's not the healthiest do I don't make it all the time but he gets excited when I do. Makes it worth it." 

"We must fry the chicken?" Louis asks worriedly. 

"What's wrong?" Nick asks. 

"The chicken. Why must we fry it? It does not deserve death." Louis whispers, eyes watering. 

"Hey, no." Nick soothes, hugging him. "It's dead already." 

Louis cuddles up to him. "It did not suffer?"

"No love." Nick assures, rubbing his back. Louis nods, relaxing at the information. "There we go." Nick smiles. 

"We can fry the chicken now." Louis says softly, shy. 

"Cutie." Nick chuckles, pulling out the things they need. 

"What is frying?" Louis asks. 

"When you cook something in hot oil." Nick explains. 

"It does not hurt the chicken?" Louis checks. 

"No, it can't feel anything anymore." Nick says, pulling Louis in front of him gently. 

Louis nods, content with his answer. "What shall we do?" 

"Crack the eggs, like this." Nick explains, taking Louis' hands and helps him break the egg and put it in the bowl. "Then we throw the shell away."

Louis tries to do what Nick had, but ends up hitting the egg too hard on the table causing it to explode. "Oops." 

Nick laughs softly, "S'alright. Try it gently." He soothes, grabbing a towel to clean up the yolk. Louis nods, hitting it lighter this time, squeaking happily when it cracks correctly. "There ya go." Nick praises. "Now, crack it over the bowl." Louis beams at the praise, carefully opening the egg over the bowl, watching it slide out and hit the bowl with a plop. "Good job." Nick smiles, handing him a measuring cup with a little bit of water in it. "Pour this in with the eggs." Louis nods obediently, carefully pouring the water into the bowl. "Zayn likes his food pretty spicy but since other people are going to be eating it too, we won't put as much hot sauce." Nick smiles, opening the bottle for Louis.

"Will he be home for this?" Louis asks curiously, taking the bottle. 

"He might be, depends on how their hunt goes." Nick says. 

Louis pulls a face at the word. "How much of this?" 

"Until the eggs turn orange." Nick informs. Louis nods, putting in a bit of the hot sauce until the eggs turn orange. "Good, now stir that together." Nick instructs, getting the flour and chicken. Louis knows how to do that, Nick had taught him earlier. He stirs it easily, happy with how everything is clicking. "There we go." Nick says. "Now this part is a bit messy, but it's fun. Oh, actually, we need to get our pan and pour some oil in it and turn on the heat." He says, handing the oil to Louis. "Don't want the pan too full." 

"I like messy." Louis beams. "It's one of my favorite parts of the human world." He admits, pouring the oil carefully. 

"Right there." Nick says. "Perfect," he smiles taking the oil from him. "Now while we wait for that to heat up we're going to dip the chicken in the egg then cover it with flour. I imagine you don't get dirty in heaven." 

"I do not." Louis confirms. "Heaven is not a messy place." 

"Earth is, but you know that." Nick nods, handing him a piece of chicken, showing him how to dip it in the eggs then the flour before putting it in the pan. 

"I do, it's very different and very lovely." Louis nods, copying his actions with a bit more difficulty.

"It takes practice but you're doing well." Nick assures, helping him with his next piece. 

"Thank you." Louis beams. 

"My pleasure love." Nick smiles back, helping him with the rest. "Now we make the potatoes." 

Louis giggles, wiggling his egg and flour covered fingers. "Okay."

"Oh, yeah, washing our hands is first." Nick chuckles. 

"Shower?" Louis lights up. 

"No, not yet." Nick laughs, just over here." He says, gesturing to the sink. "Always wash your hands after you touch raw meat like that. It could make you very sick if it gets in your mouth." 

Louis nods obediently. "Okay." 

Nick makes sure both their hands are clean before grabbing another pot and filling it with water to boil. "Now we peel the potatoes. You'll need this." He says, giving him a potato peeler. Louis looks at it in awe, twirling it in his hand. "Like this." Nick says fondly, taking his own and grabs a potato and stands over the bin, making long strokes over the potato. 

"Be careful it is sharp." Louis says softly. 

"I'm more worried about you." Nick says. "Start out with smaller strokes, yeah?" 

"I can heal myself." Louis informs, copying his actions carefully. 

"I know." Nick assures, picking up another when he's done with the first. 

"I can do this much quicker." Louis offers. 

"Oh?" Nick asks. 

Louis nods. "If you'd like."

"Just be careful." Nick nods, stopping to flip the chicken when it starts getting crisp on one side.   
Louis giggles, twirling his finger in a vortex motion causing all the potatoes to spin, their peels falling off in spirals. 

"Oh. Well that's one way to do it." Nick smiles, beckoning him over. 

Louis walks over obediently. "It is much easier." 

"It is." Nick agrees, grabbing his tongs to pick up the chicken. "When it gets golden brown and crispy is when you want to turn it over like I did." He explains, putting it back. "Now we need to chop the potatoes in chunks." 

"I can help." Louis says brightly. 

"Alright." Nick encourages fondly. 

"Like the potatoes this morning?" Louis checks.

"A little bigger." Nick nods. 

"I can do that." Louis beams. 

"Go for it babe." Nick smiles. 

"That is a term of endearment. You find me endearing?" Louis asks hopefully, carefully cutting up the potatoes. 

"I do." Nick says warmly. "Besides you might be my brother in law one day." He winks. 

Louis blushes darkly, giggling. "I like you too." He says instead. 

"Good." Nick smiles. "He was jealous ya know?" 

"He was not." Louis dismisses. "Why does he have intercourse with her if he does not love her?" 

"That's just how it is down here for the most part. He doesn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and it just feels good. He's afraid for anyone he gets too close to, that's why he doesn't want a mate. But you're different. You know all that goes on and you can protect yourself." Nick says. 

"I would be a danger to him as well." Louis notes. 

"But being with each other would be worth it wouldn't it?" Nick asks. 

"It is not my choice." Louis reiterates. 

Nick sighs, "I know."

"When I return I'll be introduced to someone my father has chosen. He has until then to decide if I am worth it." Louis informs. 

"When do you go back?" Nick asks softly. 

"When I have learned enough about humans. I am to learn and return." Louis says softly. 

"There's a lot to learn." Nick soothes. 

"It won't take that long." Louis shakes his head. "I am to search for something." 

"What are you searching for?" Nick asks. 

"A special human." Louis says softly. "It's best you do not know." 

"Why not?" Nick pouts, taking the cooked chicken out of the pan. 

"Because if you know and anything- demons, Lucifer, Satan, hades- any of them, if they find you, it will be misery. It is best you do not know for your protection." Louis explains. 

"Alright, if it makes you feel better." Nick nods. 

"It would. It would make me less worried for your safety." Louis admits. "I have grown very fond of you." 

Nick smiles at that, hugging the smaller lad. "Thank you, me too." 

Louis hugs him back happily. "You've grown fond of yourself?" He teases. 

"You know what I mean." Nick chuckles, kissing the top of Louis' head. 

"I do." Louis beams, beginning to glow again. 

Nick smiles fondly, letting him go so he can take the rest of the chicken out of the pan. "We'll let these soak on the paper towel to help with the grease while we finish the potatoes."

"Okay." Louis agrees. "Paper towels are interesting. Did the witches give them to you?" 

"No." Nick shakes his head. "We can be clever sometimes." He winks, answering his phone when it rings. "Hello?" 

Zayn sighs, "Hi." He replies, pouting at the look Liam is giving him. He really didn't want to call him for this. He can take care of himself. 

Louis giggles at him. "Hey love, what's up?" Nick asks fondly. 

"I uh- I'm fine." Zayn starts. 

"That's always a good start." Nick snorts. 

"I'm working on it." Zayn huffs at Liam's unheard comment. "I may or may not have shot myself with an arrow." 

"Zayn what the fuck? How the hell did you do that?" Nick asks incredulously. "How bad is it? Where did you shoot it?"

"Just my leg, and it was an accident. I've already pulled it out." Zayn sighs. "I wasn't even going to call. Li made me." 

"You don't pull a fucking arrow out!" Nick insists. "Liam is a good lad and he's going to be my fucking favorite. Where are you?"

"That's not fair." Zayn pouts. "In the car. Thought I saw a werewolf, it ricocheted and came back and hit me in the thigh." 

"You aren't hunting a werewolf!" Nick sighs. "You're going to have to come home and let me fix it, then you're going to stay here and I'm going to find the thing with Liam." 

"Nick!" Zayn groans. "I can do it." He insists. 

"Get your arse home now before I get Louis to bring you." Nick says seriously. 

Zayn huffs, "Fine." He grumbles, hanging up. 

Louis gives him a curious look. "He's injured?" 

"The fucking idiot shot himself in the leg with an arrow." Nick shakes his head incredulously. "We'll finish dinner but I'm going to go with Liam and Zayn is staying here."

"They can't be very far." Louis says softly. "I can teleport them here? Do you have to?" He pouts. 

"That's okay, we'll get this done and get the idiot fed. I'm sure he'll be fine, the stubborn arse." Nick sighs. "Yes, it's important." He says softly. "This will be good. Get to know each other a bit yeah?" 

Louis sighs. "I can heal him." 

"This is more than just him healing. He needs to not be distracted, and he needs to learn to be patient and focus. It's not just the injury I'm worried about." Nick says. 

"Would you rather I not heal him then?" Louis asks softly. 

"That's up to you, regardless, he's staying here." Nick says, ruffling his hair. "Let's make some potatoes, hm?" 

"If he is injured he must be patient." Louis supplies. "But it is what you wish, I can do either." He smiles brightly at the action, nodding. 

"We'll talk about it." Nick smiles, turning off the burner when the potatoes are done. "Ever mashed potatoes before?" 

Louis tilts his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "I just learned about food today."

"It was a joke silly, I'm gonna get the milk and butter out of the fridge if you'll grab a bowl from that cabinet next to you." Nick says. 

"Oh." Louis giggles, opening the cabinet. He stands on his toes, huffing as he tries to reach the bowl. 

Nick chuckles to himself, walking over and grabs the bowl for him. "There ya go." He says fondly. He drains the pot, cutting the right amount of butter off for the potatoes and pours the milk into the measuring cup. 

"Thank you." Louis blushes. 

"Cutie, now use this-" Nick says, handing him the masher- "if you want. I can if you'd rather put the milk and butter in." 

"I can do this." Louis assures. "I just don't know how." 

"You just mash down on them, like this." Nick says, pouring the milk and butter into the bowl, then mashes down on the mixture. 

"Oh! I can do it!" Louis says brightly. 

"Have at it, love." Nick smiles. Louis beams, mashing the potatoes happily. 

"Fuck, I'm fine." Zayn grumbles at Liam as he stumbles through the door. 

Louis squeaks at the sound of him, worried. "No you're not." Liam retorts. 

"I just need to sit." Zayn breathes, collapsing on the couch with a huff. 

"You're doing well." Nick says softly, encouraging him to keep going. 

"Yes you do." Liam says softly. 

"Is he okay?" Louis asks worriedly, continuing his mashing. 

"He's alright." Nick assures. "He's had worse." Zayn nods, propping his leg up, maybe he shouldn't have pulled out the arrow. 

"Nick I need you to help me." Liam insists. "Need to stop the bleeding." Louis frowns worriedly. 

Nick nods, "Keep it going love." He says, jogging over to his brother. 

"See? Fine." Zayn says. 

"You're not fine!" Liam argues. 

"I am, just need a nap is all." Zayn says. 

"Zed, gotta stay awake bud. How much blood has he lost?" Nick asks. 

"Too much." Liam panics. 

"The idiot pulled it out, who the fuck pulls out an arrow?" Nick fusses at his brother. 

"A silver arrow thank you." Zayn slurs. "S'a werewolf." 

Louis walks over to them, worried. "Zayn?" 

"Hi Louis." Zayn smiles goofily. 

Louis gives him a fond smile back. "Hi love."

"Such a pretty little angel." Zayn hums, closing his eyes. 

Louis blushes, glowing brightly. "I am going to heal you a bit."

"Don' need it. 'M a manly man." Zayn puffs out his chest. 

"Of course." Louis giggles. 

"I smell chicken." Zayn smiles. 

"I helped Nick make chicken." Louis smiles.

"Smells good babe." Zayn says, closing his eyes again. 

"Thank you." Louis says fondly, carding his hand through Zayn's hair. Zayn hums appreciatively, starting to fall asleep. Louis continues to soothe him, healing him while he does so. 

"Is he okay?" Nick asks. 

"He will be." Louis promises. "Bandage his wound." 

"Okay." Nick nods. 

"I will just make sure he does not die of blood loss." Louis supplies softly. 

 

"Thank you." Nick says. "We'll get our stuff and head out while he's asleep." 

Louis nods. "I will give him nourishment when he is finished with the sleep." 

"Thanks lad." Nick smiles warmly, kissing his cheek. "Oh, he's a cuddler, by the way." He winks, heading upstairs. 

"Me too apparently." Louis admits, playing with Zayn's hair. 

"Think that was him hinting at you to cuddle him." Liam chuckles. 

"Oh." Louis blushes. "Uh maybe." 

Liam studies him for a mo, smiling a bit, but definitely shocked at his revelation. "Is- are you his soulmate?" He asks, watching the angel's look of wonder as he plays with Zayn's hair. Zayn leans into the touch easily, little snores leaving his mouth as his sleeps. 

"Yes." Louis admits. 

"Woah." Liam breathes. 

"Do you miss yours?" Louis asks softly, looking up at him. 

"All the time." Liam swallows, nodding. 

"Why are you not home?" Louis questions gently. 

"I was sent on a mission here years ago and when I finished my mission, I tried to go back but they wouldn't let me. They stripped me of my wings and banished me. I don't know why. He probably thinks I'm dead. I try to pray to him but-" Liam shakes his head. "It's painful being away from him."

Louis gives him a sad look. "I'm sorry." 

Liam nods, "If or when you go back, will you find him? Tell him I love him and miss him?" 

"I will." Louis promises. "Maybe you can help me, when you're finished with where you're going." 

"Help you with what?" Liam asks curiously. 

"We're looking for a special human." Louis says softly. "He can see creatures for who they are." 

"Oh wow, interesting. Yeah, think I can do that." Liam nods. 

"It'll definitely help me bring you home with me." Louis smiles. 

"Really?" Liam asks, wide eyed and excited. 

Louis nods. "Of course. I don't know why you were banished." 

"I don't either." Liam admits. "But I'd like to find out." He whispers. 

"Ready Lima bean?" Nick smiles. 

"Yeah." Liam nods.

"You're not going to eat?" Louis pouts.

"We'll take some with us." Nick says fondly. "But we have to get going. Don't want him moving on us." He informs, going to the kitchen to pack their dinner. 

"Okay." Louis says brightly.

"Such a cute brother in law." Nick winks at him, packing their food into a cooler. "We'll see you soon." He promises. 

Louis blushes darkly. "Please be safe." 

"We will." Nick smiles, hugging him tightly for a moment before letting him go. 

"Please call if you need help." Louis pleads.

"I will." Nick smiles. "Relax." He soothes. 

"I just want you to be okay." Louis admits sheepishly. 

"I know, we will be. Take care of my brother yeah? Let me know if you need anything." Nick says. 

"I promise." Louis promises earnestly. 

"Good, bye love." Nick calls, heading out the door with Liam. 

"Bye." Louis whispers, looking down at Zayn with soft eyes. Zayn stirs a bit, turning over to find purchase of some kind before falling off the couch with a groan. 

Louis squeaks. "Are you okay?" 

"M' alright." Zayn soothes, pushing himself back up and onto the couch, stripping down to his boxers. "Too hot in here." He says. 

Louis' eyes widen, a dark blush settling over his cheeks. "It's the effect of my healing." He admits, lying him down. 

"Oh, thank you." Zayn says sincerely. "Are you hot too?" He asks, putting the back of his hand against Louis' pink cheek. 

"A little bit." Louis whispers. "Your leg isn't healed I just helped your blood multiply." 

"Still thankful, I can deal with a wound. Losing blood isn't something I can control." Zayn says, adjusting his position on the couch. "You can sit you know. I don't bite- all the time." He teases, smirking at the angel. 

Louis blushes darker, giggling softly. "Why would you bite me?" 

"It's more of a sexual thing." Zayn chuckles softly. 

"Oh." Louis blushes even darker. 

"Don't think you're allowed to do that though." Zayn muses. 

"In heaven, generally not, but I am meant to learn about all things human. If you want- to teach me." Louis admits. 

Zayn looks up at Louis, raising an eyebrow. "You want me to bite you?" He asks, patting the seat next to him. 

Louis settles down next to him, nodding shyly. "If that is okay?" 

"Uh, if you'd like." Zayn nods, licking over his suddenly dry lips, Louis certainly is the prettiest person, angel or whatever he's ever seen. 

"Does it feel good?" Louis asks curiously. 

"Yeah it does." Zayn agrees, pulling Louis to straddle him. Louis squeaks, holding Zayn's shoulders. "You can tell me to stop." Zayn assures, thumbing over Louis' pulse point. 

"Okay." Louis whispers, baring his neck subconsciously. Zayn smiles a bit, he's nervous if he's honest, he doesn't get nervous, but Louis has that effect on him. He wraps his arms around the small lad's waist, pulling him closer before mouthing at his soft skin slowly, trying to get him use to the feeling. Louis shivers, closing his eyes. Zayn smirks at his reaction, leaving kisses on his neck tenderly, moving his hands just barely under Louis's shirt to rest on the small of his back. Louis squeals quietly. "Your hands are cold." 

"Sorry." Zayn chuckles, moving them back. 

"No, no! Keep them there!" Louis whines, then blushes darkly.

Zayn smiles, nodding. "Okay." He says fondly, moving them back, tracing his spine lightly. 

Louis shivers. "Is this you biting me?" 

"Not yet, I'm working up to it." Zayn explains, attaching his lips back to Louis' neck. 

"Okay." Louis whispers. Zayn smiles, licking over Louis' skin before he starts to suck, starting to leave a small purple bruise. Louis whines softly, baring his neck more. Zayn smiles at the sound, he's oddly glad to be the lad's first and only experience like this. He pulls back just a bit to nip at Louis' skin. "Oh that does feel good." Louis breathes. 

"It does, you've got lovely skin." Zayn compliments. "It's so soft." He whispers, dragging his scruff along Louis' neck lightly. Louis whimpers happily, his stomach flipping. "You're so sensitive." Zayn whispers in awe. 

"I have never experienced this." Louis whispers. 

"I figured." Zayn admits, smiling softly up at him. 

Louis blushes, climbing off his lap bashfully. "Um, are you hungry?" 

"Uh, yeah." Zayn nods, standing up with a bit of difficulty. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

"Don't stand up!" Louis squeaks worriedly, pushing him back down gently. "You did not. I really enjoyed that." 

Zayn grunts, huffing out an incredulous laugh. "I'm fine." He says. 

"You are injured!" Louis huffs. "Stay." He gives him a motherly expression, pointing at him. 

"Yes sir." Zayn salutes, pulling out his phone, chuckling at his expression. Louis nods happily, going to the kitchen to prepare him a plate excitedly. Zayn peeks over at him as he walks away, looking at his bum as he goes. 

Louis turns, looking around in confusion. "Where is your um- forks?"

"Huh?" Zayn snaps his eyes up to Louis'. "Oh- uh, the drawer on the far left." 

"Thank you." Louis smiles, turning to open the drawer. Zayn smiles back at him, putting his phone down so he can stretch. He doesn't like sitting in one place too long. Louis gets a fork, turning around happily. He tries not to gape and stare. Zayn is attractive, beyond attractive. And the fact that Zayn is his mate, makes it even worse. "Food?" He squeaks. 

Zayn settles back into the couch, looking up at him and nods, "thank you." He says, smelling the food appreciatively. "You helped make it?" He asks, patting the seat next to him again. 

Louis gives it to him, settling down next to Zayn sitting criss cross. "I did!" He beams.

"Have you tried it yet?" Zayn asks, sitting up a little more. 

Louis shakes his head. "Nope." 

"You should try it." Zayn says, offering him a bite. Louis takes the bite, humming softly. "You did good?" Zayn smiles. 

"I think so." Louis admits shyly. "It is very yummy." 

"I'll try for myself." Zayn smiles, taking a bite and humming happily. "This is amazing." 

Louis glows brightly. "Thank you." 

"My pleasure love." Zayn smiles, taking another bite. "Want another?" He asks, patting his lap. 

Louis shyly slips into his lap. "Just one more please." 

Zayn nods, cutting off a piece of chicken with the potatoes and holds it up for him to take.   
"Didn't know angels blushed." 

"Angels can do plenty." Louis informs. "It takes a special person." He notes, taking the bite. 

"Oh?" Zayn asks, tilting his head curiously. 

"Nick says this is your favorite." Louis says softly, changing the topic. 

"It is." Zayn nods, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Did I do it well?" Louis asks hopefully. 

"Really good." Zayn praises. Louis glows brighter, happy. "You're so cute, you know that?" Zayn asks. 

"I did not." Louis admits, smiling warmly. 

"You are, you literally glow." Zayn says, awed. 

"Oh. That happens." Louis smiles bashfully. "When I am very happy." 

"Cooking makes you happy?" Zayn asks. 

"Not necessarily." Louis shakes his head. 

"Oh then wha-" Zayn cuts himself off looking at his phone when Gigi texts him, looking at it then puts it up, ignoring it for now. 

"Is that Nick? Are they alright?" Louis asks curiously. 

"No, it's not important." Zayn shakes his head. 

"Oh, okay." Louis says softly. "You are warm. Is your leg okay?" 

"Yeah, it’s alright." Zayn assures, taking another bite. 

Louis nods contently at that. "Would you like something to drink?" 

"No thanks." Zayn says softly, he's always been a bit clingy when he's hurt. Not that he'll admit that, but being around Louis riles him up and calms him down and right now he's calmer. Louis nods, tucking his head in the crook of Zayn's neck, pressing closer to him with a light shiver. Zayn doesn't quite know what to do, it's cute what he's doing, wants to hug him back but should it be this familiar this fast? He's known Louis now for 24 hours, but he thinks anyone who meets Louis probably can't help but take a pretty instant liking to him. He sets his plate down, wrapping his arms around the small lad, holding him close. 

"You are very warm." Louis hums happily, closing his eyes.   
"I usually am, yeah." Zayn says softly. "My jumper looks good on you. Are all angels as small as you?" 

Louis giggles softly. "No, they are not." 

"Just you then. But if angels aren't supposed to have sex, how do more get there?" Zayn asks. 

"Many angels do not age past a certain point." Louis says softly. "So there is no need for more. Unless you're a royal. Royals are permitted intercourse to bring on the next heir." 

"Oh, so you will get to have sex." Zayn nods, a bit jealous if he's honest.

"With my mate." Louis confirms. "Or rather, someone chosen for me." 

"You don't want it to be special?" Zayn furrows his eyebrows. "What if your soulmate isn't who your parents choose?"   
"It doesn't work that way." Louis says quietly. "Either I find my mate- and they have to accept me- or I am to be with someone chosen for me. They do not choose my mate. My mate is already destined for me." 

"Oh." Zayn says softly. "My first time didn't mean anything. It never means anything. There's no spark or connection. I don't love them. It's just- it's just a release. But guys like me don't get happy endings with a soulmate and kids." 

"Everyone gets a chance at a happy ending." Louis disagrees. "Not everyone takes it. I believe you could have one, if you wanted it." 

"My parents tried, I don't know what they did to piss a demon off, but it didn't end well." Zayn says. "I just don't want to subject them to all that. My soulmate could be the most incredible person, but how am I supposed to know if I've met them if all I do is move around? I know Gigi isn't my soulmate." 

"You will know." Louis says softly. "You will think you are silly, or mad, but you will think of them when they are no longer here. And maybe destiny gives you another chance and has you run into them again. You will definitely know, if you have met them and they are no longer here. You will know then." 

"Oh, have you met your soulmate?" Zayn whispers. 

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Louis asks instead, remembering how he had made Zayn uncomfortable when he had hugged him when they met. 

"No." Zayn admits. 

"Oh, alright." Louis breathes. 

"You're very comfy." Zayn says. 

"I have the same sentiments about you." Louis admits contently. 

"How long are you staying?" Zayn asks. 

"I do not have a set time to return." Louis says truthfully. "It all depends on what I manage to achieve." 

"What do you need to achieve?" Zayn asks.

"I need to learn enough from the human world, or obtain something special that angels have been searching for since its birth." Louis explains. "How does sleep work?" 

"What are they looking for?" Zayn asks. 

"I would much rather you not know." Louis admits. 

"Alright." Zayn says softly. 

"For your safety." Louis whispers, pressing closer to him worriedly. 

"Hey, I'm safe." Zayn soothes. 

Louis nuzzles into him more. "Okay." 

"What's it like growing up as a prince?" Zayn asks. 

"I have never been asked that before." Louis muses thoughtfully. 

"Really? Huh, well I'm anxious to hear your answer then." Zayn says. 

Louis giggles. "It is nothing spectacular. I am not overly privileged because we lead by example. I have very little to prove that angels do not need much in physical items to keep us happy and faithful to our lord." 

"Right." Zayn nods. "Well I'm glad it didn't suck." 

"I do not understand, why would it ‘suck’?" Louis asks curiously. 

"I don't know, I'm not much on authority figures. I wouldn't like being told what to do or where to be or how to do everything all the time." Zayn shrugs, lighting a cigarette and takes a puff. 

Louis shrugs, scrunching his nose in curiosity. "It is all I have ever known. What is that?" 

"It's a cigarette." Zayn informs, smiling a bit at the cute face he's making. 

"What does it do? It smells funny." Louis asks.

"I smoke the tobacco from it. It relaxes me." Zayn says. "Not necessarily good for you but neither are a lot of things." 

"Are you stressed?" Louis frowns. 

"No, not particularly. But once you start smoking it's hard to quit." Zayn shrugs. 

"You are addicted." Louis nods. "May I try?" 

"No. That's not something I think you should do." Zayn says, shaking his head. 

"Why?" Louis pouts. 

"Because you may get addicted and I'm not tainting your perfect lungs." Zayn says. 

Louis smiles a bit at that, melting at the sweet notion. "Okay." He says softly, sliding out of his lap. 

"Where are you going?" Zayn asks. 

"To clean the mess I have created so you can finish smoking." Louis informs. 

"Oh alright but really you don't need to." Zayn says, taking another puff. 

"I made the mess." Louis dismisses, walking to the kitchen. Zayn chuckles, watching him go. "Are you hurting?" Louis asks curiously, eying the pot of hot oil curiously. 

"No, I'm alright." Zayn promises. 

"Good." Louis says happily. "Can I put this down the sink?" 

"What is it?" Zayn asks. 

"Oil for the chicken." Louis says after a moment of thought, trying to remember what Nick had called it. 

"Oh, no. Don't do that." Zayn says. 

"Where does it go then?" Louis asks curiously. 

"Honestly I don't know. Leave it for Nick, I just know you don't put it down the sink cause it'll mess it up." Zayn says. 

"I shall ask if he calls." Louis nods. 

Zayn chuckles, "Alright." He agrees, stubbing out his cigarette.

"What do I do with the extra?" Louis questions. 

Zayn scrunches up his face, standing from his spot on the couch and hobbles his way into the kitchen. "In that cabinet." He points, "There's some bowls with lids." He says, sitting in the chair. 

"Zayn!" Louis squeaks, wide eyed. "Don't walk on it." 

"I'm fine." Zayn assures, smiling fondly. "That cabinet." He reminds him. "Grab two of them."   
Louis gives him a worried look, then turns and does as he's told. He grumbles to himself when he sees they're on the high shelf, so he stands on his toes, trying to reach them. Zayn smiles at that, he's so cute. He watches for another mo fondly before standing quietly and walking up behind him. He presses himself to Louis' back, reaching above him and grabs the containers, putting them on the counter after, not moving. 

Louis squeaks softly in surprise, leaning back a bit into Zayn's warmth. "Thank you." He breathes. 

"No problem." Zayn whispers back. 

"You should not be standing." Louis notes softly, but makes no move to push him away. 

"I'm fine." Zayn assures, staring down at Louis a bit in awe. He's so- different. He's beautiful and curious and innocent and compassionate. He shouldn't feel this strongly about someone he just met but again, it's hard not to like Louis. 

"I do not want you to hurt." Louis says earnestly. 

"I know, I won't be." Zayn smiles. 

"You shall tell me if you are?" Louis checks, turning to look up at him. 

"Yeah." Zayn says softly, reaching up to thumb over Louis' cheek. Louis starts to glow as he tilts his head into Zayn's touch. Zayn smiles softly at him, "You've got the prettiest eyes." 

Louis blushes. "I think you say that to everyone." He teases. 

Zayn laughs, "No. I don't give out a lot of compliments." 

"I am special then?" Louis beams. 

"You are." Zayn agrees, smiling a bit at his enthusiasm. 

Louis glows brighter at that, his whole body radiating with light. "You are very special too." 

"Dunno about that." Zayn snorts, shaking his head. 

"I do." Louis says earnestly. 

"Thank you." Zayn blushes. 

Louis lights up more at the blush, thumbing over it with a mesmerized expression. "You are very beautiful." 

Zayn closes his eyes at the feeling, leaning into the touch. "Nah." He whispers bashfully. The people he's slept with always tell him how hot or sexy he is and can be but he doesn't think anyone's ever called him beautiful. 

"You are." Louis insists lovingly. 

"Thank you." Zayn says, catching Louis' hand that's still on his cheek. Louis' heart races in his chest. This feels nice, natural. Zayn is so beautiful, inside and out and he's so grateful that he gets to see this. He jumps when Zayn's phone rings, startled. Zayn tears his eyes away with a bit of force, dropping Louis hand slowly before hobbling over to his phone. "Hello?"

"Is it Nick?" Louis asks hopefully. 

"Hey baby." Gigi smiles.

Zayn shakes his head, grimacing a bit at the name. "Uh, hey." 

Louis deflates a bit, pouting. "I know you're probably still driving, but you left something here." Gigi purrs. 

"I did?" Zayn asks. 

"Mhm." Gigi hums. "Your necklace." 

"My- oh." Zayn says, looking down at his neck. 

"I just wanted you to know." Gigi muses. "Maybe I'll give it back if you want to come visit me on your way back." He says seductively. 

"I'm at home actually but uh, I could have Nick pick it up maybe." Zayn muses, feeling a bit guilty as he looks back at Louis. 

"Oh! I can stop by then?" Gigi offers brightly. 

"Right now isn't a good time." Zayn says. 

"Oh?" Gigi deflates a bit, raising an eyebrow. "Is it because of your 'guest'?"

"Well kinda. It'd be kinda rude." Zayn nods. 

"I'm sure he can keep himself occupied Zayn." Gigi notes. 

"I just saw you this morning." Zayn points out.

"You're a beast, what can I say?" Gigi pouts. "That's fine, you can call when you'd like your necklace back." 

Zayn snorts a bit at that, "You're using my necklace to bribe me?" 

"I didn't think you needed bribing." Gigi frowns. "I've never had to beg before. What? I'm your booty call but when I want it I have to beg?" 

"You didn't beg this morning. Well, not until after I came over." Zayn smirks. "No, just now isn't a good time."

Gigi huffs. "I'm aware of when I beg." She giggles fondly. 

Louis frowns at the conversation. "I shall go." 

Zayn whips his head around, giving him an odd look. "I am too." 

"Is that what you want? Is this you playing hard to get?" Gigi questions. Louis gives him a slightly saddened look, and then flashes away. 

Zayn's eyes widen, hardening at that. "No, you know what, come over." He says. 

Louis settles down in the garden behind Nick's home, heart breaking. He knows he's gotten his hopes up, and it hurts, and ache in his heart. "What? Really?" Gigi checks. 

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Zayn says seductively, hanging up. He gets up, walking over to their first aid kit, grabbing the bandages and gauze, quickly bandaging himself up. Louis catches a glimpse through the glass back door, snapping his fingers to heal Zayn's leg. It's better than him hurting himself worse. Zayn looks down at his leg, groaning in guilt. He shouldn't feel guilty, he doesn't know Louis and it was stupid to think he could like him. He's already got a mate lined up for him, and he's an angel and Zayn's a hunter with booty calls, he'd never like him anyway. Those moments he thought they had are just that, moments that he read wrong. Louis is a sweet, innocent lad, and he's not. Louis watches him, and he knows that it's inappropriate. If heaven could see him now, he'd be punished. But that's his mate. He's just trying to remember all that he can. Nick is wrong, Zayn will never choose him. 

"You're an idiot, Grimshaw." Zayn mutters to himself. "Soulmates." He shakes his head. Zayn's phone rings again, blaring through the empty house. 

Zayn jogs back over to his phone, "Hello?" 

"Zaynie, you're awake!" Nick cheers. "I half expected Louis to answer." 

"Yeah well, whatever." Zayn grumbles. "He left." 

"What!?" Nick asks loudly. "What do you mean he left?!" 

"He left Nick, I don't know." Zayn huffs. 

"He wouldn't just leave Zayn." Nick insists. 

"Well I don't know. I was on the phone and he left." Zayn spits back. "He obviously didn't want to be here." 

"Well he promised he wouldn't leave, so he has to be around there." Nick snaps. 

"Well he's not here." Zayn whispers, shaking his head. 

"Just- check. Please." Nick softens. 

Zayn sighs, but nods, standing up from his spot and walks around the house, looking for Louis, spotting him in the back, "found him." He says softly, hanging up and heads outside. "Why did you leave?" He asks, walking out to him. 

"You wish to have intercourse and I was the reason you said no." Louis shrugs sadly, not looking at him. 

"I didn't want it, I don't want or need it 24/7. She called me, I told her no because of you yes, but not because I wanted it and you were here." Zayn says. "I thought- well it doesn't matter what I thought." 

"It does matter. What did you think?" Louis asks, looking up at him through his lashes. 

Zayn lets out a shaky breath at that, Louis' eyes are piercing and he feels like he can see right through him. "Thought maybe we-" He starts. 

"Continue." Louis pleads. 

"You're just different. I thought we were having a moment but those don't happen for me." Zayn says softly. "I'm sorry for assuming. I don't mean to drive you away." 

"There is a first time for everything. I thought we were having one as well- a few times." Louis admits shyly. "You cannot 'drive me away'." 

"Oh." Zayn breathes. "Well, uh, good. Come back inside, it's cold." 

"Your friend is here." Louis notes, and seconds later the doorbell rings. 

"Come inside." Zayn pleads. 

Louis sighs, standing. It's hard to say no to Zayn, even if he knows seeing it will break his heart more. "Alright."

Zayn pulls him inside, walking over to the door and opens it. "Hi." He sighs. 

"You sound mighty happy." Gigi raises an eyebrow. 

"Although you look ready." She notes, looking over Zayn's boxer clad body appreciatively making Louis glare. 

"I uh- I'm actually not quite feeling myself tonight. I'm sorry." Zayn says. 

"That sounds like bullshit to me." Gigi says seriously. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to come over." Zayn says. 

"You've been off today." Gigi says softly, giving him a concerned look. "Are you okay Zayn?" 

"I'm okay, I just can't." Zayn says apologetically. 

"Okay." Gigi sighs, but gives him a soft smile. "You'll call me?" 

"Yeah." Zayn nods, giving her a grateful smile in return. 

"Your necklace." She says gently, holding it out for him. 

"Oh, thank you." Zayn breathes, taking it from her. 

"I hope you feel better." She smiles, standing on her toes to kiss him softly. 

Zayn grunts in surprise, kissing her back for a mo before breaking it. "Thank you." He says again. 

"Goodnight Zayn." Gigi says softly, walking back to her car. Zayn sighs, shutting the door and leans against it for a mo, holding his necklace to his chest. 

"Your phone was ringing." Louis notes quietly, knees pulled to his chest, his whole brightness dimmed dramatically. 

Zayn nods, "I'll call back later." He says, moving to sit by Louis, debating for a moment before he slips the necklace over the lad's head carefully. 

"This is yours. I'm sure it must be special." Louis says, looking at him. "You should not give special things away." 

"You're special." Zayn shrugs. "I didn't know she was going to kiss me." He whispers. 

Louis dims more at the reminder, pulling his legs closer, wrapping his arms around himself tighter. It's different seeing it, it hurts more. "You do not need to explain yourself."

"I don't?" Zayn asks softly. "Kinda thought I did." He deflates himself, it's just a reminder that he's not good enough for the lad. "That's alright." He says, standing up. "Probably better." He coughs awkwardly, heading to the kitchen to put their left overs up. 

Louis closes his eyes, trying to get as small as he can. "All you have to do is tell me what you want. I cannot read minds and I don't know how this human stuff works." 

"And I don't know how angels work, but that's just it isn't it? You're an angel with a soulmate and it's- you deserve a good mate." Zayn says sincerely. 

"What is to say you are not good?" Louis challenges, looking over at him with sad eyes. 

"Look at me Louis, does this seem good to you? One night stands and chasing monsters and selfish pricks?" Zayn asks. "It's not what you deserve." 

"You are not the one that gets to make that decision." Louis frowns. "Humans always see the worst in themselves." 

"You don't either Louis, your parents make that decision." Zayn says. 

"My parents do not determine my soul mate. My soul mate is already destined for me." Louis insists. "It's my choice if I deem it worth it." 

"It's- I'm not." Zayn sighs. He doesn't understand this attraction. He gets it. But he doesn't understand how or why it's been so fast. 

"You are not what?" Louis questions, still dim. 

"I'm not worth it." Zayn says, swallowing. "You're- you are, you're pure and loving and everything I'm not." 

Louis shakes his head, standing up, walking over to him. "If I think you are, should that not mean something?" 

"You don't know any better." Zayn says, searching his face. 

"I have been alive for a very long time, I am certain I know." Louis argues. 

"How old are you?" Zayn asks softly. 

"499." Louis admits. "I will have 500 years in a couple months." 

"Holy shit." Zayn chuckles. 

Louis giggles. "There is nothing holy about that." 

Zayn chuckles, running a hand through Louis' hair. "Guess you're right." 

"I like when you get soft." Louis admits, leaning into the touch. 

"I'm not soft, I'm a manly man." Zayn puffs out his chest, playfully. 

Louis giggles. "So you have said." Zayn smiles at the sound, picking Louis up and sets him on the counter. Louis squeaks in surprise, giggling more. 

"You're so pretty." Zayn smiles, mouthing at Louis' neck again. 

Louis bares his neck easily, wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist. "So are you." He breathes. 

"Oh." Zayn hums, sucking lightly on his skin again, pulling Louis off the counter with his hands on his bum, walking them over to the couch. Louis lets out a pleased breathless sound, wrapping his arms around Zayn's shoulders. Zayn smiles, nipping lightly at Louis' skin, sitting him in his lap as he settles on the couch. 

"I like when you bite me." Louis whines softly. 

"Oh." Zayn hums, doing it again. Louis whines again, pressing closer to Zayn. He feels like he's on fire and he's never done anything like this before but he wants more, more, more. Anything Zayn is willing to do and give him now. Zayn kisses up Louis neck and to his jaw, gently nibbling on his ear as his hands slide up the back of his shirt. Louis hums happily, cupping the back of Zayn's neck, his other hand barely exploring his shoulder. 

Zayn smiles against his skin, "You're so pretty." 

Louis blushes. "Thank you." Zayn is trying not to get turned on by the lad in his lap but it's hard not to be. If this is going to happen it needs to be slow. "You are too." Louis whispers earnestly. 

"Nah, you're other worldly beautiful." Zayn says. "It's the tattoos and piercings and smoking that people are drawn to. They like a 'bad boy'."

"I like you." Louis says seriously. "Not who you pretend to be." 

"I'm not pretending." Zayn says softly. 

"You are, to an extent." Louis whispers back just as soft. "I have no doubt that you are strong, but you are not fearless, you do worry." 

"Yeah, I do." Zayn nods. 

"And you pretend that you do not care." Louis notes gently. "I can see you do, you have a very caring heart. You do what you do to save people, protect them." 

"Most people don't deserve the things they get, good or bad." Zayn whispers. 

"Everyone deserves a bit of good, regardless of who they are. Everyone and thing is good before they chose not to be." Louis shakes his head. 

"I don't see it that way." Zayn says softly. "There's the difference though. You're an angel." 

"I get to see much worse than you do." Louis gives him a soft smile. "You may never see it the same way I do. But that is your free will." 

"I guess so." Zayn says fondly, thumbing over his cheek. 

Louis smiles warmly at him, glowing again. "You are very gentle when you like to be." 

"It's nice to be like this, even I get tired of hunting sometimes." Zayn admits. "But I'm determined, and I want to help people." 

"Just because you are a hunter does not mean you cannot have this." Louis whispers. 

"Have a normal life where my home isn't always surrounded by demons?" Zayn asks. 

"Yes." Louis giggles. 

Zayn smiles at the sound, kissing Louis' nose. "I could I guess." Louis scrunches up his nose in delight. Zayn studies him carefully, smiling softly. "What about your soulmate?" 

"What about him?" Louis asks curiously. 

"You're acting like you want whatever this is but, you have a soulmate don't you?" Zayn asks. 

"I am not acting, I do want this." Louis frowns. 

"I can't read minds." Zayn smirks at him. "I didn't mean you were pretending. I meant you're behavior indicates that you want this." He says poshly. 

Louis giggles fondly. "Oh." Zayn chuckles, shaking his head. "I am still trying to understand how humans speak." Louis admits sheepishly. 

"You'll get the hang of it." Zayn assures. 

Louis tilts his head to the side. "That means I will understand it?" He guesses. 

"Oh right, yeah." Zayn nods. "Sorry." He says fondly. 

"I understood!" Louis exclaims brightly. 

"Good job." Zayn smiles. 

Louis smiles warmly. "Thank you." Zayn hums, holding Louis close. He doesn't know what this is, he's not a relationship guy but the thought of Louis with anyone else is enough to drive him insane. "You are very warm." Louis beams. 

"Always." Zayn chuckles. "If I'm not you know something is wrong." 

"I will remember that." Louis promises, nuzzling into his neck. 

Zayn smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Louis' hips, laying them down on the couch. "I like how small you are." He admits. 

"I like how built and tall you are." Louis smiles. "I feel safe."

Zayn draws lazy patterns into Louis' back, nodding. "I'll protect you." 

Louis smiles brightly up at him. "I am special to you?"

"You're wearing my necklace." Zayn points out. "I don't just let anybody do that." 

"Why is it special?" Louis asks curiously. 

"It's the only thing besides the pictures that Nick grabbed that belonged to my parents. They said it was around my neck when they found me." Zayn shrugs. 

"I am certain that they are very proud of the man you are." Louis says sincerely. 

"Dunno, maybe. I don't know anything about them. My dad, Nick's dad, always said I could look more into their lives if I wanted. I never did." Zayn says. 

"That is smart not to. To appreciate the people you have and love here." Louis nods. 

Zayn nods, giving him a soft smile. "Yeah." 

"They love you greatly." Louis notes. 

"And I love them." Zayn nods. "They're my brothers." 

"Would you love them even if they kept something from you?" Louis asks curiously.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asks. 

"If one of them lied to you, or kept something from you. Would you love him?" Louis reiterates. 

"We're family, people make mistakes. I'd love them but yeah, I'd probably be pissed." Zayn admits. 

Louis nods thoughtfully. "I understand."

"Good." Zayn yawns. 

Louis smiles fondly, playing with his hair again. "Rest." 

Zayn hums, leaning into him appreciatively. "Don't wanna." He slurs. 

"Your body has taken a hefty toll." Louis coos. 

"You healed me." Zayn points out. 

"It does not work that easily." Louis giggles. "You need your rest." 

"You can't sleep." Zayn says. 

"I can if I try hard enough. I just do not know how." Louis soothes. "But I shall stay right here." 

"Okay." Zayn hums. Louis hums softly, kissing his forehead lightly. "Good night." Zayn breathes. 

"Rest well." Louis whispers. 

\---

Niall doesn't like this feeling. He's never done well with anything but happiness and the girl blatantly flirting with Harry and him flirting back is not good for feeding his happiness. It's anger and jealousy and he'd like nothing more than for a vine to come up out of the ground and drag her under. 

"Scuse me." Harry smiles at the girl, walking back over to Niall. "Are you alright?" He asks softly. 

"I'm great." Niall says, turning another page in his book that he's been pretending to read. 

"Uh huh." Harry raises an amused eyebrow at his mate. "Would you like another coke?"

"No thank you, but your girlfriend looks like she could use another shot of tequila, she isn't completely naked and on her knees for you yet." Niall retorts. 

"Ni." Harry sighs. "You know damn well I only love- and only really flirt- with you." 

"Hm." Niall hums, not looking up at him. He saw the smile and flash of dimples, the cheeky wink. He's not stupid. 

"Can we not do this here? I need this job." Harry questions. 

"Then do it." Niall says, still not looking up from his book. "I'm not stopping you from serving people." 

"Yeah well the pissed off muttering in your head is." Harry sighs. "You know we need this." 

"Wouldn't if anyone would let me get a job." Niall says. 

"You don't need one, we've got it covered." Harry shakes his head. "We always have this conversation every month or so. Let’s not do it again." 

"Fine." Niall mutters. "Go serve your customers before you lose your job." Harry sighs in frustration, walking away to serve someone else. Niall ignores the glare he's getting from the girl, pretending for a moment she doesn't exist, trying not to let his jealousy get to him. Or let it show that it is. She's beautiful in a very obvious way and definitely sexy. She could give Harry something he's not ready for yet, and she'd do it more than willingly. 

Harry clears his throat, even if they aren't very happy with one another, he hates when people look at Niall that way. "Another drink?" 

"Yes please." She smiles prettily at him. "You're the best." She winks. 

Harry gives her a smile, setting to mixing her a drink, winking at her. It's all for show, but hey, if he looks into it they tip better. And it relieves a bit of stress off of Bobby and he gets to do some nice things for his mate. So it's worth it in the end. It's never more than flirty smiles and cheeky winks anyways.   
She giggles at him, winking back as she takes a sip. Niall gets it now. His sister is known for her jealous spitefulness, he doesn't want to be that but he's starting to understand it. "Here you go love." Harry smiles, giving her the drink. 

"Thanks handsome." She says, leaning forward. "For someone who's 'taken'. You and your partner don't look particularly happy about it." 

"Every couple fights." Harry shrugs, trying not to linger on the thought. 

"What? He can't handle a little friendly competition? He looks too... innocent anyway." She says. Niall narrows his eyes, every bit of his self-control is going into not using the potted plant in the corner of the room to bludgeon her with. 

"I like innocent." Harry defends. "Excuse me." He says again, walking over to Niall with a pointed look. "No." 

"I wasn't going to, now quit talking to me before you get fired." Niall says. 

"Then you need to control your jealousy." Harry insists. Niall snaps his eyes up at Harry then, his eyes nearly glowing with the amount of emotion he's feeling. He snaps his book shut, and slides out of the chair, pulling his phone out before storming out of the bar to dial his dad's number. "Niall!" Harry huffs incredulously. "Cover me? Please? I'll lock up." He asks his coworker. 

"Ni? Hey love." Bobby answers, confused. 

"Yeah, of course." The lad nods. 

"Can you come get me please, I'm sorry." Niall says softly. 

"Thank you." Harry says gratefully, hopping over the bar, jogging out of the building. 

"Yeah love, I'll be there in 10." Bobby agrees softly. 

"Thank you." Niall says, hanging up. 

"You can't fucking do that Niall." Harry insists, letting out a relieved breath when he sees he's safe. 

"I can actually, I'm not a child." Niall insists. 

"I know you're not a child damn it but we worry regardless." Harry argues. 

"You need to go back inside before you lose your job. He'll be here in 10 minutes and you can do your job without worrying about my jealously." Niall says. 

"I'm covered." Harry shakes his head. "And you know damn well that's not what I meant. You know what I have to do. And you know it makes me feel like shit. I love you! And you know that." 

"She can do all the things that I can't right now, she's beautiful and funny. She makes you laugh, genuinely laugh Harry." Niall swallows, his eyes watering a bit. "I know you love me." He whispers. 

"You think I'm going to run to her because she's willing to have sex with me?" Harry asks incredulously, hurt. "What the fuck Niall?" 

"I didn't say you would, don't put words into my mouth." Niall wipes at his eyes. "I'm saying she can make you happy too. You wouldn't have to worry about taking care of me or making sure I don't lose control of my emotions. It would be painful, and it would hurt but if you'd be happy and safe-"

"No." Harry says firmly. "Fucking no okay. No. Don't you dare finish that sentence." 

Niall looks up at him, lip quivering. "I don't want to." He says softly. "I love you so much and I'm sorry I can't control this. It sucks, she's normal." 

"I don't want normal Niall. I am not normal." Harry insists. "I know you can't and I'm sorry that I made you feel like you had to." 

"If my brothers found you-" Niall chokes out. 

"Don't." Harry shakes his head. "Don't start doing this please." 

"Harry." Niall whispers, wiping at his eyes. His heart is breaking but if this keeps Harry safe, maybe it's best. He feels like he's swallowed a hundred scalding hot knives. He wants to be strong enough for Harry to do this but he doesn't think he can. He loves him with everything he is. He'd do anything for him but to be without him would be hell. "We'll talk about it later." 

"There is nothing to talk about!" Harry insists, hair changing color due to his raising anxiety. "I fucking love you! I know the risks and you know the risks of being with me." 

Niall softens, hating the color it's turned. He hates making Harry anything other than happy. He hugs Harry tight around his middle, trying to soothe him. "I'm sorry. I don't want to leave. And I don't want you to leave." 

"Ni." Bobby says softly, getting out of the car.

"Then don't do that, don't think that. You still think it." Harry says. 

"I just want you happy and safe." Niall says sincerely, trying to get Harry to look at him. "You know I love you so much." He says softly, cupping his cheeks. 

"Then how is it so easy for you to give me up?" Harry whispers, hurt. "You should go, your dad is waiting." 

"You think it's easy? Then you don't know me." Niall says, backing away. 

"All I know, is I wouldn't give you up without a hell of a fight." Harry shakes his head sadly. "I would fight every single one of your brothers for you, and you- you're telling me to bed the girl that bats her eyes at me." He steps back, hair turning blue. "Don't wait up, I have to close up now." 

Niall lets his tears fall this time, not worried about it anymore. That's not what he was telling him to do. He heads over to his dad's car, climbing in the back and closes the door, crying into his jumper. Harry pulls a beanie over his hair, stepping back inside. He hops over the bar, trying to shake the feeling, but his heart aches. It's broken. "Oh love." Bobby frowns, sliding into the back, pulling his son into his arms. 

Niall clings to his da tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm not good for him. I'm not good enough for him. I love him so much, it hurts." He cries. 

"Don't you dare say that." Bobby says seriously. "That boy is so in love with you. You're perfect for him, no less." 

"He doesn't think I love him. I want him safe and free and he thinks I don't love him. That's it's easy for me to say I'd let him go to protect him, he always does things for me. I don't want to lose him, da." Niall sobs. "But what if he's safer?" 

"He's safer with you. He knows you love him, he's hurt that's all. Fighting is normal, and when he comes home he'll hold you like he always does, just to reassure himself that you're there. And you'll talk it through in the morning." Bobby soothes.

"I didn't even kiss him." Niall says softly. 

"You know where he is." Bobby says softly. 

Niall nods, "Can I go back in really quick?" 

"Go ahead, I'll start the car." Bobby nods fondly. "Don't lose the person that makes you the happiest." 

Niall nods, kissing his dad's cheek before sliding out of the car and jogs inside, looking for his mate. Harry fixes someone a drink with a weak smile, sighing quietly when he's turned around. Tonight will be a long night. Niall slides into the chair he was in previously, clearing his throat. "What can I get for you?" Harry asks without looking up. 

"You have something of mine." Niall says softly. 

Harry snaps his head up, looking at his mate. "And what would that be?" He asks quietly. 

Niall smiles a bit at him. "Well the biggest thing is my heart, but I'll let you keep it for a kiss." He offers hopefully. 

Harry cracks a small smile. "I'll never give it back." He promises, leaning over to kiss him softly. 

Niall cups his cheek, sighing in relief into their kiss, thumbing over his cheek. 'I love you'. 

Harry holds his wrist, thumbing over it gently. 'I love you too, more than anything in the world.' 

'I'm not giving you up, you're not disposable.' Niall promises. 'I just get dramatic when I can't control my emotions. I want you forever.' He says earnestly, leaving lingering kisses against his lips. 

Harry sighs in relief. 'I want you forever too.' 

Niall smiles against his lips, kissing him once more. "I am gonna go with da. Think it's better if I'm not here while you work." He says sheepishly. "I'll see you at home." He says lovingly, tracing Harry's lips with his thumb. 

Harry kisses his thumb. "Drive safe please." He requests. "And don't stay up, I've got to close up so I'll have a late night." 

"I'll try not to." Niall says softly. "You're mine, forever. Got it?" He says seriously, pointing at him. 

Harry smiles warmly, his hair changing color again under his beanie. "Yes sir. Just you wait, I'll make it official one day." He can hopefully now control his hair colors more now that he isn't heartbroken.

"I'll be waiting." Niall says lovingly, putting his flower crown over Harry's beanie. Harry makes his hair turn back to its normal color, taking off his beanie, replacing it with the flowers then slips his beanie onto Niall's head while kissing his nose. Niall giggles happily at that, puckering his lips one more time. 

"You'll be the death of me." Harry sighs fondly, leaning forward to kiss him lovingly once more. 

"I love you." Niall smiles, pecking his lips before sliding off of the chair and waves, eyes glowing happily again. 

"I love you too Ni!" Harry calls happily, winking genuinely at his mate. 'I don't need sex, I'll wait until you're ready. Happily so. Don't forget that.' 

'Might be sooner than you think.' Niall blushes, but smiles, jogging back to his dad's car happily, holding onto his beanie. 

"Fine. He wins. You're both too fucking cute." She huffs. 

Harry grins, biting his bottom lip. 'Whenever you're ready.' He reiterates, smiling warmly at her. "You knew there was no competition." He says softly, handing her another drink. "Then again, that guy has been checking you out the whole night." He muses, nodding at a guy sitting at one of the tables not far from them. 

"I know, but I'm competitive by nature. I'm an athlete." She says, smiling as she looks behind her. "And you're pretty to look at."   
Niall smiles at his dad, sliding back into the passenger seat. "I'm ready." 

"Hey, really I don't mind. You tip well and I need the money." Harry grins.

 

"As long as I get to keep looking at you." She says. "What's he drinking?" She asks.   
"Whiskey." Harry chuckles. 

"I'll take one of those please." She smiles. "If you're not going to sleep with me, I'd like someone who's interested." She winks. 

Harry laughs. "Coming right up." He nods, making the easy drink, passing it over. "Good luck." He says sincerely. 

"Thanks love." She smiles, taking the drink and walks over to the lad's table. 

Harry smiles at her, shaking his head. "What can I get you lad?" He asks the lad who slides into her seat. 

"I'll take a beer." Nick sighs, looking at his phone again to see if Zayn has called him back. 

"You look stressed mate." Harry says softly, popping open a beer, handing it over. 

"Little brothers are a handful." Nick says, taking a long gulp from the bottle. "Thanks lad. Nice crown." 

Harry smiles warmly. "Thank you. Wish I could help you out, unfortunately I don't have any brothers." 

"That sucks, he's something else but I wouldn't trade him." Nick smiles. 

"I can imagine." Harry chuckles. "Good luck yeah?" 

"Thanks." Nick says softly. Harry smiles kindly at him, helping the next customer as Nicks phone rings. "Hello?" Nick answers, setting his beer down on the counter. 

"Nick?" Louis asks brightly. 

"Hi love, everything okay?" Nick smiles fondly. 

"Yeah." Louis whispers when Zayn stirs a bit. "I figured out how to use the phone." 

"Good, is he alright? Are you? He said you disappeared then he found you. What happened?" Nick asks. 

"Gigi called him." Louis mutters. "I went outside because he wanted to say yes but I was here so he said no." 

"He turned down Gigi? That's a good sign." Nick says. 

"She came over." Louis pouts. "And then kissed him." 

"Oh, I'm sorry love. He didn't sleep with her did he?" Nick huffs. 

"No." Louis admits softly. "He sent her home, she had his necklace and then he gave it to me." 

"He what?" Nick asks incredulously. 

"Gave it to me." Louis whispers happily, glowing. 

"Louis that's huge." Nick admits, Zayn never lets that necklace out of his sight. The fact that he forgot it with Gigi is something different but giving it to someone is huge. "Does he know?" 

"That he gave it to me? Yes." Louis says obviously. 

"No, about you being soulmates." Nick whispers. 

"No, he does not know yet." Louis sighs. 

"Zayn's smart and pretty quick but emotions usually aren't his thing. Give him time." Nick smiles. 

"I am giving him all the time I am allowed." Louis says softly. "How is your trip? Are you safe? Have you found who you are looking for?" 

"No not yet, it's been good though. Liam and I don't get too much alone time together so it's been nice, not that I'm trying to steal him but he's my brother too." Nick says fondly. "But yes, we're safe." 

"Nother beer mate?" Harry offers. 

"Good." Louis breathes. "Are you in the right place at least?" 

"I think so." Nick nods, smiling at Harry. "Please." 

Harry nods with a smile, grabbing him another beer. "You promise you shall be safe?" Louis checks. 

"I promise, you just take care of Zayn, yeah? He'll take care of you too." Nick says fondly. 

Harry slides his beer over to him, taking the empty bottle. "I am." Louis promises. "He is safe." 

"Good, you be safe too. Call us if you need anything." Nick says, smiling gratefully at Harry, he'll have to give him a good tip. 

"I will now that I know how." Louis giggles. Harry gives him a smile in return, moving on to his next customers. 

"I'm sure. Behave yourself." Nick teases. 

"Of course Nicholas." Louis blushes darkly. 

"Mhmm, I better not come home and find a baby in my living room." Nick says, chuckling at the expression he knows Louis is wearing. 

"You will not be gone long enough for that!" Louis squeaks. "And he will behave." 

"Good." Nick chuckles. "By Lou." 

"Bye Nicky." Louis smiles fondly. 

Nick shakes his head, hanging up with a fond chuckle. "Maybe I should send him a picture. Really blow his mind." 

"I take it your boyfriend is not really in the 21st century tech wise?" Harry chuckles. 

"My brother's boyfriend." Nick nods. "He's a little behind." He chuckles. "Cutest thing you've ever seen though." 

"I may have to beg to differ." Harry smiles fondly. 

"Oh, that who gave you the flower crown then?" Nick smirks, taking a sip of his beer. 

"My boyfriend yeah." Harry smiles brighter.

"Damn, here I was hoping you were single. But I'm sure I'm not the first." Nick winks. "Alright. Tell me about him." 

Harry laughs. "You're not. I'm not meant to talk about him at work, 'drives the business away.'" He admits, shaking his head. 

"Oh alright. But I still say my brother's boyfriend is prettier." Nick teases. 

Harry gives him a playfully unimpressed look, shaking his head. "Nah, I disagree. Mine is proper cute. Little flower child." He smiles brightly, so in love. 

"Lou is practically an angel." Nick smiles. 

"Well, mine too." Harry chuckles. "I'll only stoop low enough to say their cuteness is tied." 

"I'll take it." Nick smiles. 

Harry laughs. "Good. That ones on me." He winks. 

"Cheers mate." Nick smiles. 

"Don't get many brits around here. You'll be a hot commodity." Harry informs. 

"Pretty sure you're the hottest commodity in here. But you look to be about my brother's age. So young." Nick sighs. 

Harry laughs. "23." 

"Yeah, Zayn will be 24 soon." Nick says fondly. "Meanwhile I'm 32, almost 33." 

"Well, you're very fit. I wouldn't have guessed you're in your thirties." Harry admits sincerely. 

"Man you're good. Gonna hand over my life savings if you're not careful." Nick laughs. "It's not much." 

Harry shakes his head. "No really, I didn't say it for the tips." He says softly. "If you're looking for a pull, the bird over there in the pink top is looking for someone to take her home. I can give you her favorite drink if you're interested." 

"Not into birds, sorry lad. But thank you." Nick says. 

"Ah." Harry nods in understanding. "Back corner then. The lad in the black shirt." 

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Nick teases. 

"No!" Harry assures, laughing. "I'm just offering. You seem like a nice lad, and unfortunately for you I'm very faithful. Just trying to help you out before we close." 

"Nah, I'm here on business anyway. My brother might be put out if I brought someone back to our hotel." Nick chuckles. "I'm glad you're faithful though. Being cheated on sucks." 

"That sounds like experience." Harry muses, mixing another drink. 

"Yeah well, not all of us have our soulmates drop from the sky." Nick sighs. 

Harry snorts. "I didn't realize they did that. Soulmates I mean." 

"Some do, just happen randomly. Or what we believe as random was planned all along." Nick says. 

"I get that." Harry admits, sliding the drink down the bar to someone. 

"Oh well, maybe one day." Nick shrugs. 

"You seem like a good guy, I have no doubt that you'll find your soulmate." Harry says sincerely. 

"Thanks lad." Nick smiles, raising his bottle to him before taking a sip from it. 

"Would you like one more before we start closing up? Or rather I start closing up." Harry offers. 

"Yes please." Nick nods. 

"Alright." Harry smiles, opening one more beer and hands it over. 

"You're a dream." Nick says happily. 

"Cheers." Harry smiles. "Alright everyone! Bar is closed, please finish up your drinks and start making your way out to the cabs." Nick hands over his cash, a generous tip for the lad, as he nurses his last drink. 

"Thank you." Harry says earnestly, taking the money, putting the correct amount in the register and pockets his tips. 

"Maybe I'll see you again," Nick smiles. "Have a good night."

"You too lad. You've got a ride to where you're staying?" Harry checks. "I hope so, have to prove to you that my lad is cuter." 

"Yeah, it's not far. But thanks. I'll show you who's cuter." Nick laughs. 

"You don't have to show me a picture of my boyfriend, I've got plenty." Harry winks. 

"Smart ass." Nick shakes his head. 

"Guilty." Harry laughs. "Have a good night."

"You too lad." Nick smiles. 

"I'll try. Have a lad waiting for me at home." Harry smiles back, fond. He cleans off the bar, counting and locking up the money from the register in the safe. 

"Good, don't let him go." Nick smiles, waving before he heads out the door. 

"I won't." Harry promises softly, washing the floors and puts the chairs on the tables as he goes, singing a song. 

_______

Niall's asleep when Harry gets home, curled around their kitten protectively, just like Harry does with him, though he doesn't have big beautiful wings to keep them covered like Harry does. Harry yawns, silently slipping up to their room, cooing softly at his little mate. He strips down to his boxers, then slips into bed, pressing his chest against Niall's back. 

Niall's lips quirk up in his sleep, pressing further back into Harry, happy to have him home. 'Hi.' He says, his mental voice just a sleepy as he is. 

Harry chuckles softly, wrapping his wings around them, kissing Niall's shoulder. 'Sleep my love.'   
"Don' wanna." Niall whispers groggily, turning over to cuddle into him. 

Harry pulls him closer, humming softly, tracing patterns over Niall's skin. 'Yes you do.'   
'Wanna kiss you more.' Niall says. 

"You can have all my kisses tomorrow." Harry promises.

"Just one for now then." Niall says, puckering his lips. Harry leans down, kissing him lovingly, cupping Niall's cheek. Niall hums, kissing him back happily, moving his hands to Harry's hair. Harry sighs in content, his free hand resting right above the swell of Niall's bum. Niall licks softly at Harry's bottom lip, tilting his head. Harry groans, delving into Niall's mouth, pulling him closer. Niall whines softly, moving to straddle Harry's waist, leaning down to kiss him deeper, licking along the roof of his mouth and moves his hands down over Harry's chiseled chest. Harry's hands fall to Niall's exposed thighs, feeling over the soft skin. Niall shivers at his touch, Harry's too big jumper falling off his shoulder as he moves his hands further down to Harry's stomach. His mate is so beautiful, he can hardly believe it sometimes. 

'Ni' Harry breathes, dipping his hands under the jumper Niall has on, sucking softly on his mate's bottom lip. Niall moans softly into Harry's mouth, his whole body feels like it's on fire in the best way possible. But Harry always makes him feel alive, like he's worth so much more than he feels. Harry flips them around, hovering over his beautiful mate. He breaks the kiss only to trail kisses up Niall's neck, nipping teasingly. Niall moves his hands to Harry's back, letting out a soft whine as he bares his neck more. 

"My beautiful baby." Harry praises against his skin. 

"You're beautiful." Niall breathes. 

Harry chuckles fondly, sucking a mark into his soft skin. Niall scratches down Harry's back, resting his hands right above Harry's bum, not sure if he should go further down, if Harry would mind it. Harry groans softly, rolling his hips softly, testing. Niall gasps softly, moving his hands down to Harry's bum. "Harry." He says breathily. 

"I'm not going to make love to you." Harry whispers against his skin. "I want it to be special." 

"Okay." Niall nods. 

"But I'll do anything else you want me to." Harry promises lovingly. 

"Wha- whatever you want." Niall says, dazed. 

Harry tuts. "You know you've gotta tell me baby." 

Niall searches his eyes, moving some hair that's fallen over his forehead out of the way. "Touch me." He says softly. 

"Where?" Harry asks just as soft, kissing his wrist. 

"Everywhere." Niall whispers.

Harry gives him an intimate smile. "You're giving away some of your innocence right now. You're okay with that?" He checks. 

Niall nods, "I want you to have it." He says softly. 

"I'll protect it." Harry promises, connecting their lips in a soft and loving kiss. Niall kisses him back, running his hands through Harry's hair happily. Harry hums, his hands moving to gently caress every little inch of Niall's skin, starting at his hips. Niall arches into his touch, leaving a blazing trail in its wake. Harry has a way of making him feel beautiful without even saying anything. It could be a look or a touch, right now it's a bit of both.

"Don't hurt yourself." Harry whispers gently, supporting Niall's back with one hand. 

"I won't." Niall promises. 

Harry leaves soft kisses over Niall's neck and down to his exposed shoulder. "Come with me tomorrow."

"That a good idea?" Niall asks, shivering at his touches. 

"Yeah." Harry whispers, moving the jumper to expose more of his skin. "I want to get a tattoo and I want you to be there." 

"Yeah?" Niall smiles lovingly. 

Harry hums in confirmation, smiling up at him. "I always want you there." 

"Even when I'm being mean?" Niall asks quietly. 

"Always." Harry insists. "And I'm sorry I didn't show you that tonight."

"I'm sorry for making you feel unwanted." Niall says softly. 

"You didn't, I was being stupid. I know, I know it's a shitty feeling and I know it upsets you and I'm sorry." Harry whispers, thumbing over Niall's cheek. "That is never something I want to do." 

"We were both idiots?" Niall tries, smiling lovingly. 

Harry snorts, nodding. "We were." 

"Good, you're mine forever." Niall says, moving his hands slowly back down to Harry's bum. 

"You're awfully cheeky tonight." Harry smirks.

"I've just touched your bum for the first time, it's addicting." Niall blushes. 

Harry chuckles, kissing his blush. "I'm all yours, touch whatever you'd like." 

"Oh." Niall breathes, trailing his hands down over his bum to his thighs. 

Harry smiles warmly. "You're so beautiful. So precious." 

"I love your thighs." Niall admits. "So strong and beautiful." 

"Because I run in the mornings." Harry muses playfully. 

"I love them, can I- can I kiss them?" Niall asks. 

"Of course." Harry says softly, flipping them around again, settling down on his back. 

Niall shimmies down Harry's body, settling between Harry's legs as he rubs over them softly. "So pretty." He hums. 

"You are." Harry confirms. Niall gives him a look, trailing kisses up his thigh to the band of his boxers, sucking lightly on his tan skin. "Oh." Harry breathes. 

Niall smiles at the sound, happy that he can make him feel good. He moves to a new spot, more inside Harry's thigh, sucking a mark there as well. 

"Baby." Harry groans. Niall looks up at Harry, awed at how beautiful he is, eyes shut and stomach flexed at the feeling. "Did I make you uncomfortable?" Harry asks worriedly, opening his eyes. 

"No, you're gorgeous." Niall breathes. 

"Oh." Harry blushes. "Thank you." Niall smiles at him, moving on to the other thigh with a hum as he nips at his skin. Harry groans again, letting his head fall back.   
"I like those sounds you make if they mean you like this." Niall says happily. 

"I do." Harry whispers. 

"Good." Niall smiles, moving to Harry's hips. 

Harry chuckles breathlessly. "I didn't know you could be so good at teasing." 

"Am I teasing you?" Niall asks curiously, nipping at the skin under Harry's belly button. 

"Yes." Harry groans. 

"Oh, sorry." Niall giggles, moving to his other hip. 

"You sound very sorry." Harry chuckles breathlessly. 

"I can help." Niall says, mouthing at the band of his boxers. 

"Fuck." Harry whines softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, wanna show you I love you and like taking care of you." Niall nods. 

"We've never done anything like this before." Harry says gently. "How do you plan on starting?" 

"Well." Niall blushes. "I don't really know. Was hoping you'd help me." 

"Oh, yeah of course baby." Harry smiles encouragingly. 

"Yeah?" Niall smiles. 

"Yeah." Harry grins. "Tell me where you want to go with this, and I'll help you." 

"I want to touch you." Niall says. 

"Okay." Harry says softly. "Give me your hand." 

Niall does as he says, eyes wide and trusting, giving him a small smile. Harry guides his hand to rest on his chest, over his heart. He lets go softly, giving Niall a trusting smile. "You can move it wherever you please. If you want me to, I can." 

Niall nods, "Can I make you feel good?" He asks softly. 

"If you want to." Harry whispers. 

"Please." Niall nods. 

"Okay my love." Harry gives him a fond smile, pecking his lips. Niall trails his hand down Harry's chest, kissing him softly as his hand slips carefully into his boyfriend's boxers. Harry groans, biting down softly on Niall's bottom lip. His abs flex, and his grip on Niall's waist tightens just a bit. Niall hums happily, this is new and exciting, he wants to be able to make Harry feel good. He wants to show him he loves him and he's ready for this if nothing else. He wraps his small hand around Harry's length, he's seen it plenty of times, but he's never touched and it feels oddly invigorating. 

"Fuck." Harry breathes. Niall pumps his hand around Harry carefully, not wanting to hurt him. "Shit- lick. Lick your hand for me love." Harry pants. 

Niall takes his hand away, getting his palm wet for him. "Better?" He asks, pumping him again.   
"God yes." Harry whines softly. Niall beams at the praise, circling his thumb over Harry's head. "You've done this before." Harry groans, throwing his head back. 

"Not to anyone else." Niall says. 

"To yourself." Harry pants, clenching the sheets in his fists. 

"Once." Niall admits. 

"When?" Harry questions. 

"After the first time I saw you naked." Niall blushes. 

Harry smiles warmly. "Cute." Niall smiles back, sitting between Harry's legs and pulls down his boxers instead so he can see. 

"Can I make you feel good too?" Harry whispers. 

Niall nods, his smile turning bashful as he pumps his boyfriend faster. Harry lets out a strangled moan, eyes rolling back into his skull for a moment as he's overwhelmed with pleasure. Yes, he's done this to himself, but with Niall, everything is amplified. 

"Wow." Niall says in awe, can't believe he made Harry feel like this. He's so beautiful. 

"Wow what?" Harry chokes out, feeling his orgasm coming on. 

"You're so gorgeous." Niall breathes. 

Harry manages a smile at that, chest flushed. "You shouldn't- uh- talk to yourself in a situation like this." 

"Shhh." Niall smiles, fondling Harry's balls gently. 

"Jesus." Harry gasps. "I won't last long." 

"That's okay." Niall says lovingly. 

"You're magical." Harry whines, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure hits him, making him cum with a soft cry of 'Ni.' 

"Beautiful." Niall breathes.

"Holy shit." Harry breathes, chest rising and falling quickly. Niall leans up to kiss him lovingly, cupping the lad's face. 

"I love you so much." Harry whispers against his lips. 

"I love you more." Niall whispers back. 

"Impossible." Harry chuckles. "Let me make you feel good?" 

Niall nods, "Please." He agrees. "Never impossible."

Harry licks his hand, carefully slipping it into Niall's boxers, wrapping his hand around Niall's hard length. "Sometimes it is." 

"Oh." Niall whines softly. 

"You like that?" Harry coaxes gently. 

"Love your hands." Niall nods, tucking his face into Harry's neck. Harry hums, kissing Niall's temple as he thumbs over the lad's head. 

"Harry." Niall whimpers softly. 

"I'm going to lay you down now baby okay?" Harry says softly, not stopping his movements. 

"Okay." Niall breathes. 

Harry gently lies Niall down, hiking up his jumper a bit. He leans down, sucking softly on Niall's nipple.   
Niall squeaks in surprise, moaning afterwards at the new euphoric feeling. Harry hums softly, his hand speeding up just slightly. He twists as he reaches the head, thumbing over the slit loving the sounds his mate is giving off. "Baby." Niall pants, taking his nails down Harry's back. 

'You're so beautiful love.' Harry coos mentally, moving to suck on the other nipple. 

'Love you, love you so much.' Niall whimpers. 

'Show me how good I make you feel.' Harry purrs. 

Niall shivers, nodding erratically as he feels his orgasm coming on strong at Harry's actions. "Please." 

"Go ahead baby." Harry coos. Niall moans into his skin, cumming hard over Harry's hand with a blush. "You look so beautiful." Harry whispers earnestly, helping him through it. 

Niall slumps into Harry as he comes down from his high, kissing his jaw. "Shouldn't talk about yourself in these situations." 

"I said you are my love." Harry chuckles softly. "Let me get you cleaned up." 

"Okay." Niall hums, cuddling into Harry more anyway. 

Harry laughs softly. "Baby." 

"Wanna hold you." Niall smiles. 

"We can cuddle all you want. It just gets uncomfortable when it dries." Harry explains. 

"Oh." Niall nods. "Alright." He smiles, letting go of him. 

Harry chuckles fondly, kissing him lovingly for a mo, then slides off the bed and heads to the bathroom.   
Niall giggles, watching him go with a soft blush. 'You're cute when you blush.' Harry smirks, getting a warm washcloth and walks back into the room. 

'I liked that.' Niall says, blushing darker. 

"Good." Harry smiles warmly, gently wiping down his mate. "I wanted you to." 

"Thank you." Niall says sincerely, pecking his cheek. 

"It was truly my pleasure beautiful." Harry promises earnestly, wiping himself down as well. He fixes his boxers, then stands to get a clean pair for Niall. 

Niall watches him go, biting his lip as he does. He's looking forward to more nights like this.   
Harry hums, getting Niall boxers. He walks back over, stripping his boxers off and slips the clean pair up Niall's legs with a soft kiss on his thighs. 

"You're always so soft with me." Niall says. "I can't wait to see what you're like with our kids." He says nonchalantly. 

"Just as soft." Harry promises sincerely, smiling at him. "There's plenty of room in our cocoon." Niall is a bit surprised by that, Harry's always been so skeptical about it. 

"What?" Harry asks softly. 

"You just never really want to talk about it." Niall says softly. 

Harry shrugs. "Hypothetically. I just don't want to talk about it and make you upset. Or get your hopes up." 

Niall nods, "I know." He says softly. 

"I just don't see the point is all." Harry says softly, lying down, pulling Niall to his chest. 

"Of kids?" Niall asks quietly. 

"Of talking about kids." Harry wraps his wings around them. 

"How come?" Niall asks. 

"Because I don't think we should have any." Harry furrows his brows. "This conversation is going to get you upset." 

Niall sighs but nods, "I won't bring it up." 

"I don't want to upset you. We'll talk about it tomorrow or summat okay?" Harry sighs back, holding him close.

"No, you're right. It's too dangerous." Niall agrees, giving him a small smile. 

Harry sighs. "You're already upset." 

"I'm good love, I've got you and da and Nyx, that's all I need." Niall says, kissing him softly. "We're good." 

"You know I can feel your emotions right?" Harry questions. 

"So." Niall says. 

"So I can tell you're bullshitting me." Harry notes. 

"We are fine, I want kids and you are all I need. It's not something I'm going to get over quick, ya know? I can't get pregnant anyway and we don't know anyone so it's not really an option anyway." Niall says softly. "I'm just being silly, really, I'm not mad or anything. It's just a coming to reality thing."

Harry sighs, nodding. "Okay. You aren't silly for wanting kids." 

"I am." Niall shakes his head. "I know how dangerous it is with just the two of us. Anyway, Nyx is our baby." 

"Wanting children is not silly, thinking they'll have a normal life with how we live right now is." Harry shakes his head. "She is our baby. And maybe, if things stay like this we can touch the topic again okay?" 

"I'd rather not." Niall says softly. "I love you yeah? Really I'm okay." He assures. 

Harry kisses his forehead. "In a perfect world, I'd love to have children with you." 

"Me too love." Niall smiles softly. 

"Come on, you must be tired." Harry coos softly. 

"I am, you too." Niall smiles, cuddling into Harry more. 'Love you.' He promises, closing his eyes. 

'I love you more than anything.' Harry says softly. 'Wish I could give you the world.'

'You have.' Niall says sincerely. 'You're my world.' 

Harry beams at that, closing his eyes. 'And you are mine.' Niall kisses over Harry's heart as he falls asleep, perfectly content with his love. Harry holds him closer, falling asleep quickly after. 

\-------

"I'm telling you, Louis said he kicked her out and gave him his necklace." Nick insists. 

"It just doesn't sound like him is all. Maybe it's a shifter?" Liam suggests. 

"I'm sure Louis would know. He can see those things, can't he?" Nick asks. 

"No." Liam shakes his head.

"Well it had to be Zayn. He shot himself in the leg with a silver arrow and didn't die." Nick points out. 

"We don't know that that is Zayn. There are plenty of opportunities." Liam argues. 

"Well call him and tell him to check." Nick suggests. 

"Oh yes because stabbing Zayn is a brilliant idea." Liam rolls his eyes. 

"Well if it is Zayn then we'll know and Louis can heal him." Nick says. 

"Lets just find the kid before being drastic." Liam suggests. 

"Well you said it was a shapeshifter, not me." Nick huffs. 

"I said it doesn't sound like him." Liam retorts. 

"Either way, Zayn's soulmate is an angel." Nick winks. 

"That does no good if they can't be together." Liam argues. 

"I know." Nick sighs softly. 

"Besides. Isn't it forbidden? Why would he give everything up for someone who may not want to be with him?" Liam says gently.

"I don't know." Nick sighs softly. 

"And I'm not trying to be a buzzkill here Nick, but getting his hopes up only gets more people hurt." Liam says softly, giving Nick a pointed look. "It doesn't sound like this is realistic and that it's going to go the way you want it to." 

"I just want him happy and to settle down a little." Nick sighs. 

"You can't force him into that. It'll make him snap and fight back harder and Louis will be a casualty." Liam hugs him. "I want the same, but we have to be patient." 

"But he's his soulmate." Nick pouts. 

"It's not that easy for him." Liam says softly. "And I don't think he even gets it."

"You're probably right." Nick sighs. 

"Just, give him a bit of time to think of the idea himself." Liam suggests. 

"That's the problem isn't it?" Nick chuckles humorlessly, hugging Liam tightly. "He doesn't think, he's a doer. He trusts his instincts and charges in."

"Then let him charge into this. Maybe it'll help him." Liam soothes. 

"Maybe." Nick agrees. 

"We should just have faith in him." Liam suggests. 

"I do but he's always so intense." Nick says. "Maybe it's really not him." 

"Or maybe this will be a good intense." Liam shrugs. 

"Maybe so. I need another beer." Nick pouts, collapsing on his bed. 

Liam snorts. "We're working." 

"We were working." Nick corrects. 

"Have you found the kid then?" Liam raises an eyebrow. 

"No." Nick trails off. "But we don't have many leads either." 

"Didn't we have a description?" Liam pouts.

"Very little and most of it leads me to believe that he's not so much a kid." Nick says, tossing Liam the folder. 

"How old are you thinking?" Liam asks, reading the evidence. 

"Early to mid-twenties." Nick says. 

"Tatted, tall." Liam notes. 

"Muscular." Nick adds. 

"Must be an easier job that he's working. One he can do anywhere." Liam muses. 

"Probably, easier to move." Nick nods. 

"Waiter maybe? Dishwasher, stock boy?" Liam lists. 

"Bartender." Nick says, eyes widening. 

"That's the look of someone who has a lead." Liam beams. 

"The bartender from last night fits the description." Nick says. 

"It's worth a shot." Liam admits. "You did say you wanted a drink." 

"Sweet." Nick nods. "Fuck I hate that though. He's so nice. And really pretty." 

"Pretty is good. It fits the description." Liam shrugs. "And hey, maybe it's not him at all."

"We'll see, come on." Nick says, hopping up from his spot to pull on his shoes. 

Liam throws on a shirt, tucking a gun into the waist and of his jeans. "You have weapons?" 

"Course I do." Nick chuckles. "I swear you and Zed think I'm old and mental." 

"Well..." Liam teases, winking. 

"Shuddup, tosser." Nick laughs. 

"Lets go." Liam kisses his cheek loudly. Nick shakes his head fondly, grabbing the keys and leads them out of the hotel room. "This the guy you were flirting with?" Liam raises an eyebrow. 

"Yes." Nick admits. "Just wait til you see him Li. But he's got a mate." 

"Might not be his soulmate." Liam shrugs. 

"It probably is if he's our guy. Not just with someone to be someone if you're constantly being looked for." Nick says. 

"True." Liam muses. 

"Now the question is, is his mate unique?" Nick muses. 

"The real question is, if he's our lad." Liam chuckles. 

"I know but what if it's a team thing ya know? He said he's a flower child. Could be into that weird stuff." Nick says. 

"Weird stuff? Drugs?" Liam asks, confused.

"No." Nick laughs. "Kids like that are sometimes into this weird voodoo stuff but then again, we're not in New Orleans." 

"Fair enough. Just have to be careful." Liam nods. 

"Oh?" Nick asks. 

"If he's into the voodoo shit, then we need to be careful. Hex bags, voodoo dolls, watch for people stealing our hair etcetera." Liam explains. 

"Very true." Nick agrees, sliding into the car. 

"Let’s go." Liam beams. 

"You're very excited about this." Nick notes. 

"We've been looking for this kid for a while." Liam shrugs. "Just excited to have this tool." 

"Too right lad." Nick smiles. 

"And we'll be safer. Help more people." Liam muses. 

"That'll make Zayn happy." Nick nods. 

"And more likely to let Louis into his life romantically." Liam sing songs. 

"He needs that." Nick says softly. "And so do you." 

"Why do I need it?" Liam asks curiously. 

"I mean, we've known you for years now and you've never even looked at anybody." Nick says. 

Liam shrugs. "No one has caught my eye." 

"There are a lot of good looking people Li." Nick smiles. 

"I know." Liam sighs. "I've already found my soulmate." 

"You have?" Nick asks incredulously. 

"It was years ago." Liam looks out the window sadly. "He's in heaven now. I lost him." 

"Oh Li." Nick says quietly. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine. I just hope one day I'll get to see him again." Liam whispers. 

"I'm sure you will." Nick says, reaching over to squeeze his arm. 

Liam smiles over at him. "Thanks Nick." He says sincerely. "So you're really okay with angels?" 

"Why not? They're not the bad guys." Nick shakes his head. "Or they're not supposed to be." 

"I just, I figured it would have been shoot first as questions later type mentality like everything else." Liam admits. 

"Louis' kind of changed my perspective on angels at least." Nick muses. Liam nods thoughtfully. "I think knowing or getting to know someone is different too." Nick shrugs. "I talked to Harry last night and we got along and he was charming and kind but he could also be very much dangerous, potentially dangerous but helpful." 

"If I've kept something from you since we met, would you hate me?" Liam questions. 

Nick looks at him then, confused and a bit wary but soft. "Li, you're my brother. I could never hate you. I may be a little angry or hurt, but you're Liam." He says sincerely.

"You swear? No matter what?" Liam checks worriedly. 

"Li, what's this about?" Nick asks, pulling over. 

"We'll be able to tell if he's the kid we're looking for." Liam says softly, looking at his hands. 

"Liam, you're scaring me love." Nick says, tilting Liam's chin up to look at him. 

"I'm an angel too." Liam whispers. 

"You're an angel." Nick whispers slowly. 

Liam nods. "You're my brother Nick, please don't hate me." 

"Li, I meant it when I said I wouldn't hate you. I'm just trying to process it." Nick assures, squeezing his hand. 

"I love you both so much." Liam says earnestly. "And I know I've kept this for so long but I didn't really consider myself an angel. I was cast out, banished for no reason. My wings were stolen, probably sold on the blue market. I truly considered myself to be as human as I could be. I trust you both more than anything." 

"Oh Li, and that's why you said your mate- wow. No wonder you always kick arse with demons." Nick muses. "Hey, this doesn't change the way I think about you, yeah? Zayn may be a little hard ass about it but he'll still love you too." 

"Thank you." Liam says earnestly. "At least it'll help me now. We'll know he's who we've been looking for if he reacts differently to seeing me. Or if he panics." 

"Good to know." Nick nods. "C'mon. Lets go." 

"Hey Nick?" Liam says softly. 

"Yeah lad?" Nick asks, smiling at him. 

"I love you." Liam whispers earnestly. "Thank you." 

Nick chuckles, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you for telling me. I can understand the reservations you had, yeah?" 

Liam lets out a relieved breath, hugging him back tightly. "You'll always be my brother."

"And so will you." Nick promises, kissing his cheek. 

"Alright, I'm good now." Liam beams. 

"Good, c'mon then." Nicks smiles. 

"I'm coming." Liam snorts, sliding out of the car. 

Nick walks around front, meeting Liam there. "I'm really hoping he's our guy and his boyfriend isn't his soulmate." 

"Me too." Liam admits. "It fucking sucks being without your soulmate." 

"We could bring the boyfriend if he is." Nick shrugs. 

"Keep two 'prisoners' while traveling constantly? I don't think that'll work." Liam admits. "It's worth a shot if he is I guess." 

"Your mate can't come see you?" Nick asks softly. 

"Apparently not." Liam whispers. "It's not likely. If I'm banished, then he will never be allowed on earth until I've died." 

"That is awful." Nick says softly. 

"It's meant to be a punishment." Liam admits. 

"But you didn't do anything." Nick says. 

"If I did maybe this might've been easier." Liam nods. 

"Maybe we can find a loophole." Nick says, holding the door open for him. 

"Thank you." Liam says, stepping inside. "Louis is that loophole." 

"Oh, he is the prince. He could help." Nick nods. 

"After this, I get to help him." Liam explains. "That him?" He nods at Harry. 

"Yeah, isn't he pretty?" Nick winks. 

Liam chuckles. "He is." 

"Excuse me sir." Niall winks at his boyfriend. 

"Yes love?" Harry smiles warmly. 

"Can I have a water, please?" Niall smiles. 

Harry chuckles, nodding. "Of course." He confirms, passing Niall a bottle of water. 

"Thank you." Niall smiles, going back to his book.   
"Harry." Nick smiles, taking a seat in front of the lad. 

"Oh hey. You're back." Harry smiles warmly. "Same thing?" 

"Couldn't stay away." Nick winks, making Niall pout internally but keeps it to himself. 

Harry laughs. "Right." He rolls his eyes fondly, fixing Nick his drink.   
"Order me anything?" Liam pouts, squeezing in next to Nick. 

"Not yet." Nick chuckles. "Something fruity for my brother here." He teases. 

Harry looks up, the smile dying on his lips. "Sure mate." He says softly, heart racing at the familiar look of an angel staring back at him. 

Niall looks up at his mate panicking, tilting his head to the side. "Harry?" He says softly.   
Making Nick look over. "Oh, this is your mate." He smiles. 

"Boyfriend." Harry corrects with a nod, smiling at Nick. "Cute isn't he?" He turns to look at his mate, a look that screams play along. 

'Breathe.' Niall soothes, nodding. "Super, totally see the flower child thing now." Nick chuckles, making Niall blush and adjust his flower crown. 

'They know.' Harry says softly. "Here's your drink." He winks, handing it to Liam who just nods at him. 

'About you?' Niall's heart races. "You make all those yourself?" Nick asks.   
"Yeah." Niall nods. 

'Yes.' Harry whispers. 'I need you to stay calm. And I need you to go home.' He informs. "So I won obviously." He inputs, drawing Nick's attention away. 

"Won what?" Nick chuckles. 'Harry, no.' Niall says desperately. 

"My boyfriend is cuter than your brother's boyfriend." Harry smirks. 'Niall.' He warns. 'Go.' 

"This isn't my brother's boyfriend." Nick laughs. 'No. You're in danger.' Niall says, texting his dad. 

"Doesn't have to be." Harry chuckles. "Mine is obviously cuter than anyone you've got." He winks. 'Niall I will call your brothers if I have to. Get the fuck out or I'll drag you out of here. This isn't a debate. YOU'LL be in danger next and I will not risk losing you.' 

"Rude." Nick laughs, taking a sip of his drink.   
'Harry please.' Niall says desperately. 

'I love you more than anything in the world. Niall please, I can't lose you. I can handle this, but not if I'm worried about your safety.' Harry insists. "Honest." 

Niall bounces his leg, urging himself not to cry, texting his dad. 'I need you to come get me, please.' He sends, looking up at Harry. 'Please. PLEASE be safe.'   
Nick looks over at Niall, raising an eyebrow. "He's pretty precious yeah." He nods. 

'I'm right outside love.' Bobby texts back. Harry gives his mate a warm smile. 'I promise.' He sends mentally. He clears his throat. "Yeah, bit of a distraction though." He chuckles. "Another drink lads?" 

Niall pouts at him, puckering his lips for a kiss with a pointed look. "I could see why." Nick chuckles. "Yes please."   
Harry chuckles, leaning over to kiss him lovingly, making sure Niall knows how much he loves him. Niall cups the back of his neck, kissing him deeper for a mo. 'I better see you in bed tonight.' He says seriously.

Harry breaks the kiss. "Babe I've got work to do." He chuckles softly. 'I'll do everything I can to be there.' 

"I love you." Niall whispers. 

"Mhm." Harry hums. 'I love you more than anything.' 

Niall stares at him for another mo, sending the other two a half-hearted smile before leaving, climbing into his dad's car with shaky legs. "He's in trouble." He says, trying to keep calm.   
"He alright?" Nick asks. 

"Curfew." Harry nods. "Right, drinks." He smiles, making Liam another drink, hitting it with double the liquor and gives Nick another beer. It will probably do very little if anything to the angel, but he can hope. 

"Curfew?" Nick chuckles. "Rob a cradle did you?" He teases.   
Harry laughs. "No. Not really." Liam nudges Nick, nodding at him subtly. "Then he knows what he's doing, but I need to get you far away from here."

Nick nods, looking at his drink and sets it down, leveling Harry with a look. 

Harry sobers up a bit. "That playfulness disappeared quite quickly." He notes. 

"Doesn't have to. We can keep pretending if it makes you feel better." Nick says.   
"I should have known really." Harry muses, nodding. "You had me fooled." 

"You didn't change until you saw Liam." Nick says. 

"Least I can truthfully say I was honest for a bit." Harry shrugs. "I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." 

"Why?" Nick asks. "We haven't done or said anything wrong." 

"If you're not going to buy another drink, you'll need to clear the bar area for other customers." Harry says politely. 

"In that case, I'll have another." Nick says innocently. 

Harry nods, getting him another, then moves to the other end of the bar. 

"Gonna be a long night Li." Nick says. 

"I don't think it will be." Liam muses. "I heard someone complaining that he worked the early shift, he'll be leaving soon." 

"Good." Nick smiles, slowly nursing his beer. 

"Don't get drunk." Liam chuckles. "I can't do all the work." 

"I'm not, slow and steady Leemo." Nick assures. 

"Whatever you say." Liam chuckles, watching someone else step into the back area, patting Harry's shoulder.   
"Hey you're early." Harry coughs. 

"Is he going home?" Nick asks. 

"Looks like it." Liam muses, watching the interaction. 

"Yeah, you need to go home, you'll overwork yourself." She says fondly. 

"I don't mind." Harry says softly. 

"Harry, go home to your boyfriend." She smiles. 

Harry sighs softly. "Alright. Thank you love. Goodnight." He gives, collecting his tips and takes off his apron. 

"Here we go." Nick says. 

Liam throws some bills on the table, nodding as he slips through the crowd, pulling Nick along. Harry glances around, hopping over the bar, then slips out through the employee entrance. 

"He's going to get away." Nick says. 

"Shh." Liam insists, walking around the building, smirking as he sees the curly haired lad. Nick stays quiet, watching him with wide curious eyes. 

Harry looks around, feeling the eyes on him. "Just get this over with already." 

Nick looks at Liam, walking over to him. "We can make it easy." 

"There's nothing easy about hunters or angels." Harry raises an eyebrow. 

"Don't want or need to hurt you. Just want your very convenient ability." Nick says. 

"You can fuck off." Harry hisses. "You and your fucking lies." 

"I was being serious. You have an amazing gift and you could be helpful." Nick says. 

"I'm not interested." Harry shakes his head. "Now you're going to let me leave right? Since you're the 'good guys'?" 

"I said it could be easy." Nick notes. 

"You're a bunch of hypocritical murderers." Harry scoffs. 

"We're not going to kill you." Nick rolls his eyes. "We could save more people with your help." 

"Save people." Harry scoffs. "People that murder and plunder and lie. People that start wars, that rape women and children. Save them from what? A shifter that's a hermit, that just wants to be left alone? Someone or something different?" 

"We don't go after nomads. We go after cases that are weird. That 12 girls in a month have gone missing, that no one can identify because the guy's face changes too many times. It's the words unexplained to people who don't know what goes on cases that we find and stop. If you're not hurting anyone, I'm not hurting you but I need you, we need you to help us. Why not use your gift for good?" Nick asks. 

"I won't pretend to be a hero." Harry glares at him. "You can solve it on your own." 

"You could bring your boyfriend, if you want." Nick tries, not really wanting to do this the hard way. 

"No." Harry says firmly. 

"Fine." Nick sighs. "Come on then." 

"I fucking said no, what is so hard to comprehend?" Harry growls. 

"It's not an answer we can take." Nick says, taking his dart gun out. 

"Yet you call yourself the good guy." Harry rolls his eyes, lunging forward, knocking the gun out of Nick's hand. 

Nick kicks Harry in the stomach, making him stumble backwards while he grabs his gun again. 

Liam grabs him from behind, pinning his arms to his side. "Don't make us do it this way."   
Harry's hair flashes red in anger. He bends down, flipping Liam over his shoulder. "You especially have no damn say!"

"Hey, enough." Nick says, aiming the gun at Harry.   
Harry freezes. "Go ahead, pull it. Shoot me." He glares.   
"It'll hurt, but it won't kill you." Nick says apologetically, pulling the trigger, Harry jumps out of the way right on time, lunging at Nick. He tackles him to the ground, pinning him in place.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry notes, grabbing the gun, aiming it at Nick.  
“Then don’t.” Nick raises his arms above his head in surrender.  
“Tell your bloody angel not to move or you die.” Harry insists.   
“You’re going to kill him with that?” Liam snorts.  
“I’ve never backed down from a challenge, pulling the trigger quickly, shooting him three times before he jumps up and sprints down the alley and out of sight.   
“Fuck.” Nick gasps, and then everything is black.  
\---  
Louis nuzzles into him happily. Zayn rubs his back up and down his spine, caressing his soft skin. "You're very cuddly."   
"You are warm." Louis grins. "I do not get to do this in heaven."   
"Cuddle with other angels?" Zayn asks.   
"Physical contact such as cuddling is limited." Louis confirms.   
"That's weird." Zayn decides, kissing his neck softly.   
"It is considered adultery, and that is a sin." Louis giggles. "That tickles."   
"Sorry." Zayn smiles at the sound.   
"I like this." Louis thumbs over Zayn's scruff.   
"My beard?" Zayn asks. "Are you all clean shaven up there?"   
"No." Louis grins.   
"You're so cute." Zayn chuckles, flipping them around so he's hovering above the angel. Louis squeaks in surprise, looking up at Zayn with wide eyes. "You okay?" Zayn whispers.   
"Perfect." Louis whispers back.   
Zayn nods, leaning down to leave kisses against his jaw. Louis giggles breathily, Zayn's scruff tickling him. "You're giggling again." Zayn whispers in his ear, nibbling on his lobe.   
"You are tickling me." Louis glows.   
"I'm sorry." Zayn chuckles. "I'm not meaning to."   
"Feels nice." Louis admits.   
"Good." Zayn hums, sucking lightly on his neck again.   
"I am going to have many marks." Louis whines softly, baring his neck.   
"Want me to stop?" Zayn asks.   
"No!" Louis squeaks quickly.   
Zayn smirks at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'll keep going then." He assures, moving to his pulse point.  
"Thank you." Louis breathes, closing his eyes.   
"My pleasure." Zayn purrs. Louis laces his hands in Zayn's hair, humming in delight at the soft strands between his fingers. Zayn hums at the feeling, keeping himself hovering above the smaller lad as he leave marks on his beautiful skin.   
"Do all humans do this to one another?" Louis questions breathily.   
"If they like each other, yeah." Zayn nods. "Or find each other attractive."   
"Which one is it for me then?" Louis asks softly.   
"Well, I definitely find you attractive." Zayn hums, sucking on his earlobe. "But I definitely think there's something special about you. I like talking to you and being around you, and that's not something that happens often."  
"People liking me?" Louis teases.   
"No, silly." Zayn shakes his head. "Me liking people."   
Louis giggles. "I was teasing you!"   
"You made a joke." Zayn laughs softly.   
"A joke? That's it!" Louis beams.   
"Good job." Zayn praises.   
"I like you too." Louis admits happily. Zayn smiles at that, moving one hand to cup Louis' face and thumbs over his cheek. Louis' eyes glow brightly, smiling softly at the lad. Zayn leans down, almost connecting their lips, but remembers that Louis' never actually been kissed and stops, kissing his cheek instead. Louis glows, eyes closing at the gentle touch.   
"You're beautiful." Zayn says.   
Louis blushes, eyes fluttering open. "Thank you." Zayn kisses his nose, moving off of him with a wink, sitting back in his spot. Louis pouts, widening his eyes. Zayn laughs, pouting back at him, patting his lap.   
Louis giggles softly, sitting up, crawling into his lap easily. "You have a cute pout."  
"Funny, I was thinking the same about you too." Zayn smiles, moving his hands to Louis' bum. Louis squeaks quietly, blushing darkly.  
"Alright?" Zayn asks, loving the dark pink of Louis' cheeks.   
"I- yeah." Louis nods, biting his bottom lip.  
"Are you or am I making you uncomfortable?" Zayn asks, moving his hands to Louis' back instead.   
Louis shakes his head. "No. I have just never..." he trails of, bashful.  
"Hey, I figured." Zayn soothes, cupping his cheeks. "You just have an amazing arse. Couldn't help myself. I'm sorry I didn't mean to take advantage of you."   
"It was okay." Louis assures.  
"I'm keeping my hands up." Zayn promises.   
"You did not take advantage, if I was uncomfortable you would know." Louis grins.  
"I'm glad I didn't." Zayn says softly.   
"You should not worry so much." Louis says fondly, cupping his cheeks.  
"Can't help it." Zayn says, leaning into his touch.   
Louis thumbs over his cheekbones gently. "I know."  
"What do you do?" Zayn asks.   
"I do not understand the question." Louis admits.  
"In heaven. What do you do? I know you're a prince but what does that mean your responsibilities are?" Zayn asks.   
"I have many." Louis says softly.   
"So you have to have a mate that's a girl?" Zayn asks.   
"No." Louis shakes his head.  
"But you have to have an heir don't you?" Zayn asks. Louis nods in affirmation.  
"So you just 'adopt' an angel?" Zayn asks.   
Louis giggles. "No. I can get pregnant."  
Zayn's eyes widen in shock, "What?" He asks.   
"I can get pregnant." Louis says again. "My mate is male."  
"Oh, wow." Zayn breathes, jealousy coursing through him. He doesn't know why they're doing this if he's already got a mate but he just wants a little more time with him.   
Louis nods. "Seeing as my mate is not an angel, I would assume I am the one to carry the baby."  
"You're not the first male angel to get pregnant?" Zayn asks.   
Louis shakes his head again. "There have been homosexual royals before."  
"That's allowed?" Zayn asks incredulously.   
"Of course, why would it not be?" Louis questions, confused.   
"As far as I know, most people who believe in God and heaven always say how wrong it is." Zayn shrugs.   
"Not most, about half." Louis corrects softly.   
"Ah, well I just didn't think it was allowed." Zayn says.   
"Now you will be the wiser." Louis supplies brightly.   
"Thanks babe." Zayn smiles, kissing his forehead.   
"You may ask as many questions as you would like." Louis assures softly, beaming.   
"How do you know your soulmate isn't an angel?" Zayn asks.   
"I've met him." Louis informs.   
"Oh." Zayn clears his throat. "Maybe we shouldn't-" he says softly.   
"Why not?" Louis frowns.   
"Cause you have a mate and you've met him and I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you like this." Zayn says, noting the way Louis' straddling his lap.   
"He does not seem to mind." Louis notes.   
"Who is he?" Zayn asks softly.   
"You." Louis whispers, just as soft.   
"Me?" Zayn says, letting it sink in. "Oh." He breathes. Louis watches his face, playing with his fingers due to his vulnerability.   
"But I'm me- and you're you." Zayn says. "You're good and sweet and innocent and I'm not."   
"So?" Louis asks curiously.   
"So they would never accept me up there." Zayn says. "I wouldn't fit in."   
"Earth is your home." Louis nods. "I will gladly spend my life here."   
"You mean my life?" Zayn asks softly.   
"No." Louis shakes his head. "Even after you've passed- if I survive that long- then I will spend it here. I will not be allowed to return to heaven."   
"You're in danger with me?" Zayn says, more as an answer to himself than a question.   
"What? No." Louis frowns.   
"If you chose me, to stay with me, they would banish you?" Zayn says.   
"They would." Louis admits softly.   
"You wouldn't be an angel." Zayn says softly.   
"I would be an angel." Louis shakes his head. "I would be a rogue one."   
"And your parents? What would they say?" Zayn questions. "Demons will always be after you, you're royalty."   
"They would be unhappy probably. But I would hope they would understand." Louis furrows his brows. "I would no longer be any use to them. Well, not much use."   
"You would outlive me." Zayn says, cupping his cheeks. "That's something that you could want? Stuff like this happens to me all the time. Well I don't always shoot myself but I get hurt. I'm not even sure I'll live to be 30."   
"You will." Louis insists. "Angels can heal, and I may not."   
"Why do you say that?" Zayn asks.   
"Because I will still be an angel and some creatures do not favor angels." Louis supplies. "And the loss of a mate is strong enough to kill angels."   
"Hey." Zayn says, holding him close. "It's all going to be okay, yeah? I would protect you."   
"It is not my life I fear for." Louis admits. Zayn nods, he figured. Louis has such a big heart. "You are more mortal than I am. There are not many ways to kill an angel." Louis says softly.   
"I'm okay, yeah? I've made it this far." Zayn smiles.   
"That statement is meant to reassure but does not serve its purpose." Louis huffs.   
Zayn laughs, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry."   
"You do not sound apologetic." Louis whispers, cuddling into his hold.   
"I am, I just like the way you talk." Zayn smiles, rubbing his back.   
"Do I talk unusually?" Louis pouts.   
"Not unusual, just very formal." Zayn assures.   
"Is that bad?" Louis asks worriedly.   
"No love, not at all." Zayn smiles.   
"Oh, wonderful." Louis beams.   
"So technically I could get you pregnant?" Zayn asks.   
"Yes." Louis blushes.   
"Even if you're no longer considered a prince?" Zayn questions, thumbing over his cheeks.   
"Of course." Louis nods. "I am born that way."   
"Guess I'll have to be careful then." Zayn notes.   
Louis beams, blushing brightly. "Careful?"   
"Well this isn't exactly the safest environment for a baby." Zayn says.   
"You plan on being intimate with me?" Louis asks, glowing.   
"Well yeah." Zayn smiles softly. "If that's something that you want."   
"If you accept me." Louis nods. Zayn searches his face, cupping the back of Louis' neck and pulls him forward, their lips just centimeters apart closing his eyes as he tilts his head, letting their lips brush before he kisses him gently. Louis kisses him back happily, awkward but loving.   
"Relax." Zayn whispers against his lips, kissing him again softly. Louis sighs in content, relaxing. He kisses him back softly, cupping his cheek. Zayn sucks softly on his bottom lip, kissing him deeper. Louis whines softly, pressing closer to him.   
Zayn hums happily, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist to pull him closer. Louis laces his hand into Zayn's hair, sighing. Zayn licks slowly at the seam of Louis' lips, groaning at the feeling. Louis pulls away, confused. "What was that?" He whispers.   
"My tongue." Zayn says.   
Louis giggles. "I know that. Why?"   
"It's called a french kiss. I don't really know why but I'll show you if you want me to." Zayn offers.   
"Okay." Louis agrees happily, glowing brighter than he has before.   
Zayn smiles, "Just follow my lead." He whispers.   
Louis nods, heart racing. Zayn connects their lips again, kissing him like he had before, licking into his mouth slowly. His body feels like he's heating up everywhere, he feels relaxed, which never happens, he feels whole. Louis whimpers happily, copying Zayn's actions. Zayn flips them over again so he's laying between Louis' legs again, kissing him heatedly. Louis wraps his legs around Zayn's waist, cupping his neck. Zayn groans into Louis' mouth, sucking on his bottom lip again before letting it snap back and licking into his mouth again. Louis whines, his whole body feeling like it's on fire, heart pounding. One of Zayn's hands comes up to caress the soft skin of Louis' stomach, pulling him closer. Louis sighs in content, whining unhappily when Zayn's phone goes off. Zayn wants to ignore it, pulling back after the third ring. "Sorry baby." He pants, moving to grab his phone. "Hello?"   
"Zayn." Gigi sing songs. "Thought you were coming over?"   
"Oh, sorry. Not in the mood right now." Zayn says, though that's sort of a lie, he's in the mood, just not for her.   
"Can't you just call this off properly?" Gigi sighs. "You obviously like him."   
"Gi." Zayn sighs. "I'm sorry."   
"Yeah, yeah." Gigi says softly. "I knew the minute you talked about him."   
"He's just- I really am sorry." Zayn says.   
"I know." Gigi admits. "I hope you know what you two are getting into love. You deserve some happiness."   
"So do you." Zayn says, nodding.   
"I'll leave you to it." Gigi smiles sadly.   
"Thank you." Zayn says softly.   
"Bye love." Gigi hangs up. Zayn hangs up, pursing his lips for a mo before he sets down his phone and picks Louis up.   
Louis squeaks. "What are you doing?" He giggles.   
"Just want to hold you." Zayn says fondly, spinning him around.   
Louis giggles brightly, nuzzling their noses together. "You're so beautiful." Zayn coos.   
"You are too." Louis beams, glowing.   
"Have you ever seen a movie?" Zayn asks.   
"What is a movie?" Louis asks.   
Zayn smiles, putting him down on the couch and picks out a Disney movie, he should probably start off easy. "It's a visual story." He tries to explain, popping it into the player.   
"Like a book?" Louis asks.   
"Yes, but people act it out or they draw characters to act it out." Zayn says, turning the lights off and pulls a blanket over them, pulling Louis into his lap.   
"Like in a theater?" Louis questions. "I quite enjoyed Shakespeare."   
"Yeah?" Zayn smiles. "Well we're gonna watch The Lion King."  
"Who is the king of Lions?" Louis gasps excitedly, looking at the screen wide eyed.   
"Just watch, you'll see love." Zayn smiles, pulling him to his chest.   
Louis snuggles into Zayn happily. "This is a human courting ritual?" He whispers.  
"Yeah." Zayn breathes, kissing his forehead. Louis lights up, happily watching the film with wide eyes. Zayn doesn't really watch the film, he's seen in plenty, he just watches the emotions cross Louis' face, smiling fondly. He's trying to not think about what Gigi said, what this all means and just go but it's hard. There's so many risks and they barely know each other.   
Louis gasps at the part where Mufasa dies, eyes watering. "No! That is not okay!"   
"I know love." Zayn says softly, rubbing his arms soothingly.   
"He lied Zayn." Louis insists. "And murdered. That poor little cub."   
"It gets better." Zayn assures fondly. Liam had a similar response when he saw it for the first time. He couldn't believe he'd never seen it but Liam's favorite is Toy Story.  
"How can it?" Louis whispers sadly.  
"If it's not better, it's usually not the end. Just watch." Zayn soothes.   
"Why do humans say that?" Louis questions.  
"What?" Zayn asks.   
"If it's not better it's not the end." Louis says.  
"Gives us some kind of hope I suppose." Zayn says softly.   
"It is false." Louis frowns. "People die. They do not live forever, and their lives do not always end well."  
"What else do we have to I hold onto? It's how we cope in this shitty place." Zayn shrugs.   
"It is not so awful." Louis argues. "Everyone is so busy with their lives that they do not look around and see the beauty surrounding them. It is not so bad. Neither is dying."  
"Depends on where you end up doesn't it?" Zayn says wryly. "I don't get to stop and smell the roses. That's not a privilege I have."   
"Everyone has a place." Louis informs. "My heaven is not the only heaven. You do have that privilege. Any moment could be your last, you see horrific things. You should be grateful for the good things, more thankful for your next nourishment or the birds singing."  
"I appreciate your optimism, really, but you don't have to live like this." Zayn says.   
"I will." Louis points out. "It is not optimism."  
"What is it then?" Zayn asks curiously.   
"Truth I suppose." Louis shrugs. "Perspective."  
"You're gonna have a hard time changing mine." Zayn whispers.   
"It is something I have plenty of time to work on." Louis smiles.  
Zayn doesn't say anything to that, but smiles, "You're sweet."   
Louis gives him a curious look. "You did not answer my question." He notes thoughtfully.  
"About what?" Zayn asks.   
"Do you accept me?" Louis asks again.  
Zayn closes his eyes, biting his lip, turning cold again. He can't do this. He can't strip him from his title and put him in constant danger. He has to not care about Louis and that's going to be hard. But he's got to pretend. "No, but I'll take that shag." He says.   
Louis flinches at that, slipping out of Zayn's lap, dimming. "You are making a- a joke?" He guesses.   
Zayn bites back his urge to soothe him, he never wants to see that look on Louis' face again. "Why would I be? I sent Gigi away didn't I?"   
"Why? Why are you doing this?" Louis whispers, hurt. He gets off the couch, trying to put some distance between them, his stomach flipping and twisting into uncomfortable knots.   
"Doing what?" Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow. "This is who I am." He shrugs. "I told you I was no angel."   
Louis' eyes water, but he blinks it away, wrapping his arms around himself. "Shakespeare would have loved you." He shakes his head, dimming dramatically, making it look almost like he's ill or not actually really there.   
"Oh?" Zayn asks.   
"He was always good at finding the best liars." Louis whispers. "I trusted you." He mutters in betrayal.   
"You trusted who you thought I was. You've only known me for two days. I'm a hunter and a human, I'm not honest, I'm a murderer and a selfish man." Zayn says.   
"You are malicious and unkind." Louis agrees. "You are no better than the demons you slaughter. They play with their victims' minds and hearts as well."   
"I never said I wasn't." Zayn says, wincing internally.   
"You have. You have implied it." Louis shakes his head, taking off the necklace. "You may have this back, I do not wish to wear it."   
Zayn stands, walking over to him to take the necklace, running his fingers over it. "What? No bye kiss?" He smirks.   
Louis flinches back, shaking his head, tears filling his eyes but he refuses to let them fall. He promised Nick he would stay, at least until he gets back and then he'll be gone. "I wish you the best." He whispers, then flashes out into the back garden again, finally letting a few tears fall, crying out in agony as the tears leave burning marks into his skin. The tears of such heartbreak, like acid, leaving scars that cannot be healed by an angel in their wake.   
Zayn collapses on the couch, head in his hands, slipping his necklace back on. It's better this way, Louis will be safe and he'll live the life he's supposed to live, long and healthy. He'll have babies with someone who can protect and love him the way he's meant to be loved. Louis whimpers, sinking to the ground, curling into a ball. He'll be banished regardless now, if they find out that he kissed Zayn. And now, it won't even be worth it. He's lost everything- everything for someone that played him. Zayn shakes his head, he's got to get over this, he didn't even know him. He slips on a pair of joggers and a jumper, grabbing his keys after he slips on his shoes and heads to his car. He leaves his phone, not even worried about it right now. He parks his car at Gigi's and jogs up the steps to her house, knocking on the door.   
"Zayn?" Gigi asks, confused as to why the lad that just ended things with her is here.   
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ended that. It was stupid and I was confused but I'm not anymore." Zayn says.   
"Zayn." Gigi sighs, giving him a wary look.   
"If you don't want that- me fine. But I am sorry. It was stupid." Zayn says.   
Gigi sighs again. "You're an idiot, but I'll let you make your own mistakes. Come in."   
Zayn nods, grateful for her understanding. He pushes her against the wall as soon as the door shuts, kissing her hard and needy, running his hands under her shirt. Gigi groans, clutching his shirt tightly. "It's about damn time." She mumbles into the kiss, kissing him back just as hard. Zayn hums, picking her up under her bum and carries her up to her room.  
\------  
“Zayn?! Louis?!” Liam calls loudly, carrying a gasping, unconscious Nick into the house. He curses when he sees Zayn’s keys are no longer hanging on the hook. He drops Nick gently onto the couch, calling Louis’ name, panicking. “Louis!!”  
Louis peers into the house at the sound of Liam’s voice, frowning at the panic in his voice. He walks inside, putting his own pain aside for now. “What is wrong?”  
Liam frowns at the scars on Louis’s face, but he’ll ask about it later. “He cant breathe. Please help him.” He pleads. Louis frowns in concern, moving to the couch, smoothing down the gasping lad’s hair. He silently presses his hand to Nick’s chest, closing his eyes as his hand glows.  
“He will alright.” Louis whispers, eyes fluttering open softly. He’s dim, tone almost a bit grey, no glow left. He’s suddenly very weak, can’t find it in himself to ask what happened.  
“Louis are you alright?” Liam asks quietly.  
Louis shakes his head, giving him a sad smile. “No.”   
Liam softens, opening his mouth to say something, getting cut off by Nick groaning. The lad stirs, clutching his head. “You must get the sleep.” Louis whispers soothingly.   
Nick snorts softly. “Missed you.”   
“I am right here.” Louis informs, tilting his head to the side.  
“I did miss you, thank you for saving me- again.” Nick chuckles softly, opening his eyes. His smile drops, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “What happened to your face?”  
Louis feels his face, wincing a bit. “You must be more concerned with your own health Nick.”   
“Where’s Zayn?” Liam interjects, and Louis flinches.   
Nick frowns, cupping his cheek. “Why are you so fucking cold? Louis you’ll get sick.” He insists, taking in how pale he looks, how cold to the touch he is.   
“I was outside.” Louis dismisses.   
"Lou, what happened love?" Nick asks gently, sitting up.  
Louis shakes his head, embarrassed and betrayed. "He deceived me." He chokes out. "He just wanted a shag, he did not accept me." Liam stops at that, looking at them with sad eyes.  
Nick furrows his eyebrows, Zayn likes to shag but surely he wouldn't play with his emotions. He's always been straight forward, but it's just it like Zayn to be cruel. "Love." He says sadly. Louis looks at him then, eyes pleading for answers, the wounds from the tears still fresh. "Oh love." Nick says softly. "I know you're hurt, but Zayn's not cruel. What were you lot talking about?" He asks, holding him close.   
Anger fills him then, making him pull away from Nick. "He said so." He snaps.  
"Hey, Hey, I'm sorry. I do believe you. You wouldn't make it up." Nick soothes, pulling him back into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispers.   
"I wish to leave." Louis whispers. "I do not want to stay here longer, I have learned enough about humans."   
"Lou please." Nick says softly. "I don't want you to go."  
"I wish to go." Louis insists. "I cannot stay, it will hurt tremendously. I have to find this special human."  
“At least let us help then.” Liam pleads.  
Louis looks at him. “If you are to help then we must leave immediately.” He gives.   
“Okay.” Liam agrees, looking at Nick who nods. The kid they were after has probably fled by now, postponing it now wouldn’t harm anything. “What is this special human you’re looking for?”  
“It is a human that can see things as they are.” Louis explains. “He is unique, the only of his kind.”  
Liam’s eyes widen. “We had him! He did that to Nick!”  
Louis frowns. “He harmed you, he tried to murder you.”  
Nick kisses his cheek soothingly. “It was self-defense, he didn’t want to hurt me, but he had no choice love.”  
“He will be punished.” Louis informs.  
“Lou, you’re angry right now. I deserved it, he probably thought Liam would be able to heal me yeah?” Nick reasons. “Let’s just go find him okay? Before he disappears again.”  
“Very well.” Louis gives, standing up. “Must you gather more supplies?”   
“No, we should be good.” Nick shakes his head, looking at Liam who nods in agreement.  
“I’ll leave Zayn a note.” Liam says softly, and Louis winces.   
“Let us go, please.” Louis whispers.  
“Yeah alright, let’s go.” Nick agrees, standing up.  
\---  
“Haz.” Niall breathes, eyes watering.  
“Shh my love.” Harry coos, thumbing under his eyes. “You’re safe, I’m safe.” He soothes, holding the lad to his chest, wrapping his wings around them protectively.   
“I thought-” Niall chokes.   
“I know.” Harry kisses Niall’s forehead, holding him close. “Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Niall huffs quietly, smacking his chest, making Harry chuckle fondly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Niall whispers.  
“Sleep my love.” Harry says softly.  
“M’kay.” Niall breathes, all his worry and anxiety draining him. And soon Niall is asleep, safe and content in Harry’s hold.


	2. Heaven

“Don’t go.” Niall pleads, clinging to him.

“Baby.” Harry chuckles fondly, kissing his forehead. “I’m just picking up a paycheck, and then I’ll be back. I swear. Then we can lay low until this has blown over yeah?” He soothes, running a hand through Niall’s hair.

“But what if they’re there?” Niall insists, melting only a little under his touch.

“Then I will deal with it and come home to you okay?” Harry promises. “Besides, it’s better to pay Pez money yeah? Rather than any of the weird shit they accept as payment. We need the wards, we need to stay hidden if you want to stay.”

“We have money Haz.” Niall argues.

“And so do I, money I worked hard for and I won’t let an angel and a hunter be the one to make me not pick it up. What if someone from work brings it and they’re followed Ni?” Harry reasons. “It will only be half an hour, tops. I promise.”

Niall’s shoulders slump in defeat, a frown settling on his features. “You’ll be safe?”

“The safest.” Harry promises, cupping his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Niall whispers, standing on his toes to connect their lips in an emotional kiss.

‘I’ll be coming right back to you my love.’ Harry promises mentally, holding him close as he kisses him back lovingly.

‘Promise?’ Niall whispers, vulnerability seeping into his voice.

“I promise.” Harry whispers against his lips, nuzzling their noses together. “Nothing in this life will keep me from you.”

Niall gives him a small smile, melting a bit at his words. “Please be safe.”

“I will.” Harry smiles at him. “And then when I come back, we’ll spend the rest of the day in the fields, just being us okay?”

“Okay.” Niall lights up, kissing his nose. “With flower crowns?”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Harry nods, fond. He lets his hair turn pink, knows how much Niall absolutely adores it.

Niall beams at him, running a hand through his colored hair. “I love this.”

“I know.” Harry winks, kissing him again chastely. “But you’re trying to distract me, and the sooner I go, the sooner I can come home to you sunshine.”

Niall giggles a bit, letting him go. “Half an hour.” He points his finger at him sternly.

Harry salutes dramatically, hair turning back to its natural brown color. “Yes sir.” He calls cheekily before he turns and takes off, flying into town. Harry lands right outside of town, whistling softly as he begins walking the rest of the way. It isn’t a far walk, and really it’s quite nice to leisurely stroll through town. He likes it here, and so does Niall. He wishes they could stay. If the angel and hunter find him gone, maybe they’ll move on to someplace else, maybe he’ll even tell his coworkers he’s moving somewhere else like California- lead them in that direction so Niall and he could stay. He nods to himself, deciding that’s what he’ll do. And maybe, in a month or two when they know it’s safe he can come back, try and get his old job back, claim California just wasn’t for him.

He turns the corner, opening the door for the employee entrance, stepping inside. He looks around the small breakroom/ locker room, it wasn’t much, but it was nice. He didn’t keep anything in his locker, so really he doesn’t have anything else to grab. He walks in between the two tables littered with junk food and chairs, pushing open the door that leads to the actual bar. He freezes, eyes widening when he spots Nick’s familiar face and hears the British lilt. He steps back quickly, wincing when the door slams.

The other bartender frowns, glancing at the door. “Look, I don’t know what you think buddy, but he’s not interested. He has a boyfriend, he flirts with everyone. And we don’t give that kind of information out here, so buy something or get lost.” He rolls his eyes.

Nick nods, eying the door. “Alright, fine. I’m going, I’m going.” He throws his hands up in surrender, leaving the bar.

“Find out anything?” Liam asks, leaning against the building.

“He wouldn’t tell me, but I think our friend is in there.” Nick hums. “Came in through the back room, which means he’ll probably be leaving that way too.”

“Are there only two entry points?” Liam questions.

“I don’t know. I think there was an emergency exit on that side of the building.” Nick says thoughtfully. “You want to go in, see if you can spot him?”

Liam nods, pushing off the wall and heads into the bar. He looks around, catching a glimpse of brown curly hair right as the door starts to swing closed. He curses, chasing after him. Harry glances back at the sound, running down the street, ducking down an alley and makes a sort of U turn as he runs the opposite way, Liam following behind closely.

“Shit.” Harry whispers, ducking into a small bookshop, nodding at the teen behind the till in greeting before he hops over the desk and sits on the ground behind the counter. He presses a finger to his lips, and the teen nods, boredly scrolling through his phone again.

The door opens again with a quick ring of the bell, and the teen looks up at the stranger. “Dude, you good?”

“Yeah, fine. Playing a game with a mate, any chance you’ve seen him? About this tall, brown curly hair, dimples?” Liam asks, panting slightly. “Works at the bar?”

“Oh, Harry! I know ‘im, haven’t seen him today though.” The teen nods, a bright smile on his lips. “I can tell him you’re looking for ‘im if ya want?”

“No, that’s alright. Thanks though. You know what his favorite place is around here?” Liam asks, scanning the aisles.

“Music shoppe, one street over, end of the row.” The teen informs. “Good luck.”

“Cheers mate.” Liam nods, running out of the shop.

Harry lets out a relieved sigh, closing his eyes. “Thank you Drew.”

Drew laughs, smiling toothily at him. “Any time bro. Hey I’ve got those books for the boyfriend in stock, put them away for ya. You want those now or are you busy?”

Harry chuckles breathlessly. “No, yeah I’ll take them now. Thank you.”

Drew nods happily. “I’ll be right back then.” He promises, walking out from behind the desk, and to the back room to retrieve the books.

‘Where are you?’ Niall asks suddenly, startling Harry.

‘I’ll be home soon, just ran into a little obstacle but we’re good.’ Harry soothes, not moving from his place.

‘Harry.’ Niall says warily.

‘Niall, it’s okay yeah? I lost them.’ Harry assures, listening intently as the bell above the door rings again. He can hear two people step inside, having a conversation and he knows one of those voices. He curses mentally, and now he can feel Niall’s worry as well as he shifts silently, wiggling his way into the small space under the desk.

“Why would the human lie?” Louis asks quietly, looking around curiously.

“Because the human- the kid- could know your special human. And people lie to protect the ones they care for.” Nick explains.

“Protect him?” Louis frowns. “But he will not be harmed if he would cooperate.”

“He probably doesn’t know that.” Nick chuckles, looking down the aisles, eyes skimming the titles. “What will you do with him when you get him?”

Louis furrows his brows thoughtfully. “I do not know.” He admits. “I was sent to find him, we angels have been searching for him since his birth.”

“Hey Haz, I didn’t know if he wanted hardcover or soft cover for this o- oh.” Drew looks at the pair with curious eyes when he steps out of the back room, he didn’t hear them come in. Harry screws his eyes shut tightly, jaw set. He could cry right now. He’s trapped, and utterly screwed. His heart is racing, and he’s trying to calm it but he can’t, can’t with the fear seizing him now.

‘Harry.’ Niall whispers, feeling his mate’s fear.

‘I’m sorry.’ Harry whispers back. ‘I didn’t intend to lie.’

“Who is it that you’re talking to lad?” Nick asks with a sweet smile.

“I uh- a friend.” Drew eyes him warily. “Are you with that other British dude?”

“Another British lad?” Nick tilts his head to the side. “Kind of rare in these parts isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Drew nods, furrowing his brows.

Louis looks around some more, fingers skimming over the worn edges of the used books. “This place holds a lot of knowledge.”

Drew looks over at him, frowning. “Where is your friend?” Nick asks the teen.

“He must have left.” Drew shrugs. “Probably to go hide somewhere else from that other British dude. Like an adult game of hide and seek or something.”

“You are lying.” Louis notes, stopping his actions to look at the young human. “Lying is a sin.” He informs, stepping closer.

“Lou.” Nick whispers, a warning tone to his voice.

“Sinners go to hell.” Louis continues, not listening to Nick.

Drew looks at him, slightly terrified. He steps back, back hitting the wall. Louis begins to glow again, this time a red tint taking over his skin. “What the hell are you?”

Harry winces at the terror in Drew’s voice. He silently slips out from under the desk, heart racing as he watches. He sees the angel- Lou- reach a hand out to touch the lad, and he knows exactly what that is meant to do. He runs and jumps in front of him, wrapping the teen in his wings as he hits the ground, cocooning him. He grunts at the impact, opening his wings quickly. “Run.” He whispers urgently. Drew scrambles up, running around a bookshelf and out of the shop.

Harry stands up quickly, tucking his wings back in place. “Good strategy.” He mutters.

Louis’ skin turns back to a normal color, his glow still diminished. “We have been searching for you for a very long time.” He informs.

“And I have been running from you for a very long time.” Harry retorts. “I don’t plan on stopping now.”

“That is a pity, I do not wish to harm you.” Louis admits.

Harry takes a step back, eying Nick and Louis warily. “I knew you’d be okay.” He tells Nick, then ducks behind a bookshelf, throwing his weight against it, sending it tumbling down on top of Nick and Louis. He doesn’t stay to watch if they’re okay. He grabs a book, and books it out of the shop. He turns a corner, hitting a hard chest with a grunt, causing him to fall.

“Fucking angels.” Harry growls, scrambling to stand up when he sees its Liam.

Liam snorts, grabbing him by the back of the shirt, roughly tugging him against his chest. “Stop fighting it.”

Harry squirms, pushing off a wall, causing Liam to fall to the ground with him in his hold. Harry head-butts him, rolling out of his hold. He stands, starting to run away but a loud, high pitched sound fills his head, causing him to cover his ears and fall to his knees, an agonizing cry leaving his lips. He screws his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the painful noise. It lasts for hours- at least to Harry it does- but really it lasts for maybe a minute. And when it is done, and harry can finally open his eyes, he sees the hunter and two angels above him. “Will you cooperate now?” Louis asks.

“Fuck you.” Harry grits out. Nick snorts at that, he has to admit the kid is feisty. Louis shakes his head, reaching down, pressing his index finger to Harry’s forehead, and then he’s unconscious.

“Does this mean you’re leaving?” Nick asks quietly, looking down at Harry instead of at Louis.

“Yes, I have completed my task.” Louis affirms softly.

“I’m going to miss you.” Nick says sincerely, looking at him. “Please come back and see me.”

Louis looks at him as well, moving to hug him tightly. “I will visit you, I will miss you greatly. But you can pray to me, and I will hear you and I will come.” He promises.

“I will.” Nick promises, swallowing harshly. He kisses Louis’ forehead, then turns to look at Liam. “You’re leaving me too then huh?”

Liam scuffs his shoe against the sidewalk. “I don’t want to.” He admits quietly. “You’re my brother and I’m going to miss you.”

“Li.” Nick softens, pulling him into a warm hug next. “This is your chance to get your mate back yeah? We’ll always be brothers, and I will always be here to welcome you back.”

Liam closes his eyes, clinging to him. “What if I don’t fit in there anymore? I fit in here, I have a family here.”

“A family that isn’t going anywhere.” Nick whispers earnestly. “I want to meet him, your soulmate.”

Liam gives him a soft smile, sniffling a bit as he nods. “You will. You’ll love him.” He breathes.

“Because you do.” Nick nods, winking. “All this time you’ve been faithful to him, it’s time you take the chance and get him back.”

“Yeah, okay.” Liam nods. “I uh- I should probably call Zayn, tell him the truth, get a proper goodbye in before we leave.”

“This isn’t goodbye.” Nick says firmly. “This is an ‘I’ll see you later’ deal.”

Liam smiles warmly at that, nodding. “I’ll see you later deal.” He agrees, pulling out his phone. He takes a deep breath, dialing Zayn’s number.

“Hello?” Zayn answers, voice groggy.

“Are you still sleeping?” Liam laughs.

“I was.” Zayn grumbles. “You find him?”

“You’re way behind mate. Look, Nick can explain what happened in full detail, but I’m calling because I have something important I need to tell you and it can’t wait.” Liam admits.

“Shit yeah, okay.” Zayn nods, slipping out of bed, standing out on Gigi’s terrace. “What’s up?”

“Zay.” Liam sighs softly. “I’m an angel.” He blurts.

“What?” Zayn chuckles. “What are you on about? Is this some kind of prank?”

“Don’t get upset that I didn’t tell you please. I just- I was scared. I was lost in a place I had only been on for like a week. I didn’t know you well enough then, I was terrified. I had heard the rumors about hunters and how ruthless they were and then I came to know you and learn from you and love you and I didn’t want to lose that. But you didn’t kill Louis and I figured you should know you know? I’ve been banished, but now- I get to go home Zayn, I get to go back to my mate and I’m sorry I kept it from you but you’re still my brother and I love you.” Liam rambles.

“Whoa, hey, calm down yeah?” Zayn soothes. “You’re a banished angel but Louis is going to help you get back to your mate.” He repeats, trying to let that sink in. “Li.”

“Please don’t hate me.” Liam pleads.

“Li it’s- this whole time?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah.” Liam whispers sheepishly.

“Why- why didn’t you say anything?” Zayn asks, slightly hurt.

“I was worried. I thought you’d kill me. And then- then I didn’t feel like an angel anymore. I was a human with you and Nick as my brothers- my family. I had no hope to get home to Ash, I had no hope of going back to my old life. I let it go, and then I just- I let myself be human.” Liam explains.

“Li, I can understand at first but it’s been years.” Zayn says softly. “I love you and that not going to change. I just wish you would have told me. And now you’re leaving? When?”

“I just- I wasn’t an angel anymore Zayn.” Liam shrugs sadly. “There was no way I could be. Everyone I knew here that could help refused, my wings were stolen- probably sold- I didn’t know if I’d ever see the love of my life again. But I have a chance, and god Zayn I miss him.” He breathes. “We uh- we’re leaving now.”

“Now?!” Zayn huffs incredulously. “What the fuck Liam?”

“I’m sorry! But this is my shot, I have to take it Zed.” Liam insists.

Zayn softens, holding his necklace in his hands. “You deserve to be happy.” He breathes. “Is Louis there with you then?”

“Yeah he is.” Liam affirms softly.

“Take care of him for me will you?” Zayn whispers.

“I will.” Liam promises. “But this isn’t goodbye. I’ll come back and visit. You’ll have to meet Ash, you’ll love him.”

“I would love to.” Zayn promises.

“I love you.” Liam whispers earnestly. “I’ve got to go I think.” He says softly, looking at Louis who just nods.

“I love you too, you better come visit me.” Zayn says seriously.

“I will.” Liam breathes.

“Liam, we must go.” Louis says seriously.

Liam swallows, nodding. “I gotta go love, bye for now.”

“Bye.” Zayn breathes, and then the line goes dead, and Liam is handing his phone over to Nick.

“I can’t use it up there.” Liam notes.

Nick nods, smiling softly as he takes it, then pulls him into one last tight hug. “I love you, go.”

“I love you too.” Liam kisses his cheek, then steps back, nodding at Louis. “Take care of him.”

“I will.” Nick whispers, waving at the two angels, and then all three of them are gone.

***

Ashton is completely caught off guard when he feels it, this overwhelming knowing feeling that his soulmate is back. It's been years in the human world, seemingly longer where he is. But he knows he's here. He feels him. "Li?" He whispers, standing up from his spot on the floor and looks around curiously, following where the feeling is strongest.

"Surprise." Liam whispers, smiling warmly at his mate as he steps up behind him.

Ashton squeaks, turning around and gapes at him before hugging him tightly. "Oh." He breathes, feeling whole again, crying softly into his chest.

Liam closes his eyes, burying his head in Ashton's hair as he holds him tightly. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Ashton says, heart fluttering at the sound of the lad's voice. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, fuck I love you more than anything." Liam breathes. Ashton smiles, just holding him for a mo before he leans up to kiss him softly. Liam sighs, melting into the kiss easily, cupping his cheek.

Ashton pulls back before it goes on too long, running his hands down Liam's chest. "You've aged." He says lovingly. "It suits you."

"You haven't changed a bit." Liam beams.

"I heard rumors that you were back but no one ever really said yes or no." Ashton says, not letting go of him. He's missed him too much and those rumors almost crushed him.

"I'm sorry, I had to get my wings." Liam admits, cupping his cheek. "I would have come immediately if they had let me."

"It doesn't matter, you're back now. What have you been doing?" Ashton asks. "Why didn't you come back?"

"I couldn't." Liam frowns. "I- my wings. They were taken from me, sold to witches. No one would help me, I prayed- I asked. But no one, no one let me back. I was banished, everything stripped from me- my grace-"

"They told me you went rogue." Ashton says softly. "I never believed that, every time I asked they would say that they were sure. I never heard your prayers." He frowns.

"After a while I did." Liam admits. "But I never stopped calling for you. I never gave up on us."

"Neither did I." Ashton says sincerely.

"I've been with a family of hunters." Liam says softly. "You would love them."

"I am sure I would. You always liked tracking demons." Ashton says fondly.

Liam chuckles. "I did, still do."

"Who brought you back?" Ashton asks.

"The prince." Liam admits.

"The prince?" Ashton asks.

Liam nods. "We found a special human that we've been searching for months, and as it turns out he needed him."

"You helped the prince? That's wonderful." Ashton smiles. "What are they doing with him?"

"I have no idea." Liam admits.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's good." Ashton smiles, cuddling into his mate- finally.

Liam nods in agreement, holding him close. "I love you Ash."

"I love you too, Li." Ashton sighs in contentment. Liam kisses his temple, wrapping his arms around him tighter.

\---

Harry sits on the hard bed, looking down at his bound hands. ‘Ni.’

'Where are you? Are you okay?' Niall asks worriedly.

‘Heaven.’ Harry says quietly. ‘I’m sorry, I tried- fuck I tried Ni.’

‘Haz.’ Niall whimpers, sinking down to his knees. ‘No please.’ He whispers, fear seizing him.

Harry screws his eyes shut. ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘Please, please, please be safe.’ Niall pleads desperately.

‘I will do everything I can, I’ll come back to you.’ Harry promises.

‘You can’t promise that, not with angels.’ Niall cries.

‘I’m sorry my love.’ Harry whispers. ‘Stay safe for me okay? I need my mate to come home to.’

‘Haz.’ Niall sniffles, shaking his head.

‘Please.’ Harry says softly. ‘Please stay safe for me, so all I need to focus on is getting home to you.’

‘Okay.’ Niall gives, closing his eyes.

‘Where’s that beautiful smile of yours?’ Harry coos.

Niall cracks a small, genuine smile, shaking his head. ‘You’re ridiculous.’

Harry smiles lovingly. ‘Your smile lights up the world, reaches even this high.’

Niall smiles wider. ‘You’re silly.’

‘And you’re mine.’ Harry says fondly.

‘Forever.’ Niall promises.

‘Until the end of time and beyond.’ Harry promises back, looking up when the door opens.

“Excellent, you’re awake.” A handsome man smiles brightly, dark hair neatly styled up.

Harry just gives him an unamused look, raising an eyebrow. “Fuck you.”

“That’s not very nice.” The angel pouts falsely.

‘Haz.’ Niall whispers.

‘I’ve got a guest now love, I love you.’ Harry whispers mentally. “It’s not very nice to kidnap me, yet here we are.” He retorts.

‘Please be safe.’ Niall insists.

The angel laughs. “Will you behave or will I have to make you?”

“Good luck.” Harry snorts.

“You will make this difficult.” The angel sighs, nodding. He steps closer to him, pressing his fingers to Harry’s forehead and then he’s out cold.

When Harry wakes up again, he’s strapped to a cold, hard table, shirtless. It’s white and it’s so bright that he has to squint against the harsh light. He tugs on the restraints, growling softly under his breath. He finally gets his eyes open, looking around.

“You are finally awake.” The same angel smiles excitedly. “I am Ioath, try and cooperate.”

“How about no.” Harry smiles back sarcastically.

“Very well.” Ioath gives, grabbing a needle.

“Don’t touch me.” Harry snaps.

Ioath ignores him, pressing the needle into Harry’s arm, drawing blood into the large syringe. Harry hisses, jerking away from him. The angel ignores him, continuing what he was doing. “You are extraordinary.” Ioath informs. “I am very excited to tap into your power, to see how you work.”

Harry snorts, rolling his eyes.

Ioath smirks at him, picking up a blade. “Let us see what you can do eh?”

***

"He's waking up again." Ioath says, nodding thoughtfully.

Niall sniffles, wiping under his eyes. It's early morning on earth, but he hasn't slept a wink in weeks it feels like. All they do is torture and experiment on his poor soulmate.

"No." Harry groans, closing his eyes.

"You're doing so well." Ioath says happily. "Your stamina is the best we've seen. Your pain tolerance is impeccable."

"Awesome, can I go home now?" Harry questions, not looking at him.

"Nope. Sorry, I still have so many tests to conduct." Ioath says.

'You're so strong, love. Don't give up.' Niall sniffles.

'I'm trying.' Harry whispers, swallowing harshly. "Why me?"

"Because you are the best. You have all these amazing abilities you have not even tapped into yet and I am going to test them. You could be so helpful." Ioath smiles.

'I love you.' Niall whispers.

"I won't help you." Harry glares at him. 'I love you too. Stay strong for me.'

'I'm not giving up.' Niall promises.

"You won't have a choice." Ioath shrugs, making another incision into his side.

Harry grits his teeth, letting out a quiet whimper. 'That's not what I'm asking of you.'

'What are you asking then?' Niall asks, hugging himself tightly, knees pressed to his chest.

'To stay strong.' Harry says softly, pained.

'Why?' Niall asks, biting his lip, afraid for his answer.

"Fuck ow." Harry winces, trying to move away from the angel's prodding hands. 'I need you to, please.'

'Harry don't.' Niall cries.

"Stay still or you're going to make it worse." Ioath says.

'Hey it's okay. I just need you to stay strong okay? That's it.' Harry soothes, glaring at the angel. "Let me shove my hand into your abdomen and see if you stay fucking still."

'You're not giving up on me?' Niall checks.

"Quit whining. You'll be healed later." Ioath dismisses.

'No.' Harry assures. "Quit being an arse then." He snaps, wincing. “Healing doesn’t take away this pain right now does it?”

Ioath glares at him, "I've had enough of your rude comments. I suggest you watch your mouth." He says.

"I've had enough of this." Harry insists.

Ioath sighs, "You're so ungrateful."

"I'm ungrateful?!" Harry seethes. "What about this fucking situation should I be grateful for?!"

"With our help you'll be able to unlock your full potential." Ioath points out.

"And then what? You'll use me like some kind of toy- a good little soldier for you?" Harry snorts. "I don't want it nor do I need it. I want to be left alone."

"You're selfish. You could do so much good but you waste your life with a useless demigod." Ioath spits.

Harry's eyes flash in anger. "You shut your fucking mouth. You know nothing. Don't ever talk about him again." He hisses, hair turning bright red.

"Incredible." Ioath marvels. "We'll have to see what makes your hair do that." He says.

"Don't touch me." Harry growls.

"We'll need more blood samples." Ioath says. "But really, you could probably have any god or demigod you wanted. They love beauty and strength. Out of all the children of Rhea, you picked the runt of the litter- so they say."

"I chose the best one." Harry defends angrily.

"The kid grows flowers, how impressive." Ioath deadpans.

"You can't do that." Harry snaps. "You torture innocent people. You're no better than the damn demons."

Ioath stops at that, leveling Harry with a look, grabbing his scalpel again. "I suggest you watch your mouth boy, you know nothing of hell, and I am not a demon." He says, cutting down Harry's chest.

"Ah." Harry cries out, screwing his eyes shut in agony.

'I'm so sorry baby.' Niall says desperately, wanting to help but he doesn't know how.

'You're okay yeah?' Harry checks, trying to hide the pain he feels. "Fucking bastard." He spits. "I didn't realize they accepted demons into heaven."

'It's not okay, I have to get you out of there.' Niall says softly.

Ioath narrows his eyes at him, breaking his ribs so he can get to his heart.

Harry cries out loudly, tears burning his eyes. "Fuck." He chokes out.

"I told you to watch your mouth." Ioath hisses.

"And I told you that you were cruel." Harry pants, head swimming. "We were both right I guess." Ioath narrows his eyes at him, taking a needle and a few vials for blood samples and fills them. "You could have just- uh- taken it from a vein." Harry informs tiredly, eyes fluttering closed.

'Harry.' Niall pants.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ioath smirks.

'Ni.' Harry breathes. "You are cruel." He growls weakly. "God is cruel. You're both dicks. All angels are dicks."

'Harry, please.' Niall says softly, not wanting him to make the angel mad.

"You know what, I think we're done for today." Ioath says, healing Harry all except his open cut on his side, leaving his ribs broken as well. "No food, no water until this ungrateful child remembers what's important, and some manners." He tells the guards.

'What's the worst that could happen?' Harry whispers tiredly.

"Yes sir." One guard salutes quietly.

'They'll kill you.' Niall says desperately.

"Take him to his cell." Ioath commands.

'There are worse things.' Harry argues, letting out a pained noise as they jerk him to sit up then stand, making him stumble and fall to his knees.

Niall doesn't say anything to that, maybe he's the one being selfish and making him hold on. "Learn your manners boy." Ioath hisses before leaving the room.

"C'mon lad." The other angel says, helping him up gently.

"Thank you." Harry chokes out.

"Can you walk?" The guard asks softly.

"I don't think so." Harry grunts.

"I'm going to lift you okay? Try not to move too much." The guard says gently.

"I don't think that'll be too much of an issue." Harry whispers, pained.

The guard nods, carefully lifting Harry into his arms, apologizing for the pain he's in. Harry winces, trying to put pressure on his still bleeding wound, feeling weak. The guard carefully lays Harry in his bed, apologizing again for his injuries before locking him in. Harry groans, closing his eyes. 'Hi gorgeous.'

'Hi baby.' Niall says softly, closing his eyes as he tries to picture his mate.

'Send me a smile?' Harry asks hopefully.

Niall genuinely smiles at that, out of all the stuff Harry's gone through he just wants to feel him smile. "You're ridiculous."

Harry chuckles softly. 'I like when you're happy.'

'You make me happy.' Niall says sincerely.

'What else makes you happy?' Harry asks softly, turning onto his side with a grunt, trying to put enough pressure on the wound so it'll stop bleeding. They heal him, but never help with the blood loss, claiming that it will mess up their tests and his blood.

Niall thinks about that, petting Nyx softly. 'Waking up early in the morning to catch the sunrise with you, our special spot you take us to on the mountain. Growing gardens and making food for my two favorite people. Hearing your voice, especially when you sing.' He says thoughtfully.

'Flowers.' Harry supplies. 'The trees, you love talking to them. The butterflies are always nice to you.'

Niall smiles fondly, nodding in agreement. 'Swimming in the lake.'

'Making flower crowns, and when I wear them.' Harry whispers softly, a sleepy smile on his lips.

'When your hair turns color, especially pink.' Niall smiles softly.

'Because it means I'm in love.' Harry grins.

'Yeah.' Niall breathes. 'I'm so in love with you, Harry Edward.' He says a bit wetly.

'Don't say that like a goodbye.' Harry whispers. 'I love you too, more than anything Niall James.'

'It's not a goodbye, I just miss you.' Niall promises.

'I miss you too.' Harry breathes.

''I'll see you soon.' Niall says seriously.

'Just don't do anything stupid okay? Stay safe for me.' Harry says softly, closing his eyes.

'I love you.' Niall says softly.

'I love you too.' Harry whispers.

'Sleep love, you need it.' Niall encourages.

'Goodnight Ni.' Harry breathes.

'Goodnight my love.' Niall smiles. Harry cracks a grin, falling asleep. Niall sighs softly, turning over so he can get some sleep as well.

***

"What the fuck Zayn?" Nick sighs, dabbing at the wound on Zayn's shoulder. "You know better."

"Shit happens." Zayn shrugs, wincing after.

"No, shit doesn't happen. You were being reckless and fucking stupid!" Nick insists.

"Who cares?" Zayn mutters, not looking up at his brother.

"I care Zayn." Nick snaps. "I fucking care."

Zayn winces again, sighing. "I'm sorry. Dunno why I can't shake this:"

"I can't lose you too Zed." Nick mutters. "You need to be more careful."

"I fucked up." Zayn sighs.

"I can see that yeah." Nick nods. "I think you might need stitches."

That's not exactly what Zayn had meant but it's true. "I'll do it." He says, looking at his shoulder. "Is it infected looking?"

"You can fix it you know." Nick says softly, shaking his head. "I'll get the needle. As long as we keep it clean, it shouldn't get infected."

"The damage is already done." Zayn says quietly.

"There's no harm in trying." Nick notes softly, moving to get the needle and thread.

"Wouldn't know where to start and even if I did, he wouldn't want me. I was nasty to him." Zayn mutters.

"You can be an arse to everyone." Nick points out. "You've got time to work it out."

"Actually I have more werewolves that are killing people to track down." Zayn says.

"No. You're here and you'll stay here. You're injured." Nick shakes his head. "I've got werewolves to kill."

"You're not going alone." Zayn says firmly.

"Well, you're not coming. And since Liam left when Louis did I have no choice." Nick notes, sitting down in front of him.

"I'm coming whether or not you want me to." Zayn says.

"This isn't up for debate Zayn." Nick says firmly. "You're reckless and stupid and you're going to get yourself killed. I will not stand there and watch you do it." Zayn doesn't say anything for a minute, bouncing his leg before he takes his phone out. "And you're not going to go shag either." Nick says pointedly, gently stitching him up.

"I'm not. I'm calling dad." Zayn smirks.

"Right, mention the fact that your soulmate is an angel while you're at it. I surely will." Nick smirks back.

"You will not. But I am calling him. You're not doing this alone." Zayn says.

"I will." Nick shrugs.

Zayn huffs, dialing the number keeping the phone away from Nick. "Zayn?" A man asks.

"Hi, do you know your oldest is planning on going after a pack of werewolves, alone?" Zayn informs.

"Why doesn't he want you to come with?" Peter frowns.

"I may have fucked up just a little but we're stitching it up and I'm fine. If I can't go he still needs someone." Zayn says.

"He does." Peter confirms softly. "I'll be there soon."

Zayn nods, before his eyes go wide, most of the time he just sends one of his buddies. "Oh- uh okay."

"Did you expect different?" Peter questions fondly.

"No- I mean- not really. It's just been a while." Zayn says.

"I need to catch up on my lads' lives." Peter says.

"Oh, we're awesome. Fantastic really." Zayn says, clearing his throat.

"Uh huh." Peter raises a disbelieving eyebrow. "For someone who lies for a living you're not very good at it."

"Well not to you." Zayn pouts.

"So you are lying." Peter hums.

"No! I didn't say that." Zayn says.

"Spill." Peter chuckles.

"Maybe when you get here." Zayn whispers.

"I'll see you soon then." Peter smiles. Zayn nods, telling him goodbye before he hangs up.

"Look, I don't even have to say a thing." Nick winks, bandaging up the stitching.

"He's too knowing for his own good." Zayn huffs.

Nick laughs. "Yeah."

"He'll be here soon." Zayn informs.

"Wait, he's coming here?" Nick questions.

"Yeah." Zayn nods. "Not a word."

"Why?" Nick asks.

"Because he wants to catch up and he agrees you're stupid." Zayn says.

"He'll agree with me about you being stupid too." Nick retorts.

"Will not." Zayn pouts at him.

"Will too." Nick argues.

"Will not." Zayn sticks out his tongue.

"You're a child." Nick laughs.

"Takes one to know one." Zayn points out.

"Mature." Nick snorts.

Zayn rolls his eyes, bouncing his leg as they wait. Peter has always been a good dad, a little tough at times and he's always tried proving himself to him. Show him that it wasn't a mistake taking him in, but he doesn't know how having an angel as a soul mate is going to go.

"Hey." Nick says softly. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so." Zayn sighs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot." Nick encourages.

"Why did you and dad take me?" Zayn asks. "Was it you that wanted me or did he make that call? You could have called the police and have them deal with me like we usually do."

"You were a kid, why send you into a foster system if we could love you?" Nick says gently.

"Who made the call?" Zayn asks.

"Dad did." Nick says softly.

Zayn searches his face for a moment, finding only sincerely. "Alright."

"They always wanted more kids." Nick smiles. "You were the perfect fit."

Zayn snorts a bit at that, "dunno about that." He says bashfully, turning his head.

"Look at you, you are." Nick says sincerely. "We love you."

Zayn gives him a small smile, "Love you too."

"A little reckless and stupid sometimes, but perfect for us nonetheless." Nick kisses his cheek.

"Get off." Zayn chuckles, not actually pushing him away. "He said I would know. He said that when you've met then you're separated, I'd know. It's hell."

"So you know?" Nick asks gently.

"Yes and it makes no fucking sense. He's been gone nearly 10 times longer than he was here. Two days Nick." Zayn huffs.

"I know." Nick says softly. "You have to fix this Zed."

Zayn's quiet for a moment, bouncing his leg. "I've had dreams." He says softly.

"What kind of dreams?" Nick asks, giving Zayn all his attention.

"Sometimes they're of Louis holding a baby, other times it's him being tortured." Zayn shivers.

"Oh love, is that why your sleeping pattern is shitty?" Nick questions sadly.

Zayn shrugs, "Probably." Definitely.

"You're not fooling anyone." Nick gives him a look.

"Damn." Zayn deadpans.

Nick snorts. "You know, he told me that if I wanted to talk to him or see him, all I had to do was pray." He says innocently.

"Pray?" Zayn asks incredulously. "That's not something I've done in a long time."

"To him specifically." Nick says softly.

Zayn hums, sitting up only to sit back down, getting lightheaded. "Fuck. Did he bite me or just scratch me?" He asks.

"Just a scratch." Nick soothes. "But it was deep."

"I'm fine." Zayn dismisses.

"No you're not. If you were, I wouldn't be thinking of calling him to just come and heal you." Nick raises an eyebrow.

"Don't do that." Zayn shakes his head. "He'll worry then feel bad about worrying because I'm an asshole. Then he'll relive me acting like I don't care about him."

"Pray." Nick encourages.

"Nick, I don't have time and I can't do that." Zayn sighs, standing up to get a beer from the fridge.

"You have plenty of time." Nick argues.

"If I do it I'm not doing it while we're on a case and dad is coming over and you're watching me." Zayn huffs.

"Go to your room." Nick winks.

"Nick, not now." Zayn says.

"Fine, just saying. The longer you take, the more likely he'll be set up with someone." Nick says gently.

Zayn sighs, trying not to think about it. "Dad's here." He says, nodding towards the window. He throws his shirt on, not wanting him to see his shoulder.

"Dad." Nick beams, throwing open the door.

"Hi son." Peter chuckles, ruffling his hair.

Nick lights up. "Zayn is hurt." He blurts.

"Oi, fucker." Zayn huffs.

"Oh?" Peter raises an eyebrow.

"Oops?" Nick smiles innocently.

"’S barely a flesh wound. It's fine." Zayn assures.

"Well there's a reason I'm here." Peter points out. "Let me see." He says gently.

"Dad really, it's fine. Nick's just being stubborn." Zayn says, giving him a pointed look.

"Nick's being exactly how he's meant to be." Nick retorts.

"Shut up." Zayn huffs. "Beer?" He asks, holding one out for Peter.

Peter takes it fondly. "Thank you. How bad is it?"

"It's not too bad, Nick took care of it." Zayn promises.

"I had to put in stitches." Nick inputs. Peter gives Zayn a pointed look, making him sigh and put down his beer so he can take his shirt off again.

"Don't downplay this." Nick pouts.

"It's fine." Zayn says softly. "Really. I was being a bit stupid."

"Why?" Peter asks curiously.

"Haven't been sleeping properly." Zayn shrugs.

"Then you shouldn't be hunting." Peter says seriously. "You'll get yourself killed."

"Dad, it's not that bad, I have to- I need to hunt." Zayn says, it keeps his mind busy.

"No." Peter shakes his head. "Not if your mind is like this."

"My mind is fine." Zayn retorts stubbornly, throwing his shirt back on.

"Obviously not if you're not sleeping well." Peter says sternly. "You won't hunt until you've got yourself sorted. End of story."

Zayn sets his jaw at that, "Fine." He shakes his head, storming out of the kitchen.

"If you're going to act like a child Zayn I'll treat you like one." Peter scolds.

"I called you here to help Nick, if neither of you want me on the case then whatever but I can find something else to do. I'm not a child and I won't sit back and do nothing." Zayn argues.

"You won't. You'll rest and get your head straight." Peter says gently.

Zayn sighs, "Dad I need this."

"I will not let you go and get yourself or Nick killed." Peter says seriously. "This is not a distraction or whatever you're trying to get from this."

"Then what do you want me to do? Hm? This is all I know how to do. I don't think this is something that sleep is going to get rid of." Zayn insists.

"Then you need to figure out what's going to fix it and do it." Peter retorts. "I taught you better than this. Hunting his not a distraction. You need to be aware and level headed."

"You want me to fix it? You don't even know what's going on and I'm more than sure you'd have a fucking fit if you knew." Zayn says.

"You very obviously do not want to talk about it. You don't want the help and that's fine, but then you will figure it out. This isn't a debate Zed." Peter replies firmly.

Zayn shakes his head, pursing his lips. "Always a pleasure." He mutters, going upstairs to his room to grab some of his things. Peter sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's just- he's a little not him right now." Nick supplies softly.

"What's going on?" Peter asks, leveling Nick with a look.

"I- don't know if I should." Nick admits sheepishly. "I'm gonna- go talk to him."

"Just tell me he's okay." Peter says softly. "You're okay?"

"He will be." Nick nods. "I'm okay." He promises softly.

"You want to talk to him or should I?" Peter asks.

"I will." Nick gives him a soft smile. "You can make yourself at home, shouldn't be too long."

"Alright." Peter nods, patting his oldest son's cheek.

Nick gives him a lopsided grin, running upstairs. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Go finish your case." Zayn mutters.

"What are you doing?" Nick questions again. Zayn narrows his eyes at him, not budging on his answer. "You're being a dick." Nick says seriously.

"Nick, I'm tired and again I'm treated like I don't know any better. He's always favored you and that's fine. I get it but I'm done being treated like my opinions don't matter. I know what I'm doing." Zayn dismisses, finishing packing his bag.

"So you're running away?" Nick asks incredulously.

"I'm not running away, I'm going to work on a case that I've been watching in Oregon." Zayn says. "I'll be back when I'm done."

"Alone?" Nick snorts. "What the fuck? We give a damn Zayn. He has a good reason for saying what he did, and it's not because he fucking 'favors me'. We are both his sons."

"I don't want to do this now." Zayn sighs.  "I love you but I have a poltergeist to go take care of."

"I'm not allowed to go alone but you somehow are so much better than me so you can?" Nick challenges.

"Never said I was going alone." Zayn points out.

"Then who are you going with? Someone that knows that you're reckless and brash right now? That you could get them killed?" Nick raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not reckless or brash. I made a mistake, I'll sleep it off tonight in a hotel and get on the road again tomorrow." Zayn reasons, stepping around him.

"You fucking dick." Nick growls. "That 'mistake' nearly cost me my life." He snaps. "I was so busy protecting you that I almost didn't see the fucking werewolf about to lunge at me. So how about that for a damn mistake. You didn't even have the fucking decency to say thank you or sorry."

Zayn whips around at that, softening for a mo, opening his mouth to reply but collapses instead, exhaustion and blood loss working against him. Nick sighs, picking him up carefully. He carries him to bed, putting him down, then tucks him in. Zayn's eyebrows furrow in his sleep, cuddling into his pillow more. Nick shakes his head, unpacking his things. He then slips out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft 'goodnight.'

"Alright?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Nick gives him a soft smile. "I think I will too actually, it's been a long day. We'll go tomorrow."

Peter nods, giving him a soft smile. "Good, sleep."

"Goodnight dad, love you." Nick says softly. "You can use Liam's room."

"Where is Liam?" Peter asks, locking up the house.

"He's out." Nick grins.

"Oh alright." Peter nods.

"Little vacation time." Nick explains softly.

"Good, all of you deserve it." Peter agrees.

"A vacation from Liam? I agree." Nick teases.

"You be nice to him." Peter laughs.

"Always." Nick grins.

"Go to bed Nicky." Peter says fondly.

Nick nods. "Goodnight dad."

***

Zayn pants in his sleep, shaking his head as he starts to sweat. Louis frowns as he watches the lad from heaven, sad for him. Zayn wakes with a start, sitting straight up in bed and holds his head, trying to get Louis' pained cries out of his mind. "Fuck fine." He huffs. 'Louis I'm so sorry, fuck I messed up. I didn't mean all that shit I said. I mean yeah, I'd like to sleep with you but because we love each other not for lust. Fuck I just miss you, I'm sorry I lied to you but I thought I was doing what was best. I hope you at least hear a little of what I'm saying. I miss you Lou.'

Louis softens at that, wrapping his arms around himself. He sighs, flashing into Zayn's room. Zayn's eyes widen, looking at him carefully. "Lou?" He asks, making sure he's not hallucinating.

"I'm here." Louis says quietly.

"You heard me?" Zayn asks softly.

"Did you not think I would?" Louis asks.

"I don't know. I haven't prayed in a long time." Zayn admits, standing up and walks over to him.

Louis steps back. "Please do not come closer."

"Right, I'm sorry." Zayn says, stepping back so he doesn't scare him.

Louis nods. "What were you dreaming?"

"Oh. Uh. You." Zayn admits.

Louis frowns. He had made him so distressed. "I should go."

"Please don't." Zayn says, grabbing his arm gently.  "Sometimes they're good dreams, I just keep having these nightmares that you're being hurt and I can't help."

Louis takes him arm back, heart aching. "Why would you care?"

"Because I care- I care about you. I was wrong not to take your opinion seriously. It hurts being away from you." Zayn says. "I really do miss you."  

Louis shakes his head, wrapping his arms around himself. "No you do not. You made it very clear what you wanted."

"I do want you, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'll never forgive myself for that. I just thought I was doing what was right and keeping you safe." Zayn whispers, walking back over to his bed.

"It was not your choice to make." Louis frowns.

"I apparently made it mine." Zayn sighs.

"I mentioned it was not your choice. You said you did not want a mate." Louis argues.

"I know what I said." Zayn says. "Doesn't mean I was right."

"You have made your choice." Louis whispers.

"So that's it then?" Zayn asks.

"What is it?" Louis questions.

"I don't get to say what I said was a mistake? That hurting you is the stupidest thing I've ever done and I want this? I don't get a chance to fight for it? One no and we're done?" Zayn asks, standing back up.

"That is usually how it works yes. When an angel is told their mate does not accept them they do not live long." Louis nods.

"What? What do I do? How do I fix it?" Zayn asks desperately, cupping his cheeks.

"I do not know, there has not been a case of a mate changing their mind." Louis admits, wincing a bit at the touch.

Zayn drops his hands, bouncing his leg nervously. "There has to be a way." He mutters to himself, taking books off his shelf and throws them on the bed, picking up anything that will help. Louis flinches at the noise, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs hurriedly. "How long did they have?" Zayn asks.

"It was not an illness." Louis shakes his head. "It was at their own hand." He jumps when the door slams open, Peter stepping into his room with a gun.

"Dad no." Zayn says, stepping in front of Louis protectively. "Put it down."

Louis squeaks, holding onto Zayn's shirt. "Who is that?" Peter questions, not lowering the gun yet.

"This is Louis, put the gun down." Zayn says firmly.

Peter lowers the gun. "How did he get in?"

"I prayed to him." Zayn answers honestly. "He's an angel."

"A what?" Peter growls, raising the gun again. "Move Zayn."

"No, he's my soulmate." Zayn says, pulling Louis behind him more.

"You're sure he's an angel? Not a shifter? Not anything else playing with your mind? Where is all of this coming from?" Peter fires off.

"He's an angel." Zayn says seriously. "I can't pray to a shifter. Shifters can't just appear in your bedroom." He argues.

"What do you know about him?" Peter challenges. "They can be wicked and manipulative."

"Liam and I found him, he's a-" Zayn stops himself. "A real angel. I know he's my soulmate because I can't breathe or think or sleep or eat when he's not there. I've not been the same for nearly three weeks now, I'm- I'm whole when he's here."

"How do you know it's not manipulation?" Peter insists.

"Because I hurt him. You don't know him, you didn't spend time with him. He didn't have to come back and I didn't deserve him to but he did." Zayn says softly. "Even if it's just for a little while."

"What the fuck is happening?!" Nick bursts through the door, panicked.

"Nick!" Louis lights up.

"Louis?" Nick gapes, smiling brightly.

"See." Zayn says, watching them with more jealously than he'd like to admit. Louis steps out from behind him, watching Peter warily as he walks toward Nick, hugging him tightly when he's close enough.

"Hi love," Nick says happily, hugging him back tightly.

"Nick trusts him, is that good enough for you?" Zayn asks wryly.

"Don't do that Zayn." Peter says seriously. "I do not have favorites. No, it does nothing for me." Louis cuddles closer to Nick, worried.

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Just put down your gun." He retorts.

"Sh love, s'okay." Nick soothes. "Dad really. He's good."

"Louis was it?" Peter questions, and Louis nods.

"What, you're going to interrogate him?" Zayn raises an eyebrow, taking his gun from him.

"Hush." Peter says seriously, beckoning Louis to come over to him. Louis gives him a warm look, stepping closer slowly. Zayn watches his dad warily, setting the gun to the side as he watches, chewing on his lip.

"Give me your hand." Peter encourages.

"What are you doing?" Zayn asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Can you not question every single thing I do like I'm going to feed you to the wolves?" Peter questions. 

"Don't hurt him." Zayn says softly.

"Relax." Peter sighs, taking Louis' hand. He takes his knife, cutting Louis' hand making him whine softly.

"Hey." Zayn huffs, taking Louis' hand gently. "Why'd you do that?"

"Heal yourself." Peter says softly. Louis nods in understanding, healing the wound.

"You okay?" Zayn asks softly. Louis nods shyly.

"There." Peter mutters, shaking his head.

Zayn wants to kiss the spot, but he won't, he's not sure Louis even still wants him. "I'm sorry okay?" He says, turning to his dad.

Peter nods. "I know Zayn." He says sadly.

"Why do you say it like that?" Zayn asks.

"Because you truly believe that somehow, I have a favorite." Peter shrugs. "Like I'm out to get you or that I don't care about you. It happens every once in a while."

"I'm not- I'm not good enough. I've never been. And it's not your fault." Zayn says. "I'm constantly fucking up and making just awful choices without even thinking about it. How could he not be your favorite?"

Peter sighs, shaking his head. "You both mess up. And I love you equally. And it hurts like hell to think that I don't show you that enough. That you think that I loathe you or summat."

"I didn't say you didn't. I know you don't loathe me but it feels like I'm always being corrected. Like my decisions don't mean anything. I love you." Zayn says seriously, hugging him tightly.

Peter hugs him back. "I correct you both, because you need to know that there's something that needs to be changed. Not because I think your actions and decisions don't mean anything. Because I want to help you become a better person. Everyone can learn at least one thing." He explains gently. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry I'm an arse." Zayn sighs.

Peter kisses his temple. "Only sometimes." He winks, then yawns. "Now that you're safe, I'm going back to bed."

Zayn nods, handing him his gun back. "Get some sleep."

"Goodnight." Peter says softly, leaving the room. Zayn watches him go, turning back to Nick and Louis, pursing his lips at the way they're cuddling and hugging each other. He's not jealous.

"Go back to sleep." Louis encourages fondly.

"I'm alright. Don't want to." Zayn says, slipping his shirt off so he can go clean his wound again.

Louis giggles softly. "I was talking to Nick." He admits.

"Oh, right." Zayn blushes a bit.

Nick chuckles, kissing Louis' forehead. "We missed you." He admits. "Good night." He whispers with a smile, leaving the room.

 “You are harmed.” Louis notes, looking over the wound.

“I’m fine.” Zayn dismisses softly.

“You are lying.” Louis notes, gently healing him. “Now you are ‘fine’.”

“Thank you.” Zayn clears his throat, "Sorry about all that." He says sheepishly, picking up his books again so he can put them on the shelf.

"The noise, lying, your father or something else?" Louis questions quietly.

"All of it." Zayn says softly.

"I do not know if I believe you." Louis admits.

"I don't blame you." Zayn says honestly. "And you don't have to right now just don't give up on it yet, please. Give me a chance to prove that I mean it."

"I did not give up on it, nor did I give up on you." Louis says quietly. "But that led to much pain."

"I can't ever tell you how sorry I am but I will forever if I have to. I don't expect an answer tonight. If you don't want to give me one but I want you. All of you." Zayn says softly.

Louis opens his mouth to speak, but pauses, eyes widening. "I must go."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Zayn asks, holding him close.

"My parents are calling for me. I must go." Louis says urgently. "You have your opportunity, don't waste it." He pleads.

"You'll come back?" Zayn asks, pulling away only to cup Louis' face.

Louis nods. "If you can prove yourself."

"How do I prove it? I'll do whatever it takes." Zayn says, thumbing over Louis' cheeks.

Louis gives him a small smile. "You will figure it out." He says softly, then flashes back to heaven.

Zayn's hands drop to his side, biting his lip. "Okay." He breathes.

***

"How do we wake him?" Johannah questions in a whisper, staring at the sleeping hunter.

"Shake him." Mark decides, shaking Zayn's shoulder. "Boy." He demands.

"What the fuck?" Zayn sits up, grabbing his gun.

"Be quiet human." Johannah insists in a hushed tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Zayn narrows his eyes.

"Watch your tone." Mark demands.

"I don't take orders from you." Zayn growls, looking the woman over, making his eyes widen- Louis looks just like her.

"You do." Johannah argues.

"What do you want with me?" Zayn asks.

"We come with a task for you." Johannah says softly. "One of the greatest importance."

"Okay." Zayn says cautiously, lowering his gun.

"We have been informed you are one of the greatest hunters alive on this earth, we need you and only you to complete this task." Johannah urges.

"I dunno about that." Zayn says, furrowing his eyebrows. "What task?"

Johannah looks at her mate. "There is an angel that must be slain, the fate of your world, and heavens across the sphere depend on it."

"You want me to kill an angel? Why? Aren't you angels?" Zayn asks.

"We are." Johannah says calmly. "But killing him will cause war, and again, earth will be the battle ground. It will be ravaged and destroyed."

"You want me to kill him so I can start a war?" Zayn asks incredulously.

"We want you to kill him, to prevent a war." Johannah corrects.

"Oh, uh- who is it?" Zayn asks.

Johannah lets out a sad sigh, her expression turning to one of heartbreak. "Our son."

Zayn's eyes widen, "What? Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He will be the end of your world, and ours. He is strong, and misguided." Johannah whispers.

"Okay, you're not giving me much." Zayn says.

"We may not reveal much." Johannah sighs. "We do not wish him harm but the lives of many must be saved by sacrificing few. He has uncontrollable power and is volatile. He has already shown signs. With the power he possesses he can do much harm. He can unleash the titans that Zeus himself put away, and open the gates of hell and allow Lucifer to claim heaven as his own. He will possess so much power that he will destroy everything with it."

"How will he do that?" Zayn asks.

"We are unsure." Johannah admits. "That is why we cannot stop it in any other way." She insists.

"Uh, but you won't kill him?" Zayn asks.

"We cannot." Johannah whispers. "It will cause a war, and we do not have the strength to do so. He is our son, our little baby boy."

Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose, "How do I find him?" He asks, trying to find a way to keep Louis hidden.

"We will send him to earth. The rest is up to you." Johannah says softly. "He is beautiful and kind, but if he lives, he will destroy everything. Be warned. Do not fall for it, or you and all the humans will pay the greatest price. He does not even know of his destiny." Zayn nods, appeasing her for now. He can't kill him and he won't. "I can see you doubt us." Johannah notes. "If you will not save your world then we will find someone who can. Maybe you wish for the end of the world as well."

"What? No. I can do it. It just sounds a little harsh." Zayn says.

"It is the only way." Johannah insists. "We have tried to find any other. We have searched for 200 human years for anything. It is too late now. It is all we can do. We do not wish to see our son killed, but it's all we can do to save you humans." Her eyes water. "We will lose our son, our baby boy and you claim it to be 'harsh.' What do you know of 'harsh'? You did not have to make this decision."

Zayn sighs, nodding. "Fine. Send him to me and you won't see him again."

Johannah nods, sniffling. "Please, make it quick. Do not make him suffer."

"I won’t. But I don't know how to kill an angel, that's not something I've ever done." Zayn admits.

Mark steps forward then, laying a knife down, the blade white and not made of metal. "That is what you must use."

"What kind of knife is this?" Zayn asks curiously, picking it up.

"A knife made of the bone of Adam." Mark says.

"Oh." Zayn nods, intrigued.

"We wish you luck." Mark says softly. "You must not tell anyone else of your mission. It is critical that few know."

"Yes sir." Zayn says softly.

"We love him dearly." Johannah promises earnestly. "Be gentle with him."

"I will." Zayn promises.

Johannah wipes at her eyes, nodding. "Thank you." She whispers.

Zayn nods, giving her a sad smile. "I'll take care of him." He promises. Johannah pats his cheek and then they're both gone. "Fuck." Zayn breathes, running a hand through his hair. "Nick!" He calls, running out of his room with the knife.

"Woah! You'll take an eye out." Nick chuckles worriedly.

"They- fuck. They want me to kill him." Zayn says desperately.

"Who? Who wants you to kill who?" Nick frowns.

"Louis, his parents want me to kill him." Zayn says.

"What? Why? Do they know who you are? How did they find you?" Nick questions, wide eyed. Zayn jumps into an explanation of what they said, trying not to cry. He doesn't cry. Nick leans against the counter, rubbing his face. "Well shit."

"I'm not doing it. I need to make him safe. He needs to be here, we can keep him safe. He's not evil, he's won't do anything bad." Zayn rambles.

"Zayn." Nick whispers sadly. "Why else would his parents want him dead love? If they knew about you, don't you think they would kill you rather than him?"

"I'm not doing it. He's not bad." Zayn says. "I can't kill him, he's my soulmate Nick. I'm not letting anyone else do it either. You're either with me or you're not. This is big."

"He's not and this is fucking huge." Nick agrees softly. "But this isn't something that you don't do. Maybe- maybe he'll do it without meaning to?" He suggests gently. "I'm with you, of course I'm with you."

"Then stop trying to convince me to kill him. I won't." Zayn says.

"Listen to me." Nick insists softly.

"What?" Zayn asks quietly.

"Do as they say." Nick says gently. "Track him down, hunt him like you would anything else. Let me look into this. Okay? You don't have to kill him, you just have to play the part for now alright?"

"They're sending him to me." Zayn says softly.

"Then don't be here." Nick shrugs. "They'll give him something to do I'm sure, can't just tell him to come to earth to be killed."

"I'm not just gonna not be here." Zayn says. "Someone else may try to kill him."

"Zayn, you can't be here." Nick insists softly. "He can handle himself right now okay? He has for however long he's been alive."

"What if something happens?" Zayn asks softly. "I can't lose him."

"I know." Nick hugs him tightly. "I'll do my best to keep him safe Zed but he's a man and he can make his own decisions and keep himself safe. I mean, he kicked arse with those demons."

"Yeah." Zayn nods. "Wha- where do I go?"

"You have a poltergeist to kill don't you? You've healed well enough now." Nick reasons.

"Yeah." Zayn swallows.

"Look Cal needs the help. Luke is laid up because of it and I was going to go but you should go instead." Nick explains.

"Alright." Zayn nods, grabbing a bag to start throwing things into.

"I'll see if I can find anything about this." Nick promises.

"Keep me updated." Zayn says, throwing clothes into his bag.

"I will." Nick assures fondly.

"I'll call you when I get there." Zayn says softly, pulling his brother into another hug.

"I love you." Nick says softly, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." Zayn says earnestly.

Nick kisses his temple. "Be safe, don't think too much about it."

"I'll try not to." Zayn says, smiling softly.

"Good lad." Nick ruffles his hair.

"I'll call you." Zayn promises.

"You bloody better." Nick chuckles. "Be safe."

"I will." Zayn promises, kissing his cheek before heading out the door.

***

Harry cries out when Ioath pries his other eyeball out of his skull, the pain is indescribable. And he hates it, doesn’t want Niall to feel this, doesn’t want him to experience this. “What good does this do?” He snaps, can’t really look at the angel without his eyes.

“I want to know how your sight works.” Ioath muses, holding an eyeball out, examining it.

Harry makes a noise of acknowledgment, closing his eyes- rather his eyelids at this point, a wetness dripping down his cheeks. “My eyes aren’t special.”

Ioath hums. “Then it’s your mind that is extraordinary.” He notes, dropping the eyeballs back into the jar of saline, keeping them healthy. “Your pain tolerance is incredible.”

“Not incredible enough.” Harry growls.

“If you behave, I will return your eyes to you.” Ioath bargains.

“And if I don’t- you won’t?” Harry notes. “You can keep them, and then I get to go home and get left alone. I won’t be special anymore.”

“You are still incredible.” Ioath chuckles. “You will not be going home yet.”

‘Haz?’ Niall whispers, voice groggy.

‘Go back to sleep my love.’ Harry soothes, loving Niall’s rough, sleepy voice.

‘Again?’ Niall asks knowingly, quiet.

‘Yeah.’ Harry sighs, he’s so tired of this. Tired of being poked and prodded and cut and stabbed. Tired of all of it. Tired of the wound on his side that is still not taken care of, the wound that’s gotten bad enough that he can’t touch it without it hurting like hell.

‘I’m sorry.’ Niall bites his bottom lip.

‘Don’t be, you’re not doing this to me Ni. But you have to stay safe, please.’ Harry pleads.

“What are you thinking?” Ioath asks curiously, looking at a screen. “Your brain waves are off the chart.”

Harry tenses, setting his jaw. ‘Put your wall up Ni, now.’ He says firmly, and he can feel the lad’s hesitation, and his protesting, but soon the wall is up and he can relax a bit. “I’m just thinking of all the ways I will torture you before I kill you.”

Ioath looks at the lad, laughing out loud. “You can dream all you’d like boy.” He muses. “If you will not tell me, I will find out for myself.” He notes, taking a scalpel and cuts across Harry’s forehead, causing the lad to cry out both in shock and in pain. “Let’s see this brain of yours.”

***

"Stop. Please." Harry begs, panting at the pain. He's on his stomach now, one of his wings freshly cut off, lying on the floor next to the table.

"It will grow back." Ioath soothes. "I want to see how your regeneration works." Niall cries silently, trying desperately not to let his emotions get the best of him.

Harry clenches his fists, hiding his face, bloody tears running down his cheeks freely. "Please." He whimpers. It’s not like he has much of a chance to prepare himself now, he’s still missing his eyes, and every day it hurts worse as his body heals without them.

"Sir the prince is here." A guard informs.

"Oh wonderful." Ioath beams. "Maybe he'll see you regrow your wing."

"Fuck you." Harry spits.

"How rude." Ioath huffs.

'I'm so sorry.' Niall sniffles, wiping at his eyes.

'Please don't cry.' Harry pleads weakly.

'You're so hurt, I can barely feel you.' Niall swallows.

'I'm barely here, I’m sorry.' Harry whispers.

'Don't say that, it's not your fault.' Niall cries.

'I'm sorry I'm not strong enough.' Harry sniffles.

"Ioath." Louis greets softly.

"Your highness." Ioath greets, bowing. "The human you brought us incredible." He says in awe.

Louis gapes, staring at Harry when he spots him. "Oh?" He questions, composing himself.

"The tests we've conducted- his pain tolerance and stamina are unparalleled. He has more potential and power than we've ever seen. And even more untapped potential." Ioath rambles happily.

"Really?" Louis asks softly. "What are you doing now?" He asks.

 "We've just taken one of his wings, we're waiting for it to grow back." Ioath explains.

'You are, you've been so strong. I love you so much Haz.' Niall says earnestly, wishing more than anything to just hold him.

'I love you too.' Harry breathes,  screwing his eyes shut tighter as pain shoots through him, his wing beginning to grow back.

'Baby please. Let me do something. Anything.' Niall pleads.

"That sounds very painful." Louis whispers, watching him.

"It probably is but he does so well with pain." Ioath says happily.

"Is he ill?" Louis asks curiously, a dirty white bandage on his side catching his eye.

Niall bites his lip, focusing his energy on Harry's side, trying to heal him. "He has a cut." Ioath nods dismissively.

'Stop it.' Harry says firmly. 'You can't heal this Ni, you'll make it worse.'

Louis raises an eyebrow. "One that has not been healed?"

"No." Ioath says.

'I need- I can't just leave you like this.' Niall says softly.

'You can't help me.' Harry whispers, defeated.

'Harry please.'  Niall whispers back.

"Why?" Louis questions.

"At first it was punishment and I was going to heal it but we want to see how he fights off infection." Ioath explains.

"Punishment for what?" Louis frowns.

'There's nothing Ni. They're going to kill me.' Harry whimpers. 'And I want them to.'

Niall's eyes leak uncontrollably at his confession, 'Harry.' He says brokenly.

'I'm sorry.' Harry chokes out. 'It hurts Ni.'

"He was calling angels and God very disgusting names." Ioath says.

Louis nods in understanding. "Fair enough. He is bleeding from his eyes, is that anticipated as well?”

“Yes.” Ioath nods. “We removed them, to see how they work. And now his body is healing without them. We are examining the process.”

“He needs his eyes to see creatures as they are.” Louis frowns.

“We will return them to him.” Ioath promises. “It will have no effect on his vision. We cannot just return his eyes and heal him, as it may affect his abilities. So we must put his eyes back at the optimal point, which is now actually. And then he must heal himself.”

“How long will it take for him to see again?” Louis worries his bottom lip.

“A week, maybe two.” Ioath hums, taking one of the eyeballs, pressing it back into Harry’s head with a pop, the taller lad whimpering at the pain in his sensitive socket. Louis nods in understanding, wincing a bit at the sound.

'I love you so much.' Niall cries, trying his best to control his feelings but his soulmate is dying and there's nothing he can do.

'I love you more than anything." Harry whispers, letting out another pained sound as the other eyeball is returned. Louis watches his wing grow out again, and the way Harry writhes and cries out in pain shows him that it's as incredibly painful as it looks.

'I'm so sorry.' Niall whispers over and over like a mantra. Harry passes out quickly after from the pain and exhaustion, Niall’s voice the last thing he hears.

"He needs to heal." Louis notes.

Niall's heart stops when he doesn't feel Harry anymore, making him choke out a sob. "Yes sir." Ioath says.

"Your work is quiet extraordinary." Louis admits, looking over the notes and diagrams.

"Thank you sir." Ioath beams.

"This will be most helpful." Louis smiles gently. "But he must rest now. No more tests until the infection is gone, if it enters his blood he will die."

"Yes sir, guards." Ioath says.

"Yes sir?" One guard asks quietly.

"Take him to his cell." Ioath commands. The guard nods, undoing his binds, then gently picks him up. Harry whimpers but doesn't wake up.

-

"Shhh love." Bobby soothes, hugging him tightly when he finds his sobbing son.

"He's- he's going to die." Niall cries.

Bobby winces, heart breaking. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't do this. I can't- I need him." Niall cries, trying to keep all his pent up energy at bay.

"I know, I'm sorry. Pray, maybe, maybe an angel will hear." Bobby suggests.

Niall nods, sniffling. 'I don't know who's in charge of my Harry's pain, but I don't appreciate you picking him apart and hurting him. He's dying. Please. Just please bring him back.' Louis hears the prayer, frowning internally a bit at how this person knows so much about what is going on. More than he had. 'Please, I can't offer you much of anything but he's my soulmate.' Niall says brokenly.

"Excuse me." Louis says politely, walking out of the room, then flashes down to earth. He looks around confused when he doesn't see anything but an empty field however.

Niall's eyes shoot open, crawling out of his dad's embrace and runs outside. He stops short of the barrier, wiping at his red puffy eyes and takes a deep breath before crossing quickly before he can change his mind.

Louis jumps, spinning around quickly. "Where did you- you have your home warded."

"It's for safety." Niall says softly. "You've seen my Harry?" He asks, eyes watery. The flowers and grass around him dying with his heartache.

"You are his mate?" Louis asks softly, looking at the dead plants warily.

Niall nods, biting his lip. "How- how bad does he look? I- I can't feel him. Is he?" He trails off, not wanting to say it out loud.

"He is resting." Louis soothes.

"Oh." Niall says, perking up at that. "Are you going to bring him back to me?" He asks hopefully, taking a step closer to him.

"Shh." Louis says softly. Niall looks around, nodding but tiptoes closer to him. "What are you doing?" Louis questions curiously, taking a wary step back.

"You told me to sh, I thought you were going to tell me a secret." Niall admits, blushing.

"Oh." Louis giggles. "I can if you would like."

Niall beams, nodding. "Please."

"Now you may come closer." Louis encourages fondly. Niall takes another few small steps closer, listening carefully, eye level with the other small lad. "I want to help you." Louis whispers. "I did not know what they had been doing to him. I did not know he is being hurt."

Niall swallows, nodding as his eyes water again. "It's been a rough month and a half."

"I am sorry that that has happened to you both." Louis apologizes earnestly. "What I have learned is hugs are acceptable in situations of sadness. May I embrace you with a hug in order to comfort you?"

Niall giggles a bit, nodding. "Promise he'll come back to me?"

Louis hugs him tightly. "I cannot promise such a thing. I can however promise that I will do all that I can to do so."

"Thank you." Niall says sincerely, hugging him back.

"I know what it feels like to be without your mate." Louis admits.

"I see that." Niall says softly, pulling back to cup his cheeks. "May I?" He asks.

"You may." Louis says softly. Now that Zayn has changed his mind, his heart is no longer broken and while it will leave scars, at least the wounds can now be healed.

Niall smiles softly, gently wiping under Louis' eyes, healing him gently. "You're beautiful." He says softly.

"Thank you." Louis blushes. "As are you."

"Not like you." Niall says, taking his hands away when he's finished. He touches the ground, pulling up violets and daises and white roses to make Louis a flower crown happily in gratitude.

"No, not like I." Louis agrees. "You have the beauty of a god."

"My mother is Rhea." Niall admits quietly, not wanting to be too loud.

"I know." Louis smiles gently.

"Oh, here. They look pretty with your eyes." Niall says softly, putting the crown on him carefully.

"Thank you, it is lovely." Louis says sincerely. "I must get going." He admits. "But I must ask, how could you have known what was happening to him in heaven?"

"We're connected. He can read my mind and I can talk to him. I feel his pain, not so much physically but we're just- we're in sync. A lot of it has to do with him." Niall says.

"It's his abilities then?" Louis asks curiously, intrigued. "Can he read the minds of others also?" Niall bites his lip, not sure if he should be saying anything, looking down a bit warily. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I was purely curious. Your mate is truly incredible, and I do still plan on returning him to you regardless." Louis assures softly. "I will send him to someone I trust, and they will bring him to you. I cannot risk the angels following him here to you. Then he will not be safe."

Niall nods, "Thank you." He says earnestly, hugging him again tightly.

Louis huffs out a soft laugh, hugging him back. "Do not lose hope. I hope to see you again- uh- child of the gods."

"I'm Niall." He introduces softly, beaming at him.

"Most certainly your mother's choice." Louis muses. "I am Louis."

"I hope to see you again Louis, I hope you get your soulmate back." Niall says sincerely.

"I do too." Louis smiles fondly.

"Go, don't want you to get in trouble." Niall says. Louis smiles, giving one last soft squeeze and then steps back before disappearing.

Niall takes a deep breath, running back to the house, smiling widely.

"Good news?" Bobby asks gently.

"Louis is going to send angels that he trusts to bring Harry back." Niall says.

"You believe him?" Bobby checks.

"I do." Niall says softly.

"Okay." Bobby smiles gently.

"He knew who I was. He didn't try to take me." Niall smiles. "He was beautiful Da, he didn't know they were hurting him."

Bobby smiles gently at his son, kissing his cheek. "It's good to see you happy again. My happy boy."

"He's coming home." Niall breathes. "It's not going to be pretty da, they hurt him really bad."

"I figured." Bobby admits gently. "Should go clean up your room then eh?"

Niall nods sheepishly, it's a bit of a mess if he's honest. "Yes sir." He agrees, standing on his toes to kiss his cheek.

Bobby chuckles. "I love you petal."

"Love you more, da." Niall smiles before scurrying off to his room.

"Impossible." Bobby whispers fondly.

***

"You're going to get us in trouble." Ashton giggles, pushing Liam away halfheartedly from his neck.

Liam chuckles, nipping playfully at his skin. "Scold me like you mean it." He teases.

"I cannot." Ashton admits. "It feels really nice." He blushes.

"Where did you learn it?" He asks curiously.

"Zayn." Liam admits against his skin.

"Zayn did this to you as a demonstration?" Ashton asks curiously.

"No." Liam shakes his head. "I watched him do it a couple hundred times."

"Oh, he likes being intimate." Ashton says.

"He does." Liam sighs.

"You do not like him to be intimate?" Ashton questions.

"I think it should be special. It isn't for him." Liam says softly.

"Oh." Ashton nods thoughtfully.

Liam looks up when there's a knock on the door. "Expecting someone?"

Ashton gasps, hopping out of Liam's lap. "I told you we're going to get in trouble." He whispers.

"Relax." Liam soothes, healing the mark quickly.

Ashton nods, walking over to the door. "Hello." He smiles at the guard.

The guard nods politely. "The prince requests your mate's presence."

"Li." Ashton says worriedly.

"Relax." Liam soothes, kissing his temple as he passes him. "May my mate come with?"

"He requested your presence only but you may bring him if you wish." He says.

"Thank you." Liam says softly. Ashton laces his fingers with Liam's, kissing his cheek before they flash over to Louis.

"Your highness, the angel you requested is here, and he requests his mate be with him." The guard informs.

"Allow them in." Louis says softly.

The guard lets them in, bowing to Louis before he disappears. "Thank you." Ashton blurts sincerely. "For bringing him back to me."

Louis gives him a gentle smile. "You are welcome."

Liam kisses Ashton's cheek, squeezing his hand softly. "Did you need me?" He asks.

"I did. How do you feel being back in heaven?" Louis asks softly.

Ashton rubs his back knowingly, watching Liam carefully. "I love being back with Ash, I feel good again, but I don't think I fit in anymore." He admits.

"Excellent!" Louis beams happily.

"What?" Liam asks confused, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, excuse me that seemed harsh out of context." Louis blushes. "I have a mission for you, and your mate. You must make your decisions quickly."

"Okay." Liam prompts fondly.

"I know it seems- bad- but I need you to agree before I can explain anymore. All I can tell you now is you risk never returning to heaven." Louis supplies. Ashton looks over Liam, chewing on his lip, but he'd do anything for Liam. As long as they're together he doesn't care where they are.

"Together?" Liam checks causing Louis to nod. “Of course.”

"I would go anywhere with you." Ashton promises, cuddling into him.

Liam holds him close. "I think we're going to take it?"

"Yeah." Ashton nods.

"Wonderful." Louis smiles warmly. "Follow me."

Ashton lets Liam pull him along, following Louis closely. "We're going back to earth?"

"Very soon." Louis nods, peaking his head out of his home. "Give me your hand." Liam takes his hand, keeping a hold of Ashton as well.

Louis flashes them to the entrance of the restricted area, sighing softly. "Ready?"

"Ready." Liam and Ashton says in sync.

Louis giggles, opening the door, pulling them through quietly. "Stay silent." Ashton nods, looking around curiously, but stays silent like he's asked. Louis leads them back to a room in the back, relieved that there are no guards. "Get in." He whispers, opening the door. Ashton pulls Liam in, just as Louis says, waiting for further instructions.

Louis slips on, closing the door behind him. "He is your mission." He says quietly, nodding at Harry.

Ashton gasps softly, looking over the poor broken human with soft eyes.

Liam looks at the human with wide eyes. "I don't- why is he like this?" He whispers.

"They were experimenting on him. I didn't even know it was going on until his mate prayed and begged me to make it stop." Louis says softly.

Liam nods, looking at the poor boy. He never expected this.

"I need you to take him to earth, take him back to Nick and Zayn's." Louis explains. Ashton nods, kneeling next to the lad, biting his lip. He looks so broken.

Liam nods in understanding. "They'll help us? Where do we take him then?"

"Take him to the mountains." Louis says softly. "Is it far from where Zayn and Nick are?" Ashton asks.

"Almost two day trip." Liam confirms.

Ashton runs a hand through Harry's hair softly, wishing he could do something to help him more. But they can get him to safety.

Harry whimpers. "No. Please."

Liam winces at the sound. "When do we leave?"

"Now." Louis says. "It's night on earth, you need to act fast."

Ashton's heart breaks for him. "Shhh, we're taking you home okay?" He whispers gently.

"When is the next person coming to check on him?" Liam asks softly.

Harry groans, relaxing at his gentle voice. "Ni."

"Maybe an hour." Louis says. "If you have anything you want from your home I suggest you act fast."

Ashton rubs the lad’s cheek softly. "We'll take you to him." He promises.

"I don't think we need anything." Liam admits. "Ash, do you need anything from home?" Harry sighs quietly, settling down.

"You're my home." Ashton says softly, smiling warmly at the human.

Liam beams at him. "Let’s go then."

Ashton nods, gently picking Harry up, trying to keep from moving him too much. "Will we see you soon?" Harry whines at the movement, but he has no energy left to fight.

"You most certainly will. Please stay safe." Louis promises, gentle.

"You too." Ashton smiles, taking Liam's hand. "Let's go."

Liam nods, sending Louis a smile. "I'll send your love to them both." He winks.

Louis blushes, smiling warmly. "Please."

Ashton waves to him before they're gone, keeping a gentle hold on Harry. Liam sighs in relief when he sees the place he has grown to call home in front of them. He guides Ashton to the door. He knocks loudly, knowing he may deal with a pissed Nick soon.

"Who the fuck is here at 2 in the morning?!" Nick huffs, throwing the door open, aiming his gun at them, making Ashton squeak and hide behind Liam.

"Nicky!" Liam smiles innocently, reaching behind him to rest a soothing hand on Ashton.

"Fucking hell." Nick breathes, putting the gun down to hug Liam tightly.

Liam laughs softly, hugging him back. "Missed me?" He teases.

"I have." Nick says lovingly.

"Can we come in?" Liam asks hopefully.

"We- oh, hi." Nick breathes, furrowing his eyebrows. "Is that Harry?" He asks, wide eyed, making room for them to step in.

Liam nods, stepping inside. "Put him on the couch love." He advises gently, pointing at the piece of furniture.

Ashton nods, carefully laying Harry on his stomach so he doesn't hurt his wings. "What happened? Is that your mate?"

"Yeah. He's mine." Liam smiles warmly. "He's been hurt, Louis sent us. He didn't know they were hurting him, and when he found out he asked us to save him. Bring him to you and Zed, said you'd help us get him to his mate."

"Oh, is Louis coming back?" Nick asks cautiously.

"He says he will soon." Liam nods. "Why the caution?"

"Zayn's in Oregon right now. Helping Luke and Cal with a poltergeist." Nick says instead.

"He's not here? We need him." Liam insists.

"He's on another case." Nick says gently. "We can do this."

"Nick look at him." Liam argues.

"There are things you've missed." Nick says softly. "How much do you know about the prince?"

"He's kind, and genuinely cares for humans if this is anything to go by." Liam shrugs. "Why? What did I miss?"

Nick sighs, biting his lip before he jumps into an explanation about what Zayn told him. "I've been doing a lot of research. I love Louis but I need to know that this isn't going to get Zayn killed as well. I don't mind having a low profile but this is big and confusing."

"Nick, he's not dangerous." Liam frowns.

"Maybe not on purpose. Why else would his parents want him dead?" Nick asks. "I don't want Louis dead, I love Louis but we need to be smart about this. I'm not saying killing him is the answer, but we need to know what to do before we do it."

"Nick, if he was dangerous enough to be killed- he wouldn't be roaming between our worlds. There would be notices." Liam shakes his head. "Regardless, we have to deal with Harry NOW."

"You think they lied?" Nick asks, nodding, running to get their first aid kit. "We'd have more stuff if Zayn hadn't been acting like an idiot for the past month." He grumbles, kneeling next to Harry.

"I don't know. Yeah. Something is sketchy up there lately." Liam admits. "What's he been doing?"

"He misses Louis." Nick says softly, peeling off Harry's dirty bandages, making a horrific face. "He's distracted and brash."

"Sounds like Zed. Is it bad?" Liam asks anxiously.

"Really bad. I'm going to clean the infection out." Nick says softly.

"What can I do?" Liam questions softly.

"Hold him still. I'm going to have to cut in a bit deeper." Nick says sadly. Ashton takes Harry's hands, holding them tenderly but with a sure grip.

Liam nods obediently, pinning him to the couch. "Okay." He whispers.

"I'm sorry love." Nick says softly, carefully cutting into his skin.

Harry shrieks, thrashing. "No! No more please!" Liam winces, holding him down as much as he can without hurting the boy.

"Hey, hey, shhh. I'm so sorry." Ashton croons. "We have to get the infection out before it kills you." He says softly, rubbing over his skin softly with his thumbs.

Harry struggles, not listening to reason, the pain and the burn overwhelming and he just wants it to stop. Please stop. Please. Stop. He doesn’t mean to, doesn’t even know how he does it, but suddenly there’s a surge, sending everything flying back, including Nick and the angels.

“What the hell was that?” Nick asks wide eyed, rubbing his head.

“I think that was him.” Liam whispers, shocked. He helps Ashton stand, checking to make sure he’s unharmed.

'Harry.' Niall breathes.

Nick nods warily, slowly walking back over to him. “Don’t touch me.” Harry snarls blindly.

‘Harry.’ Niall repeats, gentle.

'Ni please.' Harry chokes out, disoriented.

'Baby listen to me.' Niall says softly. 'They're trying to help you, yeah? Do you want me to sing to you?' He questions.

“This will kill you.” Nick says softly. “I need to get it out love.”

Harry tries to protest, but he’s so bloody weak, and whatever he just did drained him of whatever energy is left. Nick sinks to his knees again, nodding at Liam and Ashton who take their places again, and then he continues, trying to get all of the pus out.

Harry whimpers in pain, shaking with the force of it. 'I want it to stop.'

'Soon love, can you sit still for me so they can bring you to me sooner hm? We can cuddle and I'll play with your hair.' Niall croons.

'I'm trying.' Harry grits out. 'Please sing to me.' Niall starts to sing softly to him.

"Are you almost done?" Harry whispers, pained. His whole body is tense but he's trying to stay still and make Niall happy.

"Almost, sorry lad." Nick soothes.

"Could have just kissed me awake." Harry mumbles tiredly.

"Your mate would have kicked my arse." Nick laughs.

Harry snorts humorlessly. "He would have." He groans softly. "How did you get here?"

“This is my home.” Nick chuckles.

“How did I get here then?” Harry asks.

"We brought you here. Your mate prayed to the prince, he- we didn't know that you were going to be hurt. Didn't know you were being hurt. So we kidnapped you back and we're taking you to Niall." Liam says softly.

"I don't trust you." Harry mutters.

"I don't blame you, I couldn't tell you how sorry I am but we're trying to make it right. We won't be allowed back in heaven if it makes you feel better." Liam says.

"If were caught." Ashton says gently.

"It doesn't." Harry mumbles tiredly, blindly wiping at the wetness running down his cheeks.

"Fair enough." Liam says softly. “You’re bleeding.”

“It happens when they take your eyes out.” Harry notes bitterly, hissing at Nick in pain.

“Sorry.” Nick winces. “Li, bandage his eyes?”

Liam nods, grabbing a gauze bandage, carefully wrapping it around Harry’s head and over his eyes. Then cleans the blood off of his cheeks and his hand.

"We should leave." Ashton whispers, rubbing Harry's lower back soothingly. "We don't have much time before the others follow us here."

Liam nods, looking up at Nick. "Call Zed."

"He's busy." Nick whines.

"Call him." Liam says again. "Don't want him doing something stupid. I’ll bandage that wound."

"Too late." Nick grumbles, pulling out his phone. He dials Zayn's number, leaning against the couch tiredly.

"Li, he's very warm." Ashton whispers, concerned for the poor human.

"Shit, hold on." Liam says, grabbing some meds and some water. "Harry, sit up for me." 

"I don't- bend that way." Harry slurs. Nick sighs when Zayn doesn't answer, trying again.

Liam nods, "Ash, help me sit him up a little."

Zayn answers then, grumpy. "Are you dying?"

"If I was you'd be so guilty for being grumpy." Nick snorts. Ashton nods, gently lifting and turning the lad to help him sit up.

"Shit." Harry chokes out a strangled whimper.

"I'm sorry, but you're running a fever. If we heal you ourselves, we'll be found and all be dead. I need you to take the medicine, okay?" Liam soothes.

"What's going on?" Zayn asks.

"You can't heal this." Harry whispers. "They've tried. It only gets worse." He explains, eyes still closed under the bandage, weak. Nick sighs, then rambles out a quick explanation about the last hour.

"Jesus, alright. I was going to head back in the morning anyway." Zayn sighs, getting up from the bed to get his stuff together.

"Oh, well take the medicine. You need it." Liam says softly.

"We don't have much time." Nick admits. "We're leaving soon. We'll meet you at the motel you and Li were meant to stay in when you went to find him okay?"

Harry nods in understanding, opening his mouth. Liam puts the pills in his mouth then helps him take a sip of water to get them down.

"Okay." Zayn agrees. "See you soon."

"Love you." Nick says sincerely. Harry swallows them eagerly, the cool water soothing his dry throat.

"Slow love, we do not want to make yourself sick." Ashton says softly.

"Love you too." Zayn smiles before hanging up.

Harry stops drinking, knowing it's a fair point, and rests his head on Ashton's shoulder. "Let me get a bag, Li get your bag. Then we'll head out." Nick pipes up.

"Thanks lad." Liam says sincerely.

"Now, just rest, when you awaken we can give you some nourishment. You need nourishment do you not?" Ashton asks.

Nick ruffles his hair. "I'll always help you." He assures.

Harry nods. "I do."

Liam beams up at him, nodding. "Thank you."

Ashton smiles down at him, running his hands through Harry's hair. "Sleep." He encourages gently.

Nick winks, then jogs upstairs to get his things. Harry lasts only a few seconds more before falling back asleep. "What do we do now?" Ashton asks.

"I'm going to get some things, then we'll start heading towards his mate." Liam says softly, kissing Ashton's forehead.

Ashton nods, closing his eyes with a small smile. "Okay." He agrees, keeping his fingers running through Harry's hair.

"I love you." Liam whispers against his skin.

"I love you too, Li." Ashton breathes.

"I'll be right back." Liam promises, leaning down to peck his lips. Ashton kisses him back, holding him there for a moment longer before letting him go. Liam smiles warmly, jogging to his room, packing a bag quickly.

"We're gonna get you home." Ashton whispers to Harry.

Nick comes downstairs, softening at the cute angel. Harry mutters something incoherent, tilting his head into Ashton's touch. "I'm Nick." Nick introduces softly.

Ashton smiles up at the tall lad, "Ashton. Thank you for taking care of him." He says sincerely.

"Of course. He's my little brother." Nick smiles sincerely. "He's different with you."

"He is?" Ashton asks curiously.

"He's softer with you. He glows." Nick says fondly. "Thank you for not giving up on him."

"Never." Ashton beams, melting at his words.

"You love him." Nick notes.

"He's my everything, I will not lose him again." Ashton says softly.

"I don't doubt that." Nick smiles.

"Ready. Lets’ go." Liam rushes into the room. He winces at the loud noise in his head. "They know he's gone."

Ashton cringes, nodding. "We need to go." He says, lifting Harry carefully. Nick rushes out of the house, grabbing his keys and unlocks the car, smiling fondly as Liam opens the door for his mate. "Thank you." Ashton smiles, pecking Liam's lips. He slides in the back with Harry, getting the hurt lad as comfortable as possible.

"Cute." Nick coos, sliding into the car. Harry sighs in his sleep, settling against Ashton easily.

Ashton smiles softly, kissing Harry's forehead soothingly as they take off. “We will get you home.”

***

Louis nods obediently at his father. "I will find him." He promises.

"Good. Don't disappoint me." Mark says firmly.

"Yes sir." Louis says quietly, bowing to him before leaving his office, swallowing harshly. He takes a deep breath, flashing to earth.

Dark eyes watch Louis from a short distance, smiling wickedly. "Wait." It says, holding his partners arm. "Patience, you'll startle him."

Louis sighs quietly, looking around. He doesn't actually know where he is. This wasn't where he meant to go. He frowns a bit, but at least he knows that Harry won’t be here.

"Now." He says, jumping out and grabbing Louis, smirking at him as he get a tight hold on him. "Your highness." He purrs.

Louis squeaks, struggling in his hold. The other tuts, covering his head with a black sack, marks sewn into it so the angel can't just fly away. "Unhand me!"

"We can't do that, sorry princess." The demon smiles darkly before flashing away with him.

Louis stumbles when they stop, thrashing around to try and get away. The demons carry him over to the wall, markings covering it so Louis can't move as they chain him to it. They take off his mask, smiling innocently at him. "Aren't you just the prettiest little thing?"

Louis glares at them, fighting against his restraints. "You will suffer for this."

"Oh? You think so? By whom? You? Your parents? Your lover?" The demon smirks.

"Heaven will make you pay." Louis growls, not commenting on the last one.

"Right." The demon chuckles. "Let's have some fun while we wait."

Louis freezes. "I do not wish to partake."

"Sorry princess, you don't have a choice." The demon shrugs. "You can make it easier on yourself by answering some questions."

"I do not consort with demons." Louis sasses.

"Feisty princess. Well then, let's get started." He smirks, grabbing his knife and slashes Louis across his chest. Louis yelps, glaring at him.

"How pretty your blood is." The demon smiles. Louis grits his teeth, making his expression neutral. They can't kill him, don't have either of the weapons that can. He will make it past this.

"Who do you think will come save you? None of your friends can get in here and your 'soulmate' is too weak. Such a Malik. He'll die just like his parents." The demon says, cutting Louis right down his chest.

"He's mortal, he's bound to die eventually." Louis snaps, clenching his fists.

"We'll make sure it happens faster." The demon says.

Louis scoffs. "Good luck."

"Don't need it, humans aren't hard to kill." The demon shrugs, cutting off Louis' shirt.

"Yet you have yet to kill him." Louis challenges. "It proves he has more skill than you do."

"He'll crack- for you." The demon says, grabbing his whip.

Louis braces himself, face going straight. "He doesn't care for me."

"That's not what I hear." The demon says. "Quite some parents you have."

Louis looks at him. "My parents do not know of him."

"Don't they?" The demon questions. "I admit, going to your soulmate with such a request was bold."

"They went to him? With what request?" Louis questions worriedly. "How do you know any of this?"

"We left him with a parting gift as a baby." The demon says. "Or Doniya did- she's quite the little soldier."

"What did you do?" Louis glowers.

The demon sighs, "It's not story time. Maybe we'll get back to that later." He muses.

"His necklace." Louis whispers, everything clicking.

"Fine, yes, his necklace." The demon rolls his eyes. "Humans are so sentimental. His sister was on the edge of death, we saved her. She's strong willed, insisted that her brother be taken care of. But we've kept an eye on him. She's still strong willed, still stuck in her own mind, watching all these wonderfully horrible things happen."

Louis glares at him. "Wicked."

"Alright, story time is over." The demon smirks, whipping Louis across his stomach. Louis flinches, clenching his fists, he doesn’t make a sound however. He will not give these demons what they want. “We’ll break you.” The demon sing songs, eyes going dark, a sinister smirk on his lips. “We’ll kill your mate, and then we’ll use you.”

“You may try your very hardest.” Louis gives, his muscles clenching when the demon whips him again.

“Oh we will.” The demon smirks.

***


	3. Saving a prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me, here's a gift for you haha

"Are we meeting Zayn before we reach his home?" Ashton asks curiously, running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Yeah. He's a bit behind, he'll meet us at the bar Harry used to work at." Liam promises, watching through the rear view mirror as Harry leans into his lover's touch.

"Any word from the prince?" Ashton asks curiously.

Liam shakes his head. "He should have called by now."

"Do you think they caught on?" Ashton questions worriedly.

"I hope not." Liam shivers. "We'd have known."

"That is true." Ashton nods. "I will try praying to him." He says softly.

"Just be careful with that, don't want anyone else to hear." Liam says gently.

"I will, I made it directly to him." Ashton assures. "He is cuddly." He giggles when Harry cuddles into him more.

"Probably lacking a lot of that." Nick says softly.

"Probably, poor thing." Ashton coos. "He will be better when he is reunited with his mate."

"Shouldn't be much longer." Nick promises. "But we need to wake him soon, I don't know where to go."

"Right. Harry." Ashton says softly. "Need to wake up love."

"No." Harry huffs.

"We ca not get you home if we do not know where we are going." Ashton says softly.

Harry groans, pushing himself up weakly. "Okay."

"We are at the bar, I think." Ashton says, looking out the window. "We are just waiting on Zayn."

"There he is." Liam notes.

Zayn pulls up beside Liam, smiling brightly at seeing his best mate again. He throws his car in park and slides out, waiting for the angel to get out as well. Liam gets out of the car, pulling him into a tight hug. "Hi babe." He breathes.

"Hi." Zayn says softly, hugging him back just as tight. "Missed you." He whispers.

"I missed you too Zed." Liam whispers back.

Zayn clears his throat, stepping back after a mo. "So, where we going?" He asks.

"Up to wherever they live." Liam nods at an exhausted looking Harry in the backseat.

"Jesus, what the hell happened?" Zayn asks, looking at the poor battered lad.

Liam gives him a sheepish smile. "The angels did."

"Holy shit." Zayn breathes. "Let's get him to his mate."

Liam nods. "Not all the angels, most of us had no idea."

"I see why, who's that with him?" Zayn asks.

"My mate." Liam says lovingly.

"Oh, he's pretty." Zayn winks.

Liam smiles warmly. "Yeah he is."

"Alright, well where's Louis?" Zayn asks.

"We don’t know.” Liam admits.

Zayn's blood runs cold at that, something has had to happen. "We need to get him to his mate and we need to see if he can tell us anything."

Liam nods. "You haven't heard from him?"

"No." Zayn says softly.

"Damn." Liam whispers. "He hasn't replied to Ashton's prayer."

"He's in trouble then." Zayn says, trying not to panic.

"Hey." Liam soothes. "We see what Harry knows and go from there. Besides, he can’t exactly contact any of us right now anyways without leading the angels to him yeah?"

"Okay." Zayn breathes.

Liam kisses his cheek. "Good, are you following us?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Zayn nods, smiling softly at him before sliding into his car.

"Which way, Harry?" Ashton asks softly.

"Left." Harry mumbles, leaning against the door. “Follow the road out of town.”

Zayn follows Liam's car as Harry gives them instructions, the further they go into the mountains, the more bright flowers and bigger trees and greener grass that shows up. He's not seeing just the usual trees you find in the mountains, these are the big ones with wide branches that he could probably build a nice treehouse in, they look warm and inviting, even in the dark. He furrows his eyebrows when they come to a clearing. There's nothing there but a loads of grass and more flowers. Harry opens the door, falling out with a grunt, using the car to help stand up.

"Harry, careful love." Ashton squeaks. Zayn slides out of the car, helping Harry stand, watching warily as Niall seems to appear out of nowhere. His face torn between anger in relief.

"Ni?" Harry breathes- he knows the feeling of having the lad near- holding his arms open unsteadily.

"Harry." Niall beams, walking over towards Zayn, glaring at Liam and Nick. He wraps his arms around his mate carefully, shooing Zayn away.

Harry hugs him tightly, holding him close. "They're okay."

"Missed you so much." Niall says softly, glowing happily as he clings to him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Harry breathes, chuckling softly as he feels the grass around him grow a bit more, tickling his ankles.

"I have a feeling." Niall smiles. "I need to heal you." He says sadly, pulling back to look at him.

Harry chuckles. "You can't."

"Why not?" Niall pouts.

"It's an infection." Harry whispers. "Mind if I lay down?"

"Let's get you inside." Niall says quickly.

Harry tilts his head up, kissing him lovingly. Niall squeaks, not expecting the kiss he gets but kisses him back softly anyway. Zayn smiles despite himself, he'd like to kiss Louis like that too. Harry sighs softly, pecking his lips. "Now, nap." He decides tiredly.

Niall nods, looking over at Zayn. He's the only one he trusts right now. "Oh, right." He says, moving to lift Harry from the small lad's arms.

Harry grunts. "You will hurt yourself." Ashton says softly, worriedly.

"I'll be alright." Zayn assures, adjusting Harry carefully.

"Please let me help." Ashton pleads gently.

Niall narrows his eyes at the angel, not trusting him. "He's strong enough."

"Ni." Harry soothes. "He's okay."

Niall purses his lips but softens, "Fine."

"Thank you." Ashton whispers, gently taking Harry from the lad. "Where are we going?"

Niall gestures towards the clearing, putting his hand on an invisible barrier and whispers the words Perrie had taught him to let new people in.  Zayn raises his eyebrows as they walk through, looking at the little oasis. It's filled with even more flowers and a huge vegetable garden and a spring running behind the house. "Nice little set up." He says.

"Thank you." Niall nods, walking up the little stone path into the house. "Da!" He calls.

"What's wrong?" Bobby calls back, rushing to the front of the house.

"Harry's here." Niall smiles. "But I can't heal him and he's got an infection." He says softly.

"Has it been cleaned?" Bobby asks softly.

"I dunno." Niall admits, turning to look at Nick and Liam.

"It's been cleaned, he wasn't happy about it." Nick admits.

"I'm sure." Niall huffs at him. "Lay him in the room at the top of the stairs on the right." He says.

"It was necessary." Nick defends. Ashton nods, carrying him upstairs.

"It wouldn't be if you wouldn't have kidnapped him." Niall retorts.

"I'm making up for it now." Nick argues.

"Not to my liking." Niall growls, seeing Harry like this has made the excitement die down and his anger flare back up.

"I didn't do that to him, not one person here expected that to happen." Nick snaps. "We're trying to help."

"You may not have known what was going to happen but you were going to keep him from me and use him as some kind of tool if it wasn’t for the angels. That's not okay either. Who does that?" Niall growls, his eyes starting to glow in his irritation.

'Ni.' Harry soothes mentally.

"What the fuck are you?" Nick steps back.

Niall glares at Nick, not answering his question but walks over to Harry, cupping his face and kisses him softly. Harry sighs softly, cupping his cheek. 'Be nice baby.'

'It's their fault you're so hurt. Part of it at least.' Niall says softly.

'It's also their fault that I'm okay.' Harry reasons gently.

Niall softens, nodding softly. "I won't apologize for what I said, it's true but thank you for bringing him to me. It's a start."

Nick nods gently. "I'm sorry." He says sincerely.

"We need to talk to him." Liam notes gently.

"To Harry?" Niall asks.

Liam nods. "We want to know what happened."

"After he rests. For now he needs sleep and protection so you get to do the honors." Niall says, leaving no room for argument.

"Fair enough." Liam muses. "Nick? In here or perimeter?"

"I'll take in here. You and Ash have wings." Nick smiles.

Liam nods, lacing his hand with Ashton's. "We'll just walk."

Zayn nods. "Uh, have you heard from Louis?" He asks Niall.

"No." Niall furrows his eyebrows. "He's on earth." He says softly.

"You should try praying." Liam suggests gently.

"Me?" Zayn asks.

"Yeah, maybe he'll answer to you." Liam nods.

Zayn nods, walking out of the room and into their kitchen. 'Lou? Where are you love?' He waits, but after 15 minutes of silence he growls, tugging his hair in frustration. Something is bound to be wrong right? He’s always answered.

“Nothing?” Nick asks softly.

Zayn nods in affirmation, a frown settled onto his features.

“Look, maybe he’s fine and avoiding contact to protect us right now yeah?” Nick reasons softly. “We’ll see what Harry knows- if anything. And if we haven’t heard from him in a few days still, then we can go out and try and find him yeah? Maybe even reach out to his parents, they did give you a mission.”

“I’m not-” Zayn starts.

“Killing him. I know.” Nick cuts him off. “But that could be an in. We can’t be here though when it happens, or they’ll find the kid again and look at him. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“Fine.” Zayn sighs, nodding. “What can I do?”

“Protect him for now, that’s all we can do.” Nick shrugs, ruffling his hair as he brushes past him and walks around the house.

***

Niall smiles softly at his sleeping mate, glad to have him back. He giggles fondly at Nyx who curls herself under Harry's chin happily, he wasn't the only one that missed him. Harry sighs softly, stirring.

"Hazzy." Niall breathes, kissing his forehead softly.

"Mum?" Harry whispers, furrowing his brows, tilting his head towards the sound.

"Sorry love." Niall says sheepishly, he knows better than to call him Hazzy when he's sleeping.

"Ni.” Harry breathes. “No 's okay." He reassures softly. "You just- it sounded like her."

"I sound girlie?" Niall teases.

Harry chuckles softly. "No but the fever has given me some hallucinations."

"Let's get you some food and some meds, yeah?" Niall says, carding his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Don't go." Harry pouts.

Niall softens at that, kissing him softly. "Just for a mo, you need food. And water and Gatorade."

"Please." Harry pleads.

Niall concedes with Harry's pouty lip, kissing it again. "Okay."

"Just want to hold you, my pretty little sunshine." Harry whispers, pulling him closer.

"I love you." Niall says earnestly, eyes wet.

Harry softens, cupping his cheek. "I love you more than anything."

"I thought I lost you." Niall whispers.

"I'm so sorry." Harry whispers back. "I'll always come back to you."

"Don't you dare apologize." Niall sniffles, "Wasn't your fault."

"I should have done more." Harry says softly. "I'm so sorry I put you through this."

"Haz." Niall shakes his head, nuzzling their noses together. "I'm sorry you went through it."

"I survived and I fought because of you." Harry whispers earnestly. "Thank you for not giving up on me, no matter how much I wanted you to."

"I love you, I'd never give up on you. My strong, beautiful baby." Niall smiles.

"I'm not that strong." Harry shakes his head. "I wanted to give up so badly. I wanted to die."

"I didn't want you to die, maybe that was selfish but I couldn't let you go, not yet." Niall says, crying silently.

"No baby." Harry softens, holding him close. "No it's not, it's okay, and I’m here."

"I know, dunno if these are sad or happy tears." Niall admits.

"I'm gonna get better okay?" Harry soothes seriously. "This will all pass."

"I've gotta keep you hidden better." Niall says.

"We've both got to stay hidden. You're in more danger now with me here than you've ever been." Harry sighs.

"I'm not worried about me." Niall whispers, kissing his nose. "I'm worried about you, no one is looking for me."

"You don't know that. I'M worried about you. You'll always be my number one priority." Harry insists.

Niall cuddles into him more, moving Nyx a bit so he can tuck himself into Harry protectively. "Let me heal your wings." He whispers.

"No." Harry whispers back gently.

"Please Harry." Niall pleads. They've grown back, but they're a bit bent weird and they hurt him if he moves wrong. "I need to see you fly again when you're better."

"I need to splint them is all." Harry shakes his head. "I won't risk it Ni, I can't lose you and I can't protect you. One of these days it'll be hades that comes."

"Healing you doesn't take that much energy anymore. It's natural, at least when we're this close." Niall assures, thumbing over his cheeks.

"You'll risk making the infection worse or making me blind forever." Harry reasons gently. Niall deflates at that, hates that he can't make Harry feel better. Harry softens, he can feel the defeat radiating off of the lad. "Just the wing." He gives softly, carefully turning onto his chest.

"No, you're right. I don't want to hurt you more." Niall says softly.

"You won't, I trust you." Harry kisses his palm.

Niall softens, nodding, not saying anything about the angel that's watching them curiously. He keeps his focus on Harry, carefully sitting on his bum. "S'gonna hurt for a mo before it gets better." He warns.

"I know." Harry breathes, taking deep breaths. He holds the pillow tightly, resting his forehead on his arms.

"I love you." Niall says sincerely, before running his hand over Harry's wing.

"Fuck." Harry grits, clenching the pillow tightly.

Niall finishes quickly with one wing, holding his hand there just a bit longer to soothe the pain. Harry rolls his shoulders, relaxing a bit.

"Just one more." Niall says softly, kissing the back of his neck tenderly.

"Just give me a mo." Harry whispers.

"Alright love." Niall agrees softly.

"If I may interject?" Ashton says softly.

"You may not." Niall says, cutting his eyes at the angel.

"Ni." Harry soothes, reaching back to rub his thigh gently.

"I only wish to help." Ashton frowns.

Niall narrows his eyes but nods, "Fine."

"If you heal that wing without breaking it again, you will make it worse for him." Ashton informs gently. "You will fuse the bones together."

Niall looks back at Harry's wing, "Can you heal it?" He asks.

"Not without breaking it." Ashton says softly. "They must not have let them grow back naturally."

Niall purses his lips, "It's up to him."

"Just break it." Harry breathes tiredly.

"I'm not breaking your wing." Niall shakes his head.

"Then he can." Harry supplies.

Niall looks over at the angel and nods, "Go ahead." He whispers, climbing off of Harry.

"You do not have to stay and watch." Ashton says gently, walking over to the lad.

"I'm not going to leave him alone." Niall shakes his head, kneeling on the floor next to Harry's side of the bed, taking his hand and kissing it.

"Come here." Harry encourages fondly, turning a bit, wanting Niall to come cuddle him. Niall obeys easily, cuddling into the small space and kisses his bare chest.

Harry wraps an arm around him, burying his nose in his mate's hair. "Okay. I'm ready."

Ashton nods, "I am sorry in advance." He says softly, breaking Harry's wing.

Harry bites his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, tightening his hold on Niall with a choked groan. Niall holds him close, peppering kisses on his heated skin. Ashton apologizes again as he heals the first wing, moving on to the second. Harry closes his eyes, soothing over the broken skin of his lip with his tongue. "Just fucking do it." He grits out.

Ashton breaks the second wing, healing it after again. "There." He soothes. "That should feel a little better."

Harry slumps against the bed, letting his wings relax, dropping off the sides of the bed. "Thank you." He whispers.

Ashton smiles proudly at that, nodding happily. "My pleasure." He assures.

"You need food and meds." Niall says softly, crawling out of bed to head down to the kitchen.

Harry shifts a bit in discomfort. "Ow." He mumbles.

"Can I do anything else for your pain?" Ashton asks softly.

Harry shakes his head, folding his wings back so he can roll over. "No thank you." He says softly, pressing a hand to a scar on his abdomen that throbs in pain.

"We need to change your bandages." Ashton notes, peeling it back to look at it.

“How does it look?” Harry questions tiredly. It’s still incredibly tender to the touch, and he knows its warm.

Ashton’s eyes widen, seeing a thin, black wormlike thing protruding from under his skin. “There is something that does not belong there.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, hissing in pain. “Don’t touch it.”

“I am not.” Ashton whispers. “You have something inside of you.”

“What is it?” Harry panics, letting out a pained gasp when it moves, slowly inching upwards.

“I do not know what it is, but it must come out. I am sorry.” Ashton informs.

“No! You don’t know what it is!” Harry practically shouts.

"It is heading towards your heart, it could kill you." Ashton says.

"It could kill me now." Harry argues. "Shit." He curses in pain.

"Sh, I need you to be very still." Ashton says, getting a good look at it. "And I need you to be quiet. No prayers."

"Like I'd pray." Harry scoffs. "Where is Niall? Ni!"

"I'm coming." Niall calls back, coming up the stairs with Harry's food. Harry stays as still as he can, biting back a pained whimper as the thing moves again, disappearing deeper into his muscles and away from the skin.

"What's wrong?" Niall asks.

"I don't know." Harry admits, his head jerking back in pain.

"He has a something in him, it needs to come out." Ashton says. “It may kill him, although I have never seen it before so I am unsure.”

“Unsure?” Niall snaps. “Who knows what it is? Do the hunters? The other angel?”

“I am unsure.” Ashton repeats.

“What is with the shouting?” Nick barges into the room, gun out.

“Let’s just have a party in here, don’t mind me and my agony.” Harry grits out, clenching his fists.

Nick frowns, walking over to him. “Is it the infection?”

“He has something inside of him.” Ashton informs, describing what it looks like.

“There’s nothing we can do for him.” Nick admits, knowing exactly what it is.

“What do you mean there’s-” Niall starts.

“Nothing. We. Can. Do.” Nick cuts him off, serious. “You’re not the one that put these wards up right?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Niall asks incredulously.

“Did you or did you not?” Nick snaps, urgent.

“No.” Niall grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You need to get in contact with the witches that did that. Only a witch can take them out.” Nick informs.

“How do you know?” Niall asks.

“Because I had one.” Liam admits, stepping up behind the older hunter. “It’s a parasite. When I was banished, and my wings were taken from me, I got one. I didn’t make the connection until later, when I found a book on myths, but these are things made to punish. It won’t kill him, but it hurts like a bitch. And angels can’t remove them. Only witches can, they were created so nothing could stop the pain, an eternal punishment. But somehow, witches found a way. But it needs to be killed immediately after getting it out of him. If you kill it while it’s in him, it secretes a toxin so powerful his heart will stop in minutes. And if it somehow escapes, and finds a new host in a human, you’re promising that person an agonizing death.”

“I’ve heard of these things.” Harry admits through gritted teeth. “They’re contagious- if the host is human.”

Liam nods solemnly. “You could infect any of us.” He affirms. “It isn’t fair I know but we need to lock you in here until we can bring a witch.”

“I know.” Harry gasps.

“No.” Niall insists, looking between them. “I will not leave you to suffer alone.”

‘I’m not alone.’ Harry points out mentally, voice soft despite the pain. ‘I have you, at a safe distance but still here.’

“Haz.” Niall whispers.

“Call Pez, okay?” Harry pants softly. “Call her, she’ll come. And stay right outside the door if you want, or- shit- make me a pretty flower crown hm? So even if I look like shit, and I can’t see it, it’ll make you smile.”

Niall bites his bottom lip, but nods quietly. “Okay.” He pads over to him, kissing his forehead.

Harry cups his cheek lovingly, jerking a bit when the thing moves again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Niall whispers, stepping back.

“What if he does that thing again?” Liam asks, moving his hands in an explosive motion.

“Kind of blind, not deaf. Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry grits out.

“That burst of energy, have you had that before?” Liam tries to explain.

“No.” Harry groans. “But I suppose they found that when they were digging inside of me.” He snaps.

“Shit sorry I asked.” Liam winces.

“Get out.” Harry growls, back arching off the bed. “Now.”

“Go.” Nick insists, corralling everyone out quickly, knowing that the agitation is a sign that he’s going to be contagious. He shuts the door firmly, turning to Niall. “Does it lock?”

Niall frowns but nods. “He can barely move and he can’t see.”

“You’ve never experienced that thing, it’ll fuck with his brain, make him move.” Nick explains. “Go call your witches yeah? I’ll lock the door. He’ll be fine.”

_He’ll be fine. He has to be._

***

“Where is he?” Perrie says softly, kissing Niall’s cheek as she steps inside the house.

“Room.” Niall whispers, wincing when there’s a crash from upstairs.

Perrie nods, giving him a sympathetic smile. “I’ll fix him.” She promises. “Give me half an hour.”

“Be careful.” Niall says softly. “Don’t hurt him.”

“I’ll do my best.” Perrie promises lovingly. “This is cute.” She smiles, running a finger over his flower crown as she passes. Niall gives her a small smile, watching her walk upstairs.

Ashton catches the way Niall winces when an agonized cry echoes through the house. He takes Niall’s hand, despite his protests and guides him out of the house. “I am sorry for his suffering, but he is strong.”

“He shouldn’t have to be.” Niall mutters.

“I agree with you.” Ashton nods, sitting down in the grass, running his hands over the blades.

“Then why did you take him from me, to do those things to him?” Niall insists.

“I did not.” Ashton frowns. “The prince came to Liam and I to return him to you, I was not aware that he even existed. I am not aware of why he is so special, is it because his wings are black?”

“No.” Niall frowns too, sighing as he sits down.

“That is a sound of discontent, may I embrace you comfortingly?” Ashton offers. Niall’s lips quirk up a bit as he nods, allowing Ashton to awkwardly pat his head when they hug. “Is it working?” He whispers loudly.

“Yes.” Niall laughs.

“Excellent.” Ashton beams, a childlike joy in his eyes. “How long do these embraces usually last?”

“However long it takes usually.” Niall giggles softly.

“For what to happen?” Ashton asks.

“The other person to feel better.” Niall informs.

“Oh.” Ashton smiles, letting go of him. “Then I have accomplished the mission of that embrace.”

“Niall.” Nick shouts, sticking his head out of the doorway. Niall’s head shoots up at him. “We need you in here.”

Niall nods, hopping up. He runs inside and up the stairs, bursting into their bedroom causing his poor mate to jump a bit. “Sorry, sorry.” He breathes.

Perrie smiles warmly, holding up a jar. “Can I keep this?”

“Please do.” Harry mumbles tiredly. “Ni.” He whispers, reaching a hand out.

Niall softens, walking over to him quickly, gently taking his hand. “Hi love.” He whispers, eyes watery.

“Hi sunshine.” Harry whispers. “Come cuddle me.”

Niall curls up into his side, closing his eyes tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry breathes. “Thank you Pez.”

“You’re going to let her walk out with that thing?” Nick raises an eyebrow.

“Unless you’d like it in you.” Perrie smiles sweetly, brushing past him. “Never trust a hunter.” She calls as she leaves.

“Or a witch.” Nick bites.

Harry snorts at that. “More likely to trust her mate.”

“We didn’t know.” Nick grumbles.

Harry hums. “You’re working on it.” He gives.

“You should sleep.” Niall kisses his cheek. Harry hums again, relaxing into the mattress, falling asleep quickly.

***

“You shouldn’t be out of bed.” Niall scolds softly when Harry sits down beside him in the grass.

“I’ve missed being outside.” Harry reasons, running his hands over the blades of grass, breathing in the fresh air. “I’m okay now.”

Niall kisses his temple softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Harry admits. “Sore, but I think the fever has broken and I don’t have anything crawling around inside of me so I feel damn near perfect.”

“Haz.” Niall whispers.

“I’m sorry.” Harry sighs, taking his mate’s hand in his own. “It’s been shitty, I know.”

“You’re back and you’ll get better.” Niall shakes his head, kissing his temple again. “I just hope its over.”

“For now it is. We’re safe and I’ll get better okay?” Harry soothes, turning his head when he hears the door open and close, footsteps walking over to them. “Zayn.” He greets.

“Uh- hi.” Zayn frowns, sitting down.

“You smell like cigarettes.” Harry supplies.

“Oh.” Zayn nods. “Can I ask you some questions?” Harry nods encouragingly. “Have you heard from Louis?”

“Who?” Harry furrows his brows under the bandage.

“Uh- the prince.” Zayn explains.

“No, why would I have? I’m staying far away from angels as I can if you hadn’t noticed.” Harry snorts.

“Right.” Zayn sighs.

“Look, they talk about things when they’re guarding me- cutting into me.” Harry grits out. “Either they think I don’t listen or I wouldn’t get out or I didn’t give a damn. Quite frankly I don’t. But one of the guards was saying something. An angel with a hunter mate.”

Zayn takes a sharp breath. “What about him?”

“He’s yours isn’t he?” Harry notes, a knowing grin quirking up his lips. Zayn nods. “I’m going to assume that you’re nodding. The royals aren’t happy. But they can’t banish him- not when soulmates are god’s choice. Its why they were so urgent with me, they hoped they could tap into something in me that could kill him. But it sounds like they’ve made a deal with the devil- demons more like. With a royal prince- one that can get pregnant- you think the demons will just kill him?”

Zayn stiffens. “You’re saying-”

“I’m saying it’s likely. With the lack of angel radio going on, and the absence of said prince. I’d say that’s your best guess.” Harry nods.

“I need to find him.” Zayn insists, hopping up.

“The angels think you won’t kill him.” Harry informs. “Maybe you should work that angle a little better.”

“Right.” Zayn swallows, rushing inside.

“Whoa.” Nick catches him when he runs right inside. “What’s wrong?”

“Demons have him, I need to go Nick.” Zayn insists.

“Go? Go where? Where do they have him?” Nick lists.

“I don’t fucking know!” Zayn shouts.

Nick softens, cupping his cheeks. “Breathe. We’ll figure this out.”

“They could be hurting him- fuck, Harry mentioned him getting pregnant- and.” Zayn rambles, panicking.

“Zayn.” Nick soothes. “Get a bag, let’s go yeah?”

“Yeah.” Zayn nods, running upstairs and gets a bag.

Nick walks outside when Zayn does so, giving Niall an apologetic smile. “Mind if we steal him for a bit?”

“He’s blind and injured, what good can he do?” Niall glares at him.

“Harsh.” Harry muses.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Niall winces.

“I know.” Harry soothes. “But I’m helpful and they know it.” He sighs. “The prince saved me, and I’ll help save him okay?”

“No.” Niall’s eyes water.

Harry kisses him softly. “I won’t be gone long okay? Trust me.”

“I do, its them I don’t.” Niall insists.

“I’ll kick their asses if they try anything.” Harry grins, standing up. “I need my sunglasses.” He tells Nick, unwrapping his bandage from his eyes. Nick nods, jogging back into the house to find them.

“How are you going to help them?” Niall asks, frowning.

“I can’t see anything, but I may be able to find him.” Harry shrugs. “I can kick some demon ass though.”

“You’re injured.” Niall points out.

“Don’t need hand on hand combat.” Harry reasons. “Besides, I’m going to ask Pez.”

“You think she’ll help hunters?” Niall frowns.

“No, but she’ll help me.” Harry smiles. “And if we be nice to the prince, maybe it’ll help our current angel situation yeah? They can’t banish him, he’ll rule soon when it comes out that his parents are attempting murder. It’ll be good for us.”

“Please be safe.” Niall whispers.

“I will my love.” Harry promises. “I’m not going anywhere near any more angels okay? Besides, my hearing is killer lately.” He adds the second part with a cheeky, teasing grin.

Niall rolls his eyes fondly, standing up to kiss him softly. ‘You better come home to me.’

‘I always do, and that will never change.’ Harry promises, pulling back when the front door opens and closes. ‘I’ll see you soon sunshine.’

***

“This is it? A two day drive for this?” Nick frowns, parking the car outside of an abandoned warehouse, rusted metal poles stacked up against one of the outer walls.

“This is it.” Harry affirms.

“How can you tell?” Nick looks back at him.

“I can feel the energy. It’s warded like nothing I’ve ever seen. I don’t even think you can go in.” Harry furrows his brows, opening the car door. “This is powerful stuff.” He whispers, pressing his hand against the building.

“It’s warded against humans? Is that even possible?” Zayn frowns.

“Yes.” Harry snorts. “You can ward against anything and everything if you’ve got enough power.”

“Is it warded against you?” Nick asks, following Zayn out of the car.

Harry sighs. “I was worried you were going to ask me that.”

“So it’s not.” Zayn nods. “How do you break the wards?”

“I don’t know.” Harry admits. “I don’t do magic, I stay away from that shit as much as I can. But you’ll have to figure it out. Nothing can go in yes, but nothing can go out either- nothing it’s warded against. It’s like a fence and a cage. I can get in there, but I can’t bring the angel out.”

“Fuck.” Zayn growls.

“Look don’t you have books? Information about this sort of thing? You’re hunters for fucks sake, you know about me but not something basic like a ward?” Harry crosses his arms over his chest.

“I know who we can ask.” Nick mumbles, pulling out his phone and dials a number, walking away from the pair.

“I can probably get you in.” Harry mumbles. “But it will be tricky, because once I’m in, they’ll know. I wont have much time for breaking wards and saving damsels.”

“He’s not a damsel.” Zayn glares at him.

“Whatever you say.” Harry smirks. “Just be ready. Once those wards are down, you’re going to have to move. This stuff takes a lot of power, and I’m not exactly fully charged.”

“I’ll be ready.” Zayn promises. Harry nods, closing his eyes, touching the wall again. “What are you doing?” Zayn asks.

“Listening, shut up.” Harry mumbles. Zayn frowns, but nods. “They’re at that end of the building, this side. You need to be ready at an entrance around there.”

“How’d you know that?” Zayn asks quietly.

“I can’t see, my other senses are heightened.” Harry shrugs. “I don’t usually listen this well, just ask Niall.” He teases softly.

“Can you hear what Nick is saying?” Zayn asks curiously.

“Yes.” Harry affirms, walking towards the door. “You have about a minute, give or take. I will warn you that if you’re too slow and I die, I will haunt the fuck out of you, and my mate will kill you. So, bare that in mind.” He informs, opening the door, and disappearing inside.

“Where the hell did he go?!” Nick whisper shouts.

“He heard you.” Is all Zayn can say before he’s grabbing his weapons and dragging Nick to the right door. He begins counting mentally in his head, although he doesn’t really have to because at 45 seconds the whole building seems to light up, invisible symbols suddenly glowing a bright blue before they disappear.

“Go.” Nick insists, kicking down the door.

“I should have known.” One of the demons smirk, sending Nick flying against the wall with just a flick of his wrist. The lad falls to the ground with a grunt, a few feet away from Harry who is pressed against the wall, holding his side.

“Your weakling prince came through huh princess?” The demon with the knife smirks, nicking Louis’ skin. Louis winces a bit, his skin a dull color, his glow gone, and head falling forward just a bit because of how tired he is.

"Weakling?" Zayn huffs. "That’s the best you could think of?"

"Well." He shrugs. "Glad you could join the party, the princess has been pretty curious about some things haven't you?" He nicks Louis' cheek making the angel glare weakly at him.

"What things?" Zayn grits at his actions, pulling out his gun.

"Things that involve that neat little knife you have." The demon smirks, curling his fingers, catching the knife easily. "Thank you, such a good little servant like your sister." Louis looks at the blade, looking at Zayn with hurt eyes, then looks at the demon again.

"What? I'm no one's soldier. And my sister died a long time ago." Zayn says, glaring at him.

"Did she?" He winks. "That's not what it sounded like anyways. Someone's mummy and daddy doesn't want him." He talks in a baby voice, tilting Louis' head up using the blade under his chin.

Zayn puts aside his sister for a mo so he can think about Louis. "Lou, don't listen to him, yes your parents came to me and gave me the knife. But I had no intention of killing you. I only took the job so they wouldn't send anyone else to do it. So I could hide you and protect you." He says earnestly.

The demon tuts. "Uh uh uh. It's not nice to lie." He nicks Louis' neck with the angel blade drawing a whimper from the lad.

Zayn fires off a round of salt at the demon, hitting him in the chest, then the other. He takes the opportunity to go get Louis, to untie him. "Lou." He says softly, angry at the wounds covering his body as he holds him as close as he can without hurting him.

Louis slumps against him tiredly, pained. The demons growl. "Oh no, we worked for it, we get to kill him." The other one glares.

"Hey, stay awake for me, yeah?" Zayn soothes, kissing his temple. "I'm not killing him, no one is." He says firmly.

"It's a little late to be playing the trust card." The demon chuckles darkly, pushing his arm out, sending Zayn flying backwards. "And we aren't some lower class demon henchmen."

Louis hits the ground with a thud. Zayn grunts as he hits the wall, "S'not a game." He pants, standing back up.

"You've certainly made it that way." He smirks. "You're not ruining the plan."

"What plan?" Zayn asks, cursing at the sight of Louis on the floor.

"To get a royal baby." The demon smirks. "Royals rarely come down to earth, making getting them a bit tricky. You however, made it much easier. Imagine, a demon- royal angel baby. How much power that would have, how much that will help us."

"Don't you dare touch him." Zayn growls, pulling out his gun he knows will do the trick.

"Who is to say we have yet to do it?" He raises an amused eyebrow. "Several times for good measure. While you sang along to your crappy music." He muses, jerking Louis up in front of him, the knife to his throat.

"He would have lost his wings." Zayn says.

“He’s a prince, it wouldn’t be that easy.” The demon chuckles, pressing the blade against Louis more. “Put the gun down, or the princess dies.”

Zayn sets his jaw. “I can kill you before you kill him.” He reasons, taking off the safety.

“Do you want to test it?” The demon raises an eyebrow. Before Zayn can pull the trigger the gun goes flying out of his hands, the other demon catching it easily.

“Thank you for this.” The other demon smirks, pointing it at Harry who tenses. “Who will you save?”

Zayn looks between them, he has no weapon other than the salt and he knows he’s not fast enough to save them both. “He could be useful for you, why kill him?”

“You fucking bastard.” Harry snaps, hair flashing a bright red.

“What is he?” The second demon watches him curiously.

Harry grits his teeth at the question as he stands, anger pulsing through him. “I. Am. Not. A. Bargaining. Chip.” He snaps, a large burst of energy flowing out of him like a wave, sending everyone flying backwards. The demon loses the gun, the other dropping Louis with the force of it as they go flying. Zayn grunts at the force, but quickly scrambles up, grabbing the gun. He points it at the first demon, killing him, then quickly shoots the second one.

Zayn puts his gun away, running over to Louis and gently picks him up, cradling him to his chest. "Lou, please. C'mon love, talk to me." Harry sinks to his knees, panting a bit. Now he really doesn’t have any energy left.

"Just do it." Louis whispers, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Am I dying?"

"No, no. Hey, we're gonna get you better yeah? We're- we'll hide you and protect you. Please don't die." Zayn pleads, cupping his face.

"You said yes, you told them you would kill me." Louis' bottom lip wobbles. "Why do I feel like this, my eyes keep doing this?" He points to his eyes that keep fluttering shut from exhaustion.

"You're tired. I told him yes so they would send you to me." Zayn says sincerely. "I don't want to kill you, I never did. I just didn't want them to send someone else to do it. I wanted to hide and protect you."

"I want- I don't know what to do. How do I fix the tired?" Louis pouts. "I don't know if I believe you."

"You need sleep. We’re going to take you somewhere safe okay?" Zayn says.

"Okay." Louis nods weakly.

Zayn nods, picking him up again after he's gotten his weapons. "C'mon love, you can sleep now." He says fondly. Harry slowly stands, walking over to Nick, shaking him softly to get him to wake up. The lad startles awake, eyes softening when he sees the lad, giving him a grateful smile as he stands up as well.

"I do not know how to do the sleep." Louis murmurs.

"Just close your eyes babe." Zayn soothes.

"Where will you take me?" Louis pouts, closing his eyes.

"I'm taking you where we took Harry, with his mate." Zayn explains, walking out of the building. Louis' eyes slip shut as he falls into unconsciousness.

“You’re an arse.” Harry snaps, brushing past him.

“I wouldn’t have really let them take you.” Zayn says softly, making Harry scoff.

“And a damn liar.” Harry adds, sliding into the passenger seat, slamming the door.

“Oi, that’s my baby.” Nick frowns. “What did you do?”

“Let’s just get out of here.” Zayn sighs, sliding into the back, keeping the angel close. “Maybe Niall can heal him.”

“You stay the hell away from Niall.” Harry growls.

“I wasn’t going to let them take you.” Zayn insists. “I promise, I was hoping you could do that burst thing and you did.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Right, sure. Just like ‘he won’t get hurt if he cooperates’. It’s all bullshit, that’s all you all spit. I risked my life to help you save him, and you tried to trade that for his. Don’t try and bullshit me. You’re all the bloody same.”

“Harry-” Zayn starts.

“Shut up.” Harry hisses.

Zayn sighs, settling back in his seat. It’s going to be a long drive.

_______

"Will Louis be able to come inside the warding?" Liam asks softly.

“Yeah, Harry should be able to let him in.” Niall affirms softly, stepping out of the house when he sees Harry get out of the car. Harry hesitates at the barrier, mumbling something under his breath then walks through. "How bad is he?" Niall asks worriedly as Zayn climbs out of the car with him.

"Bad." Nick notes, walking through the barrier, glancing back at Zayn and the angel. "Angels don't sleep."

Niall nods, placing his hands on Louis softly, "Louis." He says quietly, running his hands over some of his cuts and bruises.

Louis stirs, groaning softly. "Niall?"

"Hi love." Niall smiles gently. "Let's get you inside." Louis nods tiredly, cuddling up to Zayn more. Zayn holds him close, kissing his temple, following Niall when he nods for them to follow.

"How is your mate?" Louis whispers.

"He's better. The green eyed angel took a parasite out of him earlier, before he went to save you." Niall says softly. “You didn’t notice it was him?”

“I have been doing the sleep.” Louis explains, pulling a face. “Those are horrible things.”

"Yeah." Niall nods, leading them inside to a spare bedroom.

Louis gives him an apologetic smile. "'M sorry."

"You didn't do it, you saved him." Niall says, kissing his forehead.

"I'm the reason he was there. Liam and Ashton did all the work." Louis says softly. "Thank you for healing me a bit."

"Only where I can. Some demon stuff I can't touch." Niall says sheepishly.

"That's okay. These can't be healed unnaturally." Louis gestures to the marks made by the angel blade. "Why?"

"I'm not that powerful, if I use too much energy it could be really bad." Niall says softly.

"Okay." Louis nods in understanding. "Ashton and Liam can't do too much healing without bringing angels too."

"Some of my siblings like me, Hades isn't one of them." Niall says, making Zayn look over at him warily. Maybe this isn't such a good idea.

"My parents don't like me." Louis murmurs soothingly. "It happens."

"I'll share my da with you, he has a lot of love." Niall smiles at him.

"I cannot endanger you like that." Louis says fondly. "I appreciate that regardless."

"Well you're not going anywhere until you're better at least. You're safe here." Niall assures.

"It will not be very long." Louis notes. "May I see him?"

"Harry?" Niall checks.

Louis nods. "Please."

"Yeah." Niall agrees softly.

Louis gets off the bed. "I wish to apologize. Will you lead me to him?"

"Let me carry you." Zayn says softly.

"My legs function quite well thank you." Louis says politely.

"But you're weak." Zayn says, catching his hand.

"I am much stronger than you seem to give me credit for." Louis replies, taking his hand back.

Zayn sighs, letting him have his space. "You're right, I'm sorry." He says, stepping out of the room. Niall takes his hand instead, leading Louis to his bedroom.

Louis brushes off the betrayal for now, frowning softly at the shirtless sleeping lad. "I am truly apologetic for his suffering."

"He's home now, that's what matters." Niall says softly. "Thank you."

"I was not aware this would happen." Louis promises.

"I know, you fixed it though." Niall says, hugging the angel carefully.

"I was not alone." Louis says softly, hugging him back.

"Don't like the way the angel looks at him." Niall huffs.  

"Which one?" Louis giggles softly. "How does he look at him?"

"The green eyed one." Niall says. "Like he's the most precious thing in the world. And he is, but he's mine."

"Ashton is very nurturing." Louis assures. "He cares greatly about your mate's health. He has a mate of his own, he does not wish to take yours."

"Have you ever been jealous?" Niall asks softly.

"Jealousy is not an emotion we are permitted to have." Louis admits.

Niall nods, "Jealousy doesn't listen to reason." He explains.

"Angels may not sin." Louis informs. "I no longer think that rule applies to me however. That rule is not always followed either it would seem."

"Why do you say that?" Niall questions.

"Because my parents have lied, they have tried to have me killed which is a sin." Louis explains.

"But your mate saved you." Niall says.

"He also agreed to kill me." Louis says seriously.

"That's not what I heard earlier." Niall furrows his eyebrows.

"You should not concern yourself with issues that do not involve you." Louis frowns.

"It was said in my house, I have pretty good hearing. You made Harry your concern, let me help you like you helped me." Niall says softly.

"I do not need help." Louis states. "I can take back my help if you do not wish for it. Our situations are vastly different. He was willing to die for your safety, Zayn was willing to kill me. It is not the same."

Niall's eyes widen, stepping in front of Harry protectively. "I won't mention it again. Go lay down." He says quietly, climbing in bed to cuddle Harry.

"I do not mean to worry you." Louis apologizes. "I just do not wish for your help in this particular situation. You asked for help, I did not."

"Sometimes people want to help just because they care. Whether or not someone asks for it." Niall whispers.

"I do not understand." Louis tilts his head to the side. "How do you know someone wants your help if they do not ask?"

"Sometimes you don't know they want it, sometimes they don't know they do themselves. Sometimes they don't want it but they need it." Niall says. "I will say that your mate was adamant that you were not to be killed and he didn't care what it took to save you but he was going to and he did."

"Trust is not so easily earned." Louis says softly. "Not when it was lost before."

"I know, I don't blame you for your skepticism." Niall assures. "But I just thought you should know."

"Thank you for your concern." Louis says sincerely. "It is not our main concern however."

"You need rest." Niall says softly. "And so does he."

"He seems to be resting well." Louis notes softly. "I do not know how to rest." He admits.

"C'mere." Niall requests, opening his arms.

Louis walks over to him curiously, laying down then rolls into his arms. "Like this?"

"Exactly. Now close your eyes." Niall smiles, starting to sing softly.

"Angels do not usually sleep." Louis informs fondly, closing his eyes.

"You're not a usual angel are you?" Niall whispers.

"I am not." Louis confirms thoughtfully. "Liam can sleep, it does not sound very difficult."

"Close your eyes and clear your mind." Niall says quietly. Louis nods, doing as he says. Niall starts to sing again, cuddling Louis closer to him, making sure he feels safe and calm. Louis relaxes at the sound, his body and mind calm and warm as he falls asleep. "There." Niall whispers fondly.

"Humans sleep why?" Ashton asks curiously.

"Because our bodies get tired and we have to shut down and get the rest we need." Niall whispers.

"Or else you'll die?" Ashton whispers softly.

"We get really weak and our mind isn't clear. Eventually we'll pass out whether or not we want to." Niall says.

Ashton nods thoughtfully. "Why do you not like me?"

"I'm not fond of angels right now." Niall says. "But you healed him and you can carry him and you look at him like I'm supposed to."

"You do not look at him the same way?" Ashton tilts his head to the side.

"Of course I do." Niall huffs.

"You said 'supposed to' implying you do not." Ashton defends softly. "I meant no offense, I can see that you love him very much."

"He's my mate and even if he wasn't- he's perfect." Niall says, watching his Harry sleep.

"You love each other greatly." Ashton says sincerely. "I am very intrigued by him, but I do not look at him with such love like you do."

"He's my everything, my best friend, my lover, my better half, my life partner. I couldn't do it without him, he's encouraging and loving and beautiful and compassionate and strong and generous." Niall says fondly. "And he's mine." He says in awe. "I have the potential to do a lot of bad, or bring a lot of bad to the world and he doesn't care. He protects and loves me."

"That is what love does." Ashton smiles lovingly. "I'm certain he can do much damage as well, yet you love him so unconditionally."

"Because I know his heart." Niall smiles.

"And he knows yours." Ashton says softly. Niall nods, kissing Harry's forehead lovingly. Harry stirs, pulling Niall closer.

"You are safe if you would like to rest." Ashton offers.

"I just want to watch him, it's been too long." Niall says softly. "But thank you-" he trails off, waiting for his name.

"Ashton." Ashton supplies softly. "I can relate." He promises.

"Niall." He says with a soft smile. "Sorry I was mean to you, I'm usually not. Just protective."

"I understand." Ashton reassures gently.

"You can spend time with your mate if you'd like." Niall says.

"I would enjoy that, but I don't want to leave you unprotected." Ashton admits.

"I'm not completely defenseless." Niall assures. "Go, I'll call if I need help." He smiles.

"Thank you." Ashton smiles, slipping out of the room. Niall hums softly to the two lads in his arms, hoping they have a restful nap.

"Hey baby." Liam smiles warmly as Ashton comes downstairs.

"Hi." Ashton blushes, tucking his face in Liam's chest as he hugs him.

Liam chuckles, holding him close. "Precious."

"Niall likes me now." Ashton smiles up at him. "I think."

"That's more than I can say." Liam muses, catching Zayn’s arm when the lad passes them, pulling him into a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Zayn chuckles. “Always am aren’t I?” he teases. “Hi Ashton.”

“Hi Zayn.” Ashton smiles cutely.

“Reckless.” Liam shakes his head. “Harry looked pretty pissed.”

“He’s not very happy with me right now, and neither is Louis.” Zayn sighs. “But I’ll fix it, it’ll be fine.”

“It will be.” Liam smiles, ruffling his hair.

"C'mon, maybe I can help them with the garden." Zayn says, smiling softly at him.

"By doing what? They seem to have it down." Liam asks curiously, following him out.

"Pulling weeds or picking whatever's ripe." Zayn shrugs. Ashton follows them out, clinging to his mate's hand.

Liam kisses his temple. "Alright." He agrees.

"Just don't kill the herbs. Harry is very proud of them, has made Niall promise not to help." Bobby chuckles, putting a basket outside for them to put the ripe fruits and vegetables in. "If you'd really like, we're going to plant that tree soon. If you want to, you're more than welcome to."

"I'll do as much as you need." Zayn promises. "Though I wanted to talk to you."

"We'll go check the perimeter." Liam smiles at his best mate, guiding Ashton away.

"Okay." Bobby agrees.

"I'd like for my family to stay for a while, you have a really nice safe set up here and my- Louis is still hurt." Zayn says softly. "I can offer money and protection." He says. "Although, I didn't know who your son was and it makes me a bit anxious if I'm honest." He admits.

Bobby nods. "You keep my boys safe and you do your part then you can stay. As long as you don't bring danger here we won't have any issues." He says seriously. "My son is special, anything else you need to know you can ask him. I am reluctant to trust you, but you've brought Harry back and that's something we both are very grateful for. You're nicer than most of the hunters we've come across." He notes.

"Then I guess I should tell you, the thing is, Louis' a cast out prince. He can have children which is- it's something. And a lot of people want him and a lot of people want him dead. But I won't let that happen." Zayn says. "It's not fun being away from your soulmate. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He sighs. "But I will treat your family like my own and I will do my part. Anything to keep him safe."

"I've seen the effects." Bobby nods. "My son is a demigod. That in itself is dangerous, thankfully the majority of his siblings don't hate him. He's hidden, but if he uses too much energy it will expose him. And Harry is well- he's special as well."

"They seem like good lads. Was the little lad's mum your soulmate? Or is I guess." Zayn says.

"Yes." Bobby admits.

"Is that by choice?" Zayn asks.

"You can't choose a soulmate." Bobby argues.

"No, I meant not seeing his mother." Zayn soothes.

"Oh, no." Bobby shakes his head. "Gods and goddesses are forbidden to interact directly with humans." He says softly.

"It happens." Bobby smiles sadly. "Living on earth would mean immeasurable pain for her."

"How so?" Zayn asks softly.

"Earth is not the same as Olympus. I don't know how or why, but it caused her pain the longer she was here. With each day, it became more and more painful, by the time she gave birth she was on bedrest because walking and moving had become so painful. But she's a goddess, she couldn't die so easily." Bobby explains.

"When Niall passes, will he go to Olympus? Or since he's not as powerful or a full god, will he be allowed?" Zayn asks.

"Only if he is worthy. If he reaches god status, otherwise he'll go to the underworld. Unless he decides he'd like to go to a different heaven." Bobby explains. "His brothers- most of his brothers- don't worry about his powers and will more likely than not allow him into Olympus."

"He's not powerful then? Or harmful?" Zayn asks. "I would think he'd want to be with you and Harry." He muses.

"He's chosen not to be, chosen not to pursue power." Bobby explains.

"So he's powerful, he's just not tapped into his power." Zayn nods.

“He can be.” Bobby nods.

"But mostly he's this." Zayn says, looking around the vast garden.

Bobby smiles. "This is all him." He confirms. "Harry calls him sunshine. Because he brings the light into the world, and helps everything grow."

Zayn nods, "I could see that." He smiles.

Bobby smiles back. "He's not usually one to be mean, but Harry is his mate."

"I understand, I'm the same but opposite. I used to shoot first, ask questions later but Louis changed that." Zayn says softly.

"I appreciate you not shooting first this time." Bobby muses wryly.

"I'd imagine I wouldn't live long after if I had." Zayn says.

"You wouldn't have." Bobby confirms with a wink.

Zayn chuckles, putting his filled basket of fruit out of the way. "Is it always this nice or just when he's happy?" He asks.

"It's usually this nice. He's a very happy person." Bobby says softly.

"What do you lot do for money?" Zayn asks.

"Harry and I have jobs." Bobby informs. "Harry had a job at least, before everything."

Zayn nods thoughtfully. "What do you do?"

Bobby smiles. "I work from home as a radiologist."

"How the hell do you do that?" Zayn asks, intrigued.

"Telehealth is a big thing now." Bobby explains. "I get phone calls and video calls like Skype. I'm sent images like X-rays and consult on them."

"That's neat." Zayn nods.

"It makes good money, and I can move around to keep them safe." Bobby nods.

"You love them both." Zayn states. 

"Very much." Bobby confirms fondly.

"It shows." Zayn says softly.

"It is hard not to love someone that treats my son like he does, who loves him." Bobby admits.

"Harry never tried to back out because he thought your son would be safer without him?" Zayn asks.

"He has." Bobby sighs.

"How'd that go?" Zayn asks.

"He was tied up for a bit." Bobby notes. "We lived near a lot of trees and vines."

"Who was tied up? Harry?" Zayn asks, amused. Ashton whines into his mouth, tangling his hands in Liam's hair- this, this is definitely new.

"Yes." Bobby chuckles. "Got lectured for a good few days."

"That's kinda cute." Zayn admits.

Bobby laughs. "It was quite the sight, he was smaller and shyer then."

"Smaller?" Zayn asks incredulously.

"If you believe it." Bobby confirms fondly.

"Jeez." Zayn chuckles. "Do you fish?" He asks after a mo, nodding over to the stream.

"No, it's a clean stream." Bobby shakes his head. "We do fish, Niall doesn't usually come with. He refuses to eat anything he's spoken to. But the lake is a bit of a hike away."

"Did you say 'spoken to'? He speaks to animals?" Zayn asks.

"Yes. Anything living really." Bobby nods.

"Oh, must be hard to find things for him to eat then." Zayn muses.

"We buy from the supermarket." Bobby chuckles. "If he hasn't personally spoken to it, he's okay. That's why he doesn't usually go fish with us."

"Oh, with all this out here though, isn't it kind of a waste?" Zayn asks curiously.

"We only buy meat and dairy." Bobby explains. "Sometimes sweets."

"Ah, and Niall cooks?" Zayn asks. "Nick can help, he cooks for us."

"He tends to cook, Harry helps. Nick is more than welcome to help if he'd like." Bobby says softly.

“He probably will, we like to be helpful.” Zayn muses.

“You already are lad.” Bobby promises.

"We'll take turns staying up to make sure everything is safe." Zayn assures. "Ash and Li can share a bed and so can Louis and Nick, I think." He notes wryly.

"We are safe." Bobby promises. "If the angels don't sleep anyways, then they can keep watch if it makes you feel better."

"They've been separated too long. They need some alone time." Zayn dismisses. "I'll take watch tonight. Better safe than sorry with a wounded cast out angel prince and a-" well, he doesn't really know all of Harry's abilities or what he is. "-a Harry."

Bobby snorts. "Very well said." He muses. "Then you need rest now."

"Really, I'm alright." Zayn promises.

"You've had a busy day, you need to rest to watch better. Do you want to endanger your prince?" Bobby raises an eyebrow.

Zayn pouts at that, shaking his head. "No."

"Then rest." Bobby says seriously.

"Yes sir." Zayn nods, saluting him. "Wake me if you need me."

"We will." Bobby assures.

Zayn nods, setting his baskets together before jogging back inside, taking his shoes off before slipping into bed. He's more exhausted than he realized but he's still worried, he's always worried.

"He's done the impossible." Nick muses teasingly, following Zayn into the bedroom.

"Who, Bobby?" Zayn asks.

"He's gotten you to bed." Nick nods, carding his hand through Zayn's hair.

Zayn hums, "Yeah, well I'm grateful for him."

"He's a good man."

"He's letting us stay?" Nick guesses.

"Yes, need to pull our weight and protect his sons but that's a given. Louis will be safe here, I hope." Zayn says.

"Safer than anywhere else. This place is warded as hell." Nick nods. "Of course we will. We're safe for now, take advantage of it."

"I would assume so, turns out Niall is a demigod. The big ones, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are his brothers. And we really don't want Hades to find him, so let's try not to piss him off." Zayn says. "Do you still think it's a good idea to kill Louis? I can't worry about this, about you thinking it is."

"I didn't think it was a good idea, I said we had to know for sure and be careful about this." Nick corrects. "His parents are bullshitters. They just didn't want their names ruined because their son loves a human." He mutters.

"That's all I needed to know." Zayn nods.

"I'm not going to try and kill him while you sleep." Nick huffs.

"I didn't think you would." Zayn assures. "Just needed to know you support me." He slurs tiredly.

"I've always supported you and I always will." Nick says seriously, scratching his scalp. "I love you."

"Luh ya too." Zayn hums before he falls asleep.

***

"Liam!" Ashton squeaks. "I've never seen a tree mouse so close."

Liam huffs out a fond laugh. "A what?"

"A tree mouse." Ashton says, pointing to the squirrel. Liam smiles brightly, fond. "It's more widely known as a squirrel my love." He informs lovingly.

"Oh, squirrel, I like that too." Ashton says, holding out his hand for the creature.

"They bite love." Liam chuckles fondly, guiding his hand away.

"Oh, but it's so cute." Ashton pouts.

"It is." Liam coos fondly.

"I can't keep him as a pet?" Ashton asks. "Humans have pets, yes?"

"They do, but squirrels aren't one of the animals they keep." Liam chuckles.

"If I keep calling it a tree mouse, can I keep it?" Ashton pouts, standing back up. "I'm sorry." Zayn apologizes.

Liam chuckles, pecking his pout. "You can name it, but can't bring it inside." He gives.

"Okay." Ashton beams. "Will you help me?" He asks.

"Of course my love." Liam agrees.

Liam smiles lovingly at his mate. "What name do you like?"

"Cheeks." Ashton smiles.

Liam melts a bit at his adorable little mate. "That's brilliant baby."

"Yeah?" Ashton smiles.

Liam kisses him softly, humming in confirmation against his lips. Ashton squeaks, kissing him back happily, resting his hands on Liam's chest. Liam chuckles, resting his hands on the small of Ashton's back. Ashton pulls back, pouting at his mate. "What is so funny?"

"You're just so precious." Liam coos.

"Li." Ashton whines.

"Ashy." Liam beams.

"What do you do on earth?" Ashton asks after another mo.

"I'm a hunter." Liam admits.

"I know that, I meant when you're not hunting." Ashton admits.

"Uh- that's usually all there is." Liam chuckles.

"Oh." Ashton nods.

Liam chuckles sheepishly. "We don't really do much."

"That's okay." Ashton smiles, thumbing over his cheeks.

"We drink." Liam supplies. "Camp out."

"But you do not need water." Ashton says. "What is camp out?"

Liam smiles softly. "My body has adjusted to eating and drinking. Camping out is sleeping outside in the wild."

"Oh," Ashton beams. "That sounds exciting." He says happily.

"Maybe we'll get the chance soon enough to do it hm?" Liam offers fondly.

"Please." Ashton nods.

"I love you." Liam whispers lovingly.

"I love you too." Ashton whispers, hugging him close.

Liam grins, leaning down to kiss him softly. Ashton smiles into the kiss, pulling Liam closer. Liam lifts him up by his bum, humming. Ashton squeaks at the new position, they've never kissed like this before, but kisses him back eagerly. Liam gently presses him against a tree, sucking softly on his mate's bottom lip. Liam groans, pressing closer to him, licking over his lip.

Ashton gasps lightly, pulling back as he pants. "Did you lick me?" He asks.

Liam chuckles breathlessly. "Yes."

"Why?" Ashton asks.

"It's a human thing to encourage intimacy in a kiss. It's called a French kiss." Liam explains fondly.

"Oh, can we try again? What do I do? Do I lick you back?" Ashton asks.

Liam snorts, shaking his head. "You just open your mouth, follow my lead." Ashton opens his mouth wide, tilting his head up for Liam.

Liam huffs out a soft laugh, fond. "Not so wide baby."

Ashton closes his mouth some more, tilting his head up again and closes his eyes. Liam chuckles, kissing him again, licking tentatively into Ashton's mouth.

Ashton lets him this time, sliding his tongue across Liam's experimentally and shivers at the contact. He likes this, it makes him feel things he hasn't before. Liam cups his cheek, pressing Ashton more against the tree. Ashton groans softly, surprising himself at the noise he made but keeps kissing his lover eagerly, loving all the new sensations he's feeling. Liam sucks teasingly on his tongue, thumbing over his cheek. Ashton hums, moving his hands back to Liam's hair and tugs softly. Liam groans huskily, tightening his hold on Ashton's bum.

Ashton pulls back, panting against Liam's lips. "Won't we get in trouble for this?" He asks, staring at Liam's lips.

"Fuck it." Liam grins breathlessly. "We're free here."

"Oh." Ashton giggles, running his hands over Liam's chest and hard abs.

Liam groans again. "How are you so damn precious?"

"Oh, I do not know." Ashton blushes.

Liam chuckles. "That was rhetorical my love, it means you're not expected to answer it." He explains fondly.

"That's silly." Ashton smiles.

"It is isn't it?" Liam chuckles.

"Can we French kiss again? I like it." Ashton admits.

"Of course baby." Liam agrees easily.

Ashton smiles, kissing him again happily. Liam grins against his lips, kissing him back.

***

"So how do you make this crown of flowers?" Louis asks curiously, looking around at all the beautiful flowers surrounding them.

"It's easy." Niall smiles, scooting over next to Louis and picks some flowers out of the ground. "Thank you." He says softly.

"Why are you thanking me?" Louis asks curiously, watching his movements.

"Oh, I wasn't thanking you." Niall says. "I was thanking the flowers." He informs as he braids the stems together expertly.

"Oh." Louis blushes, eyes widening in awe. "How do you connect them?"

"Like this-" Niall says, slowing down his movements as he adds another flower. "You braid them together by their stems and it's like they're all one."

"May I try?" Louis asks shyly.

"Of course, here." Niall says, finishing the crown of sunflowers, forget me nots, and lilacs and places it on Louis' head. "Pretty." He beams. "You get to make this one." He says. "What kind of flowers do you like?"

Louis glows in happiness. "I do not know." He admits. "I do not know the different kinds of flowers."

"What about colors? You tell me colors you like and I'll make some." Niall smiles.

"Colors are beautiful." Louis informs. "White and golden brown and pink." Niall nods, letting his palm rest on the ground, letting even more flowers pop up, pink peonies and French marigolds and white camellias start to sprout around Louis.

Louis giggles. "That is so ‘cool’ as you humans say."

Niall smiles at him, "thank you." He says bashfully. "Pick the ones you like but say thank you, please."

"Of course." Louis reassures, gently picking a few. "Thank you." He says sincerely.

"Okay, now you're going to take the stems and twist them around each other like a braid." Niall says, guiding Louis' hands.

"Like this?" Louis smiles shyly.

"Perfect." Niall smiles encouragingly.

"Do you ever get lonely up here?" Louis questions curiously.

"No." Niall shakes his head. "I have everything I need and want, before Harry I was a little lonelier, yeah. But I'm afraid more than anything that my da is."

"Does your father get to speak to your mother?" Louis asks softly.

"Yes, usually in his dreams." Niall nods.

Louis nods. "That is nice."

"I can't imagine not being around Harry." Niall says softly. "I have been but not for as long as my da has been without my mother."

"The things one does for love." Louis muses.

"I'm lucky to have him." Niall nods softly. "You're doing really well." He praises.

"Thank you." Louis blushes. "I learn pretty quickly."

"It's beautiful." Niall smiles fondly.

"It is for you." Louis smiles warmly, putting it on Niall's head gently.

"Thank you." Niall beams, kissing his cheek.

"Does your mate wear these crowns of flowers as well?" Louis questions softly.

"Yes." Niall says happily. "Sunflowers are my favorite but they look really pretty on him. But I like to use lilacs and white roses and yellow poppies in his. Want to see? You can make one for Zayn." He smiles.

"Okay." Louis agrees quietly. "What flowers may I use for him?"

"What colors do you think would look pretty with his hair and eyes?" Niall asks, growing the flowers he needs for Harry's crown. "Daisies, maybe red carnations and angel breath?" He suggests.

“I do not know of those. I trust you.” Louis smiles warmly.

Niall smiles, touching the ground softly. "That will be pretty on him."

Louis nods bashfully. "I believe you."

"Oh, hello." Niall coos at the bunnies that hop up to him. "Are you hungry?"

Louis giggles softly. "Their noses are so cute."

"Would you like to hold one? They're really soft." Niall smiles, petting them.

"May I?" Louis nods.

"Yeah." Niall says softly, gently scooping the baby rabbit up and hands him over to Louis, putting the other in his lap. He touches the ground again to grow a bit of cabbage for them, taking off a piece for each of them to feed. Louis giggles, petting it gently.

"Cute." Niall smiles as Louis' rabbit sniffs at him curiously. "Here, feed him this." He says, handing over some cabbage leaves.

Louis takes it gently, holding it out for the little bunny. Niall watches it eat happily, curling up in Louis lap comfortably. "What color daisies would you like?" He asks.

"Just pink I think. Please." Louis says politely.

Niall nods, "Have you talked to him? It's been a few days."

"I have not." Louis shakes his head.

"Maybe this can be your starting point." Niall smiles.

"I will consider it." Louis gives.

"You sit right there and eat and I'm gonna make this crown for Harry." Niall coos. Louis giggles fondly, sticking his tongue out a bit in concentration as he picks the prettiest flowers with a 'thank you' and begins to braid them together. Niall smiles at the crown Louis' making. "You're a natural." He says, making his own.

"Thank you." Louis blushes.

"Do you want children?" Niall asks.

"I would love children one day." Louis admits happily. "Would you?"

"It's not possible for me." Niall shrugs.

"How unfortunate." Louis pouts. "Are you sure? Some demigods can."

"I'm not sure but Harry and I haven't- it's too dangerous." Niall whispers, trying not to get his hopes up at Louis' words.

"What is too dangerous?" Louis tilts his head to the side. "Why is it dangerous?"

"We move all the time and we both have people after us, and I'm pretty sure I can't have children. It's just not possible." Niall says, deflating a bit.

"You seem to be very safe here." Louis reasons. "And very happy. There are ways, you've made new friends that are very grateful for your help and hospitality."

"I'm glad to have new friends. Liam is not so bad now. But I still don't know if I can have children and Harry doesn't want any." Niall says softly.

"Because of safety or because of something else entirely?" Louis asks curiously.

"Safety, I think." Niall says.

"You are safe now." Louis reasons. "You do wish to have children however?"

"I do, so much." Niall breathes.

"Then allow me to help you." Louis requests. "When you have a child, I can protect it."

"I don't think I can have a child Lou." Niall says softly. "I'm not made like you are." He shakes his head.

"You are not made like humans either." Louis informs. "If a child happens."

"If a child happens, I'll let you. But Harry and I would too. And we will protect your babies." Niall promises.

"I am aware you would." Louis smiles fondly. "We may not be together when or if I have a child."

"I want you to stay. You would be safe here and I think you would be happy. We can add onto the house." Niall says.

"I do not wish to endanger you." Louis gives him a gentle but sad smile. "I am not here to intrude, but to heal in safety."

"You won't. We have plenty of people to help." Niall says quickly.

"To help what?" Louis asks softly, curious.

"If it were to get dangerous again." Niall says softly. "Please think about staying." He requests.

"You believe everyone would stay?" Louis questions. "You do not have much room."

"I want them to." Niall admits. "We can build a house." He says. "Or add on or build little houses." He rambles.

Louis giggles fondly. "I will consider it."

"Thank you." Niall beams, finishing Harry's crown.

"Do you think Zayn would enjoy this?" Louis asks softly.

"He would if you gave it to him." Niall nods.

Louis sighs softly. "I will."

"Good." Niall smiles, kissing his cheek.

"Alright little loves, we need to go." He coos at the bunnies.

"You are a very convincing man." Louis says fondly.

"You think so?" Niall asks, watching softly as the bunnies hop off.

"I do." Louis nods. "I am very stubborn, yet you have convinced me."

"You know, Harry tried to leave once." Niall says quietly. "I was 17 and we hadn't found each other that long ago. I was smaller and a lot more quiet and bashful."

"How did you keep him?" Louis questions gently.

"I tied him to a tree with vines." Niall informs.

Louis snorts, laughing brightly. "That is brilliant!"

Niall giggles, shaking his head. "I told him that we were soulmates and that it was stupid of him to think that we would be better off without one another for safety. We're supposed to help and love each other and be the other's strength. That we're better together than apart, that he wasn't allowed to make decisions like that without me. We are meant to be together no matter what and we'll deal with the dangers as they come."

"And it worked." Harry informs, carefully sitting down with a quiet grunt.

Niall squeaks in surprise by beams, "Look at the flower crown Louis made me. He's a natural." He says fondly. "But I'm saying, people make mistakes, don't let that deter you."

"Thank you." Louis says softly, nodding at Niall's words.

"Is that a joke?" Harry teases. “It’s beautiful, like you.” He smiles sincerely, running his fingers over it softly. He’s slowly gaining his sight back. It’s all very blurry right now, but he can make out the colors and outlines and shapes. Soon he’ll be back to normal.

"Thank you." Niall blushes, pecking Harry's lips. "This is for you." He says, setting Harry's on his head.

"Thank you my love." Harry whispers lovingly.

"You look better today." Niall smiles.

Louis stands up, groaning quietly at the pain. "I will be back."

Harry gives him a small grin. "Feel better."

"Be careful." Niall says softly, waving to him. "Good." He tells Harry, sitting between his legs.

Harry wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. "I will." Louis dismisses, walking over to the house slowly.

"I want them to stay." Niall admits quietly.

"It's dangerous." Harry says softly.

Louis stops before he goes inside, deciding to walk over to Zayn who is digging a hole for the tree, music blaring out of his headphones. "Zayn?" He asks softly.

"There's strength in numbers and we're safe here." Niall shakes his head. Zayn continues to dig, not hearing the angel behind him, he's sweating like crazy in this heat and his worn white t shirt is soaked and sticking to him.

Harry nods, sighing softly. "If your da is okay with it, then so am I." He gives gently. Louis tries not to stare at the flex of Zayn's muscles under his soaked shirt. He pokes his arm, stepping back quickly.

Zayn turns at that, grabbing the weapon from his belt loop and aims it at Louis, relaxing when he sees his bright blue eyes. He lowers the weapon and takes his earphones out, turning off his music. "Alright love?" He pants, wiping at his forehead.

"Thank you." Niall beams.

Louis squeaks, nodding. Harry smiles lovingly. "Anything for that smile." He says sincerely, kissing his nose.

"Sorry, s'a reflex." Zayn says, putting his gun in its holster. "Feeling okay?" He asks gently, taking a sip from his water.

Louis steps forward, nodding again. "I made you this." He informs shyly, standing on his toes to gently place the flower crown on Zayn's head.

Zayn looks up, smiling a bit. "It's beautiful." He says fondly.

"Thank you, Niall taught me." Louis admits bashfully.

"Can I have a hug, in gratitude?" Zayn smiles at him.

Louis gives him a soft smile. "You may."

Zayn pulls him into a gentle hug, burying his face in Louis' neck. "You smell really good." He whispers.

"Why are you wet?" Louis asks curiously. "You smell odd”

"Oh, sorry. Uh- it's called sweat, when humans do a lot of physical activity or their bodies get overheated, the sweat is supposed to help cool their body down." Zayn explains.

"You still feel hot, I think your body is broken." Louis frowns in concern.

Zayn laughs, shaking his head. "I'm fine love." He promises. "Keeps the inside of your body from getting too hot." He says, letting him go. "Didn't mean to get you all sweaty." He says, pulling back to take his shirt off.

"I don't mind it." Louis admits, squeaking in shock at the action. He stares for a moment at Zayn's bare torso, then covers his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Zayn questions fondly, trying to pat himself dry.

"I do not mean to stare." Louis blushes. "It's inappropriate."

"Why is it inappropriate? I'm yours to stare at." Zayn says fondly.

"I was not sure if you were." Louis admits quietly. "Regardless, lust is a sin."

"Well I must be glutton for punishment." Zayn mutters. "Nothing wrong with looking at me like that, I don't mind."

"I suppose I shouldn't worry much about sinning." Louis mumbles.

Zayn smiles sadly at him, taking a seat and pats the seat beside him. "Come talk to me."

Louis takes a seat next to him. "I thought we were talking."

"I meant about what you're worried about, what you want and what you need to know." Zayn says.

"Did you agree to kill me?" Louis asks quietly.

"Yes." Zayn nods.

Louis nods thoughtfully, playing with his fingers. "Why did you not then?"

"Because I never planned to. I lied to your parents because I didn't want them to try to find someone else to kill you. I wanted you safe with me." Zayn explains.

"You believe they have not?" Louis looks at him.

"Probably have but it bought me time to hide you. And I have a weapon to use against angels now." Zayn says, shrugging. "You're safe here."

"When I told you to prove you were serious I did not foresee this." Louis admits.

"What did you see?" Zayn asks.

"Answering that question would be giving you the answer." Louis notes softly.

"True." Zayn sighs.

"I do owe you a thank you." Louis admits. "I am sincerely grateful."

"No need, I'll always do my best to keep you safe." Zayn promises.

"Regardless, I am grateful." Louis says earnestly. Zayn nods, giving him a soft smile. He hopes he comes around when he's ready but for now he'll give him his space.

"They had not had the chance, when you arrived, to uh- attempt to impregnate me like they had claimed." Louis explains quietly.

"I'm glad." Zayn says softly, wrapping an arm around him.

Louis rests his head on Zayn's shoulder. "I am yours as you are mine." He decides softly. "Do you accept me?" He sits back, looking into Zayn's eyes.

"I accept you." Zayn breathes, pulling him into his lap.

Louis lets out a surprised squeal, cupping the back of his neck. "I accept you." He whispers earnestly.

Zayn hums, cupping his cheeks, "Best thing I've heard all day."

"All you had to do to hear it was ask." Louis informs fondly.

"Oh." Zayn says softly, thumbing over his cheeks.

"It is what I have been waiting for." Louis nods. "It is the answer."

"I'm a little new at this relationship stuff." Zayn admits.

"I am as well." Louis giggles.

"Oh, right." Zayn nods, kissing his nose.

"We are both in danger now." Louis notes, scrunching up his nose cutely. "There is no longer anything nor is there any one that can stop us now."

Zayn chuckles, holding him to his chest. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please do." Louis agrees, heart pounding.

Zayn smiles at that, tilting his head softly so he can kiss his precious angel lovingly, pulling him close. Louis glows brightly at the contact, kissing Zayn back softly. Zayn moves his hands to Louis' back to adjust him in his lap better. Louis moves so he's straddling the lad innocently, not sure what more to do. Zayn groans, licking at Louis' bottom lip softly like he has before, hoping Louis opens for him. Louis takes a moment to remember what that means, opening his mouth tentatively. Zayn smiles, licking into his mouth happily, almost moving his hands to Louis' bum but stops himself. Louis giggles, copying his actions.

Zayn pulls back, smiling fondly at him. "What are you giggling at?"

Louis glows brighter than he has, beaming at him. "I am giddy."

"Yeah?" Zayn smiles, kissing his cheek. "I'm giddy too." He says sincerely.

"We are married now?" Louis asks. "As the humans say."

"Oh uh- not technically. I accept you as my mate but we're not married no." Zayn says.

"I do not understand." Louis admits.

"We need someone who can do that, who has a license to do that." Zayn says.

"Then we can find the human with the license to marry us." Louis decides.

"Oh, um." Zayn says.

Louis tilts his head to the side in confusion. "You seem reluctant."

"It's not so much reluctant. I know we'll be together for the rest of our lives anyway- it's just new and fast and usually humans date for a while before they marry." Zayn soothes.

"How do humans do that?" Louis questions.

"Well they go on dates, spend time together to get to know each other more." Zayn explains.

"What is dates?" Louis asks.

"A date is like - it's doing an activity together or a few activities together alone. Talking and eating or doing something fun." Zayn tries to explain. "Being romantic."

"I think I understand." Louis furrows his eyebrows.

"So it's not that I don't want to marry you, it's that in my head it should be longer than this. That we should know each other more and I should get you a ring and ask you to marry me and all that." Zayn says, surprised at the words coming from his mouth.

"Okay." Louis smiles gently. "A ring and you asking is customary?"

"Usually yes." Zayn nods.

"I understand." Louis informs happily. "Then we are dating?"

"Yes." Zayn smiles. "Boyfriend I don't mind saying. It doesn't really get exactly what we are but for everyone else that needs a title, boyfriend works."

"I am a male friend?" Louis questions, confused.

"Yes but boyfriend means more than just a boy that’s a friend. It means dating, in a romantic kind of way, lets people know that you're taken." Zayn explains.

"It is another title." Louis notes thoughtfully.

"Right, if we were married you would be my husband. Or if I asked you to marry me but we weren't married yet, you'd be my fiancé, but before marriage and before engagement, there's boyfriend." Zayn says.

"Humans have many titles and customs for this." Louis muses.

"What are yours?" Zayn asks curiously.

"One discovers their mate, and they accept one another or do not." Louis informs. "Generally one is moved into the other's home."

"Well technically we're living together." Zayn says.

"You are correct. We do not need so many titles and customs however." Louis confirms.

Zayn nods in understanding, "We can compromise, and find a good middle ground."

"I am not opposed to learning your traditions." Louis assures. "I am no longer welcome in heaven. I no longer must follow their rules."

"As long as you don't give up on being yourself." Zayn says.

"I will not. I only wish to better myself." Louis admits.

Zayn smiles, pecking his lips. "I'll take care of you."

"I trust that you will." Louis smiles softly.

"How are your wounds?" Zayn asks.

"They are healing, too slowly for my liking." Louis sighs.

"Is that a bad thing? Are they infected?" Zayn asks worriedly.

"I do not believe so." Louis soothes. "I am not able to heal myself without risking exposure. I would rather let my body heal itself, as to not draw danger towards us."

"Maybe Niall can heal them now." Zayn whispers.

Louis shakes his head. "I am alright." He promises. "For now we stay hidden and do not use anything that could lead heaven here. No healing, no flying, nothing else of angelic nature. I do not wish to bring destruction here, it is a place of beauty."

"It is really pretty." Zayn nods, bringing Louis with him as he lays back.

Louis cuddles up to him. "It is colder than heaven."

"Colder? It's bloody hot here." Zayn says.

"It is not a temperature that I am used to." Louis informs. "I believed that the ground was colder now, is it not almost the season of spring?"

"It is." Zayn says.

"It has been long since we spoke last." Louis muses. "Will we see the thing you call snow?"

"Possibly, it seems a bit impossible with all the flowers and stuff but I guess it's just Niall." Zayn admits.

"Do the flowers not enjoy snow?" Louis pouts.

"No, it's too cold for them." Zayn says.

"It is cold?" Louis asks wide eyed. "Colder than this?"

"Much colder." Zayn nods.

Louis pouts deeper. "Then we can bring them inside, it is warm in the house."

"I'm sure Niall will grow them back after. He'll fix them." Zayn soothes.

"But I do not wish for them to die." Louis' eyes water.

"Hey, love." Zayn says softly, wiping under his eyes. "Maybe there's something you and Niall can do, yeah?" Louis nods, cuddling back up to him. "Sweet love." Zayn says fondly.

"Do you wish to stay?" Louis asks softly.

"Oh, well, at least until you're better." Zayn assures.

"What will you do when I am better?" Louis questions.

"I'm still a hunter but you'll come with me, yeah?" Zayn asks.

"What if, what if I wish to stay here?" Louis asks quietly.

Zayn looks down at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "Then I guess I need to read more gardening books."

"I do not wish to stop you from doing as you wish- from hunting. But I would like to stay here, if I am permitted. There can be a way." Louis says softly, smiling at his sweet mate.

"I can figure out a way to hunt." Zayn assures. "But I'll be wherever you are."

"Maybe Harry will be willing to help you." Louis suggests. "When he is better."

"Maybe so, he's a good lad." Zayn nods.

Louis nods in confirmation. "He is lovely."

"I hope we can be a help to them." Zayn admits.

"I hope so as well." Louis agrees. "I do not wish to be a hindrance."

"C'mon, let’s go change your bandages." Zayn smiles. "You aren't." He promises.

"Thank you." Louis nods, carefully standing up.

Zayn chuckles, scooping him up carefully and carries him inside.

***

Louis giggles as he splashes a bit in the water. He isn't far in, just up to his hips. But then again, he can't swim.

"Don't be scared Lou." Niall smiles, submerging himself under the water before he comes back up.

"I think it is best here." Louis smiles warmly at him. "I have never done the swim before."

"I can teach you if you'd like." Niall offers, moving his wet hair from his forehead.

"I would appreciate that." Louis says sincerely. "But maybe we can start small."

Niall nods, laying on his back, "C'mere." He requests.

Louis takes a few cautious steps towards him. "You are in much deeper water." He informs nervously. He knows he can't die from drowning, but it would be as painful as drowning without the ending.

"I won't let you go." Niall promises, walking over to him so it's not as deep.

"I trust you." Louis breathes, taking his hand.

Niall smiles, kissing his hand softly as he guides him to lay on his back. Louis makes a sound at the water that wets his hair and covers his ears, tightening his hold on Niall's hand.

"It's okay, relax." Niall soothes.

Louis takes calming breaths, loosening his hold without actually letting go. "Okay."

"There, just feel it yeah? It's not going to hurt you." Niall smiles.

"What if it swallows me?" Louis whispers.

"It won't." Niall giggles. "And I'm right here."

"Why are you right?" Louis asks. "You are certain it will not?"

"I'm certain." Niall nods.

"Now, just spread out your arms and let the water hold you up."

Louis spreads his arms likes he's told. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Niall smiles, keeping a hold of his hand and he floats on his own back.

"This is fun." Louis breathes.

"S'very relaxing." Niall smiles over at him.

"Mhm." Louis smiles warmly. "Is this what you do on your free time?"

"Other than cooking and growing things, yeah. I like to swim." Niall smiles. "My da taught me to swim but one time he was fishing for us when I was four, I think, very young and I slipped out of his sight for just a moment while he was taking a fish off the hook and I fell in and my brother saved me. I was terrified of the water after that. It wasn't as pretty there as it is here. The water was murky and kinda gross and I had swallowed some of it. But Poseidon separated the water so my dad could find me after he heard the splash." He explains. "I wouldn't go anywhere near water for a long time until my dad had to go fishing again. He never let me out of his sight, but I wasn't moving anyway. That was the first time I had seen one of my siblings. Gods aren't supposed to be off Olympus for very long but he didn't want me to be afraid of the water. He took me into the lake and showed me how to swim." He smiles. "Well, showed me the basics. My da took over after that but my brother showed me it wasn't something I needed to be afraid of. He did tricks and made it look pretty in only a way that he could."

"That is wonderful." Louis smiles warmly. "You are a very lucky man."

"I am." Niall agrees.

"This place, is it safe?" Louis asks softly, curious.

"We're a little outside of the warding spell but not far. As long as neither one of us uses energy, we'll be fine. We're miles away from anyone." Niall assures.

"I do not sense that we will be fine." Louis says seriously. "I sense that we must leave."

"Why do you say that?" Niall asks curiously.

Louis sits up, squeaking as he then slips underwater before he can explain more. Niall's eyes widen, diving in after him hurriedly, grabbing his hand to pull him up.

The water parts for them then, Louis coughing up the water he swallowed in his duress. "Your pet angel can't swim Niall." Poseidon muses.

"Lou?" Niall asks softly, patting his back, rubbing it soothingly. "He's not my pet." He shakes his head. "He's my friend." He says gently, water lilies popping up around his feet in appeasement, he's not sure what he's done to earn a visit from his brother but he hopes they're pretty enough for him.

"You surprise me." Poseidon admits, smiling softly at the flowers. "You have the essence of our mother, yet flowers are all you have. I would have imagined you had a bit of my power as well, maybe even a bit of all of ours." He says thoughtfully, looking curiously at the angel who looks down. The water slithers up the angel's body, washing away his wounds. "Why an angel?"

"I haven't tried anymore." Niall admits. "I'm afraid that he might find me if I practice with them." He says softly. "He saved my Harry." He admits, pulling Louis close.

"Ah, I should have known." Poseidon muses. "Anyone can get to you that way. I'm sure your mate is envious."

"Why?" Niall asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Of his wings." Poseidon looks at the angel. "You cannot see them, the only indication that they are there being the markings on his back."

"Oh." Niall nods. "But Harry's wings are beautiful." He smiles lovingly. "Not that Louis' aren't."

"The boy's wings are dangerous." Poseidon sighs. "Even he knows so."

Niall deflates slightly at his disapproval, "They protect me, he protects me." He promises.

"I am aware." Poseidon says gently. Harry furrows his eyebrows when a bit of a saddened weight falls over him. He stands, putting down his book and pencil, focusing on Niall's emotions.

"Brother-" Niall starts, chewing softly on his bottom lip.

"Speak." Poseidon encourages, straight faced.

"Do you think I really might have some of your powers?" Niall changes his mind at the last moment.

"I would not have mentioned it if I had not. Your powers are the essence of our mother, there is a chance that you may have small pieces of our powers as well, or at least a small control of our elements." Poseidon explains.

Niall nods, looking down at the water. "Do you remember when you saved me when I was little?"

"I do." Poseidon confirms, not sure where his brother is going with this.

"If I had them- would they not have started then? When I panicked?" Niall asks.

"I don't know." Poseidon admits. "Many times it is in such dire circumstances that they present themselves. You did not panic for long however, and they may come with age, like your mates'."

Niall nods in understanding, he knows how special Harry is and that he still has things about himself that he's scared to discover. He starts to speak again but his eyes widen feeling the ground rumble, a bone shaking, deep growl coming from somewhere on the mountain. He looks up at his much older brother in fear, he knows that sound.

"We spoke too long." Poseidon mutters. "You need to go home Niall." He insists. Harry freezes at the panic that seizes him. He runs out of his room, ignoring the pain and everyone else as he slips out of the house and kicks off the ground, flying to where Niall is. Niall nods, tugging on Louis' hand insistently as he pulls him out of the lake and onto the shore, trying not to look back at where he can feel the hell hound is.

Harry lands in front of them, searching his mates face. He understands without much more than an expression, wrapping his arms around the two before he kicks off and flies home quickly.

Niall clings to Harry tightly, panting though he didn't do much running, his heart pounding. That's the closest Hades has ever gotten before. He shudders hearing the hound around the perimeter, doesn't dare look up to see him. "What the-" Nick starts before Niall levels him with a look the best he can.

"Get inside Niall." Harry says seriously, but his voice is gentle. "Take Louis with you."

It takes a mo before he calms down enough for his hands not to shake and his legs not to feel weak. He doesn't want to let go but he needs to get Louis inside if nothing else. He nods, gently pulling Louis away and inside the house, passing Zayn as he comes to stand next to Harry.

"Ever killed a hell hound before?" Harry questions, watching his mate disappear inside. He knows they can't see it, only hear it, and it's probably best that way.

"No, how do you do it?" Zayn asks, looking in the direction the growl is coming from. "Can Niall see it?"

"Yes." Harry whispers. "I need the angel blade."

"You're going to kill it now?" Zayn asks, handing it over. "Won't that tell Hades where you are?"

"We have to move regardless." Harry mutters. "Either it dies or Niall does. That's the only way this ends."

"Don't you think we should wait to see if it leaves? Follows a different trail? I know you're protective and this is serious but you're in no condition to fight an invisible hell hound." Zayn says gently. "Just think for a mo, the ward may be strong enough to keep him out and away."

"I've dealt with one before." Harry argues. "It won't leave until one of them is dead. I'm not letting my mate live inside this bubble constantly being reminded that that thing is out there waiting to kill him. He can see it, it isn't something I want him to have to see. You don't understand, you're safe, Louis is safe. You could go out there and it wouldn't even glance at you."

"Really?" Zayn says, giving him a smirk. "So let me."

"You can't see it." Harry points out. "I want it away from here. Besides it's not after me either. But it can be." He adds thoughtfully.

"Hey, you're still recovering. If you get any more serious injuries, his energy will spike and he'll lose his shit- and the hound isn't going to be your biggest problem." Zayn says.

"It won't matter. Besides I’m fine. I was good enough to save your mate." Harry says seriously. "We'll be leaving. His energy is already getting higher. Hell hounds cause hallucinations to their victims when they're close. It's torturing him mentally, the sooner we get it away and killed the better." He mutters, giving the knife back. "I need your help."

Zayn nods, he can hear Bobby trying to console his son from inside the house. "What do you need me to do?"

"First you need to be able to see the damned thing." Harry mutters, running inside.

"How do I do that?" Zayn whispers after him.

Harry rummages around in the drawers, finding the pair of glasses he needs with a bit of difficulty. His vision still isn’t fully back, but he can make out the shapes, and he can definitely see the shape of that hell hound. They had to make this for Bobby, just in case something like this happened again after the first time. He walks briskly out of the kitchen, pausing. "Come here baby." He says gently. Niall let’s go of his dad to hug Harry tightly, trying to figure out what's real and what's not. It's always the same kind of hallucination for him, and it terrifies him and tortures him to no end.

"Put up the wall." Harry whispers soothingly, holding him close. "Remember hm? You can do this."

"I can't-" Niall cries softly, shaking his head.

"You can Ni." Harry says seriously, cupping his cheeks. "Look at me, focus on ME."

Niall sniffles, looking up at Harry's green eyes. "Okay." He breathes after a mo.

"I've got you, you're safe." Harry soothes, looking into his eyes. "I'm right here sunshine. Now I need you to take those calming breaths. I need you to block it out. Okay?" Niall takes another few deep breaths, keeping his eyes locked with his mate's, nodding when he's calmed down a bit.

"I love you." Harry whispers earnestly. "Is it up?"

"I love you." Niall says, nodding again. "It's up." He breathes.

"Good job baby." Harry praises. "I'm gonna go now okay?"

"Do you have to?" Niall asks.

"I have to fix this." Harry nods gently, kissing him softly.

Niall kisses him back, cupping the back of his neck. "Please be careful."

"Always." Harry promises, nuzzling against him.

Niall nods, letting him go, "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry winks, then steps outside, happy to hear the hell hound's attention turn to him. "Ready?" He asks, holding out the glasses for Zayn.

"Holy shit," Zayn mutters.

Harry nods, then squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. "Okay, this thing is incredibly fast. The second I land, he'll be on me. You need to be ready."

"What do I do? Stab him in the heart or summat?" Zayn asks.

"Preferably yes." Harry muses. "Cutting its head off works too. Whatever you choose, do it fast. It's locked onto me, meaning, it'll keep mentally torturing me and it'll tear me apart if it can."

"Work fast, don't let it get too close, got it." Zayn nods.

"One of us will undoubtedly get hurt, just keep out of its way or it'll be you." Harry warns.

"Noted." Zayn says, gripping the knife tightly in his hand.

"Hope you don't mind heights." Harry muses, shaking the images out of his head as he holds onto Zayn and takes off.

"Jesus." Zayn says, trying not to look down too much. "I do actually."

"You should be more concerned about the thing trying to kill us." Harry informs.

"Focusing on that helps." Zayn nods, watching the nightmarish dog warily but gets ready.

"I don't have the mental ability to block things out just yet." Harry informs, getting close enough to the ground to put Zayn down then shoots straight up to get away from the thing. The hell hound barks low and angry, standing on its hind legs to take a snap at Harry, tearing his joggers in the process. Zayn dodges the hell hounds paws, trying not to be squashed underneath them.

"Fuck." Harry grunts, being pulled down with the force of it. He wraps his wings around himself protectively, rolling away from it, then tucks his wings against his back as he stands. "Any minute now." He informs, eying the hell hound.

"I'm working on it." Zayn pants, working on getting up to the hound's chest. Harry makes a sound of acknowledgement leaping out of the way when the hound lunges at him, hissing when the claws make contact with his arm.

"Jesus." Zayn huffs, plunging the knife into the hound’s chest.

The hound howls in agony, thrashing for a moment before it falls to the ground with a rumbling thump, shaking the forest floor.

Zayn grunts, falling into his arse. He sighs softly, walking over to the beast and pulls out the knife. "Alright mate?" He turns to Harry.

Harry nods. "Cheers." He breathes, standing up. "Not bad." He muses, looking at the new slashes on his leg and arm. "I'm not dead so yeah, I'm good."

"Should I salt and burn it?" Zayn asks.

Harry shakes his head. "Don't have to." He says softly, watching the dead hound for a few more seconds until it starts to turn to smoke and disappear.

"That was easy." Zayn notes, looking over when he hears Niall running out of the house.

"If you have the right equipment it usually is." Harry nods. "Don't!" He calls. "Stay inside the barrier."

Niall stops short of it, biting his lip anxiously. 'Then come here please.'

'I'm coming.' Harry soothes. "You need a ride back?"

"Nah mate, just go make him feel better." Zayn says.

"It's the height isn't it?" Harry chuckles, soaring up to the sky.

"A little bit yeah." Zayn laughs, making his way back slowly. Harry chuckles, flying back quickly. He lands in front of Niall carefully, smiling softly at the lad. Louis runs past them, colliding against Zayn in a tight hug when he reaches the lad.

"Oh." Zayn says softly, hugging him back just as tight. "I'm alright, yeah? Are you?" He asks gently.

"You're hurt." Niall says softly, guilty. "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay." Harry soothes.

"I am fine, I worried about you." Louis whispers.

"I'm okay, all I did was fall on my arse. Are you sure you still want to stay?" Zayn asks.

"Promise?" Niall asks softly.

"Yes." Louis says earnestly. "Do you not wish to now?"

Harry shakes his head. "You didn't do this, don't apologize." Harry says seriously.

"No, I didn't- I don't think I realized how serious it was but I don't want to leave. Seems kinda like a full time job keeping them both safe. And you now. Think they need all the help they can get." Zayn admits. "I just want you to feel and be safe."

Niall cuddles into him, kissing his chest. "He could have killed you."

"I will never be safe, but I feel safer here than I have." Louis says softly.

"Lots of things could have, that's life." Harry says softly, kissing the top of his head. "Zayn had my back."

Zayn nods, "Then we'll stay." He says softly.

"Don't like that." Niall admits.

Louis smiles at him. "You have blood on you." He frowns.

"I know." Harry admits. "I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah, think so." Niall nods.

"Probably not my own." Zayn assures.

"Hey, sunshine." Harry coos. "You look beautiful my love."

Louis sighs in relief. "Promise me."

"Promise what?" Zayn asks curiously.

Niall blushes, tucking his face into Harry's chest. "Haz."

"That it is not your blood." Louis insists.

"There's my beautiful baby." Harry smiles, holding him close. "I think we need to leave my love."

"I loved it here." Niall sighs. "Poseidon thinks I have powers I haven't discovered yet." He says.

"Oh, I said I think it's not." Zayn chuckles.

"I did too." Harry nods. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "He does?"

Louis nods. "I am aware, I want to KNOW if it is not."

Niall nods, "he thinks I may have some of the abilities that my brothers do, I just haven't tried them."

Zayn smiles softly, "Where am I bleeding?"

"We'll work on that at our new home yeah?" Harry offers. “Or maybe we don’t leave. We always leave when this happens, he may expect that. Then we can stay.”

"Your chest." Louis informs.

"I don't know if we should risk it." Niall admits quietly.

"Oh." Zayn says, looking down at the blood staining his shirt.

"We can go somewhere else to train, away from home." Harry suggests.

"Is it yours?" Louis insists.

"No, s'not mine." Zayn assures.

"We'll see." Niall gives.

"Okay." Harry nods softly.

"Good." Louis breathes.

"C'mon, back into the barrier." Zayn smiles, leaning down to kiss him softly.

"Let’s go get you bandaged then we can start planning." Niall says softly.

Louis grins into the kiss, cupping his cheek. "Okay." Harry agrees quietly.

Zayn picks up the angel, walking them back into the barrier and smiles. "So, anyone gonna fill us in?" Nick asks.

"Hellhound." Harry supplies.

"Uh-" Nick starts.

"Nick, a word." Zayn says, setting Louis down. "Go put one some dry clothes love." He tells him.

Louis nods, walking over to Niall. "Sure I guess." Nick nods.

"I want to stay with them. We still owe them but more than that, they need help and I need Louis safe. He likes it with them, I know this is new but I think this will be good." Zayn says. "I like them." He admits.

"I like them too, but what about everything else?" Nick asks softly. "Dad?"

"Dad could come with us. This is new territory and he could learn a lot." Zayn says.

"You think dad would be fine with a house full of angels and a demigod and whatever Harry is?" Nick raises an eyebrow.

"No, but he loves us and he knows Li. Maybe it's time he broadened his horizons. Besides, Lou isn't going anywhere, he might as well get use to the idea." Zayn shrugs.

"I don't think he has an issue with Lou." Nick reasons.

"Then he shouldn't have an issue with the other angels and he'll learn to love Niall and Harry- s'not hard." Zayn says.

"Okay." Nick gives.

"Think we should go back and get our stuff from the house?" Zayn asks.

"Probably need to." Nick nods.

"You and I can go tonight or before we head out for another place." Zayn says. "Need to call dad."

Nick nods again. "We do."

"I'll call him if you want." Zayn says. "Maybe he can go by the house if he's close and grab our stuff and just meet us somewhere."

Nick smiles. "He doesn't usually live with us. He doesn't have to know if he doesn't want."

"I know, just a suggestion." Zayn says, pulling out his phone.

"I know, I meant for dad." Nick explains.

"I know." Zayn chuckles, dialing Peter's number.

"Hello?" Peter answers.

"Hi dad." Zayn greets.

"Hey Zay, how are you?" Peter greets.

"We sound formal." Zayn pulls a face. "Guess what I just did."

Peter chuckles. "Killed something." He guesses.

"Bet you'll never guess what." Zayn says.

Peter lets an amused smile flirt over his lips. "What did you kill?"

"A hell hound." Zayn smiles brightly. "With help but I still did it."

"That's fucking impressive!" Peter praises brightly.

"Thanks dad, but again, didn't do it alone." Zayn says.

"Regardless." Peter dismisses. "Nick or Liam?"

"Nope." Zayn shakes his head.

"Oh?" Peter questions.

"It's a long story but basically we're with three angels, another human, a demigod- who the hell hound was after and his mate who's a- metahuman is the best way to describe him probably." Zayn decides.

"Why are you there?" Peter grows serious. Zayn sighs, jumping into his explanation of what all had happened since he last saw his dad. "Why did you take him back? Why did you let the angels- Liam- take him in the first place? I- Zayn." Peter sighs in frustration.

"Dad- look it's done and it can't be taken back but we can do something about it now. I'd really like you to be here. I need your help on something." Zayn says.

"With what?" Peter questions.

"I think- I think my sister is still alive." Zayn admits.

Peter freezes. "Come again?"

"The demon told me I was a good soldier- just like my sister. He implied she's still alive." Zayn says. "It could be nothing but it could be something too. I just need to know and I don't know what I'm doing really with this relationship stuff. I'd just really like you here."

"I'll see what I can dig up. Any idea when you'll be out of there?" Peter questions.

"We're getting packed up now to move with them. I don't know where we're going but I'll let you know." Zayn says.

"Do you lot need anything from home?" Peter offers.

"Uh- just essentials I think. Clothes and any important or personal stuff." Zayn gives.

"I'll be there in the morning." Peter reassures.

"Be careful yeah? Take someone with you." Zayn says.

"I'll be fine love." Peter chuckles.

"Dad, just be careful yeah?" Zayn requests one more time.

"I will." Peter promises softly.

"Thank you. We'll call when we know something." Zayn promises.

"Stay safe." Peter says seriously.

"You too old man." Zayn teases.

"Watch who you're talking to." Peter laughs. "Bye Zayn."

"Bye dad." Zayn smiles, hanging up the phone with a sigh of relief.

"All good?" Liam asks softly.

"Yeah, dad's gonna meet us soon." Zayn nods.

Liam nods. "He's okay with everything?"

"He's- we'll see." Zayn breathes.

Liam nods silently, sticking his hands in his pockets. "We can leave, if it makes things weird."

"No, he loved you as Liam the human and he can love you as an angel." Zayn says.

"There isn't a difference." Liam whispers.

"Exactly." Zayn smiles, kissing his cheek.

"He's not angry is he?" Liam checks shyly.

"He didn't sound angry before we hung up. You know him, he'll come around." Zayn says.

Liam nods. "Yeah, thanks love."

"C'mon, let's go help, yeah?" Zayn smiles fondly.

"Probably should yeah." Liam chuckles.


	4. LA

“Look, all I’m saying is we should stay.” Harry says softly. “Every time something like this happens we run, it’s what he expects right? So breaking that trend may mean we’re safer. He won’t check here again.”

“Harry.” Bobby sighs. “I know you both love this place but it’s too dangerous.”

“Just for a few weeks.” Harry reasons. “Look, we’re safe in this barrier as it is. Laying low here for a few weeks can’t hurt much yeah? And if Hades does send another hell hound or demon or whatever the hell he wants, Niall is safe in this barrier and then we know what he does after he thinks he’s chased us off.”

“It’s dangerous.” Bobby points out, hesitant.

“ _Everything_ is dangerous.” Harry sighs. “I just want him safe and happy and right now that’s here. That hound couldn’t get through the barrier. The last time there was a hound it nearly-” he pauses, shaking his head. “He’s safer here, in a barrier. We wait a few weeks and if nothing happens then we stay a bit longer, and if something does- we have three angels, two hunters, and whatever the hell I am. He’s safe.”

“You’re Harry, and I want you safe too.” Bobby says sincerely.

“Then staying is our best bet. I’m still trying to get my vision back, I’m not helpful to anyone like this right now. In a few weeks I’ll be healed and I’ll see again, and then if you want then we can move again. But it’s dangerous right now to leave. I can’t protect him as well.” Harry explains.

Bobby sighs, but nods. “Fine, a few weeks.”

Harry beams, hugging him tightly. “Thank you.” He turns quickly, running into a table. He grunts, furrowing his brows as he looks down at the shape of the table. “Did we move this table?”

“No.” Bobby informs, amused.

“Right. I knew that.” Harry gives him a cheeky grin, slowly inching around the table, then heads outside to where his mate is. He settles down behind him, wrapping his arms around the lad’s waist, tucking his face into the crook of Niall’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“Tickles.” Niall giggles softly.

“Sorry.” Harry grins against his skin, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin. “We get to stay a bit longer.”

“Really?” Niall beams, turning his head to look at the lad.

“Yes my love.” Harry smiles fondly. “At least for a little bit longer.”

“Thank you.” Niall breathes, turning to kiss him lovingly. Harry grins into the kiss, cupping Niall’s cheek as he kisses him back just as lovingly, always so gentle with him.

“We are staying?” Louis asks brightly, plopping down right in front of the pair happily. Niall squeaks and jumps a bit, while Harry just laughs fondly at his sweet little mate, nodding at Louis. If one good thing has come out of this blindness, it would be that the rest of his senses are heightened. Which is useful for someone like him- someone hunted. And it does seem that the angels had unlocked something, but he doesn’t exactly know how to use it yet. He has no control, it kind of just happens with his emotions. But it’s useful nonetheless, it’ll help keep Niall safe. “Oh I am delighted to hear such news.” Louis squeaks happily.

Niall gives the angel a fond smile, leaning back against Harry’s chest. “Me too.”

“This place feels a lot like home doesn’t it?” Harry hums, kissing Niall’s shoulder.

“It is a home.” Louis furrows his brows.

“There’s a difference between home and house Louis.” Harry explains, voice gentle. “A house is a place you rest, and eat, but it has no real meaning to you. No sentimental value. A home is a place with memories, a comforting feeling. A place you feel free, like you can be yourself and you can be happy.” He tries to explain.

“A home has memories? But it is not alive.” Louis frowns.

“It holds memories, it reminds us of those memories. The home, it brings those memories to our minds. It’s a special place.” Harry chuckles, voice going incredibly soft at the memories this place has, the memories that flood through his mind.

“I think I understand.” Louis admits, confusion still lingering on his features and in his voice.

“Heaven is a house to you yes? Do you miss it, long for it? For the feeling of being in it?” Harry prompts.

“I do miss it.” Louis admits. “Not everyone there is cruel, in fact most are not.”

“Would you return if you could?” Harry asks curiously.

“With Zayn, if it were safe.” Louis nods.

“Then maybe heaven is your home.” Harry shrugs.

“Can people be a home?” Louis asks, tilting his head to the side.

Harry smiles warmly at that. “Yes, they can be. Most times they are. You can have several homes, the word- it means a sense of belonging, of love and comfort. And sometimes that’s a place, like this one for us. And sometimes it’s a person. It’s a person that you love, that brings you joy and comfort in little and big ways. If it’s a person, then you never truly leave home. You never truly leave that behind, even if you leave a place you considered home.” He explains, voice so full of love as he gently strokes the back of Niall’s hand. “You never lose that feeling, because you’ve got your home in your arms and nothing will take that from you.”

Louis softens, watching them. “Niall is your home.” He guesses.

“Niall is my home.” Harry affirms, a gentle grin on his lips.

Niall blushes softly, beaming. “And Harry is mine.” He breathes, the grass growing a bit around them, flowers popping up from the ground.

Harry chuckles softly, kissing Niall’s temple. “I love you.” He whispers against his skin. ‘To Pluto and back.’

‘And back again.’ Niall whispers mentally, closing his eyes at the feeling.

“Are you married?” Louis asks curiously.

“Not yet.” Harry smiles at him. “But one day.”

“You must still ask him, with a ring?” Louis guesses. “As is customary in human mating rituals.”

“Yes.” Harry laughs. “I must ask him. And I will.” He looks at Niall, sincerity dripping from his voice.

Niall melts a bit, nuzzling their noses together with a soft giggle.

***

“Hello beautiful.” Harry whispers, wrapping his arms around Niall from behind, kissing his shoulder.

“How do you know?” Niall giggles softly at him, fond.

“Because I can see you.” Harry chuckles, feeling Niall freeze.

“You can see?” Niall asks wide eyed, spinning around quickly, breakfast forgotten.

“I can, it’s all back.” Harry affirms, smiling warmly at his little mate who squeaks brightly, kissing him eagerly. Harry chuckles into the kiss, pulling him closer, their lips melding together.

“What’s with all the noise?” Nick yawns, rubbing his eyes as he walks into the kitchen.

The pair break apart, Niall stiffening just a bit. “Nothing, sorry.” He dismisses.

“I can see again.” Harry informs, holding Niall close soothingly, watching Nick.

“That’s great lad.” Nick gives him a sleepy grin. “You’re a fighter, knew you would.” He says sincerely.

Harry sends him a grateful nod, kissing Niall’s forehead. “Food is burning.” He informs, winking at Niall who squeaks and gets back to cooking. Harry laughs softly, smacking his bum lightly- playfully- smiling wider when Niall squeals again and gives him a playfully stern look.

“Stop distracting me.” Niall huffs, fondness shining through his eyes.

“Alright, alright. I’ll perimeter check this morning.” Harry gives, blowing him a kiss before sauntering out of the house.

‘Ridiculous.’ Niall mumbles mentally, making Harry laugh again.

‘I thought I was meant to leave you alone?’ Harry teases, humming as he walks towards the edge of the trees.

‘Never leave me, just don’t distract me.’ Niall corrects.

‘Noted my love.’ Harry chuckles, scanning the area, so glad to finally have his sight back.

‘Better note that.’ Niall huffs. ‘Try and leave me again and we’ll see what happens.’

Harry smiles warmly at that. ‘I always come back don’t I?’

‘We won’t test that theory any more.’ Niall insists.

‘I agree wholeheartedly.’ Harry promises, walking around the inside of the perimeter. He frowns a bit when he hears talking, walking towards it. He glares at the two men and one woman standing on the edge of the perimeter, talking amongst themselves, seemingly confused.

“He should be here, they both should be.” One of them insists. And had it been anyone else, they might not have seen who these people really are. Or rather, that they were possessed. Harry really hated dealing with demons.

“Then where are they?” The girl glared at him.

“You think Malik figured it out?” The other lad asks, frowning. Harry frowned deeper at that. They were here for Zayn? How did they even find him?

“Oh sure he did.” The girl snorts, rolling her eyes. “He just loves that little necklace too much to even consider it.”

Necklace? What?

“Well it says the necklace is here.” The first points out, showing them a screen.

“Then where the hell are they?” The girl snarls.

“Harry! Breakfast is ready!” Louis calls loudly from the house, making him wince.

The demons all turn to face him, and he mentally curses. “Did you hear that?” The first asks, and the other two nod. It was quiet, barely breaking through the barrier, but Harry knew that it still had. “Barrier.” The first whispers.

Harry sets his jaw, running back towards the house. What necklace does Zayn have? “Where’s Zayn?” He asks as soon as he’s inside, looking around.

“Loo.” Nick informs, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Is something wrong?” Louis asks softly, curious.

“What? No, course not.” Harry assures. “Liam, a word?” He asks, turning to the angel.

Liam frowns in confusion but nods, following Harry out of the house. “What’s up?”

“Will it set off alarms in heaven if you kill a few demons with your-” Harry makes a wild hand gesture.

“Probably.” Liam affirms. “Why?”

“We may have a problem.” Harry clears his throat. “A demon problem. Which means we’ll need to leave.”

“How did they find us?” Liam frowns.

“Uh- well I’m handling that. But we need to kill them because they know Louis is here.” Harry explains.

Liam nods in understanding, worrying his bottom lip. “I don’t have my blade. Nick and Zayn would.”

“Zayn doesn’t leave this barrier.” Harry says firmly. “And neither does Louis or Niall. The demon activity needs to be taken care of quickly, or we risk cluing Hades in on where I’m hiding my mate.”

“Right, that wouldn’t be good. I’ll get Nick, we’ll handle it.” Liam nods, squeezing Harry’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Harry breathes, walking inside with him. “Oh Zayn.” He smiles when he sees the lad. “Just who I was looking for.”

“Why?” Zayn raises an eyebrow. Harry just smiles sweetly, beckoning him over. Zayn sighs, walking over to him. “What’s up?”

“I need your necklace.” Harry admits, pointing to the one around Zayn’s neck.

“Why? No.” Zayn frowns.

“Zayn.” Harry says firmly, grabbing his arm, pulling out of the house as the lad protests.

“When did you get so fucking strong?” Zayn huffs.

“When I healed.” Harry rolls his eyes. “I need your necklace, the demons are tracking you using it and I don’t know what else.”

“What? Is this some kind of fucking joke?” Zayn’s eyes darken.

“No.” Harry replies seriously, pointing to the group of three demons trying to break the barrier on the far side. “I heard them say it before they realized there was a barrier. I need it. Or it _will_ get Louis hurt, and possibly expose my mate and I will not let that happen.”

Zayn swallows harshly, taking off the necklace quickly, things clicking from when he saved Louis. How would the demons have known Louis’ parents had given him that mission, the knife? It all makes sense now. “You know how to destroy it?” He frowns, handing it over.

“I don’t need to, I just need to get it far away from here. Don’t leave the barrier, don’t let Louis and don’t let Niall. Tell Bobby we need to go, pack whatever you can. When I get back, we leave.” Harry informs, clutching the necklace tightly in his hand, then takes off, speeding away.

***

Harry sighs when he puts the last box in the car, looking around the beautiful oasis once more with sad eyes. “I’m sorry we couldn’t stay.”

“It’s not your fault.” Niall whispers, hugging him tightly. Harry kisses the top of his head, opening the door for him.

“I found us a lovely place.” Harry smiles softly. “I think you’ll like it. In wine country.”

“Yeah?” Niall asks softly, sliding into the car.

“Yeah, lots of space. Good soil. We’ll even have a vineyard, I’ll learn how to make wine. And you’ll have plenty of room to grow, practice those powers of yours- safely. Nyx will love it, lots of adventures to take, hide and seek between the grapes. It’ll be great. And we’ll be closer to the city, as much as I love small town it’ll be safer. Everyone won’t know everyone, we can be inconspicuous.” Harry explains, trying to get Niall a bit more excited about this place as he slides into the car, closing the door behind him.

Niall cuddles up to him, smiling softly at the thought. “Practicing? How can we do that safely?”

“There’s a hub, creatures like us that emit a lot of energy. Lots of witches of the like. Your energy will be lost in it, he won’t be able to track that. And then, if he comes, we’ll be ready. You’ll be safe.” Harry smiles, squeezing his hand.

“Okay.” Niall breathes, smiling back at him. “I trust you.”

Harry kisses the top of his head. “Rest my love, we’ll be home soon.”

-

Harry eyes the man that says he's Zayn and Nick's father warily, staying inside the protective barrier whereas Peter stands just outside of it. "There's a barrier, you can't come in if you plan to harm anyone in here."

 

Peter sighs, "I'm not here to hurt anyone, Zayn called me."

 

"Forgive me if I don't trust you." Harry rolls his eyes.

 

"For fucks sake, just call him out here. Or Nick or even Liam." Peter says.

 

Harry sighs, stepping back. "All you have to do is step over the barrier line."

 

"Oh." Peter nods, raising an eyebrow at him as he walks through easily.

 

"Idiot." Harry rolls his eyes, walking towards the house.

 

"I am not." Peter huffs at him, following him with bags in his hands.

 

"Right." Harry mutters, unconvinced.

 

"Teenagers." Peter mutters.

 

"Dad." Zayn breathes as they walk into the house.

 

"Hi Zay." Peter smiles a bit.

 

"Dad." Nick smiles. "You get here safe?"

 

"Yeah, did you?" Peter asks, looking around curiously.

 

"Yeah, course." Nick confirms.

 

"Good." Peter nods. He spots Louis with Liam and a few other 'people' he doesn't recognize, staring intently at them to try and figure out what they are. Harry sends him a distrusting glare, wrapping an arm protectively around his mate. Niall smiles happily up at him despite his grumpy look and cuddles into him. "Right." Peter mutters. "A word." He says, giving his sons a look.

 

Harry kisses the top of his head, relaxing only slightly. Nick sighs, but nods. "Outside."

 

Zayn gives Nick a wary look but follows Peter out, "Yes?"

 

Peter shakes his head, "This is what you dragged me out here for? So you could play house with a bunch of- what is going on? This is not who I raised you to be." He says. "I raised hunters."

 

"We aren't playing house." Nick defends. "They're in danger, we're lying low. You taught us to be smart about our decisions, we are hunters."

 

"And this is smart? You just plan on living with them?" Peter asks.

 

"Louis is my mate, he likes them and he likes being here and so do I. They are in danger and we can still hunt- a lot goes on in LA." Zayn says.

 

"And where Zayn goes, so do I." Nick says seriously. "He's right, there is a lot that happens in a big city like LA. We might not even stay, who knows. Regardless, staying with them is the best idea. When Harry is healed he can help us."

 

"The one that called me an idiot- big prize there." Peter mutters.

 

"I'm getting a job at a tattoo shop." Zayn inputs. "There's a lot of talk that happens there, we're being careful and smart."

 

"He's not very trusting of hunters." Nick reasons.

 

"He shouldn't be, I don't even trust them." Peter agrees. "I don't think this is a good idea but I can't stop you." He sighs.

 

"No you can't." Nick says seriously. "This is what we think is best."

 

"Fine," Peter says, rubbing his face tiredly. "Just be careful."

 

Zayn nods, "They're good people." He notes softly.

 

"We're always careful." Nick promises.

 

"I've got a hotel room just outside of the city, have a few cases I'm working on. I'll call you if I need you." Peter says.

 

"You can stay with us if you behave." Zayn teases.

 

"No, I don't think that's best." Peter chuckles.

 

"Alright." Zayn nods. "Stay for dinner? Get to know them?"

 

"I don't know how well that will turn out." Peter notes.

 

Zayn thinks it over, it's probably not a good idea yet. "Fine, but get some sleep and come see us tomorrow?" He tries.

 

"I'll give it a shot." Peter gives.

 

"Tonight or tomorrow?" Zayn asks.

 

"Tomorrow." Peter says softly.

 

"Deal." Zayn nods. "Thank you."

 

"I'm not very happy about this decision." Peter sighs.

 

"I know, but I just need you to just trust us." Zayn says.

 

"That's the only reason you can still stay." Peter says softly. "Here are your things."

 

"Thank you." Zayn says, hugging him after they get their things. Peter sighs fondly, hugging him back.

 

"We'll see you tomorrow." Zayn says softly.

 

"Be safe." Peter says seriously.

 

"We will." Zayn promises, pulling back so Nick can hug him next.

 

Nick hugs his dad tightly. "You too."

 

"I promise. I'll call you in the morning." Peter smiles softly, rubbing his back.

 

"Good." Nick breathes.

 

"Now get inside before he thinks I'm killing you or summat." Peter says.

 

"We're going." Nick chuckles.

 

"Bye dad." Zayn says, waving back at Peter as he gets in his car, waving to his boys before he leaves.

 

"That didn't go too badly." Nick muses, guiding his brother inside.

 

"No, it didn't." Zayn agrees. "Maybe he'll try to get to know them."

 

"Not without something to gain." Nick sighs, knowing his dad.

 

"He gone?" Harry checks, his guard still up.

 

"He's gone." Zayn chuckles, ruffling his hair.

 

Harry relaxes, giving Zayn a small smile. "Good. I don't like or trust him. Gives off a bad vibe."

 

"He's very old school, he relaxes once you get to know him." Zayn assures.

 

"With hunters I'm sure." Harry notes.

 

"Find a job yet?" Zayn asks instead.

 

"Bartending." Harry nods. "I've applied. I'll hear back by next week. I've applied for a few other jobs too, we'll see. I'm not too optimistic. But hey, can always make wine and sell it."

 

"You could always tattoo with me." Zayn suggests.

 

"Have you found a place to do so?" Harry questions.

 

"Yeah, I have an acquaintance that owed me a favor. I called in for it." Zayn nods.

 

"I don't know how to tattoo." Harry shrugs. "I can draw- doodle really but that's it."

 

"Ever done piercings?" Zayn asks. "I can teach you."

 

"I'm not a fan of guns." Harry shakes his head. "You're good enough to teach me properly?"

 

"Yeah, if you'd like." Zayn nods.

 

Harry sighs softly. "It can't hurt." He gives.

 

"I'll get some supplies and teach you then." Zayn nods. "It will be another source of income if there's nothing open on the bar end of things"

 

"Yeah the money isn't bad." Harry nods.

 

"I'm sure, I bet you make good tips." Zayn nods, making Niall huff because yes, he does make good tips- but because they hope more money means better chances of sleeping with him.

 

Harry chuckles softly at his little mate, kissing his temple. "I'll give tattooing a shot." He soothes.

 

Niall smiles at that, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Ace, I'll pick up some things tomorrow then." Zayn agrees.

 

"Thank you Zayn." Harry says sincerely.

 

"Hey, no worries yeah?" Zayn smiles a bit at him, looking over at his mate. They've been more than welcoming and helpful, he'll do whatever to keep Louis safe and he's starting to really like them.

 

"Go on." Harry nods at Louis encouragingly, pulling Niall against his chest.

 

Zayn nods at him, smiling at the way Niall naturally curls into Harry. He thinks he and Louis will get there eventually. He walks over to where Louis is sitting with Nick, Liam, and Ashton, scooping him up easily and sets him in his lap as he takes Louis' spot.

 

"I love you." Harry whispers against Niall's hair. Louis squeaks, but beams at the raven haired lad.

 

"That was cute." Zayn chuckles. "I love you more." Niall says, smiling up at his mate.

 

Louis pouts. "I was startled." Harry chuckles. "Impossible." He leans down, nuzzling their noses together.

 

"Nuh uh." Niall shakes his head. Zayn kisses his temple, nodding. "Sorry baby."

 

"Uh huh." Harry retorts fondly. Louis smiles. "You are forgiven."

 

"Thank you." Zayn snorts, holding him close. "Where's Bobby?" He asks curiously. Niall pouts at him, moving his hands to Harry's back pockets. "Wanna help me make dinner?"

 

"He's in his office." Nick supplies. "I would love to." Harry smiles.

 

Niall kisses his hand, leading him to the kitchen. He loves how big it is, then again their little family has grown pretty significantly in such a short amount of time. "I was going to ask him if we needed to go get anything from the shops or summat, maybe take Lou and Ash since they've not been." Zayn notes.

 

"Ask Niall." Nick suggests.

 

Harry smiles, lifting him up onto the counter. "Hi beautiful."

 

Niall giggles, cuddling into his chest. "Hi." He says happily. Zayn nods, lifting Louis up for a mo and sets him back on the couch, "I'll be back."

 

"It feels a bit like home huh?" Harry asks softly, holding him close. "May I join you?" Louis asks hopefully.

 

"It does, I like having everyone here." Niall admits. Zayn nods, taking his hand and pulls him up. "Of course." Louis beams, following happily. Harry nods, kissing his forehead.

 

"Don't mean to interrupt but I was wondering if we needed to make a run to the shops for anything." Zayn says, leaning against the counter next to the couple. Niall smiles at that, "I made a list, I was going to go later but if you'd like to you can."

 

Harry steps back, smiling fondly at the little angel who clings to Zayn. "May we go?" Louis asks brightly.

 

"Yeah, we'll go." Zayn says softly, kissing his nose. "Let me get you the card." Niall says, sliding down from his spot on the counter. "No, don't worry about it. We've got it." Zayn shakes his head.

 

"Nonsense." Harry dismisses, tossing them his wallet.

 

Zayn catches it easily, but puts it on the counter. "We added 5 people to your 3. We can pay, we want to help."

 

"And you are helping, you're going out. So take it, it's my turn for groceries. You can have the next one." Harry says.

 

"Fine." Zayn sighs playfully. "Here." Niall smiles, handing Louis the list. "Have fun."

 

"We shall give our best effort into doing so." Louis smiles brightly.

 

"I like the way you talk." Niall says, hugging the angel.

 

"Thank you, I quite enjoy the lilt in your voice as well." Louis hugs him back.

 

"Ready love?" Zayn asks, rubbing his back.

 

"I am ready." Louis confirms happily.

 

"We'll be back in a bit." Zayn smiles. "Lads?" He calls.

 

"Yeah?" Nick and Liam chorus.

 

"Coming?" Zayn asks. "I am." Ashton beams, hopping up.

 

Liam chuckles. "I will too." He stands, wrapping an arm around Ashton's waist.

 

"Nicholas?" Zayn asks, smiling softly at Ashton who cuddles into Liam.

 

"Nah, you go ahead." Nick dismisses.

 

"You sure?" Zayn asks.

 

"I don't need to intrude on your double love session." Nick chuckles. Zayn looks at his brother for a mo, he's never thought about Nick being lonely. He's had a boyfriend before, he was an arse and Zayn took care of it later, but this new tone he's taken makes him feel a bit guilty. He's surrounded by couples now, except Bobby, that's gotta be rough. "Don't worry about it." Nick gives him a soft smile, ruffling his hair as he passes him. "I think I'll just look around the neighborhood."

 

"Alright, be careful yeah?" Zayn says.

 

"Always am." Nick promises fondly.

 

Zayn smiles at him, waving as he leaves. "This is very exciting." Louis beams, bouncing as he walks.

 

Ashton looks over the list, humming thoughtfully. "What is toothpaste? Why do you paste your teeth together?"

 

Louis furrows his brows as well, confused. "It isn't to paste teeth together, it's a paste made of things that is used to clean teeth." Liam explains fondly.

 

"That's strange." Ashton says, making Zayn chuckle.

 

"Well humans have to eat, so sometimes food gets stuck between their teeth, so they have to wash it out." Liam grins.

 

"Paste sounds funny, they should call it tooth cleaner." Ashton says.

 

"Well, cleaners usually have a lot of harmful chemicals. Many people might be worried about that name." Liam muses.

 

"Humans are very complicated." Ashton sighs.

 

Liam laughs softly, nodding along with Louis and his mate. "They are."

 

"Mouth wash? Floss? Why do you need toothpaste if you have mouth wash? And what is floss?" Ashton asks, intrigued.

 

"Mouth wash doesn't get it all out, you need to brush your teeth to get everything loose. And floss is a string like object that you wiggle between your teeth to make sure absolutely all the food is out." Liam informs. "Right Zayn?"

 

"Right." Zayn nods.

 

"That is very extensive." Ashton frowns slightly. "Fragile beings."

 

"Very fragile." Liam chuckles.

 

"Were you this fragile?" Ashton asks quietly.

 

Liam softens. "I had to brush my teeth because I ate."

 

"Can I try?" Ashton asks.

 

"Sure babe." Liam agrees easily. "After we're done shopping."

 

"Have you ever brushed your teeth, Price Louis?" Ashton asks.

 

"I have not." Louis furrows his brows. "Please, you may call me Louis."

 

"You should try it too." Ashton beams.

 

"We'll get you lot some toothbrushes." Zayn chuckles, he'll put that on his card.

 

"I think it's on the list." Liam notes, looking at the list.

 

"Oh, still paying for it." Zayn says.

 

"Then I'll pay for Ash's." Liam decides.

 

"Don't need to." Zayn disagrees, pulling into the grocery store.

 

"I'm paying for his or both." Liam insists.

 

"You don't have money." Zayn smirks.

 

"Still have my card." Liam smirks back. "Dad brought it with him."

 

"Of course he did." Zayn pouts.

 

"Ha ha." Liam sticks out his tongue, sliding out of the car, holding his hand out for Ashton. Ashton takes it gratefully, locking their fingers together.

 

"Tosser." Zayn huffs.

 

"Nah." Liam winks.

 

"What is a tosser?" Louis asks curiously.

 

"It's a dirty name." Zayn chuckles, leaning down to peck his lips.

 

"Why would you call Liam a dirty name?" Louis pouts.

 

"It's playful, I'm not mad at him." Zayn assures.

 

"Oh. You jokingly called him a bad name?" Louis asks.

 

"Yes, it's not as bad as it is sexual." Zayn nods explains.

 

"What does it mean?" Louis tilts his head to the side. Zayn smiles fondly, whispering it into his ear. Louis' eyes widen, cheeks darkening. "That's- why would he do such a thing?"

 

"He doesn't really, but if he did, it's because it feels good." Zayn smiles fondly.

 

"It- it does?" Louis asks shyly.

 

"Yeah, I'll show you when you're comfortable enough with it." Zayn promises, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

"I wish for you to show me." Louis nods bashfully.

 

"Just tell me when princess." Zayn says fondly, holding him close.

 

"Is that a pet name?" Louis beams.

 

"It is." Zayn smiles.

 

"Even though I am a male?" Louis asks.

 

"Yeah, I think it suits you more. You're strong but you're also delicate." Zayn says.

 

"I am no longer a prince though. If you would like I will be your princess." Louis smiles.

 

"I would like that very much." Zayn says poshly.

 

Louis giggles. "You are so goofy."

 

"Don't go spreading that around." Zayn chuckles, grabbing a trolley.

 

"Why should I not do that? Many people will quite enjoy your company if they are aware of your ability to be fun and goofy." Louis informs.

 

"I like it this way, I like small groups." Zayn says.

 

"You are a special person, meant to keep the company of special worthy people." Louis smiles. Zayn blushes at that, he's never thought of it that way. "You look very beautiful when your cheeks go pink." Louis informs warmly.

 

"I think the same about you when you blush." Zayn admits.

 

"That is very kind of you to say." Louis blushes.

 

"C'mere." Zayn smiles, guiding Louis to step up on the bar on the trolley.

 

"What are we doing?" Louis asks curiously, standing on the bar.

 

"I'm going to push you." Zayn smiles fondly, steering them to the non-refrigerated items first.

 

"Oh." Louis laughs delightedly. Zayn smiles fondly at him, giving he manager a pointed look when he starts over to them, making him stop in his tracks. "Why did you stop?" Louis pouts.

 

"I'm not." Zayn smiles, kissing his pout.

 

Louis smiles brightly. "Okay. You seemed to slow down."

 

"Don't worry about it love." Zayn says lovingly.

 

The manager glares at them, but leaves them be. "I will not worry." Louis promises.

 

"Good, will you grab that bottle right there?" Zayn asks, pointing to a bottle of green mouthwash on the shelf.

 

"The green or the blue one?" Louis questions.

 

"The green." Zayn clarifies. Louis stretches a bit to reach, grabbing it happily, then puts it nicely into the cart.

 

"Thank you, hop up." Zayn smiles. "Think we lost Ash and Li."

 

"We should find them." Louis frowns in concern.

 

"They're alright, they're probably shopping too." Zayn says fondly.

 

"They will be okay?" Louis checks.

 

"Yeah, Liam knows what he's doing." Zayn assures.

 

Louis relaxes. "Okay."

 

Zayn hums, pressing a kiss to the back of Louis' neck. "Let's pick you out a toothbrush, hm?" He suggests, grabbing the toothpaste and floss.

 

"Oh please." Louis nods excitedly.

 

"Go ahead love, there are all kinds and colors." Zayn encourages.

 

"Woah." Louis whispers, looking at all the different kinds.

 

"This one might be good." Zayn muses, handing him a red one.

 

"I like this one." Louis smiles brightly. "It is very pretty."

 

"Wanna put it in the trolley?" Zayn asks fondly. Louis nods, gently putting it down into the trolley. "I think the cat food and litter is just a couple aisles over." Zayn muses.

 

"I thought littering is bad." Louis admits.

 

"Cat litter is different, it's a toilet for cats essentially." Zayn says.

 

"Why do cats not use the toilet?" Louis questions curiously.

 

"It's very hard to train a cat to do that, I guess it could be done though." Zayn shrugs. Louis nods thoughtfully. "C'mon, let's get some more things." Zayn coos.

 

Louis beams. "Please. This is fun." Zayn's never really thought about it being particularly fun but he supposes for someone who's never done it before it must be. He smiles, helping him back into place before moving onto the next aisle. "I can push you next." Louis offers happily.

 

"You want to push me?" Zayn asks.

 

"I wish to push you." Louis confirms.

 

Zayn clears his throat, but nods, anything to make him happy. "Well alright."

 

"You seem uncomfortable at the idea." Louis notes.

 

"I'm fine." Zayn assures, kissing his cheek. Louis hops off of the trolley, gesturing for Zayn to take his place. Zayn takes his spot, shaking his bum at Louis playfully when he's settled. Louis giggles, smacking it playfully like Zayn does to his. "Cheeky lad." Zayn winks. Louis beams, pushing Zayn slower than the other lad had. "At this rate we'll be done by 2 am." Zayn teases.

 

"I don't want to crash you." Louis admits shyly.

 

"I'll be alright, you won't." Zayn coos.

 

"Why would I not be okay?" Louis grins cutely.

 

"Wha- oh. I meant you won't run me into anything." Zayn chuckles.

 

"Oh." Louis says softly. "I understand."

 

"Good, turn here." Zayn instructs.

 

Louis turns carefully. "Am I doing well?"

 

"Perfect princess." Zayn nods. Louis beams happily at the praise. Zayn smiles fondly down at his small angel, running a hand through his hair. All he wants is for him to be safe and happy and he'll do everything in his power to make sure that happens.

 

Louis melts under his touch. "I enjoy when you do that."

 

"I know." Zayn says softly. "Your hair is so soft."

 

Louis beams. "Yours is too."

 

"Not like yours." Zayn shakes his head.

 

"But I like yours." Louis pouts.

 

"And I like yours." Zayn promises, grabbing cat food as they walk by.

 

"Can I have a kiss Zaynie?" Louis asks cutely.

 

Zayn looks over at him, nodding softly. They haven't kissed much, not lip wide at least. He loves kissing him though, makes him feel whole and energized in this amazing and strange way. He steps down from his spot and pulls Louis to his chest gently, cupping his cheek as he connects their lips. Louis grins happily into the kiss, glowing brightly at the contact. Zayn hums against his lips, nuzzling their noses together playfully. Louis giggles, scrunching up his nose delightedly. "C'mon, sooner we get this done the sooner I can kiss you more." Zayn winks.

 

"And show me stuff." Louis beams.

 

"And show you stuff." Zayn breathes, kissing him softly again. Louis grins, cupping his cheek. "C'mon, let's get finished." Zayn smiles.

 

"Where shall we venture off to next?" Louis asks excitedly.

 

"The rice and pasta aisle." Zayn snorts.

 

"Rice and pasta." Louis repeats. Zayn chuckles, kissing his hand softly. "I don't know what rice is." Louis admits solemnly.

 

"It's this." Zayn says, picking up a pack and shows Louis. "You put it in hot water and it gets bigger and soft."

 

"How?" Louis gasps, wide eyed.

 

"It absorbs the water." Zayn explains.

 

"It has a mouth?" Louis asks, poking the bag.

 

"No." Zayn laughs. "I'll show you." He promises.

 

"Thank you." Louis says happily.

 

"My pleasure love." Zayn smiles.

 

"There are so many different kinds of pasta." Louis gasps.

 

"Yeah there are." Zayn says fondly, watching him with soft eyes.

 

"Do they all work the same?" Louis questions, poking the different boxes.

 

"There's different ways to cook them, but that's not my territory." Zayn says.

 

Louis giggles. "You are no help."

 

"You'll have to talk to Nick." Zayn chuckles.

 

Louis nods. "Nick is very helpful in situations involving the preparation of nutrition. As is Niall."

 

"They're good cooks, yeah." Zayn nods.

 

"Is there a specific kind that Niall needed?" Louis questions.

 

"Penne, Lasagna, and Fettuccine." Zayn reads off.

 

"Those are funny names." Louis giggles.

 

"It's Italian." Zayn smiles fondly, smacking his bum as he bends down to get the pastas. Louis squeaks, giving him a playfully warning glare. Zayn just winks at him, taking the pastas from him to put in the cart.

 

"You are naughty." Louis smiles.

 

"Doesn't seem like a complaint to me." Zayn wiggles his eyebrows.

 

Louis giggles. "I am not complaining, I quite enjoy it."

 

"You're a naughty little princess then." Zayn notes.

 

Louis smiles. "Do you like that?"

 

"I like you anyway that you are." Zayn says sincerely.

 

"But do you like that part specifically?" Louis asks again.

 

Zayn purses his lips, nodding. "Yeah, it's hot." He says.

 

Louis beams, glowing again. "Good."

 

"Love, I love that you literally glow with happiness but you have to be careful yeah?" Zayn says gently.

 

"Right." Louis nods, dimming. "I should be more careful." He whispers solemnly.

 

"I think you're beautiful but people will start to notice and I don't want you taken from me again. I won't let you be." Zayn says, hugging him tightly.

 

Louis snuggles against his chest. "I understand." He promises.

 

Zayn smiles, kissing the top of his head. "Good."

 

"I wish to find Liam and Ashton." Louis says suddenly.

 

"Okay." Zayn furrows his eyebrows but nods, turning the trolley around. "Hop on."

 

Louis steps onto the bar again, smiling softly at him. "Thank you."

 

Zayn nods, leaving a soft kiss against his neck. "There they are." He points.

 

"This does not look like the chicken you showed me. And he is cold. Why do they put him in packages and make him cold?" Ashton asks.

 

Liam laughs softly. "Babe, it’s cold and in those packages so it lasts a bit longer, until we can cook it."

 

"Oh." Ashton blushes.

 

Liam smiles warmly, kissing his warm cheek. "Beautiful baby."

 

Ashton melts, cuddling into his side. "Do we need the cold package chicken?"

 

"We do need the cold package chicken." Liam confirms, putting a couple packages into the trolley without letting go of his mate.

 

"Prin- Louis!" Ashton smiles, showing him his toothbrush when he spots him.

 

"Ashton! I have one as well! But mine is red!" Louis beams, rifling through the trolley to find his own, showing it to the other angel.

 

"Oh that is pretty." Ashton smiles widely. Zayn chuckles, winking at his best mate as he grabs some bacon. Liam smiles at him fondly, cooing at the two angels who talk excitedly and animatedly about their toothbrushes.

 

"Looks like you got most of the other things. Just need milk, eggs, and orange juice." Zayn says, looking over Liam and Ashton's trolley.

 

"It took a bit of time explaining everything." Liam explains fondly.

 

"I get it." Zayn laughs softly. "Have you pushed him on the trolley yet?"

 

"He loves that." Liam confirms lovingly.

 

"So did Louis." Zayn nods. "Have you lot gotten anywhere yet?" He asks.

 

"Anywhere?" Liam raises an eyebrow questioningly.

 

"I mean, you and Ashton have been together for years. There's no exploring new territory?" Zayn asks, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Oh." Liam breathes. "We've never been allowed to, now we're taking it a bit slower into experimenting in that area."

 

Zayn nods in understanding, giving his best mate a smile. "I'm not letting Harry pay for this." He whispers playfully, steering their trolleys to the self-checkout when they've gotten everything.

 

"I know." Liam laughs. "I figured as much." Zayn laughs fondly, unloading their groceries and begins to scan them.

 

Louis stands on his toes, looking over Zayn's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm scanning them." Zayn explains. "C'mere." He says, making room for Louis.

 

Louis wiggles into the place Zayn has made for him, waiting for further instructions as he eyes the machine up curiously. Zayn turns over a bag of crisps to show Louis the bar code. "You make this-" he says pointing to it- "run over the little red light and it pops up on the screen. See?" He asks, doing it.

 

Louis jumps a bit at the noise, then watches wide eyed as the name of the crisps pop up. "I wish to try! Please?"

 

Zayn smiles fondly, handing him the juice to let him scan, chuckling when Ashton looks over his shoulder. "Li, wanna take the other groceries?"

 

"Already on it. Come on Ash." Liam encourages lovingly, holding his hand out. Louis takes the juice, turning over the juice to find the barcode. When he does, he sticks his tongue out just a bit, trying to line it up with the red line of the scanner, squeaking triumphantly when it makes a noise.

 

"Good job love, now put it in the bag." Zayn smiles. Ashton takes his hand eagerly, smiling widely when Liam does it too.

 

Louis puts it in the bag, smiling happily. "Come on, I'll show you babe." Liam offers fondly.

 

"Okay." Ashton breathes, standing in front of his mate.

 

"I can do another?" Louis requests.

 

Liam kisses his shoulder, giving him the package of chicken, showing him the barcode like Zayn had to Louis. "You run this, over this scanner until it makes a noise, then put it in the bag."

 

"Oh." Ashton says excitedly, trying it just as Liam says.

 

"Yeah babe, go ahead." Zayn assures.

 

Liam chuckles fondly at the small squeak Ashton lets out. "Now it goes in the bag." He explains. Louis smiles brightly at him, getting the toothbrush, trying to find the barcode.

 

Ashton puts it in the bag happily, picking up another item and does it again excitedly. "Need help?" Zayn chuckles.

 

Liam smiles lovingly. "Good job baby." He praises. Louis huffs, shaking his head, smiling when he finds it and scans it quickly.

 

"I have conquered it?" Ashton asks.

 

"You have conquered it." Liam laughs, nodding.

 

"Thank you," Ashton beams.

 

"My pleasure babe." Liam smiles. "Let's finish up hm?"

 

"Now what do we do?" Ashton asks when there's nothing left to scan.

 

"We pay for everything." Liam smiles.

 

"Pay?" Ashton asks.

 

"You can't just take things, we have to pay with money for them." Liam nods.

 

"Oh, what's it look like?" Ashton asks.

 

"Well here in America they use dollars and cents. Money looks different all over the world, and even here. Right now, we're going to pay with a credit card, it's a plastic thing that has money loaded onto it electronically." Liam explains.

 

"Can I see?" Ashton asks curiously. Liam nods, pulling out his wallet and his- not really his- credit card.

 

"This is your Earth name?" Ashton whispers, looking over the name curiously.

 

"Not really." Liam admits.

 

"Who is this?" Ashton asks. "We should give it back to him."

 

Liam nods, but doesn't really agree to doing so. Admitting that he's a bit of a criminal isn't ideal. "Do you want to learn to use it?"

 

"Yes please." Ashton says eagerly.

 

"Okay." Liam chuckles. "Hold it like this, and swipe it through this thingy." He explains, guiding him through the movements.

 

"Thingy is a funny word." Ashton giggles, doing as he says.

 

Liam laughs softly. "It is." He confirms, pressing the credit button, then signs for it. He chuckles as the receipt pops up next to Ashton, making his mate jump a bit.

 

"Where is it coming from?" Ashton asks, wide eyed.

 

Liam coos softly at him. "There is a machine built in that prints it, to show us what we got and how much it costs. Just in case."

 

"Oh, that is clever." Ashton says happily.

 

"It is." Liam confirms, grabbing their receipt. "So if we need to return something, we'll have proof that we bought it."

 

"You return food?" Ashton asks, confused, helping Liam as he starts loading he bags back into the trolley.

 

"When it's bad before it's meant to be." Liam confirms.

 

"Oh, can't eat bad food." Ashton agrees, standing on the bar again as he waits for Liam.

 

Liam laughs, stepping behind him to push him again. "Ready Zayn?"

 

"Ready." Zayn nods once Louis is in place, leading them back out to the car.

 

"Did you have fun lads?" Liam asks fondly.

 

"I like to shop for food. There are so many choices." Ashton nods, eyes wide.

 

"There are." Liam confirms, packing the groceries into the car.

 

"I want to try everything." Ashton says happily.

 

"We'll work on that." Liam promises fondly.

 

"I do was well." Louis agrees brightly.

 

"So much stuff here." Ashton smiles at the royal.

 

"We'll get there." Zayn chuckles.

 

"So much." Louis confirms. Zayn slides into the car, letting everyone else get in, driving home.

 

***

 

Nick hums to the music blasting through his head phones, slipping out of his car, locking the door.

 

Tyler looks up when he sees the tall handsome guy again. He's just moved in down the street from him and he's been kinda crushing on him since then. He looks down seeing him drop his wallet from his pocket. He jogs over and tries to get his attention, not knowing his name. "Why are your legs so long?" He mutters. Nick keeps walking, scanning the surrounding area warily.

 

"Dude seriously, how fucking tall are you." Tyler says, picking up his pace to catch up to Nick. Nick glances back briefly, picking up his pace as well, recognizing the lad's face from a few other instances. The coffee shop he's on his way to now being one of them only last week.

 

"The hell? Hey!" Tyler huffs. "Very unsocial aren't you?" He says. Nick ducks around a corner, trying to lose his stalker.

 

"Uh- okay." Tyler says, furrowing his eyebrows, looking around as he loses him in the crowd. He keeps walking though, slowly to see if he can spot the tall lad over the crowd.

 

Nick pulls him into an alley, pinning him to the wall. "Why the fuck are you following me?"

 

"What? Ow." Tyler squirms. "You're really tall, why are you throwing me against walls? Are you into that kind of stuff?" He asks curiously. "That's kinda hot."

 

Nick gives him a confused look, not letting him go. "What are you?"

 

"An Aquarius, a boy- man. I'm a man. Um, but you probably meant my job. I majored in culture and linguistics, there's a lot you can do with that- despite what people think. But I work for the museum, sometimes teach classes at the community college. I didn't feel like wearing a suit and working for the FBI. But I like to travel." Tyler rambles. "What are you?"

 

"Confused." Nick admits, amused.

 

"You smell nice. Why are you confused?" Tyler asks. "Is this how you talk to everyone?"

 

"Everyone that follows me, usually." Nick confirms, loosening his grip.

 

"Oh, are you an agent? Do you work for the FBI?" Tyler asks. "Or is that something you can't tell me? Oh- here. This is yours." He says, handing him his wallet.

 

"How did you-" Nick frowns, patting his pocket with one hand.

 

"You dropped it and your legs are really long- like really long. How tall are you- you never answered me. But I was trying to give it back." Tyler explains. "Actually I think I thought it, don't think I actually asked you out loud."

 

Nick takes it, letting him go. He slips it back into his pocket. "You didn't ask me no." He affirms, amused. "Thank you for returning it."

 

"Oh no problem. I like your accent, I'd say Northern England." He muses.

 

"You're weird." Nick smiles.

 

"What? That's- why are you smiling?" Tyler asks. "I think _you’re_ the weird one, pinning people against walls and smiling when you call them names. Seriously, how tall are you?" He asks, looking up at him.

 

"Taller than you." Nick notes. "It wasn't an insult."

 

"Oh?" Tyler asks, smiling prettily at him. "You can pin me to a wall anytime." He winks.

 

"Does that line and pretty smile usually work?" Nick raises an amused smile.

 

"No." Tyler admits. "I'm too talkative for most people."

 

"So this is the usual amount you talk?" Nick asks.

 

"Yes," Tyler nods.

 

"My mate talks more." Nick assures. "So if you weren't following me now, why were you following me the other times?"

 

"The other times?" Tyler asks.

 

"I've seen you twice at the coffee shop, once at the bookstore and once while leaving work in the past two weeks." Nick notes.

 

"I'm not following you, we live in the same neighborhood, I saw you moving in. I've been going to those places for years. Where do you work?" Tyler asks curiously.

 

"The tattoo shoppe down the road. And fuck I'm late." Nick groans.

 

"Oh, sorry. I got a tattoo the other day." Tyler says.

 

"Really? You know who did it?" Nick questions.

 

"Dark haired guy- really pretty. Zayn was his name." Tyler nods. "Has a similar accent to yours, he lives with you."

 

"He does, that would be my brother." Nick nods.

 

"Oh cool, he did a really good job. But it was nice to finally meet you. Maybe I'll see you around." Tyler smiles at him.

 

Nick chuckles. "We didn't really meet. I don't know your name."

 

"Well maybe you'll have to stop by the yellow house 4 doors down and find out." Tyler winks, backing away.

 

Nick bites back a smile. "What time will that house be occupied?"

 

"Around 5:30." Tyler says nonchalantly.

 

Nick nods with a grin. "Might see you then."

 

"Okay." Tyler says, trying not to beam. "I'll uh- I might see you later. Cheerio mate." He teases before he's gone.

 

Nick snorts. The lad is cute for sure, but he can't say he won't be prepared just in case it's a trap. He hopes its not, but maybe bringing Harry wouldn't hurt. He thinks about it all as he runs to work, panting a bit by the time he walks through the doors. "Just in time." Zayn chuckles. "You alright?" He asks.

 

Nick nods, breathless. "'M good."

 

"Where were you? Not like you to be late." Zayn says, cleaning his equipment.

 

"Thought someone was following me." Nick admits.

 

Zayn stops at that, looking over at him. "Did you take care of it?"

 

"Course I did." Nick huffs. "He was only trying to give me my wallet back."

 

"Oh." Zayn furrows his eyebrows. "Did you check to make sure nothing was missing?"

 

"I uh- no." Nick frowns.

 

Zayn smirks, "Better look." Nick pulls out his wallet, looking through it. "Everything there?" Zayn asks.

 

"Yes." Nick smiles, almost proudly.

 

"I'm glad you're so excited." Zayn chuckles.

 

"I think he invited me over, he's a neighbor of ours." Nick muses.

 

"Is he-" Zayn trails off, looking over at him.

 

Nick shrugs, clueless. "He didn't react to touching my ring in any kind of way so he's got that going for him." He notes, looking down at his silver ring.

 

"He thinks you're hot." Zayn winks.

 

"How on earth would you know?" Nick questions, amused.

 

"Well he didn't steal your wallet, he seems human, and he invited you over."  Zayn says.

 

"Maybe he's just a kind neighbor, or maybe he's not human and he's trying to kill me." Nick argues, for the sake of arguing he supposes.

 

"You don't think that or you wouldn't be so happy about meeting him. What's he look like?" Zayn waggles his eyebrows.

 

Nick shrugs. "Pretty blue eyes, naturally blonde hair but the top is dyed brown, nice smile, light stubble. Attractive."

 

"But you're not interested?" Zayn raises an eyebrow.

 

"Sod off I never said that." Nick sticks out his tongue. "Where's curly?"

 

"In the back." Zayn informs.

 

"How's he doing?" Nick grins.

 

"Amazing. He helped me yesterday on some of the tattoos." Zayn says proudly. "Quick learner."

 

"I figured he would be." Nick says fondly. "You're attached."

 

"Shut up." Zayn chuckles. "He's a good lad."

 

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Nick reassures, ruffling his hair. "I agree wholeheartedly with you, and I think it's nice."

 

"Ash and Lou are really attached too- especially to Niall. And vice versa." Zayn says softly.

 

"They've never had a problem getting attached though." Nick points out.

 

"Yeah well." Zayn rolls his eyes. "Bobby's a good man, think he likes having us around too."

 

"I like this." Nick says sincerely.

 

"You do?" Zayn asks.

 

"I do, I like seeing you get soft around them, I like watching you teach them things and watching you learn new things. I like that you get to experience this." Nick explains earnestly.

 

"But you- I want to know if you like being here for you. That you like everyone too." Zayn says. "I love that you like seeing me happy but I want the same for you."

 

"Who says I'm not happy?" Nick questions.

 

"I don't think you're unhappy, I just think you could be happier and I don't want to tie you down somewhere you don't want to be. It can't be easy being around 3 couples all the time." Zayn says softly.

 

"Zayn, I love you. I'm happy, and that's enough for me. It's enough that I get to see my lads happy okay?" Nick assures softly.

 

"Okay." Zayn says after mo of searching his brother's eyes. "Love you."

 

"I love you too." Nick says sincerely, kissing his cheek. "I'll find my own soulmate eventually." Zayn nods, smiling softly at him.

 

"Don't worry about me." Nick soothes.

 

"Nick, there you are." Harry smiles, coming out from the back.

 

"He was snogging this lad." Zayn teases, winking at Harry.

 

"Oh?" Harry asks curiously, looking at the older lad. "He's cuter than me?" He pouts playfully.

 

"Sod off, didn't know you were taken." Nick laughs.

 

"You flirted with Harry? Does Ni know?" Zayn asks.

 

"No!" Harry shakes his head wide eyed. "He'd have a right strop."

 

Zayn laughs at that, "oops."

 

"I'd prefer he didn't know, he likes Nick, don't need to risk that." Harry chuckles.

 

"My lips are sealed." Zayn agrees.

 

"I'd really rather not become target practice for Zeus' little brother." Nick agrees.

 

Harry snorts. "He wouldn't hurt you." He promises. "Not unless you hurt me or his dad."

 

"Noted, but Greeks are known for their jealousy." Zayn points out.

 

"He does get jealous, but not violent. He's not like his siblings. He will however get pouty and might accidentally kill all the plant life around us." Harry explains.

 

"Then he'll be poutier." Zayn chuckles.

 

Harry nods. "And we'll both get the silent treatment."

 

"Cute lad." Nick chuckles.

 

Harry smiles warmly, loving. "Yeah, he is."

 

"I heard him and Ashton talking to Lou about baby names." Nick winks at his brother.

 

"What? Baby names? Now?" Zayn asks.

 

"Maybe not necessarily for yours." Harry notes.

 

"Who else do they know that could get pregnant?" Zayn asks.

 

"Possibly Ni." Harry admits.

 

"Well he hasn't gotten pregnant so far, maybe he won't." Zayn says.

 

"We've never done anything that could get him pregnant." Harry notes.

 

"Really? Didn't you say you've been together since you were like 16 or summat?" Zayn asks.

 

Harry nods. "He hasn't been ready." He shrugs.

 

"Have you ever- before him?" Zayn asks.

 

Harry shakes his head. "I barely even let anyone see me shirtless."

 

"Didn't think about that." Zayn admits.

 

"Not many do." Harry chuckles.

 

"Maybe one day." Zayn winks.

 

Harry shakes his head. "I sincerely wish that no one else needs to experience what living with what I have is like."

 

"I meant you and Niall being intimate." Zayn says, "But I'm sorry."

 

"Right." Harry nods. "Don't be, I'm alive. I've got something important to do."

 

"Oh?" Zayn asks.

 

"I don't know what it is, but there's gotta be a reason for everything." Harry shrugs.

 

"Do you not want to be?" Zayn questions curiously.

 

"To be what?" Harry questions.

 

"To be." Zayn says. "To be alive, you seem... indifferent to the idea."

 

"I'm pretty content with where I am now, but it didn't always used to be that way." Harry admits.

 

"How come, if you don't mind me asking?" Zayn asks curiously.

 

"If I wasn't useful to you before, if you didn't know about the seeing people for what they are thing, would you have killed me?" Harry questions instead.

 

"Er- yeah probably. But maybe not. I usually don't kill for the fun of it. It's usually if weird unusual, harmful shit starts happening." Zayn admits.

 

"Those were the only two options I got from strangers growing up. Die, or help kill things like me." Harry notes. "It's not an easy thing to do as a child. It's not easy knowing your family was slaughtered because you're a freak."

 

Zayn winces at that, "I'm sorry." He whispers.

 

"You didn't do it." Harry shakes his head. "There's no use in apologizing. They're somewhere better at least, where they don't have to keep running away from everything."

 

"I know, but maybe I would have been." Zayn says, shaking his head a bit angrily.

 

"You wouldn't have killed them." Harry says softly. "They were human."

 

"And they were murdered?" Zayn asks.

 

"Angels are ruthless when they want to be." Harry nods.

 

"No wonder you were so terrified." Zayn says quietly.

 

"I knew what they would do." Harry shrugs. "They don't change much. Blindly following orders. Yours are different. They know the difference."

 

"Yeah." Zayn breathes, a fond smile flitting over his lips.

 

Harry smiles at him. "Louis is pretty adorable, but, like I said before... Niall is cuter." He winks.

 

"I thought we agreed on a tie?" Nick pouts.

 

Harry laughs. "I suppose we did."

 

"Right..." Zayn trails off. "I have a tat in 15 so I'm just gonna go." He says playfully.

 

"I like that you had no arguments to my statement." Harry snorts.

 

"I have plenty of arguments but we have to live together. Louis' arse is all I'm saying." Zayn winks before heading out of the room.

 

"Is classify that more as fit, not so much cute." Harry muses.

 

Nick laughs, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder. "C'mon. Got work to do."

 

"Oh! I wanna show you something." Harry beams, guiding him to the back. "Zayn let me design this bird's tat, what do you think?"

 

"Whoa, you've got real talent mate." Nick smiles at the sketch. "It's gorgeous." He says sincerely.

 

"Yeah?" Harry checks shyly. He doesn't really show many people his drawings, so this is all pretty new to him.

 

"It's epic, she'll love it, and so will Zay. You're a natural." Nick says, ruffling the younger lad's curls.

 

Harry lights up at the praise, chuckling softly as he playfully bats at Nick's hands. "Thanks Nick."

 

"No need to thank me." Nick says fondly. "It's all you kid."

 

Harry gives him a soft smile. "Thank you for staying."

 

"You lot feel like family, you're stuck with us now." Nick smiles back.

 

"Good, we wouldn't want it any other way." Harry promises.

 

"Thanks lad." Nick says sincerely.

 

Harry bumps his hips with him. "No worries yeah? Now, back to work slacker." He teases.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Nick laughs, walking out of the room. Harry smiles widely. Life hasn't turned out too bad. He's happy with where they are now.  _If only it could stay this simple._

 

***

Tyler looks at the clock again, he's being silly really but he can't help it. He's been watching the hot tall British guy for 2 weeks now- as creepy as that sounds but he always seems to find him, but it seems like it's the same for the other lad as well. He's not even sure he's coming over. It didn't stop him from making sure his little house is clean and he made cookies and tea just in case.

 

Nick fixes his hair, glancing back at Harry to make sure he's hidden before knocking on the door. Tyler beams at the knock, trying not to run to the door. He takes a deep breath before opening it and can't help the smile that takes over his face. "Hiya." He breathes. "Dying to know my name?" He teases.

 

Nick chuckles. "I don't know why else I'd be here." He teases.

 

"Darn." Tyler shakes his head. "Might as well come in while you're here."

 

"Do you invite all the tall British strangers that you meet inside?" Nick questions playfully, glancing back at Harry who sends him a quick thumbs up, stating that this lad is all human. He smiles, looking back at the beautiful stranger.

 

"Just ones that trap me against walls with their nice big muscles." Tyler winks, closing the door behind him.

 

"That happen often or am I just special?" Nick grins.

 

"You're just special." Tyler smiles, leading him to his living room. "Oh, do you mind dogs?" He asks. "I should have asked you before but your beautiful face distracted me."

 

"Not at all." Nick assures. "You're a very complementary person."

 

"I try to be, at least be honest with people. I don't give out compliments I don't mean." Tyler admits, smiling when his big grey Great Dane trots into the room happily. "This is Dolly."

 

"Holy shit you've got a horse." Nick gasps.

 

"She's a Great Dane." Tyler corrects. "Aren't you doll?" He says fondly when she licks his face.

 

Nick raises an eyebrow, amused. "No offense, but when you said dog I pegged you as more of a Pomeranian or yorkie kind of guy."

 

"I can let her play outside for a bit if she makes you uncomfortable but this isn't going to work if you can't handle my dog." Tyler says. "But we can baby step." He smiles. "Would you like some tea?"

 

"Please, if you have real tea." Nick teases. "I can handle her, I was just surprised." He pouts.

 

"Are you stereotyping me?" Tyler teases back. "And I do have real tea and cookies."

 

"I could never." Nick gasps.

 

Tyler laughs softly, "Cute and funny." He says happily. "I like that. If you sit on the couch, she'll sit in your lap."

 

"I think I should be sitting in her lap." Nick muses playfully. "You have a nice laugh."

 

"I think you're flirting with me." Tyler smiles. "Are you going to tell me your name since you've been stalking me for two weeks?"

 

"Excuse you, but it's the other way around." Nick scoffs fondly. "I never promised I'd be giving anything away."

 

"Oh? Well neither did I." Tyler decides. "How do you like your tea?"

 

"No no no, you did promise to give me a name." Nick argues. "I'll give you my name once you've given me yours and hopefully a phone number to go with it?"

 

"I don't remember the word promise." Tyler hums in playful thoughtfulness.

 

"It was implied." Nick notes, amused.

 

"Alright, but I think you should guess, it's fun to guess." Tyler says. "And you can tell me how you like your tea."

 

"Cream, three sugars please." Nick smiles. "Aaron."

 

"I like that name, but no." Tyler admits, fixing Nick's tea and grabs some cookies as well before he walks back into the living room.

 

"Is it my turn to guess yours or are you going to keep going?"

 

"I'll let you guess." Nick winks, following him.

 

"Gavin." Tyler says, setting the tray down on the table, sitting on the couch. He chuckles as Dolly climbs into his lap. "No, down." He coos.

 

"Nope. I'm not entirely familiar yet with common American names, is yours common?" Nick asks, watching in amusement as dolly gives the lad the sad eyes.

 

"Yeah, it is." Tyler chuckles. "Oh come on, how am I supposed to get to know the cute guy with you in my lap?" He pouts at the dog, but gives in, sighing softly.

 

"Zach? Or Zachary?" Nick guesses, cooing at the pouting lad.

 

"Nope, but good guess." Tyler smiles at him, grunting when Dolly plops herself in his lap.

 

Nick laughs. "Matt or Matthew?"

 

"Close, well I say close- Matthew is my middle name." Tyler says.

 

"Tyler? Or what's another really American name- Devan?" Nick smiles victoriously at least getting his middle name.

 

"You got it." Tyler smiles. "Tyler is my first name, good job." He says, clapping his hands.

 

Nick chuckles, playfully bowing. "Thank you, no pictures please." He teases.

 

"Well why not?" Tyler pouts. "If you're going to have my number and I yours, I should have a picture, just so I don't forget what you look like." He winks. "I'm getting old, ya know."

 

"You're smooth." Nick muses.

 

"You think so?" Tyler asks. "Thank you."

 

"My pleasure love." Nick smiles warmly.

 

"Oh I've been waiting for that, I'm going to swoon now." Tyler says, pretending to faint. Dolly whines at him, licking his face worriedly, making him chuckle. "Sweet girl, I'm alright."

 

"That was double cute." Nick chuckles.

 

Tyler smiles at that, "Is it my turn?" He asks, hugging the big dog fondly.

 

"It is, unless you plan on having me guess your number too, because then we'll be here forever." Nick nods.

 

Tyler laughs at that, "That one wouldn't be as fun." He muses. "Um, Hugh? Harry? William?"

 

Nick snorts. "Do I look like a Hugh?"

 

Tyler looks over him curiously, "No." He admits. "Oliver? John?" Nick shakes his head fondly. "Matthew?" Tyler teases.

 

"That would be something wouldn't it?" Nick smiles. "Do you want a hint?"

 

"I would have an identity crisis." Tyler sighs playfully. "Yes please."

 

"Starts with an N." Nick chuckles.

 

"Nathan? Nicholas?" Tyler tries.

 

"You got it. I go by Nick though." Nick smiles.

 

"Sweet. You look like a Nick." Tyler smiles. "Do I get to know a middle name?"

 

"Peter Andrew." Nick chuckles.

 

"Nicholas Peter Andrew." Tyler tests. "Sounds so formal."

 

"Very formal." Nick chuckles. "And just because you're so intent on knowing, I'm 6 foot 1."

 

"Thank you." Tyler laughs. "Your legs seem to be most of that."

 

"My eyes are up here." Nick huffs playfully.

 

"Oh I know, they're so pretty." Tyler nods.

 

"Are you usually this complimentary?" Nick raises an amused eyebrow.

 

"We've had this conversation Nicholas, keep up." Tyler winks. "Is Zayn your only brother?"

 

"No, I have another brother. His name is Liam." Nick shakes his head.

 

"Is he just as pretty?" Tyler asks playfully.

 

"Prettier." Nick confirms. "But he's taken so." He adds playfully warning.

 

"I highly doubt that." Tyler shakes his head.

 

"That's not very nice, my brother is likable." Nick pouts.

 

"I meant that he's prettier than you." Tyler says fondly, looking down at Nick's pouted lip.

 

"I know, I was messing with you. Precious little thing." Nick coos.

 

"Little? Just because I'm not over 6'1." Tyler huffs, trying not to smile.

 

"If the shoe fits." Nick winks.

 

"I will have you know that I am 5'8, which is perfectly acceptable and average, not little." Tyler states.

 

"Sure babe." Nick snorts.

 

"Babe? You move fast." Tyler says, mock affronted, huffing when Dolly lays in his lap more, and blocking his face. "You're killing the mood." He whispers loudly.

 

"There's a mood?" Nick teases.

 

"Well." Tyler pouts. "There was, I think."

 

Nick laughs. "Definitely is."

 

"Good." Tyler breathes. "Dolly, let's go outside." He coos. Nick chuckles as the huge dog ambles off his lap and to the back door. "Be right back." Tyler promises, jogging to the door and opening it for her. "There." He smiles, sitting next to Nick on the couch, closer than before.

 

"Hello love." Nick smiles.

 

"You did it again." Tyler smiles.

 

"Apparently you like it." Nick chuckles.

 

"I do, very English." Tyler says, taking a sip of his tea.

 

"As long as you don't call me dude we'll be good." Nick muses.

 

Tyler laughs, "I don't call people dude. Do you actually know what a 'dude' is?"

 

"It's like a mate isn't it?" Nick questions. "A term of matey endearment?"

 

"An old definition is an infected hair on an elephants butt, but in the late 1800s, it was used as a slang word for men who liked to keep up with the latest fashions." Tyler says.

 

Nick opens and closes his mouth. "Huh." He notes, genuinely surprised.

 

"Yep." Tyler smiles. "And since I don't think you're an infected butt hair on an elephant or someone who pursues fashion wholeheartedly, think I'll just call you Nick."

 

"That works wonderfully for me." Nick chuckles.

 

"And you can keep calling me love." Tyler winks.

 

"Whatever makes you happy love." Nick agrees easily.

 

"So, Nick with the big muscles and works in a tattoo shop and is suffering from stalker paranoia, what brings you to LA?" Tyler asks curiously.

 

"Just needed a change of scenery." Nick shrugs. "And for the record, you were following me so it's not paranoia."

 

"It was kindness." Tyler corrects. "Most people in LA would have kept your wallet."

 

"That seems suspicious." Nick teases.

 

"You're suspicious." Tyler retorts childishly. "I was being nice."

 

"From my experience kindness is suspicious here." Nick replies fondly.

 

"Oh, well the most suspicious thing about me is the birthmark on my back that looks like Alaska." Tyler muses.

 

"That is highly suspicious." Nick teases.

 

"My mom said it was a sign." Tyler chuckles. "Said I was meant to travel and study what I do."

 

"How do you figure?" Nick asks curiously.

 

"I was born with a mark that looks like Alaska on my back, and I never really got to see it myself but the first place I ever got to travel and explore was to Alaska." Tyler smiles.

 

"Oh, wow. Makes sense." Nick nods.

 

"It's beautiful." Tyler says softly. "What about you, are tattoos your calling?"

 

"Eh." Nick shrugs. "I don't know."

 

"What do you like to do?" Tyler asks.

 

"I don't know." Nick admits again. "I haven't really had time to really learn what I like to do."

 

"What do you do with all that time of yours then?" Tyler asks curiously.

 

"I don't usually have much, I work, eat, and sleep. But lately I've had some more free time." Nick explains.

 

"Oh, well that must be nice for you." Tyler nods, "And I have a suggestion for how you can spend that time."

 

"Wanna tell me?" Nick smiles.

 

Tyler gives him another cute smile, "Well there's always lonely little me, all alone with his big horse dog with no handsome Englishman to keep me company." He pouts dramatically.

 

"I think I can fix that." Nick flirts.

 

"I think you might be the best man for the job." Tyler flirts back.

 

"Oh definitely. I'm very qualified." Nick smiles, casually resting his arm on the back of the couch behind the smaller lad.

 

"What other qualifications do you have?" Tyler asks, turning to face him.

 

"Well, I am an Englishman so obviously there's that. I can cook, tattoo and I call you love." Nick reasons.

 

"Very good qualifications." Tyler smiles fondly.

 

"Do I have the job?" Nick bats his lashes.

 

Tyler stares at him for a mo, Nick's pretty green eyes with those long thick lashes distracting him momentarily. "Uh- yeah."

 

"Thank you love, won't let you down." Nick winks.

 

Tyler smiles at that. "Good, I look forward to it."

 

"When are you free again?" Nick asks softly.

 

"I usually get off around 4:45, unless it's a Thursday, then I'm gone all day, but I'm free on Saturday, Sunday, and Mondays." Tyler says.

 

"You look like you've got a full house, so anytime you want a less crowded space."

 

"Can I make you dinner one of those nights? A proper date?" Nick asks softly.

 

"I'd love that. I'll make the dessert." Tyler smiles.

 

"Sounds ace love." Nick says happily.

 

"You should try a cookie." Tyler says, handing him one.

 

"Is it poisoned?" Nick teases.

 

"Yes, I stole your wallet just so I could give it back to you and kill you with a snicker doodle." Tyler says, straight faced.

 

"I knew it." Nick sighs solemnly, taking a cookie. If the lad wanted to kill him, he's had plenty of opportunities.

 

"Do you like it?" Tyler asks.

 

"It's really good." Nick hums.

 

"Good." Tyler beams. "I don't know what you liked."

 

"I'm not picky at all, I didn't grow up with many desserts." Nick admits.

 

"Oh, well that just means I get to make you lots of desserts to try." Tyler winks.

 

"No complaints here." Nick assures, leaning towards him.

 

"Yeah?" Tyler whispers, subconsciously leaning in. Nick nods leaning in a bit more, tempted. Tyler closes his eyes, kissing his nose. "Not today but you're making it hard to say no."

 

"Sorry." Nick whispers.

 

"I am too, but maybe that proper first date will change that." Tyler says quietly.

 

"I plan on wooing you hard." Nick promises.

 

"It won't be too hard, I'm already crushing on you pretty hard." Tyler smiles.

 

"We've only properly met today, I've already almost won you over?" Nick asks fondly.

 

"Maybe. At least the person I've thought you to be." Tyler muses. "Just something special about you."

 

"It's the accent isn't it?" Nick questions playfully.

 

"Maybe so, but I like your smile too." Tyler says.

 

Nick smiles warmly. "I like yours."

 

"I think you're just stealing my compliments." Tyler teases, laying his arm over the back of the couch on top of Nick's.

 

"So what if I am, what are you going to do about it?" Nick challenges, a grin on his lips.

 

"I'm not going to make you any cookies." Tyler whispers playfully.

 

Nick gasps, playfully scandalized. "How very dare you!"

 

"You started it." Tyler laughs. "You stole my compliments."

 

"I didn't not do something so- so savage." Nick argues.

 

"Don't double negative me." Tyler huffs.

 

"I didn't mean to." Nick laughs, realizing his mistake. "I meant didn't but also thought of I did not so I combined them."

 

Tyler likes the way Nick scrunches up his eyes and nose when he laughs, watching him with soft eyes as he laughs along with him softly. "Sure you didn't." He teases.

 

"I'm sort of smart I promise." Nick pouts.

 

"Sort of smart?" Tyler asks, amused.

 

"Well yeah." Nick chuckles. "I'm not gonna go and claim to be a genius. I didn't even finish secondary."

 

"You didn't? How come?" Tyler asks.

 

"Moved around a lot as a kid." Nick shrugs. "Didn't need it."

 

"Oh, did you want it?" Tyler asks.

 

"Didn't have much of a choice." Nick admits. "But you know I'm fine without it."

 

"Yeah?" Tyler asks.

 

"I wasn't really a big school guy." Nick muses.

 

"Oh I was." Tyler beams.

 

"You seem like the type." Nick smiles fondly. "One of my mates is that way too, although he hasn't said it out loud."

 

"Oh?" Tyler asks curiously. "Who all do you live with?"

 

"My two brothers, their boyfriends, and a couple of mates and Niall's dad." Nick lists. "And a cat."

 

"That's a lot of people. Who's Niall?" Tyler asks.

 

"He's one of our mates." Nick supplies. "It's all very weird and complicated."

 

"You messed up the statistics. Isn't it like 10% of the population is gay and you have 7 out of 8 in your house at least." Tyler teases.

 

Nick laughs. "That was the goal."

 

Tyler smiles at him fondly, looking over when Dolly scratches on the door. "Better let her in before she breaks the glass again."

 

"Again?" Nick asks incredulously, standing up to open the door for her.

 

"She was a puppy and didn't know how big she was. Still doesn't, but she was letting me know she was ready to come in and pounced against the glass and broke it. Thankfully she wasn't hurt." Tyler sways, giggling when she 'hugs' Nick.

 

Nick grunts, petting the huge pup fondly. "Don't know your own strength eh?" He coos. "You have a cute giggle."

 

"Thank you." Tyler says softly, smiling bashfully at him.

 

Nick smiles warmly at him, pulling out his phone when it rings, groaning softly at Zayn's name.

 

"Alright?" Tyler asks.

 

"Yeah, 's my brother, have to take this I'm sorry love." Nick says apologetically, answering his phone. "Hello?"

 

"Hey, got a tip today about a werewolf trying to make his own pack. Gonna come help me?" Zayn asks.

 

Nick pouts. "You don't wanna just take curly?"

 

"I can, just thought you'd want to go. Must be going good." Zayn smirks.

 

"It is so sod off." Nick mutters fondly. "You're sure you two will be okay? He's just gotten better."

 

"If we're not I'll call Li." Zayn promises.

 

"Thank you love." Nick smiles.

 

"Don't have too much fun." Zayn teases.

 

"Don't tell me what to do." Nick huffs playfully. "Please be safe."

 

"We will, love you." Zayn says fondly.

 

"Love you too Zayn." Nick says fondly.

 

Zayn hangs up the phone then, letting his brother go. "Everything alright?" Tyler asks.

 

"Perfect, I'm here with you." Nick flirts.

 

"How sweet." Tyler coos, leaning against his chest. Nick chuckles, holding him close.

 

"Oh you're strong." Tyler says softly.

 

Nick chuckles. "Just a bit." He winks.

 

"Just a bit?" Tyler raises an eyebrow.

 

Nick chuckles. "Okay, quite a bit." He gives.

 

"That's what I thought." Tyler winks.


	5. The Stake Out Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit- alright a lot- shorter. Sorry about that.

“Uh- can I talk to you about something?” Harry asks softly, standing in Zayn’s open doorway, looking at the lad who is doodling something.

“Sure, what’s up?” Zayn smiles encouragingly at him, patting the space on the bed next to him, putting his notebook down on the bedside table.

Harry nods, walking over to the bed, settling down beside him. “I uh- I got another job offer.” He admits.

“Oh?” Zayn asks. “You want to take it? Are you not happy at the shoppe?”

“No- I mean yes I am.” Harry assures. “I don’t want to stop working with you lot, but I think I should take this other job. It wasn’t one I applied for, it just, came to me. Literally I was invited to work there, and the money is good.”

“What is it?” Zayn frowns, skeptical.

“It’s a bar.” Harry clears his throat. “For non-humans.”

“What?” Zayn freezes. “How did they find you?”

“I don’t know.” Harry grumbles. “But! It could be useful right? We hear a thing or two in the shoppe, see something unhuman, but this- I mean it’s good for you guys right? I’ll here the gossip, and find the bad ones.” He reasons softly, looking over at Zayn.

“You’d do it for us?” Zayn softens slightly. “You hate that though.”

“I do- being used.” Harry affirms softly. “But this is good yeah? Because it won’t be innocent people- inhumans. It’ll be inhumans that truly want to cause some damage.” He reasons. “And I don’t know what’s going to happen or how it’ll work, but this will help.”

“You’re sure? It’s not something Nick or I can do?” Zayn asks.

“No humans allowed.” Harry shakes his head gently. “Look I don’t like it, I don’t like being in those situations like with that werewolf. This prevents that yeah? We’ll already know. And maybe this is my purpose. Maybe this is why I have this thing.” He gestures to his eyes. “But you lot have to lay low for a bit.”

“What? Why?” Zayn frowns.

“Because if I go in there and suddenly a whole group of hunters starts killing the regulars, that’ll look a bit suspicious. And then all someone has to do is follow me home to know I know you lot. And that leads them to Niall, and to Louis. AND two angels on the run too.” Harry points out. “Just trust me, let me get my bearings in that place. Build up a reputation.”

Zayn sighs but nods. “How do you know it’s not a trap?”

“I don’t.” Harry admits. “But if it is, I’ve got you and Nick and Liam to watch my back.” He smiles at him, dimples indenting his cheeks.

“Always.” Zayn softens, smiling warmly back at him, ruffling his hair. “And you’ve got ours.”

“We’re a family now.” Harry affirms, kissing his cheek. “I’ll let you get back to your drawing. But I think this could be good. Maybe we’ll make some more allies. We’ll need all the help we can get.”

“Why?” Zayn chuckles, curious.

“For when heaven comes for their prince.” Harry muses. “His parents fucked him over, lied to him and to you and to all the angels up there. You think they’ll tell the truth about why he’s gone?” He raises an eyebrow, climbing off the bed.

Zayn frowns at that, but it does make sense. “And when heaven comes, I’m going to rip that bastard’s spine from his body and impale him with it.” Harry notes, eyes dark and jaw set. “And then I’ll light him on fire.” He adds thoughtfully.

Zayn gives him a wary look. “Haz.” He says softly, cautious.

“He’s a bad one Zayn.” Harry informs, looking at him. “He can’t live.”

“You can’t kill an angel that way.” Zayn says gently.

“I know how to kill an angel.” Harry assures. “But I’ll make it hurt first.” He muses, slipping out of the room.

 ***

“I love you.” Harry smiles warmly, kissing his mate lovingly. “I’ll be home late tonight yeah? Don’t have to wait up okay?”

“Probably will.” Niall muses, holding Harry’s wrist from where the lad is cupping his cheek.

“I know.” Harry laughs, nuzzling their noses together. “Once I know it’s safe, I’ll let you come with.” He promises, kissing Niall’s nose lovingly.

“Yeah?” Niall lights up, smiling brightly at him.

“Yeah my love.” Harry promises, eyes shining with love for the smaller lad. “But I gotta go, can’t be late on my first day.”

“Okay.” Niall breathes, letting him go. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry laughs, sincere. “I’ll be home before you know it.” He promises, kissing Niall’s forehead before he’s off.

“He will be alright.” Louis assures, smiling at the lad.

“I know.” Niall smiles back at him, squeezing his hand.

“Are you happy here? Is this a home to you?” Louis asks curiously.

“I am.” Niall nods fondly. “It’s always home with Harry.”

“Harry is your home.” Louis nods, thoughtful. “Zayn is mine.”

Niall smiles warmly at him, happy to hear the admission. “And I’m sure you’re his.”

Louis glows at that. “I surely hope so.”

“I like when you do that.” Niall giggles softly.

“Even if it’s not safe.” Bobby notes softly, coming downstairs.

Louis dims a bit, a smile still on his lips. “I am careful.” He promises. “Perhaps Harry will meet a witch at his new work, one that will know how to cloak my visual emotions.”

Bobby chuckles, ruffling Niall’s hair as he passes. “Maybe.” He agrees, not voicing the concern for Harry. It’s a new place, with many supernatural things around, some that may want to use him, or sell him, or kill him. But he won’t worry Niall with thoughts like that.

“Perhaps I should join him.” Louis offers. “Many cannot see what I am.”

“It’s too dangerous right now.” Bobby shakes his head, giving him a gentle smile. “I have to go into town for a bit, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye dad.” Niall smiles softly.

“Farewell.” Louis smiles warmly at him, waving childishly- causing Bobby to laugh and wave, slipping out of the house. “Your father is a lovely man.”

“Thank you.” Niall says fondly. “I think so.”

“You are a lovely man as well.” Louis adds sincerely.

“Thank you.” Niall blushes, kissing his cheek. “You’re very nice.”

Louis glows. “I appreciate that you think so.”

Niall giggles softly at him. “I like when you glow.”

“Thank you.” Louis breathes happily.

***

“How was work?” Zayn asks the curly haired lad as he ambles downstairs.

Harry gives him a sleepy grin, yawning. “Good. I think they trust me.”

“Yeah?” Zayn smiles warmly at him, curious. “Find out anything good then?”

Harry laughs, playfully clutching his chest. “Oh I’m wounded, you’re only using me!”

“Sod off.” Zayn laughs in return, shoving him lightly.

“But actually yeah, I did.” Harry affirms. “I’ve got a way to hide his glow.” He points at Louis. “From everyone but us.”

“You do?” Zayn asks, wide eyed.

“Yeah.” Harry grins. “It may take a bit of time, but then after that it won’t be an issue. I’m learning quite a bit- and soon it’ll be more useful yeah?” He promises. “Get some angel gossip in the mix- without, you know.” He clears his throat.

“Yeah I get it.” Zayn assures.

“I’ll have someone over today to help him- or rather, to figure out if he can.” Harry explains, hopping onto the counter, biting into an apple.

“Today? I thought you said it would take time?” Zayn asks, surprised.

“The process will, figuring out if it’s a possibility won’t.” Harry grins. “And I know how you lot are, you don’t get to meet him. But he’s good, he doesn’t hurt people.”

“I don’t think- I don’t trust him.” Zayn notes.

“You don’t even know him Zay.” Harry argues. “Like it or not- trust him or not- this is a chance to make Louis safer. To help keep him safe and protected.”

“Don’t play that.” Zayn practically growls. “Don’t tell me I won’t do whatever it takes to keep him safe.”

“I’m not saying that.” Harry soothes. “I’m saying he needs this. I don’t know, maybe they’ll be able to ward him too. I’ve learned that’s a thing.”

Zayn sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. “Haz.”

“I’ll keep him safe.” Harry promises. “He can kill people just by revealing his true form you know? By touching someone’s forehead. Between the two of us, no matter what- he’ll be safe. I swear it.”

“I swear-” Zayn grumbles, rubbing his hands over his face.

“I promise.” Harry interjects, hopping off the counter. “But I have to get going, have a bit of training with Ni before Louis’ help comes over.”

“Alright lad.” Zayn nods. “I have to head to work but-”

“I’ll keep him safe.” Harry assures, kissing his cheek, then heads outside. ‘Coming babe?’

‘Of course.’ Niall laughs, tackling Harry from behind. Harry grunts as he hits the ground, laughing fondly.

“Hello my love.” Harry grins, kissing him softly.

‘Hi handsome.’ Niall replies, kissing him back lovingly.

Harry chuckles, nuzzling their noses together. “You’re distracting me.” He accuses playfully.

“Am not.” Niall smiles cutely.

“Liar.” Harry informs, eyes shining brightly, hair turning pink. Niall lights up, running a hand through Harry’s hair. “Come on my love, we have some training to do eh?”

“Yeah, yeah we do.” Niall breathes.

***

“Sex on the beach.” Harry chuckles, passing a drink over to a pretty girl with fiery red hair.

“Is that an invitation?” She laughs, taking the drink happily.

Harry laughs. “Sorry love, taken and gay.”

“Too bad.” She smiles, sipping on her drink. “I’m Ali.”

“Harry.” Harry introduces, smiling back at her, he studies her, trying to figure out what she is. “No offense, but what are you?”

“I’m not sure I understand the question.” Ali admits.

“You’re well aware of what this place is, humans don’t get in. So how did you? Unless you’re not.” Harry points out.

“How do you know?” Ali asks, raising an eyebrow. When Harry doesn’t respond, it clicks for her. “You’re the one that can see things.”

“I can- now. For a while I couldn’t see anything.” Harry muses. “So what are you?”

Ali shrugs, smirking around her straw. “The angels are looking for you.” She informs.

“They’re always looking for me.” Harry shrugs.

“It doesn’t help then, that you work in a supernatural bar then. Angels come in here from time to time.” Ali hums.

“I’m aware.” Harry snorts. “Fortunately for me, they prefer me over the tossers up there anyways. Seeing as I serve drinks and up there they banish. How do you know anyways?”

“I hear things.” Ali admits.

“Angel radio.” Harry hums knowingly. “That must suck.”

“It’s… something.” Ali laughs, shaking her head.

“What do they talk about?” Harry questions, curious.

“Now you’re just using me.” Ali pouts.

Harry snorts. “I’m sorry- that’s not my intention.” He promises sincerely, handing her another drink when hers is finished.

Ali gives him an amused grin, thanking him for the drink. “They talk about you, and some prince. They’re looking for you two, and whoever else helped you escape.”

“Where you born with that?” Harry questions. “That uh- skill?”

“No.” Ali admits, tapping her finger on the bar. It’s pretty quiet, empty in the bar tonight. Then again, it’s much later than she would usually stay on a Tuesday night.

“Must be weird.” Harry muses, wiping down the bar top. “Your life changing so suddenly one day.”

“It is. Was sent to a nut house for a while.” Ali snorts, rolling her eyes. “I could fake being normal for a while so I could get out of there.”

“I get that.” Harry affirms. “When I was younger, I was in the nut house for a while. No one really understands when you say someone’s face looks a certain way- when they can see its completely normal.”

Ali softens a bit in understanding. “Your family didn’t get it?”

“Not at first.” Harry admits. “I don’t really know how they figured it out really. Don’t know how they got it but they did. When you’re two and running from a man with an extra set of razor sharp teeth- although, they’re hidden from the real world- parents don’t really get that.” He chuckles lightly. “It couldn’t be my imagination, I was never exposed to anything like that on TV or anything.”

“But they got it? Eventually?” Ali asks, intrigued.

“They did.” Harry affirms. “They protected me, tried their absolute best.”

“Not well enough apparently.” Ali points out.

“Can’t exactly protect me if they’re dead.” Harry mumbles, shaking his head and pastes on a smile. “Anyway…”

“I’m sorry.” Ali says softly, sincere.

“They’re in a better place.” Harry dismisses, giving her a small smile. “And so am I.”

“Heaven on earth?” Ali raises an amused eyebrow.

“Something like that.” Harry snorts, rolling his eyes. “Another drink?”

“Thank you.” Ali affirms. “Helps drown out the voices.” She winks.

“Careful, someone may think you’ve lost your mind.” Harry teases, making her another drink, handing it over.

Ali laughs at that, taking the drink from him. “We wouldn’t want that.”

Harry chuckles, sending her a wink before moving to help someone else who walks up to the bar. “Oi. H.” A lad calls, beckoning him over when Harry’s done serving someone else.

Harry turns, grinning at the handsome brunette, nodding in greeting. “Hey lad. So?”

“I got it.” The lad grins.

“Really?” Harry smiles brightly. “You’re not fucking with me?” He checks.

“That would be an evil thing to joke about.” The lad points out.

“You have it now? Tonight?” Harry asks, trying not to get ahead of himself.

“I do.” The lad affirms with a smirk.

“A beer for you.” Harry holds it out for him, eyes lit up in happiness. “I’ll be off soon.”

“And your mate is okay with you staying the night at another lad’s?” The lad raises a teasing eyebrow, taking the beer with a grateful nod.

“Well this one’s yeah.” Harry laughs, winking at him.

“Am I invited?” Ali pouts at him.

“Sorry but no.” Harry chuckles, serving someone else at the other end of the bar.

“Who are you?” The lad raises an eyebrow.

“Ali, and you are?” Ali retorts.

“Ryan.” The lad snorts. “He’s taken.”

“Don’t see a ring.” Ali notes.

“He’s got something more powerful.” Ryan notes, smiling at Harry when he walks over. “Ready dude?”

“Yeah bro.” Harry affirms with a cheeky grin and a faux American accent.

“Don’t be an asshole.” Ryan laughs, clapping a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Don’t try and change me now.” Harry retorts fondly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it curly… well, I won’t change you too much.” Ryan muses, stopping when they step outside. “You know this won’t be pleasant right?”

“I know, but it’s worth it.” Harry assures softly.

Ryan nods, guiding him away from the bar. “This will keep you a bit safer at least. And you can enjoy the summer sun without drawing attention.”

“That’ll be weird.” Harry chuckles quietly, a bit humorlessly if he’s honest. “But it’ll be really nice.” He adds, giving the lad a small grin.

“Once the pain is over, those wings of yours will be hidden until you need them.” Ryan smiles, ruffling his hair. “And then, you can help me with that thing for the rogue angel prince.” He chuckles.

“Yeah.” Harry nods, letting out a soft breath, following him up the stairs into an apartment building.

“I’m at the top.” Ryan explains, jogging up the stairs.

“Of course you are.” Harry chuckles, following him, matching his pace until they reach the top floor, both a bit breathless.

“Have to keep you fit Curly.” Ryan winks, unlocking his front door. “Just ignore the set up for right now.” He adds, stepping into his flat.

“Right.” Harry muses, looking around the flat. There are a whole bunch of different bottles and vials of different colored liquids lining the table in front of the couch, a few animals hanging from the ceiling from their tales. “So you don’t like the term witch?” He teases, closing the door behind him.

Ryan sends him a playful glare. “Call me that again and see what happens to your wings curly.” He warns in a sing song voice.

Harry shivers a bit at the thought, swallowing with a nod. “Noted.”

Ryan grins at him. “Take off your shirt.”

Harry messes with the hem of his shirt for a bit, biting his bottom lip. He peels off his shirt, dropping it to the ground, a bit anxious. It’s been a long time since he’s been shirtless around a stranger- well, the first time actually. When he was first shirtless with Niall, he hadn’t been a stranger then. They had been together for a while- he’d been tied to a tree twice with vines before that, both times it had been Niall who had done the tying. And before that it had just been his family, and they died because of that. He supposes he can count Iaoth, and the two guards that had watched him. But he didn’t really have a choice then. And the lads- well they have yet to see him shirtless. So, it’s been forever since he’s done this by choice- with a stranger. And that thought makes him nervous, anxious. It makes him look for the exits, makes him prepare himself to fight if he has to. And he shouldn’t really. Ryan has had a few opportunities to kill him, trap him, use him. Yet he hasn’t, so really he shouldn’t be so worried, so afraid.

But that’s the thing about fear, it doesn’t listen to reason.

By the time Ryan is all set up, he’s lying on his chest on a very comfortable bed- in a very uncomfortable position. His hands and legs are strapped down so he doesn’t end up hurting himself, and he has a spell of sorts to keep him from being able to use any of his powers- newfound or older- to make sure he can’t accidentally hurt Ryan.

“You ready kid?” Ryan checks, a vial of dark red liquid in his hand.

“We’re the same age.” Harry murmurs, nodding.

“Says you.” Ryan teases, gently soaking Harry’s wings with the liquid, rubbing it into the skin on his back around where his wings come out.

“That’s cold.” Harry whispers, shivering lightly.

“It’ll burn in a moment.” Ryan admits. “Deep breaths, I’m going to get you something to eat for when this is done.” He says softly, standing up, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“It isn’t a bad burn.” Harry muses thoughtfully. “It’s actually quite pleasant.”

“Don’t make judgements so soon.” Ryan chuckles humorlessly, slipping out of the room.

“Oh.” Harry nods in understanding, gritting his teeth. He arches his back in pain, his skin boiling and falling off his bones where the liquid was applied. The pain and smell is ghastly, and it takes hours for it to stop. It takes hours of crying out and writhing in pain, and he’s so grateful that the spell has also kept Niall out of his head- putting their connection on standby. But it doesn’t last for very long, because soon the pain has sent him into unconsciousness.

***


	6. May we meet again

“It’s… weird.” Harry chuckles, looking at his back through the mirror. Black wings are elegantly inked into his skin, traveling from his shoulders down to his waist in place of where his wings would usually be. He feels strangely naked, without the familiar soft touch of his feathers pressed firmly to his back, or the comforting weight of his wings. But it’s also a bit freeing, and for the first time in his life he feels safe enough to walk around the house without his shirt. No longer is there a fear that someone will see his wings and see he’s a freak. That fear has always been there, even when he learned to fold them in a way that made them nearly invisible when he has a shirt on.

“I kind of like them.” Niall whispers, fingers tracing delicately over every intricate line and detail of the new marks. “They mean you’re safer.”

Harry softens a bit, watching his mate through the mirror, giving him a gentle smile. “It means you’re safer.” He adds, voice gentle and soft. How could it not be? With how loving and small his little mate looks, how happy he is at the thought of Harry safer now than he’s ever been before. And the truth is, they are. They are all safer now, despite now harboring two fugitive angels- and an angel prince that the king and queen want dead- and living with two- or is it three with Liam- hunters. They’re safer now. He had always heard the saying ‘strength in numbers’ but he never really got it. Numbers made bigger targets, numbers meant casualties and losing people you’ve come to love. Numbers meant his family had to die to protect him, and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want the closeness of others, didn’t want to fall in love with more people, make relationships and bonds and a _family_ , because he would lose that family too and he couldn’t handle that. And maybe that’s why its always been easier with Niall- despite the overwhelming fear that he won’t be enough to keep him safe- because he gets it in a way. Niall was in danger before him, so now, they could have each other’s backs. They got the feeling. But Niall was different too, Niall _loved_. He loved everything and everyone that he came across, and he loved them wholeheartedly, easily, and without fear. He embraced them, he wanted to save them- save everything and everyone that needed it. He didn’t know the crushing weight of a loss, the guilt knowing it was your fault. He didn’t know that pain, and for the life of Harry he didn’t want Niall to ever know that feeling. Harry never wanted him to lose his glow, his innocence and his life. He didn’t ever want to see Niall in that state of grief, didn’t ever want him to feel that incorrigible pain. It’s a pain that never truly leaves.

And Niall doesn’t deserve any pain.

“We are safer.” Niall corrects, kissing Harry’s back, over the left black wing. It looks like an incredibly intricate tattoo, and now, all he needs if anyone asks, is a reason as to why black angel wings are tattooed on his back. But that won’t be too hard of an answer to come up with.

Although, he’d probably say because most angels are assholes, and he doesn’t think that’s a believable answer- though it is true. _Most_ of them are, but some of them aren’t. Some of them are good, like the three they consider family.

“Not entirely, not yet.” Harry notes softly, turning to face him. “But we will be, and when we are- we’ll talk babies okay?” He smiles warmly at the way Niall lights up at that, cuddling into his chest with a bright nod. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Niall beams, standing on his toes to kiss him softly. Harry cups his cheek, pulling him closer but keeps the kiss loving and sweet.

‘Things are looking up eh?’ Harry whispers mentally, softening even more when Niall giggles against his lips.

‘They are.’ Niall affirms fondly. The door swings open with a bang against the wall then, separating the pair.

“Niall, Harry.” Nick breathes, face slightly flushed. “Thank- eh. Somethings happened.” He admits, causing Harry to frown in concern.

“What happened?” Harry asks, holding Niall close.

Nick opens and closes his mouth a few times, finally deciding to close his mouth and shake his head instead, beckoning them to follow. Harry frowns deeper, but follows Nick easily, taking Niall’s hand. “The angels are back.” Nick informs them as they walk down the stairs.

“Which angels?” Harry asks warily.

“Not our mates.” Nick notes, giving him a look.

Harry sets his jaw, nodding. “Are they here?”

“No- I don’t think they know where you are.” Nick assures, his voice slightly cautious.

“Then what?” Harry prompts, eying everyone else scattered around the living room, the two couples on each of the couches.

“Where’s da?” Niall asks, speaking Harry’s thoughts.

Nick winces a bit at the question, looking at Zayn who gives him a small nod. One that Harry catches, one that makes everything click. “The angels.” Harry guesses, and the pair nod apologetically. Niall’s breath catches in his throat, face paling. “Ni, we’ll get him back.”

“What do they want with him?” Niall asks wide eyed, eyes watering a bit at the thought of his dad being hurt- because of him, no because of Harry.

“He’s bait.” Harry notes, cupping his cheeks. “They won’t hurt him, he’s innocent.”

“You can’t promise me that.” Niall shakes his head, stepping away from him.

Harry drops his arms back to his sides, trying not to get upset by it. He gets it, Niall is angry, upset. His dad is everything to him, he’d be pissed too if he were in Niall’s shoes. “I can.” He says instead, turning to look at the four on the couch. “How’d you know?”

“Apparently Bobby taught them how to use a cellphone.” Liam informs. “They called Zayn.”

“Said they wouldn’t talk to anyone but you.” Zayn supplies. “Told me they had Bobby, then hung up.”

Harry gives him a short nod. “I’ll handle it.”

“What? No.” Zayn frowns. “We all saw how fucked up you were after escaping, you can’t ‘handle it’.”

“I _can_ and I _will_.” Harry retorts. “This isn’t your fight, I won’t lose anyone else to fucking angels.” Louis grimaces at that. “No offense.” Harry adds, quieter.

“Harry, you’ll get yourself killed.” Nick argues, agreeing with Zayn.

“Why do you have so little faith in me?” Harry challenges. “I’m not going in with some half arsed plan. I’m going to call and see what they want.” He informs, glancing at his mate who doesn’t look at him, then pulls out his phone and walks outside. He clicks on Bobby’s number, listening to it ring. There’s a click, and then the sound of mumbles, and if this situation wasn’t serious it would have been comical. “Hello?”

“The amount of snark in just that word is quite indicative of who you are.” An angel chuckles, making Harry tense at the familiar voice. “Hello Harry.”

“Hello Lucifer.” Harry replies, keeping his voice even and calm.

“Watch your mouth.” The angel hisses. “Or your mate’s father will pay the price. Tell me Harry, will he love you then? If you are the reason for his father’s demise?”

Harry sets his jaw, hair flashing red for a moment before he can control it. “Isn’t that a sin Ioath?”

“So you do remember me.” Ioath hums in delight. “You have been bad Harry. We were not finished with you before, why don’t you return to me so we can finish what we have started?”

“No thank you.” Harry grits out. “Why Bobby?”

“Your little mate is well protected.” Ioath sighs. “It would have been ideal if it were him. We would have had a lot of fun.” He muses wistfully, smirking.

Images flash through Harry’s mind of the place he was- of Niall in that place, of Niall crying out in agony. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, his hands shaking as he balls one of them into a fist. “You’d have angry gods on your ass, and you know that. That’s why you didn’t, because they’d win and you know it.”

“Clever lad.” Ioath muses, the smugness not leaving his voice. “Although, I can tell I have- what do the humans say- oh right, hit a nerve.”

“What do you want?” Harry growls, pacing the backyard.

“Is it not obvious?” Ioath questions. “You. We have much work to do. _And_ the angels that helped you escape.”

“You think I would turn them in?” Harry snorts. “Unlikely.”

“They need to be punished for what they’ve done.” Ioath insists.

“Then banish them to earth.” Harry reasons. “I’m sure you’ve seen enough of it to know it’s punishment enough to be here.”

“You think you’re clever don’t you?” Ioath laughs humorlessly.

“Everyone thinks I’m clever.” Harry informs with a smirk. “I won’t turn them in.”

“Then Bobby will suffer.” Ioath argues. “Will you really have him take the punishment?”

“You get a choice.” Harry informs calmly. “Me, or the angels. You do not get both.”

Ioath growls slightly. “Someone needs to be punished for their sins.”

“So be it.” Harry shrugs. “They were only following orders.”

“Whose orders?” Ioath narrows his eyes at the wall, anger filling his voice.

“The same angels that tried to have the prince assassinated.” Harry informs. “The king and queen.”

“Liar.” Ioath hisses, a muffled cry heard in the background.

“Stop it!” Harry growls. “I’m not lying. It’s the truth, they are playing all of you.”

“Why would they send me for you then?” Ioath challenges.

“So they have someone to punish, so no one suspects them.” Harry reasons, heart pounding. “The prince himself will tell you so.”

“The prince has been killed.” Ioath snaps. “And that is your doing.”

“The prince is alive, and safe.” Harry corrects. “Who informed you of his death? You’re being played. I can tell you where he is, and you will see, they won’t bring him home, they will kill him.”

Its silent on the other side, just Ioath’s breathing filling the silence between them. “You, and the location of the prince, and the human goes free- unharmed.” The angel bargains.

“The prince will die if you tell them.” Harry shakes his head.

“Do not speak ill of the royals. God chose them to lead, he is not wrong.” Ioath growls. “Do not question God.”

“Where?” Harry asks, quieter.

“The human says he will ‘share the location with you’.” Ioath informs. “Come alone, or we will slaughter everyone. This whole town, including your mate.”

Harry swallows, nodding. “Fine.”

“You have until the sun rises in the morning.” Ioath notes, and then the line is dead.

“Fuck.” Harry breathes, sinking to his knees, his head in his hands.

“Harry?” Louis asks softly, cautious as he steps outside.

“Go back inside Louis.” Harry insists, standing up quickly.

Louis steps back at the abruptness, eying him cautiously. “I am aware of what you’ve promised.”

Harry turns to face him, giving him a gentle grin. “I won’t sell you out.”

“I do not understand.” Louis admits.

“I won’t betray you, you’re safe and you’ll stay that way. I have a plan.” Harry assures. “Now go inside.”

“Are you leaving?” Louis asks quietly. “Will you return to heaven? You can’t be saved if you do, I cannot help you if you go.”

“I don’t need it.” Harry ruffles his hair lightly. “Don’t worry about it, I have a plan.”

***

Harry takes a deep breath, opening the door to the dingy looking home that he was told to go to. It’s maybe an hour until sunrise, so he’s cutting it close. Although, there wasn’t any way that he would decline the offer. His life is not worth more than anyone else’s, let alone a whole state of people’s lives. He wishes he could have said goodbye in person, but doing so would only have led to them trying to stop him, or join him. And he can’t afford either of those things.

“I wondered if you would come.” Ioath admits, when he sees the lad, smirking. “I almost thought you were a coward playing the hero.”

“Nope. Just the fool.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Where is Bobby?” He raises an eyebrow, walking more into the run down house. It’s clear that this is a place for squatters, if the smell and the deteriorating state of the building is anything to go by.

Ioath makes a gesture, and another angel walks into the room, towing a tired looking Bobby behind him, a bruise covering his left cheek.

“You said unharmed.” Harry grits out.

“He was injured before I made that promise.” Ioath shrugs. “It will heal.” The other angel unties Bobby’s hands, pushing him forward a bit.

“Harry.” Bobby whispers sadly, shaking his head. He saw how much his son suffered the first time, he would rather die than have his son suffer again.

Harry licks over his bottom lip, not meeting the older man’s eyes. He holds out his keys for him, looking at the man he considers a dad when he doesn’t take the keys. “Please take it.”

“I can’t.” Bobby shakes his head.

“It was more than just you.” Harry informs. “They were going to wipe out everyone, so please, take the keys.”

Bobby sighs, softening at the pleading look in Harry’s eyes, taking the keys. “You’ll hurt him.”

“He won’t feel or hear a thing.” Harry whispers. “Just take care of him. And go, he can’t lose both of us because you’re stubborn.”

Bobby gives him a sad look, hoping the lad will change his mind. But he gets it, Harry has kept a lot of his morals despite what he’s been through. “I love you.” He whispers, walking out the door.

“How sad.” Ioath pouts falsely.

Harry rolls his eyes at him, a bored look on his face. “Let’s just, get this over with.” He sighs, holding his arms out. The other angel takes a hold of his wrist, and then they’re gone. Harry ends up in the room he was before, but after he’s been cuffed and the angel leaves the room, he can see two guards in front of his door. So, they learn apparently. He sighs again, sitting down on the hard ‘bed’, his back pressed against the cement wall. He takes a picture out of his pocket, holding it between his fingers as he looks over it. It’s all of them, his new little family, smiling softly to himself. He couldn’t lose them, he can’t. He’d rather die, and well- apparently he has a death wish, coming here and all. He wants to tell Niall he loves him, more than anything he does. But he knows how much his mate suffered the last time, how much hearing him in pain had caused Niall pain. He’d do anything to keep him safe, and happy, and without pain. And that’s why he took that potion, why he shut off the mental connection between them. That’s why he has to do this alone.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the lock clicking. He puts the picture under the flat pillow, turning his attention to glare at whoever walks through the door. He’s surprised to see it isn’t Ioath, or one of his many little minion angels to come and fetch him. But rather a tall man, with a simple crown on his head. A man he knows- a man he’s heard about- a man he should be scared of. The angel king, a man who is more willing to kill his son than allow his son to be with his soulmate. “So you are this special human.” The king notes, voice gruff and disappointed.

“You expected more.” Harry guesses, watching the taller man cautiously. “With a label like ‘special human’ I can see why you would. But let’s face it, I’m awesome.”

“Humans and their lack of modesty, such a disappointment.” The king sighs, shaking his head.

“Angels and their lack of understanding, such a disappointment.” Harry sighs in return, copying the king’s actions. “If I’m such a disappointment why chase me for so long? Why waste your time? If the human race is such a disappointment, why waste your time with us?”

“Us?” The king laughs. “You’re not human, you do not classify with them. _You_ are an abomination, a freak. A demon cloaked in a human. The humans and you are not the same.”

“You’re going to have to try harder than that to get me upset, I’ve heard it my whole life.” Harry shrugs, rolling his eyes. “If I’m an abomination then why am I here? Why not just- kill me?”

“Because you are useful.” The king mutters in distaste. “You may be the key to winning this war. Harnessing your abilities. But that is not why I came here, you said you knew where my son is. Where is he?”

“I don’t know.” Harry smirks. “Who is your son?”

“The prince, you know who he is. You told Ioath he is alive, and you knew where to find him.” The king insists, eyes lit up with impatience.

“Yeah, that’s the thing about humans- we’re unreliable and go back on our word. Oops.” Harry muses. “Kind of like demons. How crazy would that be? Unreliable demons? You sent them to kill your son, but instead of doing that, they wanted royal angel babies. You can imagine how that turned out.”

“No.” The king murmurs, distressed.

“Oh yes.” Harry chuckles. “You see, the hunter you sent after him- unreliable. Then the demons- unreliable. I mean, your judgement is seriously skewed man.”

“Did they?” The king insists.

“Did they what?” Harry questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Do not toy with me boy!” The king booms, glaring at him. Harry gasps, the feeling of his throat being restricted taking over him as he tries to breathe. He squirms, gasping more, face turning red.

“Okay.” Harry gets out, taking in a big gulp of air when the king lets him breathe. “No, they didn’t.” He chokes out, voice hoarse.

“Where is he?” The king demands.

“You’ll kill him.” Harry shakes his head.

“I will kill many more if I do not get an answer.” The king assures, eyes ablaze with anger. “Starting with your friends. Or, maybe, I’ll just make you suffer in the worst way.” He notes, a little less angry now. “Your mate is a good start.”

“You stay the fuck away from him.” Harry snaps. “You’ll start a war you won’t win if you don’t.”

“I won’t kill him.” The king chuckles. “I won’t even hurt him. But maybe his brother would like to meet him. Maybe he’d like to meet you too.”

“Making deals with the devil is a sin. And Hades, is considered as much.” Harry glares at him.

“I will take my punishment accordingly.” The king shrugs. “Make up your mind boy, I am not a patient king.”

“Fine.” Harry gives, guilty. “But Ioath doesn’t go.”

“No?” The king raises an eyebrow. “I will decide who goes, now tell me where.” He demands.

Harry looks down, pulling out a piece of paper with an address, handing it to him. “There’s a ward around it, you can’t get in without the incantation at the bottom. Just- leave everyone else alone.”

The king chuckles, petting Harry mockingly. “You’ll make a wonderful pet.” He notes, turning on his heel, exiting the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts once again.

***

“Haz?” Niall asks quietly, knocking on the door. It’s early, but he can’t sleep. Not without Harry next to him. It was stupid of him to be angry at his mate, his mate who never asked for any of this. But he was worried about his da, still is. And now he feels alone, because instead of turning to Harry he pushed him away, he chose to blame him. The thought of Harry blaming himself now, lying in bed letting the guilt eat him up for something he had no control over- it makes Niall sick. He creaks the door open when he doesn’t get a response, furrowing his brows a bit when he doesn’t see his mate in bed. He’s sure Harry just went out for a run, early morning runs when he’s stressed isn’t uncommon, even at 6 am.

He’s tried reaching him mentally, but Harry has his wall up, probably because he doesn’t want Niall to listen to his thoughts. Probably because he doesn’t want Niall to hear the guilt, the despair- the emotions Niall caused with his reaction. Niall sighs to himself, padding into their room, sitting down on the bed. It’s hardly been touched it looks like, like Harry wasn’t even here at all. He perks up when he hears the front door open, hopping up. He needs to apologize, to get his lovely lad back. He needs the comfort, needs Harry here.

He briskly walks down the hallway and down the stairs, ready to cuddle up to his mate, freezing when he sees that it isn’t Harry. “Da?” He breathes, wide eyed. He hugs the older man tightly, burying his head in Bobby’s chest.

“Ni.” Bobby breathes, holding him close, rocking them from side to side.

“I don’t understand, how did you?” Niall asks, pulling back to look at his dad after a few minutes of hugging. He frowns a bit at the bruise on his dad’s face, cupping his cheek, gently healing him.

“Niall.” Bobby scolds halfheartedly, guiding the lad to sit down on the couch. “I have something to tell you, I assume you don’t know.” He says gently.

“Don’t know what?” Niall furrows his brows, looking at his dad expectantly.

“Harry is the reason I’m here.” Bobby admits, searching his son’s eyes.

“How did he do that?” Niall asks, confused but fond of his mate. Of course he’d rescue his da. “Where is he? I need to apologize and thank him.” He stands, stopping when Bobby catches his hand.

“Niall love, it was a trade.” Bobby whispers sadly. “He went with the angels.”

Niall stops, heart pounding. “What? No, no he couldn’t of.” He shakes his head in denial. “No he wouldn’t. They hurt him so bad, he’d never go back.” He insists.

“He did.” Bobby admits quietly. “And I don’t- I don’t think he’s coming back this time.”

“You’re lying.” Niall insists, tears in his eyes. “He wouldn’t leave me. He wouldn’t leave.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think they gave him much choice.” Bobby apologizes, pulling Niall into a tight hug while the lad just cries.

Niall shakes his head after about half an hour of crying, stepping out of his dad’s hold. “I’m going to bed.” He whispers, walking upstairs without another word, crawling into their neatly made bed. He lies on Harry’s side, frowning when the pillow crinkles. He sits, up, finding a neatly folded- and now slightly wrinkled- note with Harry’s familiar handwriting proudly showing his name. His bottom lip wobbles, but he hopes to the gods that this is just telling him it was a trick, that Harry would be home soon. Explaining the plan that Harry must have, telling him what’s going on. He opens the letter, eyes running over the neat words.

 

_My love,_

_I’m sorry it had to be this way. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, that I didn’t get to say goodbye. I didn’t have much time, and if you had asked me to stay, I would have. But I couldn’t- I can’t. I love you more than anything in the world Niall, I hope you know that. This isn’t your fight, and I know you’ll argue. Say any of my fights are yours too, and vice versa. We’re a team, I know. And if I could have done this with a team, I would have. But I needed to do this alone, not because I want to be a hero, but because if I didn’t they would have wiped out the town. And that means you too, and I can’t lose you. I won’t. You were right though, it was my fault that Bobby was taken, and I am so sorry for that. He doesn’t deserve this, you don’t deserve this._

_I’ll do anything and everything I can to come back to you. But if I’m being honest, I don’t think I will be able to. I don’t think I can. Louis isn’t up in heaven to help me anymore, and I couldn’t turn Ash and Liam in- they saved my life. I had a choice, and I made it. And I’m so sorry for the pain that this will cause you, but you need your dad. He’s everything to you, I know that. Hell, he’s everything to me too. He’s family, how can I let you lose that? For me? It’s not worth it. Not when they could take me away from you anytime in the future. You can’t lose us both, I won’t let you._

_Just know that you’re safe, all of you are safe. From the angels at least. Louis and Liam and Ashton too. You tell them, they’re safe. And tell them not to try and be heroes, don’t let them steal my thunder ;). I love you, more than there are stars in the sky, more than the earth loved the moon, more than there are blades of grass and drops of water in this world._

_You can’t reach me, you won’t be able to. I made sure of that. I don’t want you to feel that pain, to hear it all over again. I won’t let you suffer like that. So don’t try, and don’t do anything stupid. The angels may not be after you, but Hades still is._

_Don’t push everyone away, embrace them. Embrace our little family. They’re worth dying for yeah, but they’re worth more than that. They’re worth living for._

_I love you._

_May we meet again,_

_Haz xx_


	7. Heaven and hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I wanted to post an update.

Harry grunts, glaring at the floor as he’s forced to his knees beside the king on his throne. He bites back a retort, it won’t do much good anyways. In fact, it might have made it worse. And he really doesn’t need that right now, being the king and queen’s _pet_ for now is already torture. Power always seems to corrupt. “Was the collar necessary?” He grits out.

The king chuckles, tugging harshly on the chain connected to the metal collar around Harry’s neck, causing him to fall to the side, trying to catch himself with bound hands. “Yes.” He answers simply, smug. The king sits up a bit more when the door opens, Ioath walking through.

“You sent for me your highness?” Ioath asks, bowing politely.

“Ah yes, you are to go with the other two angels to- retrieve- our son.” The king informs.

“You have located him?” Ioath asks with a warm smile, he was always quite fond of the young prince.

“We have, thanks to you.” The king affirms. “You are to follow the orders of the general, without question or hesitation.”

“Yes sir.” Ioath assures, a bit confused. How could there be many orders to follow? They’re just rescuing the prince after all. Harry looks down at the ground, doesn’t want to witness this exchange. The exchange that says that Ioath will kill Louis when the general says to, without expressly stating that. The walls have eyes and ears after all, and saying it so blatantly would surely show the corruption, and then the royals would fall. They’d have a dead prince and corrupt king and queen. Instead, they’ll have a dead prince and liars and sinners in place of angels.

“And when you return, you will finish your research.” The king smiles, tugging at Harry’s chains to get the lad to look at the angel standing before them. “For now he makes such a good pet.”

Ioath chuckles, nodding obediently. “I will not fail you.”

“Excellent, you may go.” The king informs.

Ioath nods, bowing again before turning and leaving. He goes to find the general, nodding in greeting. “Let’s go.” The general notes gruffly. “Stay close.” He informs, and then all three are gone, teleported to earth. Ioath looks around curiously, he hasn’t been down on earth in a long time. It’s very green and beautiful, but busy. There are vehicles of transportation speeding by them, too close for his liking. He continues to look around as they walk down the sidewalk towards a soft yellow house. He can tell Harry’s mate has been here, with how many beautiful flowers are sprouted in the front garden. Way more than any of the other houses around it. The grass is a wonderful bright green color, and everything around this home looks so lively.

He steps back when one of the angels murmurs something, and then an invisible barrier seems to crumple in front of him, falling at their feet before disappearing entirely. He catches the angel blade that’s tossed at him, stomach suddenly feeling odd- an unpleasant twisting feeling in his gut that he’s never felt before. He doesn’t like it. He gives the general a confused look, holding the blade. “When you see him, kill him.” The general says firmly, not waiting for a response before walking towards the house. Ioath gapes, opening and closing his mouth, he can’t seem to find the words. Why kill the prince? Why is this such a secret mission, why had the prince not had a fair trial? Why had the prince not gotten his chance to talk to the lord before he was to be killed? He can’t help the unsettling feeling, that the special human had been right. And now, he needs to kill the prince. The kind prince, the prince that praised and listened, that did so much good. How could he deserve this? His blood will forever be on Ioath’s hands, and Harry’s too. Harry, who betrayed him, who sold him out- Harry who let him die. He would make the human pay, and then take his punishment for his sins.

He jogs after the other angels, maybe he could convince them not to kill the prince. Let the prince at least get a proper chance to explain, to allow him to speak to the lord and confess his sins. He steps into a room, right as one of the angels drives the blade into the prince’s chest. Ioath watches with horrified eyes as the prince cries out in agony, a bright blinding light shooting out of him, and then the body falls to the ground in a limp pile. And then suddenly, he has just witnessed the murder of the prince.

He just murdered the prince.

He seems to go through everything after that in a bit of a daze. He gently scoops up the man who was once the prince- the generous man that was always curious to learn, the little boy who would come see him every day, help him heal angels that had been wounded protecting the humans. He remembers all the time spent with this little boy, this little boy who died much too soon. He feels it then, a pain in his chest, its agonizing. He understands now, the feeling off loss- the pain of it. He understands now why the humans are so protective of the ones they love. Understands why Harry had come freely with him, to protect the others. Because dying is not agony, losing someone is.

But it makes him angrier- so angry at the human that allowed this. The human that knew this would happen, and still gave the king the location, still betrayed someone that Ioath is sure loved him very dearly. The human would pay, and then his soul would go straight to the underworld. Hades would love to have his soul, and would make him suffer more than Lucifer or hell ever could. He silently returns to heaven with the others, immediately going to see the king and queen. When he enters the throne room, his jaw is set. He walks forward, glaring at Harry whose head stays down- attention on the floor in front of him. He lies the prince’s body down on the marble floor in front of them, not saying anything.

“Excellent work.” The king nods, barely looking at his son’s dead body. He tugs on Harry’s chain, forcing him to look at his dead friend. “You did that.” He informs.

Harry swallows harshly, trying to look away, but the king doesn’t allow him to. “God will forgive you now.” The king says. “His death is your fault.”

“I don’t want your god’s forgiveness.” Harry snaps. “Not if that’s the price.”

The king sighs. “Ioath, you may finish your work now.” He holds the chain out. Ioath nods gratefully, taking the chain and roughly tugs Harry up. The lad stumbles, falling to his knees with a grunt. “Take the body.”

“Pick him up.” Ioath demands. Harry stands up, carefully picking up Louis’ body, stumbling as he tries to keep the pace. “You will pay for this.” Ioath snarls when they’ve reached the room where he was cut open before. Harry swallows harshly, but doesn’t say anything. He gently lays the body down on one of the more comfortable looking beds, looking away from it when he gets the chance.

“Why did you bring him here?” Harry asks, looking at Ioath. “This is not his home, this is not where his family is. You murdered him- and you couldn’t leave him so his family could say goodbye?!”

“ _You_ murdered him!” Ioath growls, roughly throwing him onto the hard operating table.

Harry lets out a quiet gasp in pain, suddenly chained to the table without anyone even touching him. “I warned you! I pleaded with you and you didn’t listen, you called me a liar. And now you’re the sinner. And I can see it, I can see the darkness on your soul. You’re tainted.”

“You cannot see my soul.” Ioath glares, tearing Harry’s shirt open. “You know nothing boy.”

“I can see it.” Harry corrects. “And I can see that that king and queen of yours, are as black as demons.” He spits. “Yet they ‘rule’ the good. You saw the corruption with your own eyes and yet you did **_nothing_**. You **_do_** nothing still, you take your anger out on someone innocent in all of this. What choice did I have? His life or the life of hundreds of people- and then he would have died anyways when you wiped out California.”

“It is time for you to stop speaking.” Ioath muses, taking an odd shaped piece of leather. He attaches it to the table, resting it on Harry’s chin so it covers the lad’s mouth and sits snugly in place, and then clips the other side to the table. Harry mumbles something into the gag, hair red, but Ioath ignores him, turning to get his equipment. “When I am finished with you- you will be begging for forgiveness, and death.”

Harry rolls his eyes at him in response. For the majority of the first half of his life, that’s all he ever asked for, pleaded for. Before Niall. But it never came, and he learned begging did nothing but empower the people hurting you. It did nothing but encourage more of the same old pain. He didn’t come here to beg for mercy, forgiveness, or death. He didn’t come here to die, but he was prepared to. He’d be in the same place either way this goes, although he would prefer to be alive in the end of it. But really, no one really survives life. It kills you no matter what; in the end, everyone dies.

Harry tenses in pain when Ioath begins cutting a long line down between his pecks to his belly button. He doesn’t make a sound though, closing his eyes, retreating into his mind. He’s learned how to beat this. When he comes out of his mind he’ll be in pain, but by then he’ll be alone. He refuses to let the angels win. Refuses to let the pompous king and arrogant Ioath win.

***

Harry curses under his breath when he hits the ground with a loud thud. He glares tiredly at the angel who glares back at him, then gently puts Louis’ body down on his ‘bed’. “So you are reminded of your sins.” Ioath notes, turning on his heel, slamming the door behind him.

“Asshole.” Harry mutters, pushing himself up from the ground with a pained grunt. Finally after hours of ‘punishment’ Ioath finally got bored- or frustrated that he couldn’t get a reaction out of Harry- and threw him back in his lovely little room. He pulls out a little metal vial out of his pocket, smiling softly at the engraved ‘H’ on the little pill case. Niall had blushed when he had given it to him for his birthday when he was 17, cutely stuttering an explanation when Harry had given him a fond grin. He had killer headaches back then, debilitating migraines and never had any medication on him. And now he could, Niall had explained. Now he could be prepared, he wouldn’t be in so much danger because even if he was having an episode, he would be better off because he’d have the medicine for it. Niall had said it was stupid quickly after, but Harry had kissed him to stop him from talking. It was funny, a bit awkward- Niall was in the middle of a word, mouth slightly agape. It was their first kiss, and it was not perfect in any way. But it kind of was, because it was Niall and him and that’s all that really mattered. They had laughed afterward, both blushing darkly, eyes shining brightly, wide smiles on their lips. That was also the first time Harry’s hair turned pink- a light, dusty pink, not like it is now- the first sign that he truly loved the shy little demigod. He had lied about what the color meant when Niall asked, technically, he wasn’t truly sure at first. But soon, Niall figured it out all on his own. Always tried to get Harry’s hair to change colors so he knew what each color meant. After that, it seemed like a whirlwind.

He shakes away the memory, he can reminisce later. He limps over to the body, unscrewing the pill case, pouring a black liquid into Louis’ open mouth. He waits a few moments, falling back in surprise when the body shoots up. “Fucking finally.” He chuckles. “I’ve never seen you so submissive.” He adds with a cheeky eyebrow wiggle.

“Fuck off.” Harry rolls his eyes, clutching his side. “Good to see you too asshole.”

“Don’t be that way.” He pouts. “This skin is nice.”

“It’s currently occupied.” Harry informs with a snort. “And safe. So thank you Car.”

“Hey no big deal.” Carter grins cutely. “You’re the one that did all the work it looks like. You look like shit man. How did you do it anyways? Bring me back? And what did it cost?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry dismisses. “Thank you, I tried to look my best today.”

Carter laughs, and it’s so strange, because even he sees Louis’ face instead of the face of the shifter mimicking him. “You’ve got a body for me though?” He asks hopefully.

“All yours, completely unique.” Harry affirms with a gentle grin. “You’ll be your own person.”

“For the first time in my life.” Carter beams, sighing dreamily.

“You have the blade?” Harry asks, relaxing a bit when Carter nods and tosses the angel blade over to him. Harry grins in thanks, slipping the sheathed blade into his waistband. “Now we just have to get out of here.” He muses.

“You didn’t plan that far ahead?” Carter raises an eyebrow.

“Would you fuck off already?” Harry laughs. “You know I wasn’t exactly planning on being tortured for hours.”

Carter winces a bit. “Yeah, that didn’t look or sound fun.”

“You saw it?” Harry frowns.

Carter nods solemnly. “Eyes were open, and facing you lot.” He explains with an apologetic look.

“It’s fine, _I’m_ fine.” Harry dismisses. Carter makes to say something but before he can, the door swings open, banging against the wall with the force of it.

“This is impossible.” Ioath mutters wide eyed, staring at Carter. “How is- how are you alive?”

“It isn’t Louis.” Harry rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t betray the two angels that saved me, why would I betray him?”

Ioath opens and closes his mouth, suddenly very guilty. “The prince is safe?”

“The prince is safe.” Harry affirms. “But he isn’t.” He points at Carter. “You need to take him home.”

“I have exposed the king and queen, you are no longer safe.” Ioath admits.

“Good.” Harry nods. “Exactly what I hoped you would do. Take him home, then you can come back for me. I have something to do first before I can go.”

“Harry.” Carter gives him a firm look.

“I’m good, go.” Harry assures, standing back up with a slight wince. “Here, go here. See her, she’ll give you your new skin.” He adds, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to the lad.

“Thank you.” Carter whispers, giving him one last worried look before Ioath takes his wrist and then they’re both gone. Harry nods to himself, walking out of the cell and down the hall, looking through every open door curiously. He stops when he sees a man step into the hall, shoulders squared. He smirks, the crown skewed on the angel’s head. The king turns, eyes blazing when he sees Harry.

“You.” The king snarls, stalking towards him angrily. He seems a bit confused when he reaches a smirking Harry though.

“Oh right, you were trying to choke me.” Harry laughs. “Yeah, well, I’ve been practicing a few things.” He smirks, his fist opening, fingers stretching outwards, sending the king backwards.

The king grunts when he hits the ground, but gets up quickly, even angrier if that’s possible. “The freak has tricks.” He taunts.

“Oh no, the freak has abilities.” Harry corrects. “That’s the thing about us- _humans_ \- we’re unpredictable.” He notes, hair turning bright red as he walks closer to the king. “And underestimated, _always_ , yet, we always win.”

The king pulls out a blade, chuckling. “Death always wins boy, not you.”

“You underestimate the rage that comes with loss.” Harry shakes his head. “This is for my family- my parents, my sister, and my new family and that includes your son.”

“Oh you poor thing, losing that abomination.” The king pouts falsely.

Harry laughs, a wicked smirk on his lips. “He’s alive.” He informs, pulling the angel blade out. “But when I go to hell, I look forward to seeing you.” He winks, throwing the blade at him. It lands right between his eyes, the handle sticking out like a unicorn horn. The king doesn’t even have time to gasp before light pours from his eyes and mouth and nose, and then he’s slumping to the ground in a dead heap. Harry lets out a relieved breath, walking over to the body, pulling the knife out. He sheathes it again, going the direction the king came from. He freezes however, when he sees the queen only a foot away from him, eyes wide and angry and hurt, staring at her mate’s dead body on the ground.

Her eyes flash with anger, and before Harry can do anything her palm is against his forehead and his brain feels like its melting. A pained gasp leaves his lips, eyes wide, mouth open in a wide ‘O’ shape. “There she is!” Someone calls in the background, and then Harry is released and he falls to the ground, a glowing yellow string filling a small glass vial the last thing he sees before he falls unconscious. 

**

Harry groans when he comes to, clutching his head. He sits up, looking around in confusion. How the hell did he get home? Who changed him? Healed him a bit? What the actual hell is going on? He looks over to the door when it swings open, a blue eyed brunette smiling brightly when he spots the curly headed lad in the bed. “Haz.” Niall breathes, relieved. “Don’t you _ever_ do that again.” He insists, walking over to him quickly.

Harry frowns, scooting back. “Who the fuck are you?”

Niall stops in his tracks at that, a confused grin on his lips. “I’m your mate, you know me. This isn’t funny.” He explains, shaking his head.

“No it’s not funny.” Harry agrees. “How the hell did you get into my place? _What_ are you?” He questions, frowning deeply. He gets out of bed with a wince, watching Niall cautiously.

“I- you’re serious? You don’t know who I am?” Niall whispers, eyes shining with hurt and confusion.

“Does it look like I know who the fuck you are?” Harry challenges, raising an eyebrow at the lad who winces a bit.

“Is he awake?” Louis chirps, walking into the room. “Oh Harry, wonderful! You are awake!” He smiles brightly. Harry glares at the angel, taking a step back, reaching for anything he can use as a weapon against him. His hand closes around his angel blade, and he holds it out in front of him threateningly.

Louis squeaks in surprise, taking a step back, bumping into Zayn. Zayn frowns, wrapping a protective arm around his mate. He frowns deeper seeing Harry, pulling Louis behind him. “What the fuck lad? Put it away.” Zayn insists protectively.

“Who the hell are you?” Harry growls, feeling cornered- trapped.

“He doesn’t know who we are.” Niall whispers, watching the exchange with sad eyes.

“Back up.” Harry snaps.

Zayn raises his hands in surrender, taking a careful step back appealingly. “Hey, we aren’t going to hurt you. We’re mates yeah?”

Harry snorts, rolling his eyes. “Me? Mates with a hunter, an angel and him? Right. I’ve got somewhere to be, and I’m going. So either I can fight my way out or you back the fuck up.”

“Alright, alright. We won’t stop you.” Zayn soothes, making room for Harry to leave, being sure to be between Harry and Louis at all times. Harry eyes the pair, slipping out of the room, keeping an eye on all three of them before he turns and runs down the stairs. He freezes when he sees two more angels and- what he assumes is another hunter- chatting on the couch. They look at him with smiles on their faces, but before they can get him Harry runs out of the house, leaving the front door open behind him. He looks around, beyond confused. Where the hell is he? Is he in a city? He hates cities, absolutely loathes them. Hates being around people, and not having space to stretch his wings. So how the hell did he get here? It must have been those bloody angels. He shakes his head, erasing the thoughts for now. He knows he needs to do something now, has to meet with someone. He made a deal, he remembers making it. Although he’s not sure why he would. He does remember the terms, and no one really crosses the god of the underworld without a lot of suffering. He’s sure he needed protection from the angels, but he can’t quite remember. What did he get in return for this?

He glances towards the house, seeing the same lad from before in the doorway, just watching him. Who the hell was this guy? He blinks in surprise when a very attractive, tall brunette man appears in front of him, a smirk on his lips. Bright blue eyes staring into his green ones, hair pulled into a very attractive man bun. “Hades.” He greets. Niall gasps softly, whispering an almost inaudible ‘no’ under his breath. He’s never seen his older brother in person, and there’s no doubt that he’s attractive and probably stronger than he is. But that’s his mate, his mate that’s about to be taken away from him.

“Niall.” Bobby calls, trying to get to the lad before he runs out. But Niall is too fast, running to the pair on the sidewalk, standing next to Hades.

“Leave him alone.” Niall insists.

Hades chuckles darkly. “You have no say in a deal that’s already been made.” He informs. “Now go, before I break part of the deal.”

“What deal?” Niall insists.

“I gave Harry something, and in return he works off the debt in servitude.” Hades rolls his eyes. “And he’d be such a lovely pet. But of course, no harm comes to you. Not from me at least.”

“Why was he part of the deal?” Harry interjects, frowning.

Hades looks at him, studying him. “I see.” He says instead, smirking. “He doesn’t know you.” He tells his little brother. “Pity. Now, we must get going.” He laughs, taking Harry’s hand, and then with one last wink at Niall, they’re gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
